The Tip of the Iceberg
by Joella
Summary: This story is a series of missing scenes and character thoughts for episodes in Season One. Who is Leonard Snart really and how does he become the man some call hero? Spoilers for Season One.
1. Chapter 1

**The Tip of the Iceberg - Pilot**

 _I love_ _ **DC's Legends of Tomorrow**_ _and especially Leonard Snart and decided to write these additional scenes and character thoughts during season one. I may add on to these chapters with season two. No copyright infringement is intended and I claim no compensation at all. I did use direct quotes from the episodes to build the chapters. SPOILER WARNING. These chapters are named by the episode's title so if you haven't seen it, you might want to hold off reading it before you actually get to enjoy what the real creators have done._

* * *

During the entire drive back to their warehouse, Snart ran through the various arguments he could use to convince Mick to go along with his plan. He and Barry were pretty much an even match in regards to wits and skill. Add in all these metahumans and Central City was a bit too crowded lately. He needed a new challenge. A way to make a name for himself, or the team, that no one could top.

The first thing Mick did when arriving was grab a beer before going to his workbench to continue welding on his current project. Snart flopped down on the couch and started flipping through Newstime looking for where he'd left off. Mick started a monologue about why they were not suited for the job and how that wasn't what they wanted. Snart tuned out his monologue as he searched for some way to bring Mick around to his way without ordering it.

 _Back when Snart called Mick to come back to Central City after that fiery disaster on the job, he'd had a plan. "It's been a while since we pulled that job. I know it didn't go so well for you. And I know I said we were finished but things have changed. If I want to keep working in Central City I'm going to need a new kind of crew. I'm going to need someone like you. You're tolerant of extremes. You have certain skills. You just need some direction. And I can give that to you. You still like playing with fire? You're going to love this. So are you in Mick or are you out?" Mick had chosen to stay._

Since the first day they'd met in juvie, Leonard had taken charge of their actions. He always pondered the long-term goals while Mick wanted instant and immediate gratification. He remembered their argument when they'd first teamed up after Snart took the cold and heat guns from the arms dealer's corpse.

 _"The cops blew and ruptured the secondary internal fuel chamber. It could have been worse. You were right to get me to learn every part and circuit of this thing. Repairing it was a snap."_

 _Coming up the stairs, Snart drew his gun and aimed at Mick who aimed his right back. "Give me one reason I don't kill you right now." Snart was furious with Mick not listening and being enthralled by the flames from his new toy._

 _"It's going to be hard to find someone else to listen to your winning speeches."_

 _"You lost it out there just like the last job. You lost focus. Became obsessed."_

 _"I'm obsessed? What about you? You're usually counting the seconds. Got the whole thing figured out. Dotting t's, crossing i's. But all you care about is the Flash. About putting him down."_

Once again, Mick had come around and decided to throw his lot in with Snart as he explained how far they could go as a team taking over Central City. He trusted that Snart would plan heists more lucrative than they'd ever done before. Now there was a new game, and Snart wanted to win. He needed to win, to show his father that he was better than he. Leonard convinced Mick by reminding him about the lack of technology in other times meant easy alarms. They could use the time traveler to take them on heists all unwittingly. It wasn't hard to convince Mick. He let Snart lead because he'd always found the big scores.

Now that Mick was on board, Leonard left him alone. One last thing. He pulled out his phone, dialed, and said, "Sis. Meet me at Saints and Sinners in an hour." The bar was a dive, dark and smelly, but they left Leonard alone even before he had the Cold Gun. He was dousing French fries in ketchup when she slid into the booth across from him and smiled brightly.

"What's up?" She looked around and noticed he was alone. "You and Mick on the outs again?"

"No, we actually have a job offer." He smiled at the confusion on his sister's face.

"Wait a minute. Someone hiring you? The Rogues? Is that why you wanted to see me?" She began to get excited. Lenny didn't always bring her in on jobs. After their father had gotten the jump on both of them and almost killed Lisa, Lenny had become over protective again. "Me too?" She pouted when her big brother shook his head.

"No. It's not like that." He leaned back against the booth. "This…guy, Rip Hunter. Claims to be a time traveler, but he's backed by both the Arrow and the Flash, so maybe he's for real. Anyway, he wants me and Mick to join him and some others and go into the future to destroy this guy, Vandal Savage, who is supposed to destroy the world in about 150 years."

Lisa narrowed her eyes. Lenny didn't really have a sense of humor; he didn't play jokes on people. Not normal ones.

Sensing her disbelief, Leonard said, "I know it sounds crazy but this Rip Hunter wants Captain Cold and Heat Wave, the White Canary, Firestorm, the Atom, and these two hawk people to join him on his crusade."

"Since when do you go on crusades?"

"Since we can go to times that don't have alarms." He smiled. That's what he'd told Mick, but he just wanted to see other times. And, said a quiet voice in the back of his head, maybe he could change the past. He'd once told Cisco, "I know I'd do everything in my power to protect my family." Lisa was his family. Stopping their father before he began hurting her or maybe making the world that some grandniece or grandnephew down the road lived in safer were goals he could live with. He couldn't explain _that_ to Mick. Mick saw profit and fire and not necessarily in that order. Barry was right; his weakness was his sister. He'd give anything to keep her safe.

"What about me?" Lisa realized that Lenny was really leaving and not just out of Central City. While she had her own life and had even rescued him, she always knew he'd come to her rescue if she needed him. He was her big brother.

"Hunter claims he'll return us to pretty much right when he takes us. You shouldn't miss me." He felt cold. What if their mission failed? Lisa would be by herself. "Look. You went to the Flash before, Cisco, their friends. If you get in real trouble, I think they'd help you. Just be sure it's for a really important reason; you don't want to owe them a favor for nothing."

"Oh, I think I have more pull with them than you. At least with Cisco." She smiled fondly which made Leonard nervous.

He knew that if he made any protest, she'd choose Cisco out of spite. He had to admit, she seemed to have a soft spot for the techie. And the boy did treat her right. He had stood up for her with that whole mess with their dad. Saved her life even. She definitely could do worse. "Sure. The Flash knows why I'm gone. He'll know it's not a trick. Just...be honest with him. You break your word…Well, you know." He decided to stop by S.T.A.R. Labs on the way home to put in a word with Cisco to keep an eye out for Lisa. Finishing dinner, he slid out of the booth. "I need to get back. Make sure we've got what we need for our trip."

Lisa stood as well. Being more demonstrative, she hugged her big brother as tight as she could. "Don't forget about me," she whispered.

"Never, trainwreck. Never." He hugged her back and held on for a few extra seconds. It might be years from his perspective before he saw her again. He pushed her away gently and gave her a real smile. "Take care of you."

"Take care of you," she answered and surreptitiously wiped away a tear. She watched her brother leave and then cursed as she realized he left her to pay the check. She had to laugh. Jerk.

Leonard was amazed as the Waverider uncloaked. This seemed to be the real deal. He half heard Stein ask Mick for help getting his partner out of the car. Leonard followed Palmer and Stein onto the ship alongside Lance. They both ambled along looking at the corridors and chatted.

"I consider myself to be a broad-minded individual, and I'm having a hard time taking this in," said Snart.

Sara replied, "And why are you telling me this?"

"You seem to be the only other person on this boat who isn't a genius or a reincarnated freak show."

"Actually, I was dead for a year."

"Hey, I'm just trying to make conversation,"

"Yeah, I can tell by the way you're staring at my ass."

Snart smirked and watched her walk away. He was still standing there when Mick came up behind him carrying an unconscious Jackson. "Where do we go?"

"Everyone went that way," Snart pointed, "so I guess we go that way too." He followed Mick down the corridor until it opened onto the bridge. Impressive. He wandered around listening to Rip explain briefly what they were looking at. He took a seat next to Mick and pulled down the restraint like those on a roller coaster. As they took off, Mick grabbed his head. "What's wrong?" asked Snart softly.

"Don't know. Just dizzy."

Then the world turned upside down.

As the ship landed, Snart worked hard to focus his eyes. He heard Mick yak next to him. As he turned his head, Snart saw a small robot come out from the wall and begin to clean up the mess. That was good since there was no way Mick would. Leaning back against the chair, he observed Palmer face-planting on the floor and listened to the complaints echoing around him.

Rip Hunter benched three of the team at once from the field trip to see Professor Aldus Boardman. The fourth, Jackson, chose to stay out of spite.

Miffed, Leonard tried to think about what high end item might be in a nearby museum in the 1970's but drew a blank. He didn't want to question the computer and give away his intentions. He drew up one leg against his chest and watched the wind tossing the trees outside. Mick was pacing around and grumbling so Leonard asked, "Gideon, any TV on this ship?" He had to keep Mick in check.

"Yes. Would you like to watch?"

"Sure," he drawled. He watched a screen switch over from technical data and flicked through a variety of shows before Welcome Back, Kotter appeared.

Mick stood watching for a while, confused. He thought that the TV was stuck on reruns and said so. Leonard tuned his partner out since he was used to him being rather slow on the uptake.

Sara turned around and said, "Am I the only one on this ship who could really use a drink? I say we go get weird in the 70's."

Snart spun around and said, "Excellent idea." It would give Mick something to do. A bored Mick was a dangerous Mick. A small sense of responsibility made him insist that Jackson stay on the ship. Who knew what trouble the assassin and two thieves would get into? While they waited for Sara to change clothes, Leonard asked the ship for current currency.

Mick followed his nose and soon found a bar with many bikes parked in front of it. The three entered and Mick went to the bar to order beer. He returned to his two teammates and offered each a beer. Seeing a jukebox, he went to choose something to play by the Captain and Tenille.

"You want to dance Leonard?" Sara teased. She was pretty sure that he would not take her up on it. She was surprised at herself for even wanting to dance. It had been so long that she'd been carefree. Laurel wanted her to become a new person. To live in the light. Well, she'd dance in the spotlight.

"You go right ahead. I'll watch." Snart was intrigued by the assassin. Anyone who had the right combination of smarts, wits, and badassery was intriguing to him. He'd wait to see what kind of person she really was.

A few minutes later he got one answer. Sara took on the biker who accosted her and a few of his friends. She resisted any help until it turned into five against one and then she asked for help. Both men joined in with relish. While Leonard enjoyed the release of nervous energy it gave him, he appreciated that Mick had the chance to let loose without resorting to the Heat Gun. Busted heads but no deaths. Win win.

The three Legends looked around the bar. Shattered tables and chairs and bottles littered the floor. "Ahh, that was fun!" said Mick. He chugged his beer in satisfaction and eyed the young blond who sashayed past and winked at him. He glanced at Snart who shrugged. They had time.

Sara and Snart had just finished their third game of pool when Mick returned. The self-satisfied grin stayed on his face as he watched a new game of pool. Sara smiled as she sank the eight ball. "Two to two. Tie breaker?"

Snart looked at his watch. "We need to head back."

Their trip back to the ship was uneventful. They arrived in the middle of a battle. Mick took out the weird dude in armor by sideswiping him with the car. The three fighters covered the others as they entered the ship.

"Who the hell was that!" growled Mick.

"Our visitor or Boba Fett?" Snart's mind was working furiously. Rip had said that they had to interact with people as little as possible to keep the timeline stable. One mission in and that rule was shattered.

"What do we do now, boss?" asked Mick. He was holding his head again.

"Everyone to the main deck and strap in," said Rip over the intercom.

"We go to the main deck," sneered Snart as he stalked off. Mick's headaches worried him; his partner ad never seemed to have a problem with them before. A side effect?

The two thieves were highly entertained as first Kendra and then Sara punched Rip before they all learned of his deception against them. Snart scanned the others' expressions. Palmer seemed to be the most upset with Stein running a close second. Mick was pissed; he hated being lied to, and he knew Snart had been drawn in by the thought of being a legend. He was, after all, big on big speeches. They could have stayed in Central City robbing something else instead of him dealing with these crushing headaches.

Rip recounted his personal tragedy as a justification for his actions. It made sense, each of them would probably have done the same thing in his place. Most of them took inventory of their lives and knew how important their loved ones were. Mick was still. He shoved memories better left hidden down deep.

Snart filed away all the facts and impressions Rip gave about Savage, his own life, and the restrictions about time jumping when severely wounded people, such as Professor Boardman, were on board. He stood behind Mick ready to grab his arm just in case he still tried to kill Rip. He had no intention of being trapped in a tiny metal ship with these people. Even Mick would be too much in these close quarters.

Snart, Mick, Sara, and Palmer went down to one of the storage bays. They settled on various crates and became engrossed in their own thoughts.

Leonard liked to sprawl rather than sit. His parka on the seat behind him, he used a crate to prop up his feet and toyed with his gun. He needed to recharge it; the stock tingled with a warning that it was running low of juice. He wouldn't even admit to himself how disappointed he was in not being a legend. Since he'd had Barry destroy all records of his existence, he wouldn't even be in some database for future cops to ponder over. What did he want? Did he want to go back to 2016? He could hear Mick searching through boxes behind him and grunt as he found whatever it was he was looking for. The arsonist plunked down and started cleaning his gun. Because of the flames, soot built up quickly in the tubes. Palmer tuned his suit and fiddled with circuits until one misfired and almost hit Mick who shouted with anger. Sara didn't even blink as Palmer started to rant about being insignificant. She stopped him and corrected his impression. Snart smirked. She was like him. She'd absorbed everything that Rip had said and not let emotions cloud her memory.

Sara pointed out, "Rip said in his future we're nobodies. But this mission is about changing the future. If we have the power to change the world, don't you think we have the power to change our fate?"

Anticipating a challenge, Snart added, "For better or for worse." Captain Cold and Heatwave were in, for now.

* * *

I hope you liked this opening chapter. Please let me know your thoughts. TBC


	2. Pilot Part Two

**The Tip of the Iceberg - Pilot Chapter 2**

A glimpse into the heart of my favorite criminal as the Legends try to stop Vandal Savage. Spoilers for this episode. No copyright infringement is intended; I did quote certain scenes since this narrative is added thoughts and scenes to the episode.

* * *

As the WaveRider came in for a landing, Mick leaned over and grabbed his head again.

Hiding the concern he had for his partner, Snart mouthed off, "What are you complaining about now? It's not like we time jumped."

Groaning, Mick replied, "I hate flying. Especially in whatever this thing is." He'd never suffered from headaches like this before. Was he just super sensitive?

Rip laid out his plan to neutralize Savage. When Kendra asked if they could go back in time to save Professor Boardman, he replied, "I'm sorry, we can't go back and change events in which we participated. Time would fold in on itself creating a temporal vortex."

Snart filed that handy little tidbit away with all the others he was collecting. It was a habit he had developed from very early on. He had an eidetic memory which helped when it came to planning. It was also a curse since he could remember every blow he'd ever received.

Upon learning that the mission involved arms dealers, all of them were wary except for Mick. He smiled at the thought of getting into the criminal underbelly hidden within Norway's civilization. Leonard spoke up. "Arms dealers and terrorists aren't really our kind of people," and he leaned down to be eye to eye with Sara, "but they're the next best thing." He needed to establish his credentials with these people. The only real arms dealer he'd ever worked with had been the one with the Cold Gun and the Heat Gun. Snart didn't think he could ice this dealer, not if nuclear weapons were involved. He was trying to find the angle when Carter spoke up.

"Looks like you and your lapdog get to earn your keep."

"Idiot," thought Snart. Making Mick angry was not a good first step.

"I'm no one's lapdog, birdman." Mick didn't resent Leonard's being in charge most days. He knew that he wasn't as smart. But he wasn't exactly dumb either. He just lost focus very easily. His father had been a violent man too before he died, and Mick had scars to prove it.

Snart quickly figured out a plan of action and went down the corridor that led to the exterior hatch.

Palmer decided to strut his stuff as he walked beside Snart in the corridor. He really wanted to become a legend and maybe this would cement him in history as one. "The first thing we've got to do is make a plan."

Leonard was determined to put everyone in their place. He didn't appreciate being looked down upon just because he didn't have an advanced degree. Or any degree. "Got a lot of experience infiltrating criminal gatherings? Didn't think so. I'm calling the shots."

Pushing between the two men, "Rip said, "Actually, I'm in charge in case any of you have forgotten."

"No, I remember, I just don't care." Leonard no longer felt that he had to listen to Rip especially when it came to breaking into an underworld meeting.

Rip stopped and stood in the middle of the corridor. "Do I need to remind any of you that I'm a Time Master." He was frustrated with all the personalities. When he'd conceived this plan to go after Savage, it had seemed simple. He'd done his research on all of them. The only one with a gap in known activities was Snart, but the Flash had explained why there were no police records up until the murder of Lewis. He was wondering if he'd made a mistake recruiting the man. The Flash said that the criminal was brilliant and had a code. The Flash thought it would take the right push to turn Snart from a criminal into a hero. Rip wasn't sure he could push hard enough. "Making discrete alterations to the timeline is what I do. So we're not just going to charge into the past like a bull in a china shop."

Mick was following the group. "Half of what you told us about the mission turned out to be lies."

Rip was adamant that they listen. "None of you have encountered Vandal Savage before. I have. And I am telling you now that you are making a big mistake." He was worried that one or more of them would be killed and that would be another death on his conscience.

Palmer snorted, "Already did that when we trusted you." He turned and with Snart, headed down the corridor followed by Mick. "Back soon, Captain." Unlike Snart, Mick had no qualms about giving Rip the honorific. He followed the group and listened as Snart laid out his plan while they stood getting appropriate clothing made.

Frustrated that the two criminals thought they were in charge, Rip let them head out. Snart's plan was pretty good he had to admit. Posing as buyers until they spotted Savage so Carter and Kendra could swoop in and capture him was simplistic but effective. Having Jax on standby was a good safety net. How Snart was going to get the rest of them into the building where they were selling the arms was another story. Gideon hadn't had time to devise any credentials.

Snart had decided that the bird people would take Jackson onto the roof since he didn't want Firestorm to activate in public. He'd forced The Flash's hand in coming out and knew the value of a hidden power. He, Mick, Stein, and Sara would go into the sales.

Sara pointed out again that they didn't have any credentials. Confident in his partner, Mick spoke up, "We've got this. Trust us." He knew Snart could lift anything; he always stood as backup in case the mark realized what had been done and got violent but most never knew they'd been robbed. Snart was confident as he examined the crowd. It would be no trouble for him to lift someone's credentials. He had learned to pick pockets at a very young age. He had a habit of constantly moving his fingers to keep them limber; it drove some people to distraction. He spotted his mark and took what he wanted easily. Stein and Sara were impressed.

The guard at the door didn't believe that Snart was Arab. As usual, he had a glib response and was about to elaborate when Stein spoke up. Mick and Sara smiled at each other as Stein rattled off the reasons why the group should be allowed in. Impressed, Mick congratulated Stein who didn't know how to take such a compliment as they entered the building.

The four surveyed the crowd looking for Savage. Snart's plan was to kidnap him away from any crowd. Right now, they'd get eyes on him and follow him once he left the sale. That's when his plan went sideways. Savage was a seller; he'd be here the entire time and probably had a large contingent of guards. Boosting him had turned impossible. The thing now was to stay off his radar. While Leonard had ignored Rip's orders, he had taken the known facts to heart. Savage was a wily adversary-a main reason why Leonard had chosen to come on the mission. He wanted to stretch himself. But he was hampered by these others. Mick knew how he worked on a job, and he knew Mick. The two were a well-oiled machine. Leonard kicked himself mentally. He really needed to know what each of these people was capable of individually and together. He needed more intel on Savage too. He promised himself that once he was back on the WaveRider he'd do some intensive reading.

After they successfully bid on the warhead to blend in, a blond man came over to challenge them. Mick started to get all riled up and Leonard tried to settle things down as fast as he could. But it was too late. Face to face with Vandal Savage, Leonard knew he wasn't prepared for fighting Savage yet. He let Stein talk but apparently he'd said the wrong thing. Savage's face changed with the word "era" and he called the professor on it. That's when the mission truly went to hell and Savage placed a bounty on their heads.

Mick leaned towards his partner and asked, "Can I burn some stuff now?"

Realizing that they had no chance of grabbing Savage now, he snarled, "I wish you would."

The team exploded into action. Mick fired, igniting fuel barrels, Leonard drew his weapon and stood back to back with his partner; the two of them sprayed their vicinity with fire and ice. Sara moved off and using a bar as a staff, took out numerous foes. Carter and Kendra soared in while Palmer flew out of concealment from the professor's suit pocket.

Leonard could hear Mick roaring with glee since he was able to let loose. For once, he didn't try to control the hothead. Let him get some fighting in and he'd be easier to handle once they got back to the ship. Leonard knew that Rip would tear into him for the failed mission. It had been a viable plan, they just hadn't had enough information at the start. Leonard always did very detailed research for jobs. He wasn't a spur of the moment kind of guy. That was why he could count down every action and reaction to the second. He had to duck as a bullet ricocheted into the beam beside him. Mick saw it and turned his flame on the fighter, crisping the man. Out of the corner of his eye, Leonard saw the bird people confront Savage and then soldiers coming up behind them to fight. Savage was leaving! His attention on their goal, Leonard was moving towards Savage when Mick yanked him off balance.

"Watch it!" He shouted. He'd seen his partner get distracted and miss seeing the man who was aiming a gun at his head. Mick pulled the younger man to the side away from the bullet's trajectory. Leonard saw the soldier re-aiming and fired his own weapon directly into his face freezing it solid.

They all heard Sara yell about the warhead and when he turned, Leonard saw Firestorm flying off carrying the ordinance. Thirty seconds later they could hear Jax screaming over their comms, but he finally told them that the nuclear explosion had been contained. Mostly.

Returning to the ship, everyone blamed everyone else. Rip's sarcastic comments did not help at all. On the bridge, Leonard moved to the far wall away from the others. This had been his mission and he failed miserably. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but he was in over his head. Then Rip showed them their home in the new 2016 with the changes they'd brought about. Leonard felt cold. Where was Lisa in all that mess? "So thanks to Raymond leaving a piece of his suit in the past, the rest of us don't have a future to go back to." He retreated into sarcasm as a defense as usual.

Palmer soon remembered a way to search for the location of the lab that was reverse engineering his suit tech while Stein came up with a way to get the equipment to scan for it.

Carter and Kendra were returned to the bridge excited. They'd gone off to Rip's office space and were looking through papers and talking. When they rejoined the group, they shared what they'd discovered. Apparently there was this dagger nearby that could be used to kill Savage. When Ray pointed out that the dagger should be stolen, Leonard grabbed the paper and said, "Okay, fine, I'll do it." He could feel the waves of frustration rolling off Rip who was standing beside him but after all, this was why he'd been recruited. A job he could handle helped push the fear for his sister down deep.

Palmer offered to go with them.

"I've already got a partner," Snart sneered.

"Who we trust even less than you," spat Palmer. He felt guilty that his tech was ruining the future and took it out on Snart. The thief seemed to bring it upon himself with all his jabs at everyone. Didn't he realize that as a team they needed to respect each other? What he didn't realize was that none of them gave the two thieves any respect. They didn't understand why Rip would bring along two men who claimed they weren't the hero type. This was a mission he'd dreamed of his entire life and there was no way he'd allow the two to tarnish it. Full of self-righteous indignation, Palmer added himself to the mission.

Snart and Rory walked out of the bridge area together. This was their element. "Gideon. I need everything you can tell me about this Sasha Minoffski. His house. His security. Everything." Leonard headed towards his room to get all he needed. Captain Cold was on the job.

A few hours later, Leonard, Mick, and Palmer were crouched outside the house. Both criminals were back in their own coats. To hell with standing out. Leonard has lock picks and other tools secreted in pouches inside the parka and it helped insulate him from the waves of cold that poured off the gun. Mick's jacket was fireproof. After he'd been burned so badly that once, he'd stolen a jacket from a firehouse. Leonard rattled off his observations about the alarm system and guards. Mick was ready to follow his boss's lead. Unlike Palmer who took off thinking he knew what to do.

Wrong.

Snart wanted to smack the smug look off Palmer's face but he knew they were about to be surrounded as did Mick. Both guards were taken down quickly. Palmer stood there in shock. It had happened so fast.

The two thieves strode purposefully into the main room checking the cases for alarms. Finding none, they incensed Palmer when they proceeded to smash all the glass cases. Raymond protested loudly.

Tired of the techie, Leonard drawled, "Raymond. You don't break into a candy store and steal one gum ball." If they only took the dagger, Savage might learn about it in a newspaper report and guard himself more closely. And they could carry other things too.

Mick was more direct. "You guys grab the goodies, I'll find the safe." He wasn't thinking about Savage; he was thinking that they could get some serious loot.

Leonard walked around examining the items on display. He was pricing them in his head. They would take them back to the WaveRider and store them until they were done with the mission. He knew a few fences that would give top dollar for such items.

Ray was confused. He really didn't like the two men and he protested loudly, "What are you doing? This is what we came for" and he pointed to the dagger.

"No, it's what you came here for." Leonard examined the helmet more closely. The pedestal that the helmet rested on had the alarm. Not too shabby. He'd have to figure out how to disarm it.

Raymond grabbed Snart's arm. "Take your hand off me" he said with deceptive calm. He'd grown up learning it started with being restrained before the beatings began. He'd give Palmer five seconds.

Ray "I'm not going to let you jeopardize another mission." If he thought about it, Palmer was angry at himself for losing the tech in the first place. He'd have to design an alert into the system to warn him in future battles if he lost another piece.

"I'm done asking politely," Snart said as he turned and punched the younger man. "This IS my mission."

"And I'm going to listen to a guy who spent half his life in prison?" Palmer retaliated and the blow knocked the thief back and knock the helmet off its stand which activated the system that dropped a cage down on the entire exhibit.

"Great, now we're both going to prison," said Snart. He understood that none of them really knew anything about each other. He'd only been in prison twice. The first time was for burglary. The second time didn't count since Lisa had broken both him and Mick out before they had been delivered to Iron Heights. The third time, well he felt perfectly justified for killing Lewis to prevent him from ever hurting Lisa again.

Mick came back down when the alarm went off to see what had happened. Snart had taught him enough over the years that he knew he needed to find the fuse box to trigger a system default without being told how to do it.

Snart pulled off his gloves. He knew his fingerprints weren't in any current system and he needed all his dexterity right now. He felt along the cabinets until he found the catch on the right one and opened it to see the alarm system. He pulled out his tools and knelt down in front of it.

In response to Palmer's question, he replied. "When I was a kid, my dad brought me along on jobs. I had little hands. I could get into tiny spaces. Do whatever he needed me to do like rewiring a security system."

"In another life, you could have been an electrical engineer." Ray didn't realize how condescending he sounded.

"Guess I dodged a bullet. Do you think I want to be like you?" When he was a senior in high school, Lewis Snart was sent to prison again. Their grandfather was dead and the only way Lisa could stay with Leonard was if he dropped out and got a real job. He never let his sister feel responsible; it had been his choice. His sister always came first.

"You make being a tech billionaire sound like a bad thing."

"You spent all your time and money building a super suit and what do you do with it? Fly around like some incredibly shrinking schmuck trying to save the world."

"Robbing banks for a living? I suppose that's more important?"

"It is sure as hell is more satisfying."

"Thinking like that is what makes you a criminal."

"No. It makes me a survivor. And there's going to come a day when you wish you were too." In his 43 years, Leonard had never been handed anything. He'd had to learn under his father's tutelage quickly or risk being knocked around. The school counselors had tried to stick their nose in; they'd tried to give Lisa a "good" home. Leonard had raised her. Made sure she was fed, did her homework, sent her off to school every morning. He'd survived and so had she. He'd had to prove he could take care of his sister with recordable income. Stolen money didn't count. So for years, he'd worked during the day and took clandestine jobs at night for extra income while his sister slept. He wanted to make sure she could do whatever she wanted. That she'd wanted trucking school frustrated him but that had been her choice.

Leonard was baffled by the system. Palmer held his hand out for the screwdriver which was placed calmly in the techie's hand who proceeded to teach Leonard how to bypass the system.

"I take it back Raymond, you're not completely useless after all." Leonard wasn't too proud to learn from anyone willing to teach him about alarm systems.

Leonard and Ray looked up as the klaxon stopped. Mick's voice, which they heard a few seconds later sounded pained. Mick never acknowledged pain. He was shoved around the corner by Vandal Savage. _Damn it_ thought Leonard, _he really is a formidable foe. How do I get Mick away from him?_ Leonard watched his partner writhe in pain from the grip Savage had. When Mick didn't listen, Savage pistol whipped him to the ground which caused his ear comm to fall out. Savage tossed it to Palmer who caught it.

"You need to contact the other people in your group to come here."

"Or what?" asked Leonard. His eyes moved around trying to figure out a way out of this. He stopped searching at Mick's grunt of pain.

"Contact them." Leonard took the comm from Palmer and activated it. Following Savage's instructions, he called the others and told them they had to come. At least he still had his Cold Gun. And he was going to kill Savage.

Trapped, Leonard could only watch as the immortal tyrant shoved his gun against Mick's head and prepared to shoot. He started to draw the Cold Gun but Mick was too close; he might be caught in the wave of ice. Suddenly, Savage was tossed across the house by a ball of fire that Jax threw. Then he melted the bars of the cage allowing the two of them to escape. Leonard grabbed the dagger and went to check on Mick. His partner was furious. The three walked outside where they met the others. Leonard had not forgotten their mission. He handed the dagger to Carter, "Go get that son of a bitch." He really wanted to do it himself but these two were trained to fight Savage.

The remaining members of the team surrounded the front of the house to hold off all of Savage's guards. It was a free-for-all. Guns and fists and fire and ice and staff were all brought into play. The darkness was constantly illuminated by explosions and fireballs. Leonard tried to keep track of Mick to watch his back. The soldiers, not used to such weaponry, soon ran and the team went inside.

Ray entered first and with a blast, shot Savage away from where Kendra lay. Leonard wanted to go after Savage; they needed to stop him. Rip reminded them all that nothing they could do could stop Savage. It had to be Kendra. Mick scooped the wounded woman up and with Snart covering his back alongside Rip, headed back to the WaveRider.

When Kendra was stabilized, Rip took Stein off on a private mission. The others gathered on the main bridge. Leonard slumped down in a seat next to Jax. He watched as Mick paced back and forth on the other side. Palmer had removed his suit but was muttering to himself.

Leonard knew Mick was pissed that they hadn't been able to take anything from Savage's house. Surprising himself, Leonard was more focused on what they could do with Carter dead and Kendra severely wounded.

Jax spoke up, "So what now?"

Rip's nightmare had already come to pass. One of the team was dead and another nearly so. If Kendra died, it would really be over. He thought that the others would want to return to their own time. He could at least administer a short term memory loss pill but what if any of them had told others about this mission. Then there was the Arrow and the Flash...There was no way he could hide this failure. "Now it's up to you."

Leonard was pissed. "To do what, Rip? Last I checked every time we tried to do anything it all goes to crap." They were flying by the seat of their pants with no prep. How could they succeed?

Rip sighed, "I must disagree…" He went on to admit that nothing had been changed by 2166.

"So what you're really asking us to do is fish or cut bait. Return to 2016 and live out the rest of our lives as insignificant losers or.." There. He'd said it. He was seduced by the idea of being a legend.

Mick heard and narrowed his eyes. His partner wasn't so interested in the score. What was his part in all this? He just wanted to maim and kill and rob.

Ray said what Leonard couldn't. "Or make another play at being legends. Figure out how to end Savage and save the world."

"Preferably without causing any more nuclear explosions," said Stein.

"Savage has my attention," growled Mick. Now revenge was a different reason. The bastard had got the drop on him and that he couldn't let go. Not without some payback.

"We didn't know Carter from Adam but if you take out one of my crew, you pay the price." He knew he was being arrogant about it being "his" crew but Leonard always defended anyone he worked with. After the job, well that was a different story.

"Surely Captain Hunter has a sound plan," said Stein. Turning to his partner, he continued, "What about you?"

The youngest team member was surprised. "You're asking me?"

"I didn't give you much of a choice the first time did I?"

"Well, I say we kick Savage's ass, for Carter."

They all chimed in "For Carter."

Now that that was decided, Stein asked for them all, "So Captain, where are we going next?"

Rip took the ship into the time stream and said they'd stay there so they could get some rest.

Leonard went to the quarters assigned to him. They were spartan but neat. There was a screen on the wall behind the bed that displayed constantly moving fractals. "Gideon, turn that display off will you?"

"Yes, Mr. Snart. What do you want instead?"

"How about something cold." He had learned young that he had a rather high tolerance for cold extremes and Cisco's christening him 'Captain Cold' had made him want to build a persona around that. In elementary school, he'd been fascinated by the Arctic tundra. The isolation suited him. When his father would rail at him or strike him, he'd go there in his mind to get away from the pain. "Gideon. Give me what you can on Vandal Savage." Seeing Savage up close and how easily he'd taken Mick disturbed him. He needed to find something for them to use. Needed to get a plan in place so he wouldn't be surprised; he hated surprises.

"What type of information exactly?"

"I need to read everything you've got on the man. And I mean everything."

Gideon checked with Rip to see what access she could give Mr. Snart. Rip was relieved. The mission had been a disaster, but he knew how intelligent Snart was. Barry Allen had stressed how intelligent the thief was at the same time he pointed out that anything he did was for personal gain. The more he knew, the more helpful he'd be on future missions. "Give him everything Gideon."

"How do you want the information? On the screen or on a reader?" the computer asked Snart.

"Reader."

"It is here," said Gideon as she illuminated a panel above the desk. "Downloading all information now."

Leonard unlaced his boots and set them aside. Taking off his holster, he looked around for a power outlet. Not spotting one, he asked. "I need to keep the gun charged, where can I plug it in?" The belt had a cable stored in it. He slit open the webbing and pulled out the cable. He plugged one end into the holster. It held a small charger that the gun drew on when it was holstered. Gideon illuminated another panel and soon the Cold Gun was charging. Leonard took the indicated tablet and lay down on the bed propping his feet up against the wall. The hours passed as he read and absorbed everything that he learned about Savage. He was determined to not be caught flatfooted again.

* * *

Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. The next one should be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Tip of the Iceberg - Blood Ties Chapter Three**

I intend no copyright infringement. This is my interpretation of the evolution of Leonard Snart through season one, and I earn nothing but, hopefully, a positive and helpful critique of this story and chapter. Strong language in this chapter.

* * *

Rip paged all who were not with Kendra to meet on the bridge. Leonard sat down in a chair and propped his feet up. He could hear Mick pacing back and forth. He turned so he could see a reflection in a monitor screen of what was happening behind him. He had to find another diversion for the pyromaniac.

"Pieces of the dagger have apparently broken off and are, as we speak, on route to her heart." Rip gave the team the update on Kendra.

Jackson was distressed and confused. "Can't we just time jump to the future where they got the stuff that can fix her?"

"This ship is from that very same future and has thus far been unsuccessful in saving her." His frustration knew no bounds. With Carter dead, Kendra was the only one who could kill Savage. If she died, the mission was dead too.

"Kendra wouldn't survive the time jump anyway," added Snart. At Rip's incredulous expression, he continued, "I pay attention."

While not an answer to this problem, Rip was heartened to learn that Barry Allen's recommendation about Snart's intelligence was accurate. As Mick summed up their situation, Rip wondered why he'd brought the pyro too. He could have separated the two easily. Gone to a time when Mr. Rory was elsewhere. But Allen had also said that the two criminals together were a well-oiled team and might very well have skills that Rip would need. He'd hold off on his reservations for now.

They all listened as Gideon related the ship's status, but Leonard's ears perked up at the discovery that there was another vessel, a smaller vessel, docked somewhere on the Waverider. Although it was damaged at present, there was a chance that Jax could fix whatever ailed it and that could be interesting. He had come up with a shopping list back in Central City. What could he get here in 1975?

Mick was frustrated at the idea of being left behind again. He was used to Snart making plans that took time and preparation but this Rip seemed to go off with minimal preparation but showed no interest in taking them along on a job. "What about the rest of us? Do we just sit?"

Rip was irritated with the situation and trying to ride herd on so many people was stretching his capabilities to the limit. "Capital ideal Mr. Rory, you're not as thick as most people say," he spat.

"Thick. Does that mean stupid?" Mick was confused.

Leonard sighed. This Rip was as sarcastic as he was. The only problem, Leonard didn't turn his biting wit towards his own team. Well, except for Ray. That man just drew the snarkiness from him. He could see problems between Rip and Mick in the future. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Sara. She had a poker face, but he bet she was also wondering if she'd made the right choice leaving her home. She gave Rip some space and then followed him into his office.

Leonard signaled Mick and the two left the main area. "If we can get off this ship, maybe we can find some place to rob. We just need to keep an ear out. This jump ship, I don't know how long it will take Jax to fix. Also," he drawled, "I'm betting Rip and Sara are planning something. Maybe we can get added to their mission." Leonard sent Mick down to check on Jax while he hung around the main deck. He moved closer to the doorway. Ah, his cue to step in. "Somebody say bank?"

"Your services aren't required." A minute ago, Rip was going on this mission alone before Sara invited herself. Now Snart was shoving in. He didn't want this.

"We know how to case banks. We're practically bankers." Rip's head dropped down at Mick's voice coming from behind as he entered the main deck area too. And another personality to juggle.

Leonard wondered if he'd succeed in getting them added to the mission. It would do, but it wasn't his actual goal. "Except we take the money out." He mimed picking something up as he circled the room.

"If I need to steal something, you'll be the first to know I assure you."

Mick didn't know Leonard's plan. He just wanted off the ship and doing something that involved chaos. He went toe to toe with Rip. "Listen Englishman, I'm getting bored being stuck on this tin can. And when I get bored I make bad decisions."

Snart sidled over to his partner and Rip. Easing himself between them, he placed a placating hand on each. Misdirection was key. He'd seen Rip pull a large black plug out of his pocket a few times now. It was like a talisman of sorts. Once he'd mentioned the jump ship, Leonard put two and two together and came up with a key. "Now, now, now. My hot-headed friend and I just want to be helpful that's all."

Rip tried to reign in his frustration. "Duly noted."

Leonard watched Rip leave with Sara while Mick grumbled, "You shoulda let me punch him." He jammed his black leather gloves more tightly onto his hand.

With a flourish, Leonard produced the key that he'd lifted from Rip's pocket. "Then we wouldn't have gotten this."

Grunting, Mick smiled. Snart came through again. Leonard sent Mick to get some gear while he left the ship. He went to a nearby drugstore where he purchased some peanut butter cups and a newspaper. Going back to the ship, he sat down in his quarters to read the newspaper. He read that the Central City Museum was getting the Maximillian Emerald as a traveling exhibit. The date jumped out at him. It was a day burned into his past. His plan coalesced and solidified.

An hour later, the two thieves entered the jump ship where Jax was finishing up his repairs. Leonard had two goals. The first was to keep the promise to Mick about stealing something; the second was to himself. Leonard tried to convince Jax to go on this jaunt with them while Mick watched ready to jump in with his more _physical_ form of persuasion. When taunted by the boy, Mick was ready to shoot him but Snart put a stop to it. Mick narrowed his eyes. Was Snart getting soft? A few seconds later he had his answer. No, Snart just knew the right button to push on the kid. The challenge of flying the ship was too much and with the access key, Jax settled down in the pilot's chair and readied the ship for takeoff. The two thieves settled in their jump seats and buckled in.

Soon they were in the air headed towards Central City Museum. Snart used his Cold Gun to freeze the glass front door so that it shattered. He knew where the Maximillian Emerald was within the museum and headed towards that wing. He heard Mick smashing glass behind him in another room, but his complete attention was on the emerald. Leonard hoped his master plan would work. It had to.

The emerald was the only thing that Leonard grabbed. Mick's pockets, on the other hand, were bulging. They both headed back to the jump ship and escape. Once they were on board, Jax wanted to return quickly to the Waverider. Hopefully, Rip wouldn't find out. Jax had his doubts about that. Gideon seemed like she would tell on them. Then Snart surprised them.

"One more stop."

Even Mick was surprised. What else could they steal? "What are you talking about boss?"

"1629 Hadley Avenue." Leonard looked at Mick certain he'd figure it out.

"What's on Hadley Avenue?" asked Jax confused. This trip was becoming more trouble than he'd thought it would.

"That's where he grew up. That's why you wanted to steal the Maximillian Emerald." Mick realized what Snart had intended all along. Having met Leonard thirty years ago, Mick knew more about him than anyone but Lisa. He'd already been in foster care himself by that time, but he knew how Leonard and Lisa had tried to reconcile themselves to their father's cruelties. Prison changed a man and, according to Leonard, his father was different after his first time in Iron Heights.

"Mick. Enough!" Leonard didn't want his partner saying too much to Jax. He really didn't want the others to know about his childhood. Iris West had blown off that information pretty easily. At least Cisco had been sympathetic towards Lisa.

"You want to give it to your old man so he wouldn't got to jail trying to steal it for himself."

"Your father was a thief too?"

"And unfortunately not a very good one." His father had always had grand schemes that fell through. Snart's desire to be so successful was to show his father that he was the better thief. That had backfired when Lisa had been booby-trapped forcing her brother to work with their father. But Leonard had come out the victor of that battle of wills. His father would never hurt another ever again.

Mick was concerned. If this worked, what happened to Snart becoming a criminal? If he didn't become a thief, where would Mick end up himself? "Didn't Rip say something about not messing with the timeline?"

Jax was concerned too. He didn't like either of these men but Rip had chosen them and they were a part of the team. For Snart to risk himself this way was too confusing. "You could accidently blink yourself out of existence. You're screwing with history here, man."

Snart didn't care. If he could scrub out a lifetime of memories and remove scars both inside and out, it would be worth it. Sometimes at night, his life would become so overwhelming. In the past, knowing Lisa needed him had kept him from making stupid decisions. But if he changed this fact, Lisa would not need him to be her father as well as her brother. "Well, history screwed with me first." His voice was bitter.

The jump ship landed in a vacant lot near his old house. It was a piece of cake to get in using his lock picks. The lights were on but no one was there. The remains of a card game were on the table, beer bottles, and snubbed out cigarettes. It was starting to come back. Since this was 1975, he was three. Mom would have gone to bed early with one of her headaches while his dad played poker here with his cop buddies. He kept walking through the house wanting to touch things to see if they were real but not wanting to disturb anything. He'd taken off his gloves when he'd entered. He realized that he wanted to hold on to some thing, some relic of an innocent childhood. He spotted his old teddy bear and was about to reach out to it when he heard a childish voice behind it.

He turned to see himself. He couldn't think for a moment.

"I came down for a glass of water. I'm Leo. Are you friends with my daddy?"

Softening his voice, Leonard said, "Kinda."

"I think my daddy's sleeping."

Leonard didn't want to scare the boy. Would this wipe him out of existence? He went over and knelt in from of the child so he wouldn't seem so overpowering. Instantly, he made up his mind to teach this younger self the one lesson it had taken him a lifetime to learn. "Can I tell you something, Leo? It's important. Don't ever let anyone hurt you… ever. Not here," as he touched his temple with his forefinger, "and especially not here." He touched the child over his heart. "No matter what, you always have to look out for yourself, okay. Understand?"

"I think so."

The sound of a gun cocking came from behind Leonard. "Get away from my boy you son of a bitch."

He spoke softly to keep the boy from being scared. "Why don't you go on up to bed. Go on." He watched as Leo left the room and then turned around and stood up.

Leonard stalked his father as the two moved into the dining room.

"Talk fast or you're going to take a bullet. What are you doing in my home?"

"A favor. For you." Leonard slowly reached into his jacket and pulled out the emerald while his father threatened him. "Relax. Two days from now you try to steal this and you get arrested and you spend five years in Iron Heights."

"What are you talking about? Cut the crap." Lewis tried to bluff his way as he always did.

"We both know that if I go down into the basement right now I'll find floor plans for the Central City Museum. Let's just say I've saved you the trouble. And from being arrested"

"How do you know all this?"

"The same way I'll know if you even think of raising a hand to your wife and son. I know who you are. I know the man you become. And it's all I can do to keep from ending you right here, right now. But if I do, that means my sister is never born so you get a pass." It took everything that he had to turn around and walk out of the house. He realized that he wanted to beat his father to a pulp. To leave the man lying on the floor broken and bleeding. His hand was shaking as he turned the front doorknob and headed down the stairs.

Mick was relieved. He had expected to hear Snart beating his father the way he'd been beaten as a youth. While the senior Snart deserved it, it could have changed the timeline enough. "Looks like you didn't write yourself out of the timeline."

Snart was confused. Didn't he just save his father from prison? "Looks like."

Jax could tell there was more to be said. "But..."

"I don't know. I just thought maybe things would feel different." Leonard could feel a shiver moving up his spine. Had he written Lisa out of the timeline? If so, he'd never forgive himself.

Mick tried to cheer his partner up, "The Englishman said it takes time for time to change." He too stored away intel from conversations. Snart had taught him to do that.

Jax asked, "What are you trying to change?"

Snart decided the kid was owed a brief explanation. He could draw his own conclusions. "My dad was never father of the year but at least he never raised a hand to any of us."

"Until he went to prison. Which now he won't." Jax thought he finally understood why they were there. He'd never met his own dad; he'd give anything to do so. Snart seemed to hate his father and maybe for good reason if half of what Mick had just told him was true.

Snart was ambivalent. "Let's get out of here."

On the way back to the Waverider, Gideon hailed the three men over the comms who sent them to rescue Rip and Sara. Mick was finally in his element. First he was able to rob a museum, and now he could let loose with the Heat Gun. Snart had stressed when they were in the museum to not burn anything. The three Legends mowed down the guards and then broke through the doors. Mick released Sara and Rip from captivity while Jax and Leonard moved through the room taking down Savage's acolytes. Once released from their bonds, the fight became more than equal with the five Legends taking on all comers. At least until Savage fired a blue ray from a dagger.

Leonard slid under the beam and across the floor until the pedestal holding Carter's body rested stopped his motion.

Rip ordered them, "Get Carter's body out of here! Sara!"

The petite blond went around the end of the bier while Leonard stood with Rip to protect Mick and Jax as they carried Carter off. Savage screamed, slammed his dagger against the floor, and a wave of energy knocked everyone off his or her feet.

"Go! I'll deal with Savage." Rip wanted his team away.

"Good luck with that," shouted Leonard as he followed his partner out of the room.

Jax and Mick gathered Carter's body up and headed out protected by Rip, Sara, and Leonard. Rip stayed behind and killed Savage. It was a futile gesture since he'd reincarnate.

They reached the ship fairly quickly and placed Carter's body on another diagnostic table and left Kendra to mourn in solitude.

Mick fingered the jewelry stored in his pocket that he'd taken from the museum and headed towards his room. He'd store it until Rip took them back home. Leonard had gone back to his quarters for the newspaper. Had he changed his past? Back on the bridge, he asked Gideon to search for any news story about his father. What popped up was a news story about Lewis Snart being arrested for trying to fence the emerald. Different crime but same result. Leonard and Lisa would still grow up in a house filled with anger. Tapping the newspaper against his chin, Leonard heard Jax come onto the deck.

Jax had heard Gideon's announcement. He felt sorry for Snart. He'd grown up without a father but his mother had never raised a hand to him that he hadn't really deserved. While Snart must have been a handful, no child deserved to be slapped around like it seemed he had been. "Hey, you tried to save him. That's got to count for something."

Leonard really didn't want to talk about it any more. "Turns out it doesn't." He was turning to leave when Sara came into the area to get them for Carter's funeral.

Leonard and Mick stood off to the left of the group. Mick couldn't stay still and fidgeted while Leonard looked down at the marker. This morning, he had helped Mick dig the grave. It was filled now. They were one down already. Would he get a solitary grave in another time? Would someone tell Lisa about his death? He'd never courted death as a thief but there had been times when he'd been in danger. Now, danger seemed to top the daily agenda. Rip had warned them but it hadn't sunk in until now. One by one they moved away, leaving Kendra alone to say her final goodbye.

Back on the Waverider, the rest of the team gathered on the main deck. Mick stood near the console fidgeting again. Kendra, Ray, Sara, and Jax had settled into their seats while Leonard put his seat between him and the others. He had let his guard down in the hope he'd changed the past. More fool he. He needed to keep his distance from them all. He wasn't a hero, just a thief.

Rip ran into the area and called out to Gideon to prepare for launch.

"Whoa. We being chased or something?" asked Jax. He wasn't ready for another hair-raising lift off.

"I imagine that right about now the museum has realized their prize emerald is now missing."

"You want me to say I'm sorry?" asked Snart. He knew they'd find it in a few days.

"Sorry? I don't do sorry," growled Mick. He noticed that Rip had made no mention of the jewels he had taken.

"Which is fine, Mr. Rory because you are owed the apology. I should have told you all before that this wasn't my first attempt to vanquish Vandal Savage. But the reason I failed before..."

"Was because you didn't have all of us," said Ray.

Rip pointed out how the two scientists had saved Kendra and that they could now pick up the mission albeit short one teammate. "But there is no point in us continuing any further unless we are all, and myself included, committed to working in concert." He looked around at everyone.

Snart spoke for them all. "You don't ditch us, we won't ditch you. Deal?"

Leonard came around to sit down while Mick settled down across from him. The two thieves locked eyes. Mick narrowed his. Snart had come through with this heist. He'd better keep coming through, though. On his part, Leonard wasn't certain any more about his priorities. He could close his eyes and see the fresh dirt over Carter's body. Who would be the next to fall? Savage or one of them?

* * *

 _I hope you liked this chapter. I'd love to hear what you thought about it._


	4. Chapter 4

**Tip of the Iceberg - White Knights - Chapter Four**

 _A deeper insight into the thoughts and feelings of my favorite criminal Leonard Snart. I intend no copyright infringement and gain nothing from this story but, hopefully, some positive reviews and the satisfaction of my interpretation of what I observe in the episode being written down. Strong language._

* * *

Leonard closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The side effects of time travel were getting worse not better. He took a few deep breaths to try to clear his head. Mick didn't vomit this time, but he groaned as he leaned his head back against the jump seat.

Apparently Vandal Savage was in 1986. They all stood to look at the telefax that Gideon had discovered about Savage where most of the text was blacked out. Rip didn't seem daunted at all. He said they would steal the original that was stored in the Pentagon.

"You want us to break into the Pentagon. Sounds awesome." Mick was serious. He liked a challenge just as much as Snart.

Rip assured them that Gideon could fabricate Pentagon ID cards. Unlike the missile sale invitations, the ID cards were well known and easily duplicated by the computer.

Rip called Snart to his office. Last mission, the two had been at odds and the mission had failed. This time he wanted the thief's input about infiltrating the Pentagon.

Pleased, Leonard suggested custodial covers for himself and Palmer. Making Palmer a custodian was payback for how he'd messed up their last job. And, he wanted to take the billionaire down a notch. He grinned as the techie's face fell when he learned he wouldn't get to be a G-man. Mick would go in as a soldier and distract the guards at one entrance however he wanted. Sara and Kendra would enter as officers using ID cards from Gideon. While Gideon could fashion the ID cards, the magnetic strip to get into more secure areas was beyond her capabilities at the moment. Leonard would have to lift a complete ID card once inside.

Palmer was also put off that he wasn't allowed to use his super suit. He followed as Snart entered the Pentagon and headed towards the custodial area. Leonard had learned that people ignored custodians so he often used it as a way to get into a secure facility. Since they had proper ID, they quickly gained access and soon were in the foyer where Leonard started mopping. Leonard was looking for a blond with more or less the same facial structure of Sara. Ray watched as Snart caused a female officer to slip on the wet floor and then, after catching her, helped her stand up. After she straightened her clothes and walked off, the thief produced her lifted ID.

"It's a nifty little trick." In spite of himself, Palmer was impressed. He'd been looking carefully and hadn't seen the lift. His admiration turned to disgust when Snart pulled out the officer's wallet too. "Really? We're trying to save the world and you're lifting wallets?"

"It's called multitasking." Leonard constantly challenged himself and tried to practice as much as he could. Besides, he could always use the cash once they returned. He crouched to get his dropped mop and handed off the security card to Sara as she walked past.

Continuing to clean the floor, Leonard listened as Rip guided the ladies to the archive room and asked for a diversion. That was Mick's cue. He bit back a grin as he heard Mick challenge the biggest soldier to an arm wrestling contest. He put his money on Mick.

The ladies got the file but it was up to Firestorm to divert enough power to allow them to exit the building without being searched.

And then Murphy's Law stepped in. Firestorm got carried away and overloaded the circuit causing an alarm to go off. Sara and Kendra were stopped trying to exit and resorted to violence to escape. Mick went off book and pulled his Heat Gun and fired into the air above the men watching him earn some serious cash. Kendra went psycho and attacked some soldiers until Firestorm, after blasting through the roof, grabbed her and headed back to the ship. The only two not caught up in the escape were Leonard and Ray. Both returned their equipment and sauntered out their exit before heading back to the ship. Leonard stopped off at a gas station and grabbed a New York Times and some snacks with his new cash. He'd get some more reading as soon as he could.

Once back on the ship, Rip tore into them all again. Leonard stayed back against the wall. He used the distance to watch how the others interacted with each other while trying to get a good read on each. He listened to them bicker and was relieved when Rip said all the video footage was erased by a low-end EMP. Any record of their presence was now gone.

Upon learning they would have to go to the Soviet Union, the team was dismayed. For most of them, that was ancient history but Russia had loomed large as a dangerous country in the '80s. Plus, none of them spoke Russian. Leonard and Mick left the bridge. As they walked down the corridor, Mick pulled out the handful of $20 bills that he had won while arm wrestling. Leonard pulled out the officer's wallet that he'd lifted. His haul wasn't nearly as much since her credit card was basically useless and he'd spent some of the cash.

Mick grabbed at his head again. "I'm going to go get some aspirin," he groaned.

Mick's headaches were bothering Leonard. He'd never known how airsick his partner got. Of course, he wasn't sure Mick had ever been on a plane. Leonard decided to head back to the bridge and encountered Ray. Before Ray could say anything, they both felt the ship slow down. Entering the bridge, they learned that Chronos had tracked them down. They listened as Gideon showed Rip a radar image. Rip decided to use Russia's paranoia for them. He ordered Gideon to drop the cloaking device so they'd show up on Russian radar. Soon, they had even more company.

Ray geeked out about the M.I.G.

"Are you quoting Top Gun?" asked Leonard. He'd seen the movie right before being caught on a job and sent to juvie. That was when he'd met Mick. He was shaken out of that memory when Rip told Gideon to cut the engines on his mark to escape the heat-seeking missiles. Leonard felt his stomach go into his throat as gravity pulled them down. He hoped Mick was sitting down somewhere. Rip realized that they couldn't restart the drive in time and were going to crash land; he told all on the bridge to strap in. Leonard took the closest seat which happened to be next to Ray.

Once on the ground, Leonard raised the restraint and bent over. He felt sick and dizzy. Stein entered the main deck and lambasted Rip for the landing.

"Are you okay?" asked Ray. He noticed that the thief seemed to have trouble sitting up.

Not even able to speak yet, Leonard nodded his head and then wished he hadn't. Keeping his eyes closed, he waited for the pounding to go away. He listened as the others talked about Svarog and some scientist broad.

"I say we put two in the back of her head and call it a day," Leonard spoke up as he stood. He wasn't really advocating murder; he'd promised Barry after all that he wouldn't kill anyone. Of course, this mission's goal was to kill Vandal Savage so one more corpse on the way... If she was a lynchpin in Savage's operation, then maybe her removal would help them finish the mission that much quicker. He listened as Ray argued on her behalf. Seriously? The scientist was like a Labrador puppy; he wanted everyone to like him. Everyone except Leonard and Mick. He didn't care about their opinion of him. And his hormones seemed to be in full drive. Shaking his head which no longer ached, he decided to educate the boy. "It's 1986, you're American, and you don't speak Russian. She'll have you pegged as a spy in a second." He needed to bring Ray back to earth or he'd never learn how to be a survivor.

"Perhaps I can help with that," announced Rip as he opened a case full of green capsules. "They attach to your larynx for a neural interface. Swallow one and you can speak and understand any language spoken to you."

Ray and Leonard each took one and swallowed.

When told to speak, Ray spoke fluent Russian as Gideon turned the translator on. He amazed them by speaking fluently.

"According to Vostok's file, she's a big fan of the ballet. She has box seats at the Bolshoi and attends every performance."

"It seems the final performance of Le Roi Candaule is today," announced Gideon.

"Mr. Palmer. You will engage Vostok at the ballet whilst you, Mr. Snart, you're going to be his wingman."

"Oi." Leonard was disgusted. He'd never been one to _date_. As a teenager, he was too ashamed to bring any girl around his house and once it became known that his father was a felon, most girls didn't give him the time of day. The ones that did, well, you didn't date them. Leonard was very picky when it came to getting close to anyone. He wanted someone he could really talk to, someone who was quick on their verbal feet. The problem was that someone that educated thought someone like him was dirt. Mick's taste in women was limited only by desire. The women he liked were nowhere on Leonard's radar. Looking at Ray, he knew that the man would be suave and urbane and earnest. Most women fell for that. Add to the mix that Ray really was intelligent, and this Valentina would succumb to his charms leaving Leonard to listen to him crow about his success for days.

"I guess I'd better bone up on Vostok's CV." Ray was excited with his mission. This beautiful scientist would fall to his charms and intelligence.

"I guess I'd better bone up on the ballet. Gideon. Bone me." He glared at Rip. Did he expect Leonard to be clueless about culture? What no one could know was that Leonard read voraciously and on any topic he could find. You never knew what would be required for a job. He actually knew a lot about the Fine Arts since very rich people tended to flock to such events. When stealing, it was always quickly in and out. But he spent weeks if not months casing a joint and that often required brushing shoulders with the elite. He also watched a lot of movies to learn how to be suave. Maybe he'd surprise these people with this hidden skill set one day.

Down in the outfitting area, Ray opted for a tuxedo ala James Bond with a crisp white shirt and studs. Leonard went dark. A black tuxedo with silk lapels and a black silk shirt. A long, heavy black fur coat and umbrella completed his ensemble. He'd checked the weather and knew it was going to be chilly and wet. Cold he didn't mind but rain could get uncomfortable. If he was stuck waiting for Ray in the cold, he'd stay dry at least. He noticed that Ray hadn't checked the meteorology report and not requested a coat. The more fool he. You checked _all_ variables when you were on the job. The two left the Waverider and headed out. Once they reached the theater's block, Leonard held back allowing Ray to get ahead of him. He was checking for escape routes and looking for police and soldiers. He marked a police station as he sauntered past. He passed Ray and went all the way to the door. He fingered the ballet ticket in his pocket. They heard the bell ring for intermission and people began to file out for a smoke. Leonard saw her first and watched as she went past. "I've got eyes on Vostok. She's headed straight for you, loverboy."

"All right gentlemen, this is looking good from my end. Proceed." Rip monitored the mission from the ship.

Leonard smiled as he listened to Ray crash and burn. Vostok cut him to ribbons with a few choice sentences. The charm that he oozed apparently didn't work on her. He walked up to Ray, "Damn, that was cold. Even by a Russian's standards." Leonard felt smug. Here was a beautiful, intelligent woman who was not taken in by Ray's supposed charms. Of course, he couldn't bring in his bank account to seal the deal so it was left to his personality. He watched as Ray went back for attempt two. The mention of the secret project was a dumb move. Their mark was now alerted to something. He had to step in or she'd call the police or a soldier over to investigate so they could question how Ray knew about it.

"Sorry. Is this man bothering you?" He ignored Ray's glare.

Valentina Vostok replied coldly, "I'm not a damsel in distress."

Leonard was sincere. "Good, 'cause I'm not a white knight."

They listened as the bells chimed and she said, "Seems intermission is over."

As she began to turn to go back inside, Leonard said, "You wouldn't want to miss Queen Nisia dancing naked with the nymphs."

"My favorite part of the ballet, but I've seen it many times." She was intrigued by this stranger with his clear blue eyes and salt and pepper hair. His eyes were ancient as though he'd lived a lifetime already. "Perhaps, you wouldn't mind walking me home instead."

Maintaining eye contact, Leonard offered her his arm. He looked back to see Ray glaring at him and smiled. They left the theater and began to walk down the avenue. The breeze picked up and the night became very chilly. Soon, he gave her his fur coat. Since they'd left from intermission, she'd not gone back inside to get her wrap from the coat check.

It started to rain. Leonard opened his umbrella and Valentina snuggled closer to him under it. "Are you sure you don't want your coat back? I can't believe that you're not freezing."

"Oh, I love the cold." He'd been listening to Rip and Ray over the comms arguing about Ray's next move. Rip decided that she might catch them being followed and sent Ray off ahead to where her apartment was. Ray was complaining that Snart had interfered with his part of the mission. Unable to respond via comm, Leonard congratulated himself on winning her attention. Ray had no right to look down his nose at Leonard.

Valetina continued, drawing his attention back to her. "And ballet." Every moment with this stranger intrigued her more.

"So what is it about the ballet that you love, Valentina?"

"The combination of grace and strength. Pushing the body to its breaking point. It's a thing of beauty." She stopped and turned towards Leonard. "My apartment." She pointed upwards. "You know, this time of night is colder than a Siberian winter."

"Sounds perfect." Leonard was almost purring.

"Though I'm sure we could heat it up." The look that Valentina gave him was sultry and promised a very interesting night. He paused a moment. He really wanted to take her up on her offer. However.

"Sadly, I have business elsewhere this evening." He ignored the sputtering from Ray over the comms.

Taking off his coat slowly, Valentina handed it over. "Well, if this is goodbye." She was disappointed that he didn't take her up on her invitation. Leaning forward, she turned Leonard's head towards her so she could give him a kiss. She hoped his business was worth it. Reaching up, she took the umbrella from his unresisting hand and sauntered away looking over her shoulder one last time. She hoped he would call to her and catch up but he still stood there.

Leonard watched her go. Damn. It had been a while since anyone had made him such an offer that he wanted to take so badly. But he was on a job and he never let anything distract him from a job. Closing his raised hand around air, he knew he had to tweak Ray's vanity. "You enjoy the show Raymond?" He half turned and smirked.

"I think I've got frostbite in some not so fun places from waiting out here. She tell you what kind of weapon Savage is building?" The range of the comms was limited. The comms used bone induction to catch the wearer's speech. The only way anyone would have heard the other part of the conversation was if Valentina had been speaking directly into Leonard's ear. Ray had extrapolated the conversation using Leonard's side of it.

"Didn't come up. Such a romantic evening I didn't want to spoil the mood." The smugness rolled off Leonard.

"So other than a steamy goodnight kiss and a possible case of hypothermia we've got nothing."

"I wouldn't say that," Leonard said as he pulled out a card. "It's Valetina's security badge for a place called Luskavic Labs. Whatever weapon she's building for Savage we'll find it there."

"I guess I should be happy you didn't swipe her wallet."

With a flourish, Leonard produced her wallet. He didn't explain to Ray, but if just her security card went missing, she would know that there would be a break in at the lab. With her wallet missing too, she might not be so suspicious.

The two returned to the ship and learned that Rip had taken Mick and Firestorm to a meeting with a Time Master. They were on the main bridge when the others returned. Leonard narrowed his eyes. Jax was holding a bloody wound in his side and arguing with Stein. Mick was hiding it but he was hurting too. He followed as his partner headed towards the med bay and a morphine drip. Once he checked that Mick wasn't seriously hurt, Leonard headed back to his room. He pulled out Valentina's wallet and took out her ID and studied the picture. He regretted that she'd been a mark and wondered for a moment what they could have been doing right at that very minute. He sighed with regret. He hung up the coat and suit in the closet. He knew Gideon could make new ones but this one now had history. He could still smell her perfume as it clung to the coat. He often had bouts of self-doubts when it came to people. He'd spent a lifetime building a thick wall between him and other people. A lifetime of being snubbed had taught him well. The coat was a reminder of a definite win. He took a shower then settled down to study machine specs before getting a few hours sleep.

The new mission was for Stein to use Valentina's key card and enter the facility to see what the weapon was that she was building. Stein learned that they were trying to build a Soviet Firestorm. Leonard's first failed mission had another repercussion. Stein went looking for the thermal core while Rip sent Ray and Leonard as backup. Normally it would have been Mick with Leonard but he was still coming out from under the morphine.

"I just need someone to take the core offline so I can remove it safely and shield it." Stein was determined to stop this mad plan.

"I'm all over it Professor." said Ray as he watched Leonard knock out first one then another guard on duty in the control room.

"We're all over it." Leonard knew that some day soon, he and Ray would have to have it out. His superiority complex would need to be taken down. Valentina's rejection yesterday had been a great first step. However, he had to admit that he was clueless about the science that Ray and Stein were talking about over their comms. "How we doing boy scout?" The longer they were there, the better the chance of being caught. They really needed to speed this up.

"Point in fact, I completed all 21 merit badges including nuclear science so that makes me an eagle scout." Once again, Ray was determined to display his superiority.

Snart had never been allowed to join anything at school. No sports teams and definitely no scouts. Deep inside, he had to admit he was jealous of all the opportunities that Ray and the others had been able to take advantage of as children. Then he spotted Valentina. Damn. If she spotted him...

Then Ray saw her. "Uh oh. We've got a problem. Valentina is headed towards the core containment unit. The radiation Stein is about to unleash, if she opens the door..." Even though she was the enemy, she was still in danger. His chivalry came to the front.

"We're here to stop Savage from building a nuclear-powered superhero. Saving some commie broad, ain't on the agenda." Leonard hardened his feelings for the beautiful woman. That was why he never slept with a mark. The potential for messiness was too great.

"Even if the radiation doesn't kill her, Savage will the second he finds out the lab's been sabotaged. Look, we got to get her out of her."

"Well who's going to shut down the core, Raymond? I skipped that merit badge." Leonard hated to admit that he couldn't do it. He knew what the dials did, he'd read up on it last night. But he didn't know enough about what levels were needed.

"I'll handle the core, you handle Valentina."

"You're willing to risk the mission for a woman you barely know?" He really needed to get Ray's head on straight where it came to a job.

"Be helpful to others."

Snart did a double take. What the hell?

"It's the scout motto." Ray was shoved down into the seat by a pissed off Snart.

"I'll get Vostok. You kill the power for Stein, and Raymond, promise me." Leonard was afraid that without him as backup, something else would go wrong. He moved quickly across the walkway to the other side until he was able to cut off Valentina. "Bad idea."

"What are you doing here?" She was surprised to see her handsome escort in this building. He was dressed all in black again but now he had some sort of weapon strapped to his right thigh.

"Believe me, I've been asking myself the same question." He knew Raymond would not stop fretting about Valentina. He hoped that the scientist was doing his job so Stein could do his.

Realization dawned on her. "That night at the Bolshoi. It was you who stole my keys."

"And your wallet but it was nothing personal."

Valentina turned and spotted Stein in the chamber down below. "What the hell is that man doing? He has no idea what the core is capable of."

"Relax." Leonard held out his arms to stop her. "He's the one who invented it." He kicked himself mentally. He should never have given her that information.

"You used me." She tried to move around him but he stepped along with her. "You work for the American government." She knew that the U.S. would want this weapon. This stranger's accent was perfect; he must have been studying Russian since he was a child.

"I'm wanted by the American government, does that count?" Through his comm, Leonard could hear Stein and Ray discussing the core and Rip giving Mick, who had finally recovered, instructions on how to find them in the facility. "Look I may be your white knight just this once but that weapon that Savage has you building, he's creating a nuclear-powered monster."

She turned away to look back down at Stein. "I know. It was sweet of you to think of me as the damsel in distress but I'm not the one who needs rescuing." Valentina turned back around with a gun in her hand. The barrel was only two feet away from his face. It would be very hard to dodge a bullet. Damn Ray to hell for insisting he go to save her. Leonard hadn't wanted to scare her into shouting for guards so he'd left his gun holstered. He couldn't draw it fast enough.

"Don't flatter yourself sweetheart. I'm not the sentimental type." She had made a connection with him last night. Hopefully, he could use it to keep himself alive long enough for Mick to make it to him.

"No, but your partner, the physicist with the big brown eyes is." She pulled Leonard's gun from its holster and tossed it to the ground. "Turn the core back online," she spoke into Leonard's ear having seen his earpiece. She jammed the barrel of her gun into his throat. "Turn the core back on or I'll put a bullet in your friend's head." She dug her fingernails into Leonard's neck and forced him to turn around and face the control room where Ray was.

The pain from her nails was negligible but a bullet fired from that angle would take the top of his head off. "Don't you dare. She's going to shoot me whether you do it or not." Leonard was pissed that he was now a captive but that didn't mean that the mission stopped.

"That may be true, and you can take that gamble if you like. It is only his life you wager." Valentina realized that her captive didn't care what happened to him. She hoped Savage would let her play with him. It would be...delicious.

"I'm not joking Raymond. Don't you dare push that button." Although Valentina used Leonard's comm to talk to Raymond, she could not hear Mick's voice as he called out to his partner.

"I'm almost there."

Leonard knew Ray heard Mick but he responded to Valentina's threat as he turned to core back online. "Sorry Professor, I had to do it."

"You idiot." Across the building, Leonard saw soldiers moving towards the room where Raymond was in. He started to call out a warning but she jammed the gun so hard into his throat that he had to cough. He could only watch as Ray was knocked out.

"Tell me about that man," said Valentina meaning Stein.

Leonard sneered at her so she signaled her soldiers in the room across the way. The sounds over his earpiece told him that Ray was being kicked and beaten. Knowing that Mick was almost there, Leonard told her Stein's name.

Stein was able to grab the core and place it in the protective case. As he exited the small chamber slowly, four soldiers with rifles stopped him.

"Professor Stein." A woman's voice above his head made him turn around. He turned to see that Snart was captive. "Your comrade here tells me you know quite a bit about this project of mine." She watched as the old man seemed to give up. "Very good. You and I have much to discuss." She dug her nails even harder into his neck; Leonard could feel blood running down his chest.

Valentina stepped back from Leonard and pointed the gun at the back of his head. Shit. Leonard thought he was worthless in her eyes. He wasn't a scientist. He watched as Stein dropped the case and was forced towards the door. "What are you waiting for? You forget how to use that thing?" He was deciding whether to drop or dodge.

"My employer Mr. Savage would very much like to meet you. And the rest of your friends."

"Careful what you wish for." Finally. He smiled.

"This where the party's at?" shouted Mick.

Valentina turned which took Leonard out of her line of fire. He dodged out the Mick's line of fire. Mick saw Snart's gun on the ground and kicked it towards him. Leonard jumped to grab his gun as soldiers converged on the two and started shooting.

Now, down to business. The two started firing back and it looked like they would make their escape. Then Mick was shot in the left shoulder. He dropped his gun and fell against the wall. This gave the soldiers enough time to surround him. He shouted at Leonard to leave. "Get out of here! What are you waiting for? Move!"

Never leave anyone behind. But Rip and Mick were telling him to do just that.

"Mr. Snart, can you hear me. Do not let Vostok leave with that thermal core." Leonard looked down at the case on the ground below.

He holstered his gun and leaped for a chain hanging between the two floors. It was a good thing he was wearing gloves he thought as he slid down until he landed. Dodging bullets, he snatched the case and put his back against the core chamber. "Now might be a good time to send in reinforcements!" he shouted. "Mick and Stein just got pinched by the Ruskies!" He didn't have time to put on his blue goggles. The glare from his weapon quickly gave him a pounding headache as he fired at the soldiers shooting at him.

"You're going to have to get out of there right now." Rip was watching the whole thing unfold on the security cameras. There was no way he could get anyone else there to help. Snart needed to get out of there with that case.

"You're hanging us out to dry, Rip. I need backup!"

"I'm afraid your only option is retreat."

"What about my partner?" Leonard was furious. Mick had come to rescue him and now he was being ordered to leave Mick behind.

"Until we devise our next move, Mr. Rory will have to fend for himself. Remember the mission. If the Soviets get that thermal core back, your partner will not be the only one who dies." Rip put as much urgency as he could into his voice. He knew the bond between the two thieves; he'd counted on it to keep Mick in check. He hadn't counted on it going both ways.

He raced away from the chamber in a shower of sparks and ignored the minor burns they left behind. He found the hole in the fence they'd cut and slipped out to find the getaway car.

Leonard made it back to the ship without any help. There really was no one to help him. Gideon opened the hatch as he approached. Jax took one look at the thief's face and didn't say a thing. He was still woozy from his own wound. He could feel the confusion rolling off Stein wherever he was.

Rip was nowhere to be found when Leonard reached the bridge so he went into the office. Setting the case on the desk, he opened it to see what the fuss was about. He settled in a chair and waited. He had two options. He could kill Rip, try to rescue Mick, and be stuck in 1986. Or he could see what Rip had to say and what plan he would devise. It was still a tossup when Rip walked in.

"Where was my backup, Captain?" If Rip had been paying attention, he would have caught Leonard's use of his title. This was the first time he'd ever used it. Leonard wanted to stress to the man that as their Captain, he was responsible for all of his team. And he'd left them to hang. "Half the team is gone because of you." Leonard powered up his gun and pointed it at Rip.

"And if I'd sent the other half in to the rescue they'd be captured too and where would they be? Savage would have both halves of Firestorm, a dead Kendra on top of a dead Carter, everything he wants. It would be the end to our little crusade and most likely the world so before you pull that trigger ask yourself, what would you have done?"

"Whew. That is a pretty cold calculation, Rip. Almost criminal." Leonard stood up. "Except we criminals have a code. You never leave one of your own behind."

"We will get them back. Now if Savage even hopes to create Firestorm, first he's going to need a new one of these." He patted the thermal core case."

Leonard powered his gun down. He decided to see how Rip would bring what was left of the team together to rescue the other half. He stalked off the bridge. He needed to cool down. He passed Sara and Kendra as he left. Sara started to speak and then saw the rage in Leonard's eyes. What had happened? She soon found out and understood why Leonard was so angry. She vowed to help him rescue his partner.

Leonard made it back to his room. The first thing he did was jam the coat and suit down the recycler. He peeled off his shirt and looked at the line of half-circle cuts in his neck. His tiny bathroom had no antiseptic. It was pointless to put on another shirt until he'd cleaned the wounds but he had no robe. He really didn't want these people to see his scars. He hated the inevitable questions and stares. Leonard went down the corridor to the med bay and with Gideon's direction, found antiseptic and began to clean the wounds. He was also directed to a tube of ointment that would help the wounds heal faster. He left quickly and headed back to his room not noticing Sara coming down the corridor. Seeing Leonard shirtless made her pause. He was nowhere near as muscular as Oliver. He was more whipcord over bone. She was surprised at herself as she realized she was attracted to Leonard. He was so cold to them that she'd never really looked at him as a man. Now she got an eyeful. And food for thought.

* * *

 _I'd love to hear what you thought of the chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

**The Tip of the Iceberg - Fail Safe Chapter 5**

 _I intend no copyright infringement. This is my interpretation of the evolution of Leonard Snart through season one, and I earn nothing but hopefully, a positive and helpful critique of this story and chapter. Strong language in this chapter._

* * *

Waking up, Sara went to grab a bite to eat from the kitchen. There was a pot of brewed coffee on the warmer; it was mostly empty. "Gideon? Who made the coffee?"

"Mr. Snart did. He is on the bridge."

Already? "Did he get any sleep last night?"

"He got a few hours of sleep but it didn't seem very restful."

Great. She was counting on Leonard to plan the rescue mission. She knew from Felicity that he'd broken out of prison at least twice. She filled a cup for herself and a fresh one for Leonard and headed to the main deck. She discovered Leonard staring at a blueprint of the gulag. Handing him the cup of fresh coffee, she joined him in tracing out the various hallways and conduits of the building. Rip eventually joined them. "Gideon. Tell us what you know."

"Labor Camp #54 formerly known as Koshmar or the Nightmare Gulag. Built in the 18th century..."

"Can we skip past the Wikipedia crap and get to the good stuff like how to break in!" Leonard had learned the whole layout but the way in still eluded him. He hadn't had time to get a schedule of deliveries to the prison or any other prison traffic.

Sara caught his impatience and stated, "Perhaps you didn't register that as a question Gideon."

"I understood but in its two hundred years of operation no has successfully escaped."

"No offense Gideon but I ever met a building I couldn't break into." Leonard had never actually physically broken into a prison; one month, for a lark, he'd planned how to break into prisons all over the United States.

Rip needed Snart to be on the top of his game for this. "I hope you're right. Savage knows that Stein created Firestorm but if he finds that he is Firestorm..."

Leonard was tired of feeling like a pawn. "Always Savage with you isn't it? My partner is in prison too."

Sara needed to bring Leonard back to the task. "And Ray."

"Yeah, whatever. The point is you didn't lift a finger," he said as he looked pointedly at Rip.

Sara shook her head. Leonard was accusing Rip of focusing on Savage while he was only concerned with Mick.

"You know damn well it was never my intention to get them thrown into a gulag. But I had no other option. Besides. I doubt that it is Mr. Rory's first time in prison. Or second or I imagine tenth." He had told himself when he left his room that he would not get angry and fight with Snart. So much for that resolution. The thief knew exactly how to get under his skin.

Sara broke into the argument. "Alright. Arguing is not going to bring the team back any faster." She saw Leonard take a breath and refocus. Good. "Rip's right. Criminals usually do feel more at home in prison. And, they know it better than anyone else."

"So..." said Leonard. He was beginning to see where she was going with this.

"So. What if the key to breaking in is asking someone who's been in and out of Soviet prisons their whole life?"

"And who might that be?" asked Rip.

"Are you familiar with the Bratva?" she asked.

Random bits of information stored in Leonard's head came together. This could work. He leaned down onto the console and shared a look with Sara. "Ooo. The Russian mob. In 1986, they would have ruled the criminal underground inside every prison." He was impressed. Sara was younger than he and he didn't think she was as well read as he was. A pleasant surprise to investigate another time.

Rip was left out as the two planned how to contact the Bratva. Once Gideon had helped them locate a local sauna where some of the higher ups went, he took the reins of the mission back. He and Snart would go in to convince one of them to help them while Sara stood guard to keep anyone else from interrupting.

Leonard let him take control. He knew a show of strength would be needed to convince this Yuri to help them and he was more than willing to let that strength come from Rip. When they entered the sauna, there were a few men sitting against one wall. Rip took one bench while Leonard sat on a table in the back. He hated the intense heat in the room but didn't want to give up his front row seat for Rip's confrontation with the burly Russian who called himself Yuri the Bear. He really was hoping that he'd get knocked around a bit. _All for the cause_ , he thought. He smiled as he heard the sound of men getting their asses kicked in the adjoining locker room. He hoped Sara was having some fun.

Rip turned to look at Leonard. "Perhaps you'd like to help." He hadn't realized how big this Yuri would be.

"He's all yours."

Understanding dawned on Rip. He realized he'd broken faith with the thief; this was his punishment. He did know that if things got too intense, Snart would help him if only to be able to get back to 2016. He was on his own. Yuri attacked.

Leonard kept an eye on things. When one of the burly men left the room, he closed and locked the door to make sure no one else could get in to help. Leonard also wanted to assess Rip's skills as a fighter. While nothing like Sara or Mick, Rip could hold his own. Sara knocked on the door, and Leonard let her in.

"I just took out six men, you guys couldn't handle one?" Once again, Leonard was standing off to the side. He still didn't feel to be a part of the team and ready to get in the thick of things. She understood that he was bitter; if Rip had let her and Kendra join the mission then maybe they'd all be on the Waverider heading somewhere else.

"You killed my men?" asked Yuri.

"They're not dead yet. And neither are you assuming you help us."

They soon left with all that Yuri could tell them. During the drive back, she watched Leonard drawing diagrams in the air. She realized that he was tracing routes according to the blueprints they'd looked at that morning. How could he remember all that? Rip had recorded Yuri's information so they could review it as many times as necessary.

Back on the Waverider, the three looked over the blueprints again. "According to Yuri, this is where his men have access. Got it?" Kendra and Jax joined them at the main console.

"This isn't my first prison break." Leonard had memorized countless floor plans during his career as a thief. This wouldn't be easy, but he could figure it out.

"We've got this covered." Sara was confident that Leonard could do this.

"So. How can we help?" asked Kendra.

"By staying on the ship. We don't need any more casualties. Besides, Mr. Snart and Sara have this covered."

"Whoa. Whoa man. Why does it feel like we're on the JV team all of a sudden?" Jax was upset.

"What you are is one half of everything Savage needs to change the face of the Cold War. And you," turning to Kendra, "Are the only person who can kill him."

Rip cut off Kendra's protest. "I'm not going to gift wrap the two people in the world that Savage wants the most!" He was frustrated that the woman didn't understand or accept that she was absolutely vital to his plan.

Leonard pushed away from the console, "We should get going." He didn't want to get bogged down in an argument. He just wanted to get Mick out of there in one piece. The longer they waited, the higher the chance he'd be tortured to make Stein do what they wanted. If Mick hadn't rescued him from Valentina's grasp, it would have been him being tortured right now. He had a suspicion that she would have been very inventive.

As Sara turned to follow Leonard, Rip called her back under some pretense. He had an additional mission for her. Leonard heard Rip call out to her, turned away, and headed out while the wheels in his brain started to churn. He reached the only possible conclusion by the time he made it to the outfitting room to have Russian uniforms made for him and Mick. Stein would be their prisoner while Ray could wear his suit to go small. Leonard had wanted Jax along so the two could power up and escape but it seemed that Rip wouldn't allow that. It was obvious that he would keep Firestorm out of Savage's hands at any cost.

When Leonard entered the bay where Sara kept her weapons, he noticed that she was wearing a black leather outfit rather than her white one. It fit her very well.

"Impressive how many weapons you can fit in that outfit." He caught the box with Ray's suit that she tossed him. "And how much stupidity Raymond can squeeze into this one." He tucked the box into his back pocket as he looked down at another Heat Gun. Mick's had been left behind when he'd been captured. When they had first come on board, he'd had Gideon scan the two guns and manufacture both replacement parts and a new gun for each of them. Just in case.

"The plan is to save him too. Not just Stein and your partner."

"Well, I'm going to save Raymond alright so I can beat some sense into him. And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Clearly, I'm not the only one with a side mission. What did Rip keep you after class to talk about?" He already knew the answer but wanted her to confirm it.

"He just wanted to go over a few details of the plan." She lied.

"He wants you to take out the old man doesn't he?"

Sara froze. How had Leonard figured it out so quickly? No wonder both Oliver and The Flash called him a dangerous adversary.

"It's the obvious play it's also heartless…" Once again, Rip was proving that he couldn't be trusted to take the team's welfare into consideration when Savage was anywhere near them.

"The plan is to save Stein and if for whatever reason we can't, Rip showed me what will happen to my home in 2016, to our families. If Stein breaks, the damage is irreversible." She was hoping that the reminder that Leonard's sister would also be affected would make him amenable.

"I've been on a lot of heists but even when things got rough I never took out one of my own." At least not during a job. He had killed a member of his crew after a job if it endangered the rest of the team.

"Well this isn't a bank heist."

"First, he left my partner twisting in the wind. Now he's going to have you ice old silvertop. We're all just pawns, Sara. Come on. I'm the crook. You're the assassin." Leonard had come to that conclusion days ago. Once he'd learned that they weren't legends, he realized that Rip would do anything, sacrifice anyone to get Savage. But he didn't work that way. He'd save Mick, Stein, and even Ray because they were members of his team, his crew.

"He's not just asking me to kill, he's asking me to save the future and if for whatever reason we can't save Stein, then I'm going to do what needs to be done."

Leonard was surprised at how disappointed he was. He thought Sara got it. She was smart. But she was afraid. He was afraid too. Lisa was born in 1986. But right here and right now, he would do everything he could to keep Sara from completing that part of the mission.

They had to wait until nightfall to execute his plan. Rip drove the truck and paid the bribe to get them into the gulag. As the truck drove down the road, first Sara then Leonard leaped out the back.

Sara whispered, "Remember, we get Stein first."

"And if the plan fails, you'll kill him. You want my advice?"

"No."

"Don't use your gun. Do it with your hands. Do it while you're looking right into Stein's eyes." Leonard knew that an assassin killed from the darkness and from behind. He hoped that if she had to look Stein in the eyes, it would make her pause long enough so that they could get Stein to safety.

"You're talking about a member of our team."

"I just don't want you to forget who we're talking about."

As Leonard moved away, Sara thought about what he'd said. She was a highly trained assassin. For years, she'd killed when ordered to. She'd never hesitated. Leonard's words made her pause.

The two entered the gulag and soon were down in the basement. On the Waverider, they'd divided up the map. Leonard, with his eidetic memory, hadn't told the others that he didn't need any help remembering. But he figured it kept Sara focused and would maybe turn her attention from her secondary mission. They found a gurney and she lay down on it pretending to be a corpse. Until they reached a certain point, they had to depend on his uniform getting them past any and all guards.

A guard not on the duty roster stopped them.

"I was ordered to take this corpse to the incinerator." When the guard started to lift the sheet, Leonard continued, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Dr. Vostok used him for one of her smallpox weapons trials." People moving further down the corridor distracted Leonard. He saw a bloodied Ray being dragged away. "Highly contagious." Mick was in the hallway, and Leonard made eye contact. Good. His partner would be ready. He continued to push Sara on the gurney until they entered the corridor they'd chosen.

Sara sat up throwing off the sheet. "This duct should take us to solitary. We get to Stein and..."

Now that he knew where Mick was, the plan had changed. "Yeah, not going."

"That's the plan." He took off his hat and pulled out the duffle bag he'd stashed.

"That's Rip's plan. My priority is Mick."

"Fine. Forget it. So much for your code. Crook." Frustrated that Leonard couldn't be counted on; she pulled herself onto one of the overhead pipes so she could move more freely.

"Any time assassin." Leonard felt bad but once Stein was rescued or killed, the gulag would be on heightened security and there would be no chance to get to Mick or Ray. They had to separate. He headed down the corridor towards the holding cells.

He finally found Mick's cell. His partner was enthralled by a lighter's flame. "You call that a flame?"

"Ah. Nice costume." He'd wondered how long it would take Snart to find him.

"Got one for you too." He looked down at Ray. The man had taken a heavy beating and was unconscious. "Wakey, wakey." He smacked him on the cheek. "Time to shrink. Or not." He placed the box with Ray's suit in his pocket. "Let's go"

"What about him? We can't ditch him, he won't survive."

"Two guards walking out of here not suspicious. Two guards carrying him out. Suspicious."

"He took a beating for me."

"Raymond would take a beating for a total stranger. Mick, if our time in the can taught us anything, it's we look after each other. It's you and me, right?" Leonard needed to convince Mick to go with him now. Ray would find the suit when he regained consciousness and could easily escape. But Sara was closing in on Stein and alarms would be going off and his one chance to save Mick, and probably himself, would be gone.

He didn't want to take the time to explain all that to Mick and Mick was determined to save Ray. "Fine. But we have to go now!"

He stood back as Mick pulled the tall techie into a fireman's carry. When they exited the cell, Leonard led the way to freedom. Mick didn't have an ear comm but Leonard was keeping track of Sara's progress as she reported to Rip. She was unable to save Stein so she was going to high ground where she could shoot him. Leonard tightened his lips. This was wrong. He didn't accept that Stein was just a pawn. That his life could be so easily thrown away. Then it got confusing. Sara started talking about Plan C. It seemed that Kendra and Jax had joined the mission but Sara was determined to save her 2016. He led Mick as fast as his partner could travel carrying Ray.

"I can't believe that you're risking your life for this idiot."

Rip told them to get to the south side of the gulag where he'd bring in the jump ship. Then the lights went out and Plan C became hell for the two thieves. They were dressed in guards' uniforms when all the doors opened as the magnetic locks disengaged and the lights went out. They had to retreat. Leonard quickly plotted a roundabout route that would lead them out. When they reached a junction between two hallways, Leonard had made his decision. "That door leads to the loading bay. From there you can get to the jump ship."

"Where are you going?"

"I've got something to do." Leonard had decided he had to reach Sara, to make sure she didn't pull the trigger.

Mick was confused but he had his burden and a way to escape. Escape was always his choice so he left Snart to do whatever it was he wanted to do.

Leonard made it to the fence line outside and crouched down.

"Vostok knows Stein is the other half of Firestorm; she's trying to merge with him. Rip! Once Stein is inside the reactor, he will become Soviet Firestorm. Do you copy? I have the shot." Sara was hoping that Rip would stop her since Jax was on site. He didn't answer on the comm.

Leonard had to try. "Sara don't do it."

"I don't have a choice. It's the only way to save Star City. The future."

"That's how a killer thinks and that's not you any more."

Sara paused. It was Leonard but it didn't sound like Leonard. His voice was...his odd speech patterns and tone were missing. She realized that this was the real Leonard. He was speaking in earnest. His faith in her that she was a different person than before shook her. She had maligned him in the corridor yet here he was begging her to become someone new. The someone that Laurel believed in. When she opened her eyes, her window had closed. The choice was gone, and Stein was still alive.

Sara joined Jax in the courtyard along with Leonard. They watched the guards and prisoners fight as they waited for Rip to come back on comms.

A door opened and Vostok exiting as Soviet Firestorm. They were too late. She began firing off fireballs and hitting anyone in the courtyard. Leonard raised his gun preparing to shoot but was stopped by Jax. Jax went toward Vostok and his partner while being covered by Sara and Leonard. All of them heard over the comms Jax's pleas to his partner. He inched closer and closer until he could strike her hand and pull Stein out of the merge. The four Legends watched as Vostok began to convulse. They ran. Sara and Leonard cleared a path to the front gate and then Leonard covered their retreat.

On the jump ship, they were able to reach minimum safe distance before Vostok exploded destroying the entire gulag.

Back aboard the Waverider, Mick carried Ray to the med bay while Kendra hovered. He left her to take care of him. Walking towards his quarters, he encountered Leonard. "How many prison breaks does that make?"

"Three for me, two for you. You okay?"

"I need to wash the stink of that place off me, but yeah. I'm fine." No thanks were mentioned but it wasn't necessary.

"I lifted this out of the truck we used to get into the prison." Leonard held up a bottle of vodka. "Yuri the Bear had a great black market business going with the guards. He'll be pissed that there are no more guards to sell to. Shall we share with the others or do you want it?" Leonard was leaving it open to Mick. There was a 50-50 chance that Mick would take the bottle to his own quarters and get drunk to forget the experience. Mick surprised him.

An hour later, they'd all gathered in the office. Rip had put on one of his old records. Leonard asked for shot glasses as he produced the bottle of vodka.

"Courtesy of Yuri the Bear," Mick said.

Sara asked, "How did you even have time to steal this?"

Leonard smiled. She didn't realize that the bottle had been in his duffle bag the entire time. "There's always time to steal."

Mick handed a glass to Ray who said, "Thank you. And just so you know, I know you're more than just a thief." When he'd woken up hanging over Mick's shoulders, he realized that he'd not been left to his own devices. Mick had hauled him out of there. In the med bay, he'd found the box with his suit. They could have just left him there to escape on his own.

"You took a beating for me. We're even. End of story."

"Thank you."

Uncomfortable, Mick said, "More drinking, less feeling." He went over to join his partner on the side of the room.

"A toast to the first time we haven't completely ruined the timeline," said Stein.

"Please tell me that's true Gideon," pleaded Rip.

"The projections of the future are back to normal."

"I'll drink to that!" Kendra raised her glass.

"To Rip. To things not going according to his plan." Rip had turned when he'd made the toast and the two men locked eyes. Leonard wanted Rip to know that he knew what Sara's mission had been. Leonard still believed that Rip considered them nothing but pawns in his fight to destroy Savage. He'd hold back for now.

"To the Captain," said the others.

Sara followed Rip as he moved into the main room. "Stein doesn't know, does he? That I almost killed him?"

"That I advised you to kill him." Rip wanted Sara understand any blame was to be his.

"It's funny, when I was in the League of Assassins failure to follow through on a hit was unforgivable. A thousand times worse than death. Maybe I'm losing my edge."

"Or gaining a new one. The fact that you didn't pull the trigger speaks volumes. You know the safe move was to kill Martin with the Cold War hanging in the balance. I'd like to think it was your humanity that stayed your hand."

Sara was wistful. Rip brought up her humanity. Until John Constantine had helped her, that hadn't returned when she'd been resurrected in the Lazarus Pit. With her soul returned to her, she was still struggling to find herself. "But. I had some help." She turned to look at Leonard in the office. He was sitting and observing the others but was not really a part of the party. He'd called her back from the brink this time. She felt grateful and comforted to know that Leonard could reach her and help her see sense. Before she could say anything else, something rocked the Waverider and they all fell to the deck. The ship had been struck by an explosion.

* * *

 _I hope this was fun to read. I'd love to hear what you thought with a note or review._


	6. Chapter 6

**The Tip of the Iceberg - Star City 2046 Chapter 6**

 _I love this show and all things Snart; I intend no copyright infraction. Strong language in this chapter._

* * *

Everybody scrambled to their feet after being knocked down by an energy beam that exploded against the hull. All of them dove towards the nearest chair and strapped in. Rip had a death grip on the controls and tried to regain control of the Waverider.

"We're in the Temporal Zone. I don't understand. No one should have been able to...!" Rip was utterly frustrated.

"A scan of the vessel suggests that it is the bounty hunter Chronos." informed Gideon. As a Time Master, Rip had heard about the bounty hunter Chronos. How had he known where they were? He'd been able to find them with such ease time and again that it argued that he had some sort of insider information. Did the ship have a tracker somehow? He tabled that thought for later.

The ship exited the time stream and was going down hard. Shaken by the hard landing, everyone took a moment to catch their breath. Rip wanted to investigate. Looking out the viewport, everyone could see fires burning all over the city.

Using a staggered formation, the group went down the street. Mick and Leonard took a flank each while everyone else walked in a tight cluster. The street was full of rubble and debris illuminated by torchlight. Using one of his devices, Rip discovered that it was the Star City of 2046. Ray and Sara were stunned at what their home now looked like. Ray was put out by a Palmer Tech building identified by the name Smoak. Was this connected to Felicity? Leonard and Mick had hit Star City a few times on jobs and were curious about the changes. As he walked, Leonard searched his memory for places that he knew from those jobs. He called up his internal information about the few banks and high end jewelry stores they'd hit in the past.

Their ruminations were stopped by a hooded archer. Both Sara and Ray called to him by the name Oliver. Was Oliver Queen the Arrow? Leonard bit back a smile. He knew the Flash's identify and now that of The Arrow. But this Arrow was having none of it and fired on the group. Dodging behind a concrete block closely followed by Jax, Leonard started firing back. On the other side of the street, Mick did the same while Stein crouched behind him. They were all pinned down with only Rip, Mick, and Leonard able to fight back. Jax, too far away from Stein to merge, wanted to escape and head back to the Waverider.

Mick was all for that. "The kid's right. Let's stay behind and kill him," he shouted to his partner. Rip called for a full retreat so they did with Mick and Leonard covering at the rear.

Once back on the bridge, Sara didn't hold back. "All right Rip. Tell us the truth." They all moved to surround the main console screen.

"You've all seen how the timeline is malleable. In flux until it is set. _This_ future is **not** set." Sparks from wires hanging from the ceiling exploded behind Leonard and Mick; they were only temporarily distracted. "Remember when I told you it was dangerous to know too much about your own futures? Well, the events that you dread could very well come to be due to your actions to prevent them."

"You know? I think you think too much." Mick was getting confused which made him angry.

"Believe me when I tell you that the best thing for yourselves and for this mission is to make the repairs to the Waverider here in 2046 then head back to your own time and make sure that none of this ever comes to be."

It was only thirty years from when they'd left and most had family and friends who would still be alive. While half the team was from Central City, all were familiar with the Star City of their era.

"I need you, Mr. Jackson and Mr. Palmer, to go down to the engine room and see what needs repairs. The rest of you might as well relax until we figure out our next move."

After about an hour running diagnostics and examining the damage, Rip found the biggest problem that they were facing. Speaking to Jax and Ray, he said, "This is a neuromotor interface that is Gideon's logic and navigation matrix without it, Gideon cannot function." Rip held up a burned out hard drive of sorts.

Ray was glad he could add something. He believed that the Smoak building would have such a device as he'd been working on one thirty years ago. Surely they would be able to find one in this era. He offered to get them into the building certain that his name alone would grant them entry.

Rip stopped him. He reminded them that there could be no possible interaction with their future selves. "There is a reason why I recruited individuals adapt at misappropriating other's property." He asked Gideon to have Leonard and Mick meet him by the bay door.

"This," Rip said placing the burned out drive down on a case, "is what we need to get out of here and away from this possible future."

Mick picked it up to examine it while Leonard finished pulling on his goggles and gloves. "It's not money, it's not jewels, it's not a valuable artifact. You're just lucky I'd steal about anything right now," said the older thief.

"We'll get your gizmo," Leonard drawled, "you just get this bucket flying again." The brief walkabout outside had convinced Leonard that he didn't want to stick around. He could tell that Mick's frustration level was growing; he had to do something to let his partner burn off some of that anger or there would be hell to pay very soon.

And then Sara showed up and put a wrench in Rip's plans. She argued with him and won by virtue of threats. Leonard and Mick exchanged a glance. A badass. They both appreciated a person who could hold their own. Since both of the men were still pissed at Rip's highhandedness regarding the mission, they loved seeing her take Rip down a peg or three.

As the four walked down the street, Sara was upset and confused. What had happened since she'd left Star City that had caused this devastation to happen?

Mick asked Rip, "Since this is just a potential future, it doesn't matter if we kill anyone here or not, right?"

"To avoid the risk of a paradox, it's probably best to refrain from killing anyone." Rip had once thought the burly pyro was joking when he talked about murder; now he understood that it didn't even faze him.

"I'm not going to promise anything," Mick scanned the street in front of them. Behind him, Leonard was scanning the buildings on his left while Sara did the same on their right.

"My sister's apartment used to be over here," she said.

"I seem to remember something about your father being a police captain?" asked Leonard.

"Your point?" Sara was angry.

"Did one hell of a job." Leonard knew he was being unfair. The pictures Gideon had shown them looked like London during the Blitz or scenes from the movie The Crow.

"My father and everyone else would never have let this happened. Unless they were all dead." They continued walking in silence. While Leonard hated the cops, this chaos was too much for him. He liked control and there was none here.

Their trip was cut short by explosions and Rip ordered them into an abandoned school bus to take cover.

"It's like World War III out there!" shouted Leonard.

"It's beautiful!" Mick was sucked into the violence.

They all watched as the archer arrived and fought men on motorcycles and on foot. It was a massive free for all.

"We need to find another route." Rip was still utterly focused on the mission to get the replacement drive.

While Leonard appreciated someone with a strong focus, survival was the strongest instinct for him. He stayed low while Mick watched everything like it was a football game. He was in hog heaven and couldn't stop laughing.

Sara saw the archer get shot and fall down; she ran out of the bus. Rip tried to stop her but failed. He turned to the two men and said, "You two don't move, we'll be right back."

"Who the hell was he to treat us like children," thought Leonard.

"Right!" shouted Mick before turning to Leonard. "We're not going to sit here are we? Imagine all the looting we can do in this chaos."

Leonard smiled. Here was an opportunity for Mick to let loose before they went to get the dohicky. There probably wasn't very much to loot after all this time. All the shop windows that they'd passed so far had been broken out and were empty. "Why don't we stretch our legs to that bank that we passed three blocks back." He remembered they'd once hit it years ago.

Confident that they could handle the few ruffians left, Leonard and Mick left the shelter of the bus only to run into a new gang on bikes and ATVs who drew guns and threatened the two thieves for their guns and wallets.

"Wait. Are you trying to mug us?" Leonard was incredulous and looked at Mick who said, "What is this? Amateur hour?"

A giant thug wearing a fur coat strutted over and said, "You don't do as my man says, I'm going to crush you into the pavement like a couple of ants."

Mick was amused. "Really?"

"What do you say we teach these fellas a lesson," Leonard asked Mick.

The leader took off his fur coat to go toe to toe with the partners choosing Leonard as the one to strike first. That one strike to the jaw rocked Leonard back but he'd had worse from his old man and it barely fazed him.

"That's what you get when you don't follow directions." The thug was surprised. His chosen victim didn't really look like he could take a punch but he had.

"Interesting," said Mick as he handed his gun to Leonard. Choosing to use his left, Mick barely rocked the guy back on his feet. "On second thought," he grabbed his gun back and set the leader on fire. The other members shouted with surprise and astonishment. This stranger had taken their leader down with little trouble. He gauged the others of the gang but since he'd taken down the leader, he was now alpha. Mick appropriated the leader's fur coat and preened.

 _Crap_. Leonard realized that Mick was being seduced by the wild ways of this time. This did not fit in with the plan. They were there to steal the device to get them away from this place. That was it.

"Well, this has been fun but I think it's time to leave." Leonard was so used to Mick following his orders that he was rocked back when Mick declined.

"Leave? Why would we leave?" he asked as a groupie came up to him in admiration. Spotting an ATV with a mounted gun , Mick strode over and sat on it patting the seat for the girl to join him.

Being given no option, Leonard appropriated a bike for his own use and followed Mick. The gang led them to a bar where a drunken party soon started. There were girls a plenty and Mick was thrilled while Leonard wasn't. He went up to the bar that Mick was standing on. "Your Highness, a moment of your time, please."

Mick climbed down. "Isn't the future great!"

"We really should be getting back to Rip and Sara."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not looking to put down roots. Here." Leonard was getting pissed. These people were like a wolf pack with a younger, new wolf always ready to rip out the throat of the alpha to gain control. It would be too dangerous to stay.

"Why not? It's everything we've ever wanted. I've got a gang that does everything I tell them too. I've got a fur coat. I've got a chalice. Speaking of..." Mick turned to the bartender for a refill. Mick didn't realize that he'd used the pronoun _"I"_ during his speech.

"What about stopping Savage?"

"What about it? You're the one who said we're in this for the score remember? We can live like kings here. No cops. No heroes. Just some fool in a green hoodie. It's Christmas every day." The young groupie came over and took Mick away.

Leonard remembered their original conversation where he'd convinced Mick to come on the mission. But the mission was changing for him. He'd been a loser his whole life. His father. His classmates and teachers. The law. All of them had said he was worthless. The only person who had ever believed in him was Lisa. Mick used him for his skills in planning. If Leonard couldn't give Mick a heist, then Mick had no use for him. But then Rip showed up and offered them this chance. Leonard knew he wasn't a hero. But maybe he could do something that could be considered heroic. He'd wait and see if Mick became sated with alcohol and sex so that he could convince him to leave. He went off and found a table by himself near the entrance. He poured himself a shot of whiskey and waited. Time passed and Leonard started to nap with his head on his hand. The sound of breaking glass woke him up and he saw a new group walking into the bar. He made no sudden movements since these masked guys were armed for bear.

A youngish man came in and he seemed to be in charge. He ordered everyone out onto the street to hunt for the archer.

Then what Leonard had been afraid of happened. Mick took exception to the orders and confronted the man. "Listen pal, this is my gang. The only orders they take are from me."

"Might be your gang, but it's my city. Green Arrow is running loose with a female assassin in white and a Brit in a brown coat. Kill them all." He laughed in Mick's face.

The encounter solidified Leonard's decision that he had to get Mick out of 2046 however he could. If he didn't, Mick would be dead in less than a week.

Mick's gang followed Deathstroke's orders and left the bar leaving the two thieves alone.

"Looks like your new minions are about to go on a city-wide manhunt for Rip and Sarah."

"So what?" Mick was struggling with the feeling of being humiliated in front of Snart and his gang.

"They're going to kill our friends." The word friends sounded odd to Leonard as they came out of his mouth. He'd never even labeled Mick as a friend; they were partners.

"Since when did they become our friends?"

"You tell me? You and Raymond seemed pretty tight back in Russia." Mick had been determined to save Ray then. So why this resistance to saving Rip and Sara?

"I've never been tight with anyone." _Even you_ was unspoken.

"Mick! It's time to go." Leonard walked towards the door expecting Mick to follow after thirty years of doing so.

"You're not the boss of me." Mick threw back his coat and activated his gun.

"Actually I am." Leonard was pissed that Mick couldn't see sense but kept his hand from his gun. Once, he would have drawn on his partner, had drawn on his partner. Now, he wanted to convince Mick to go willingly. "Okay. Let's both take a deep breath and we'll make ourselves a deal. You help me get to Rip and Sara. Once they're safe, we can have this conversation. Fair?"

Mick didn't answer and Leonard took that as an assent. He thought he'd won. He was certain that once Mick was away from his gang that he'd see sense.

Outside, they each got on their ATV and bike and went toward the Smoak building which had been their original destination. The glass front doors had been shattered and they drove right into the lobby. They cut the engines and listened. Leonard heard it first. "That way," he said and started up his bike and went off. When they came around the pillar, the fight was uneven. They evened it out. Both men took out their anger at each other on their opponents.

Once everyone was taken down. the four realized that Green Arrow was now a captive. Mick didn't seem to care as he stroked his fur coat's sleeve. Rip and Sara went off to argue leaving the two men to talk.

"Now that we've rescued them, let's have that chat." Mick was determined to stay. He'd found his place. Snart would never convince him to leave.

"You want to stay here." Leonard had tried to come up with a convincing argument for Mick and had come up short. Mick's blood was up and, as the past had shown, he wouldn't listen to anything Leonard could say.

"I thought I'd made that clear. What I'm less clear on is why you don't. A city of thieves and criminals." He could not understand why Snart was so resistant.

"Sounds like a lot of competition." Leonard tried one last time.

"Then we wipe them out like we did that other guy and do the same thing to this Grant Wilson and anyone stupid enough to get in our way. Take a look around Snart, living the dream."

Leonard saw no other choice. He had to get Mick back on board the Waverider. Since this was only a possible future, what would happen to Mick if he was left in it and it never happened? "Yeah, speaking of which." As Mick turned to face him, Leonard swung his gun as hard as he could and struck Mick in the head. "Sleep tight buddy."

Rip and Sara came around the corner and saw Mick unconscious.. "What happened to him?" asked Rip.

"Difference of opinion."

"Right, we need to get this and Mr. Rory back to the Waverider."

Sara looked at Leonard. What had gone down between the two of them? Why was Mick wearing a fur coat like Conan the Barbarian? Out of the two of them, she trusted Leonard more. But why had he knocked his partner out? Uncomfortable, she walked past him and out the door.

Rip helped Leonard take Mick to a cell on the Waverider where he could be temporarily locked up. Gideon told Leonard when Mick was awake; he headed down to talk to him.

"Hello Mick."

"You son of a bitch."

"Just calm down."

"You lied to me!" Mick leaped at the door but was stopped by a forcefield.

"It wouldn't be the first time. Remember the Del Ray Currency Exchange, the Blackhawk armored car job? If I hadn't lied to you on those scores, we'd both be in prison or dead. I'm the brains, you're the muscle, that's how it's always been. You have a habit of getting in your own way, Mick."

"You're right. You've lied to me about jobs before but then you lied to me about **this** being a job. It's not about the score any more for you. You'd rather save the world than be my partner. A real team player." Mick sat down on the bench. He was finally starting to understand that the two of them no longer wanted the same thing.

"Cause that's what it's going to take to beat Savage."

"Then what? More money? More power? A life of leisure and sin?"

Leonard swiped the door open and into the room. He had to convince his partner somehow. "Don't you get it Mick? We take out Savage, this immortal monster, can't you see what that gets us?"

"No. Tell me." Mick didn't care what Snart was planning to say.

"We'd be the two baddest sons of a bitches of all time." Leonard knew he wasn't worthy to be called a hero even if they pulled this off but being a badass, that was a name he could live with. It was the closest to _hero_ that he could come.

"I don't want a ticker tape parade." Mick stood up and went to his former partner. The rage he'd shown earlier had only grown and not diminished. "You know what I want from this world."

"Yes. To see it burn." Leonard knew about what had happened when Mick was young. Mick had always said that when he went down, it would be in flames.

"You lay a hand on me again, you'll burn too." It was no idle threat.

Leonard realized that he'd pushed Mick too far. He wondered if his partner would ever trust him even slightly again. He wished that Mick would come to the realization that he'd done it to keep Mick alive just as he had done those other times. He turned his head to watch as Mick left. Had he made the right choice to bring Mick back to the Waverider? Or would it come back to haunt him?

When they came onto the bridge, Jax filled them in on Rip and Sara's argument and her decision to help the Arrow. He said that Stein had gone up to see if he could convince Rip to go help her. It soon became obvious who had won the argument when Rip called them to his office so they could plan their attack. Mick stayed on the other side of the room from Leonard but seemed to be in on helping her. Leonard wondered if Mick was just agreeing so he could go out there and then take off.

As they came up behind the gang to support Sara as she fought, Mick was stalking down the street looking for whatever fight he could find. It turned out that this Oliver had at least one fight left and was able to defeat Deathstroke while the team chased off his supporters.

"Cowards all!" shouted Mick. Seeing there was no one else to fight, he turned around and headed back to the Waverider. He stalked right past Snart turning his head to glare at him.

Leonard rotated to watch Mick walk off. He seemed to be headed towards the ship. If Mick did choose to run off, Leonard would let him. He couldn't cage the man again.

With the neuromotor interface in place, the Waverider would be able to take off. Sara went into Rip's office to thank him for coming to help. Leonard chose to lean on a chair closest to Rip's office. Eavesdropping was second nature. He watched Mick pace to the forward window and looked out at the city below where Ray joined him.

"I'm going to miss this place." Mick felt hollow. His partner had turned on him for these people. He couldn't understand it. The only thing he could understand was the violence of the world at his feet.

Ray said, "Yeah, they really seemed like your kind of people." Ray considered the two thieves to have low tastes; he hadn't heard about their conflict.

"I don't know who my people are any more." The two men turned around and went to sit down. Mick sat in the chair that was furthest from his partner leaving Leonard by himself. Leonard leaned his head back against the chair. He'd tried to do right by Mick and ended up making things a thousand times worse.

* * *

 _I hope you liked this. Thank you for reading it._


	7. Chapter 7

**The Tip of the Iceberg - Marooned Chapter 7**

 _Things are building to a head. Spoilers if you haven't seen the show to this point. I mean no copyright infringement; these are just my ideas for filling in the blanks we don't get to see. Language_

* * *

The next morning, Leonard asked Gideon where Mick was. The AI said, "Mr. Rory took the rest of Yuri the Bear's vodka back to his room and finished it. He's still unconscious.

While he hoped the drunken binge would sate his partner, Leonard doubted it. He was surprised at the sadness that he felt. He had learned from an early age to look out for himself first and foremost. Was that lesson learned from his instructions to his younger self or just learned through years of hard knocks? Only Lisa took priority over self. But once Mick had saved him in juvie, he'd felt obligated to keep Mick out of as much trouble as he could. Mick had been grateful when Leonard had coordinated heists that gained them thousands of dollars and not the hundreds he'd earned by himself from petty theft. From Mick's point of view, Leonard had broken his trust when he'd knocked him out in 2046. It would be very hard, if not impossible, to regain any trust. _Mick just needs to cool down_ he told himself. Maybe if he said it enough, he'd start to believe it.

When Mick had set that building they were robbing on fire months ago, Leonard had dragged him out; but then they went their separate ways for months. In fact, the only reason they were a team again was because Leonard wanted a new crew and only Mick would fit the bill with the Heat Gun. While Mick had never had his back as much as he could want, Mick knew Leonard and his habits, as did Leonard Mick's. The two had been a team for thirty years.

Until now. Leonard had to admit to himself that he'd changed. Changed his focus, changed his reasons for being with this team. Sitting alone in his room, Leonard thought back to his reason for bringing Mick back in in the first place. He had wanted to challenge the Flash, not simply kill him. Central City saw the Flash as a hero. If Leonard was better than a real hero, he'd show everyone who had ever called him worthless that he was a force to be reckoned with. He desperately needed to be worth something to someone other than Lisa. She'd adored him since she had been a toddler; her opinion was tainted if he was fair in his self-assessment.

Realizing there was nothing he could do right now, he left his quarters to find breakfast. Jax was still eating in the galley while Stein was washing his coffee mug at the small sink. Leonard ignored both of them and went over to the cabinet to get a packet of cereal and reconstituted milk. The two halves of Firestorm exchanged a look. They knew something had happened between the two malcontents. Stein made a mental note to ask Sara about it. Stein soon left closely followed by Jax. Leonard worked through his own breakfast slowly until he finished. When Mick woke, he'd have a horrible headache and would need caffeine. Years of experience with his partner the morning after had taught him that. Leonard made a pot of coffee so strong that one could stand a spoon upright in it.

The aroma of freely brewed coffee drew Sara in. She'd spent an hour sparing with Kendra, had showered, and was now hungry. The only other person in the kitchen was Leonard who was nursing a cup of coffee. He ignored her as she poured herself a cup then he pushed the containers of creamer and sugar towards her.

"No thanks, I like mine black." She realized that this was the first time they'd had breakfast together. She took a sip and gagged. "What is this? Paint thinner?" She grabbed a spoon and added a lot of sugar and creamer until she could finally drink it.

"Mick will want it. He took the rest of the vodka and had a party."

"Ah." Uncomfortable with what she'd seen in 2046 between the two, she changed the topic. "Do we have a new destination from Rip yet?" He shook his head no and before she could say anything else, Kendra walked in. Sara warned her about the strong coffee and before she was done, Leonard had slipped away.

Seeing Sara look around for Leonard, Kendra apologized. "I'm sorry. Did I interrupt?" Kendra wasn't sure, but she thought that Sara was trying to draw Leonard into their group. He stood on the outskirts too much and none of them were sure if he had their backs.

"Yes," Sara sighed, "but I don't think he's ready to talk about anything much yet." Sara was a hunter and there were not that many places for Leonard to hide on the ship. She started to figure out a strategy for making Leonard open up. Mick wasn't the only powder keg on board.

Mick scuffled into the kitchen. He was rumpled and reeked of alcohol fumes. Sara took down a mug and poured him a cup of coffee. "Leonard said you'd need this." Both women grimaced as he drank the entire cup down at one time. Leonard had been right. He held out his cup to get a refill and headed back to his quarters. Left behind, the two shared a look that said novels about men.

Mick almost ran into Ray as he headed back. He grunted and continued on. The coffee was helping to clear his head and the events of the past few days came back. His anger had cooled from an inferno to a wildfire. That Snart would knock him out...Snart knew he was the only one Mick trusted. But Snart was not the man he'd known for years. He was this team player now and it seemed that the team did not include Mick. Snart had better come through with a new gig or they'd be done. Mick was in this for the money; that was it.

Once he'd showered and his head had stopped pounding so much, he went to the fabricator room and asked Gideon for throwing knives. He couldn't use his Heat Gun on the ship but a knife, well that would do just fine. He headed down to a bay to practice throwing them.

It was almost noon when Leonard left his room. While not exactly lying in wait, Sara had been keeping an ear out. Her room was just down the hall from his and she'd left her door open to make it easier to listen for footsteps. Stepping in front of him, she waved a deck of cards. "You play?"

"Why?" Leonard was non-plussed.

"Rip is in his office and says to not bother him. He'd trying to figure out where we go next. There is not much to do right now, and I thought we could play."

"What are we playing for? Money? Strip poker?" He looked at her from under his brow, which was difficult as he was almost a full foot taller than she. What was she up to?

She smiled. "Bragging rights." Sara had an ulterior motive. She wanted to get Leonard to open up. Russia had taught her that he cared about people. If he didn't, he would have let her kill Stein without a word. She wanted to draw him into the team. He kept choosing to stand on the edges, never committing to them. She owed it to him for bringing her back from the edge.

The two made sandwiches and settled at the breakfast bar. Stein wandered by and watched for a bit. Memories of his own childhood surfaced as he watched the two younger people play. Years of experience had taught him that a person could divulge a lot while playing. He wondered who would learn more from whom in this match-up.

By the third day, their card playing had become routine. Sara had decided to share stories from her time in the League. The tales told about Nanda Parbat were varied as she told him about her training. In return, Leonard walked her through the process of breaking into banks, disconnecting alarm systems, and planning a heist. She realized as he talked that he was reliving what he was describing.

"How do you remember all this?"

"I've never forgotten a thing. I have an eidetic memory." His lips thinned as he remembered events that he wished he could forget.

Sara knew he had been abused as a child. While she hadn't been happy all the time, her family had never abused her trust like that. It explained a lot about Leonard and why he was so slow to trust anyone. She wondered how he and Mick had joined up but didn't want to ask. Mick was still angry with Leonard and she knew Leonard would clam up if she even breathed Mick's name.

For his part, Leonard found Sara to be an easy conversationalist. He didn't have to watch what he said; she didn't judge him. "My dad was in prison when I started school. All the parents knew so all the kids knew. That's when I stopped letting people call me Leo. I kept finding pictures of caged lions on my desk."

Sara knew kids could be cruel and was distressed. Maybe if someone had befriended him, he'd have been a completely different person. But then he wouldn't have been the man that Rip needed. And she wouldn't have met him.

"After that, I refused to be called anything but Leonard." He didn't tell her about all the times he'd come home from school with fresh bruises given by the school bullies. "Dad got out when I was eight. He'd learned a lot in prison and wanted me to help him."

"You started breaking into places when you were eight?"

"Little hands." He waved his fingers at her. Not anymore she observed. He had the hands of a pianist now. "I soon learned how to rewire alarm systems." He decided that he couldn't share how his dad had corrected his errors. Every time he made a mistake, Lewis would slap his son around. He was always disappointed in his son.

 _"That's why I have a plan B."_

 _" 'Cause you always needed one."_

 _"Yeah, but your sister turned out to be a disappointment also." (1)_

Leonard stopped talking and focused on his current hand of cards. Sara tilted her head to one side. Some memory must have popped up. She was beginning to see when Leonard's anger or sarcasm was caused not by what was happening at the moment, but by some triggered memory.

That evening, Leonard started telling her about Lisa. "I was in juvie right after she was born. I'd been caught stealing formula. Mom was sick and couldn't feed her. Dad was somewhere on a job."

"That's the first I've ever heard you mention your mother."

"She died when Lisa was just four. Any time dad was in prison, we'd stay with our grandfather until he died."

"Then what?"

"I was old enough, so I dropped out of school to take care of Lisa until she was no longer at risk for foster care."

"That must have been rough."

"Lisa was worth it." His eyes softened as some memory. It was obvious that he loved his sister very much.

Sara thought about her own relationship with her sister and felt a bit of envy.

Mick wanted to practice his knife throwing skills and went looking for a place. He heard voices and realized it was Snart and Sara. He went down the steps and found them playing cards at the bottom of the stairs. Leonard had discovered that Mick was using this room so he'd led Sara down there for their card games. He wanted to keep an eye on his partner.

"Humph." Mick stepped over them and pulled out his knives. Sara kept a wary eye on Mick's hands. Would he come after Leonard? She'd finally drawn out the story what had happened between the two in 2046. She understood why he'd knocked Mick out and brought him back but hoped he realized that Mick was going to be a problem. After an hour of listening to Mick sharpen blades, Sara had to speak up. She knew that it didn't take that long to sharpen a blade. "Are you finished yet?"

Mick threw his knife into a case with as much force as he could manage. He stalked over and yanked it out. "I'm done!"

"Don't mind him, he's still sore about having to leave 2046." In the past, Mick would use a grinder to show how irritated he was with Leonard. Normally, Leonard would have gone somewhere else but there was no "somewhere else" here.

"I'm sore because I was recruited for my unique ability to light things on fire. And now! I'm locked in the one place where I can't light things on fire! A spaceship!" He turned and started to climb the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Now that Mick was out of his room, Leonard hoped he would hang around the group more.

"You going to clock me on the head if I don't listen again?" Mick was still furious and challenged his partner. Getting no response, Mick climbed the rest of the stairs and left.

"Everything okay with you two?" Sara had to ask. There had been plenty of time for Leonard and Mick to have it out. It seems that they hadn't fixed things yet.

"Yeah. Peachy." Leonard felt that he was in over his head. But he couldn't ask for help.

Rip paged them all to come to the main deck and shared with him the distress call from the Acheron. He wanted to go and help the captain so he could retrieve a computer update to help them find Savage.

"Doesn't it seem suspicious that this distress call just happened to reach us?" asked Leonard. He was always looking for the fly in the ointment.

Rip pleaded with them to go on the mission but they were all surprised when Mick declared, "I'm in."

"You are?" Leonard was surprised. Why was Mick volunteering for this?

"The sooner we find Savage, the sooner I get back to where I belong." Mick ground out.

"Prison?" Stein was not helping at all.

"Any prison on Earth is better than this one Professor."

They all sat down and pulled down their restraints as Rip prepared to take the Waverider into space. Once they were near the Acheron, Rip finalized their plan of action. Mick was tired of all the talk. "Let's get this thing started," he said before walking towards the jump ship's berth.

Leonard stopped him. "Hey, you think there's something worth stealing on that ship," he whispered. The words felt odd coming out of his mouth. He realized he was just trying to talk to Mick rather than plan a heist.

"I'm just looking for a change of scenery. If that's okay with you boss." Mick had always called Snart boss but now it sounded like an epithet.

Leonard settled back into a chair to wait for any news. Sara had seen the two thieves talk but their body language showed that they still were not in accord. They were stuck listening to Ray and Kendra flirt while discussing the merits of the various Star Trek captains.

Rolling his eyes, the thief was fed up with their byplay. "Oof. Mick had it wrong. The ship isn't a prison; it's a torture chamber." The two just needed to find a room. Leonard was much more selective about his relationships. There weren't many people willing to ignore his past. He hated sharing his scars, both inside and out.

Sara wondered if he was jealous. "Well, I don't think Mick's problem was with the ship."

"You think it's with me." It wasn't a question; he'd already come to that conclusion on his own. Mick probably volunteered so he'd get away from Snart.

"You did knock him out and force him to leave 2046 Star City. Which is like Disneyland for felons." The irony didn't escape her. Leonard was a felon too, yet he hadn't wanted to stay. She was curious to learn about why he hadn't wanted to stay.

"He'll get over it. Mick runs hot. He always has. Once he calms down, everything will be back to normal."

"Yeah. Bet that one sounded more convincing in your head."

Leonard glared at her perception. The past week had showed him a lot about the assassin. Only when he was alone at night would he admit to himself that he was drawn to her. It aggravated him that he was.

Then the shit hit the fan. A Captain Valor called saying they had the other members of their team hostage and demanded that they release the Waverider to him. Rip had a contingency plan and gave Gideon a code via the communicator. The AI took the ship and them away from the rest of the team. Their enemy fired on them numerous times and at least one got through.

"There's a hull breach in the aft portion of the ship," Gideon alerted them. "And the pirates have taken out the telemetry controls."

Leonard and Sara looked at each other. They knew they were worthless in dealing with computers but fixing a hole shouldn't be a problem. They released their restraints and headed aft. Leonard had to go by his quarters to grab his Cold Gun. He thought it might seal up the hole since space is absolute zero too.

They didn't have to search too much; the hole was relatively easy to find. Leonard aimed his gun and held it steady while his gun's discharge tried to seal the hole. He'd left his goggles behind in the rush. The flare from the gun made his eyes water but he held it steady.

"How long can you keep that up for?" Sara scanned the room to see if there were any other holes to be repaired.

"Not long." His gun was designed for short bursts not this sustained discharge. "I'm gong to run out of charge." His gun powered down. That was it.

"Be advised, the breach is only partially contained." Gideon warned them but not in time. They ran for the entrance only to have the door shut in their faces.

"Guess we know the bulkhead doors are working." Leonard and Sara were trapped.

"Too bad we're on the wrong side of them." Sara was scared. Using the wall panel, she called the bridge.

Ray and Kendra came down and tried to get the door open.

"Thanks for stopping by." The temperature had dropped already; Sara could already see her breath.

"We'll get you out of here. Just hang tight."

"Is there another option?"

Behind Sara, Leonard was trying to warm up. "Don't mean to rush you Raymond but it's getting cold in here. Normally, I wouldn't complain but..."

"Can't you just open the doors Gideon?" Kendra hoped that an AI could do more than an automated system.

"The bulkhead is designed to remain shut until the breach is sealed." So much for that idea.

"That's not happening from in here." Leonard knew that with the hole, they would also start to lose oxygen. Smothering to death was not on his list.

Gideon gave them a time frame to complete repairs before Sara and Leonard died. It wasn't much time at all. The two settled down to wait for rescue.

The room has gotten cold very fast. They knew Ray and Kendra were working as fast as they could to repair the ship but that wasn't any comfort. They could see their breath and Sara's muscles were cramping up. She'd been dressed for shipboard and had on only a light shirt. Leonard, as usual, was wearing a jacket. She wondered if he wished he still wore his parka. She wished he still wore his parka.

"I suppose this feels like a day at the beach for you," said Sara. She knew Leonard wasn't a metahuman but cold did seem to be his element.

"If I had to pick a way to die freezing wouldn't be the worst." He paused wondering if he was going to cross a boundary. What the hell, they were dead anyway unless Ray came through. "What's it like? Dying. I imagine you've got a unique perspective."

"You know. It's funny. I mean you'd expect it to be terrifying. Just panic and fear."

"What did you feel?"

"I guess lonely." She thought a moment. "Yeah. Like everybody that I loved was a million miles away. I mean I don't like you but at least I'm not dying alone." The words were barely out of her mouth when she realized how callous they sounded. Leonard had pulled her back from the brink in Russia and this was how she thanked him.

Leonard was startled that he was hurt by her words. He thought she was starting to understand him a little bit better after this past week.

He made a decision to give her a little more insight into him. "The closest I ever came to dying was the day I met Mick."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"No. It wasn't like that. It was my first day in juvie. I was 14 and the smallest kid in there by far. Some of the older kids wanted to make sure I knew it. So they jumped me. I fought back, but one of them had a shiv and I figured that was it. Until Mick stepped in and they never messed with me after that. He's been standing up for me ever since." _Unlike me._ He could still feel that kid's weight on his chest as he showed Leonard the shiv that would take his life.

"Let's just hope he's standing up for Rip and Jax now." Sara realized that Leonard really did care about Mick. Their partnership had lasted a long time.

"Who else is going to take on those pirates?"

Silence filled the room once again as the two tried to conserve energy. Sara was shivering so hard her teeth were chattering. Leonard took off his jacket and handed it to her.

She was taken aback. Leonard had probably never done a chivalrous act in his life before. She pulled it on grateful for the warmth it provided and settled back against the wall. She scooted over so that she was right next to Leonard.

"Nothing quite like dying to make you think about all the mistakes, all the wrong choices." Regret colored his voice.

"Is this Leonard Snart coming to God in his final moments?" Sara wondered what Leonard believed in or who.

He smiled. "Hardly." He rubbed his hands briskly; his fingers were becoming numb. "Just wishing I could take a few things back. Should have left Mick in future Star City."

"Why didn't you?" She had wondered since the event had fractured the bond the two men had.

Leonard had spent the past week thinking about that choice. "Without me to keep him in check, Mick can be a scary guy." While Leonard had killed people, he didn't take any pleasure in it. Mick enjoyed killing.

"Agreed. I hate to break it to you but even if we make it out of here alive, you're still going to have a problem on your hands. I've seen enough to know that Mick is in a dark place. He's not coming back." The cold just became too much and Sara grabbed Leonard's arm to get as close to him as she could.

For his part, Leonard knew it was for survival. She didn't even want to claim him as a friend; she just needed to feel his warmth.

Sara was almost unconscious from hypothermia. Leonard had pulled her around so he could warm her with what little body heat he had left. He knew he was very close to becoming unconscious when his nose hit the back of her head. He jerked up and took a deep breath. _Her hair smells nice._ He was too tired to fight any more. His head started dropping again when Gideon announced, "The breach had been sealed. You need to get Ms. Lance and yourself into the corridor."

He tried to stand but couldn't so he dragged Sara out of the room while on his knees. In the corridor, Gideon increased the ambient temperature to 100 degrees. Sara woke up to find Leonard chaffing her hands. She looked around and realized they were not freezing to death any more. She sat up and was soon able to stand and give Leonard back his jacket. He checked his gun. It had recharged some while in the holster.

"Gideon, where are Kendra and Ray?" she asked.

"In the bay."

They found the two having a meaningful moment, which Leonard had to break. "You two kids need a moment?" He tried to get feeling back into his fingers. It had been close. "Gideon! What's happening on the Acheron?"

"Funny you should ask. I just received a message from Mr. Rory. It seems he's escaped capture and is now returning to the Waverider."

"Told you." Leonard was smug as he caught Sara's eye. "Those pirates picked the wrong guy to mess with." With Mick back, they could plan an effective rescue of the others.

They all headed towards the bridge "Since when does Rory even know how to fly the jump ship? Ray had a point.

"How'd he even find us?" Kendra had been sure that the cloaking Gideon had told them about was still functioning.

"Actually, I did the flying. He received quite a beating at the hands of the pirates." The sound of the docking ship made them stop. He must have been much closer than they thought. They all paused to see how he was. When he emerged into the Waverider, his face was battered and bruised.

Leonard didn't like the look in his eyes. Mick had made his mind up about something and Leonard wasn't sure that it would be good.

They all waited to see what Mick would tell them. Sara, Kendra, and Ray stood in a tight group while Snart stood off to one side. Mick would give him one more chance.

"You okay Mick?" Something was off.

Mick turned to look behind him. "Boys! The ship's all yours."

He'd betrayed them. All because Leonard hadn't left him in 2046. "What are you doing Mick?"

One chance. "I'm getting us home. Are you in?"

Leonard stepped towards his partner. Kendra gasped as she thought he'd made his decision. Leonard thought of thirty years of partnership versus this betrayal. The team had come to mean something to him. He drew his gun and activated it. "Yeah." Turning to look back at the others, "Time to choose a side I guess." He looked at Sara. She didn't consider him a friend and neither did these others. But these pirates would not let them go. Why didn't Mick see that? Besides, Leonard had started to believe in this mission. "Chosen." He raised his gun and fired at the pirates.

"Bastard!" shouted Mick. Why had Snart not seen that they could be done with this crappy mission? He drew his own gun and fired at Snart who dodged out of the way. It became a free-for-all.

Leonard was using a doorway for protection when Gideon informed them that Mick was trying to get the time drive. "I'll handle it," he told Sara and stepped out into the corridor. A stun beam took him out and slammed him against the wall. Sara saw Leonard fall and not get up. Angry, she stepped around the wall and took out the man who'd shot him. She headed to stop Mick herself.

"Step away from it Mick!" Her voice was as cold as the room she'd been dying in only an hour before.

"Tell you what, blondie. Walk away and I won't kill you."

"You know I can't do that." How could she make him see reason?

"I like you Sara. You got a lotta guts. That's why I'm only going to kill you a little bit." He picked up his gun from where he'd set it down and aimed at her. She kicked the gun out of his hand then went to work. She had the upper hand; she was too fast. But not as fast as flame. He picked up his gun and fired. Grabbing her burned arm, she ducked behind a wall. She heard Mick coming for her.

"Mick!"

Sara saw Mick turn as she recognized the sound of Leonard's gun activating. The beam of cold threw the pyro against the far wall. Leonard couldn't finish the job. Mick lay there stunned. Sara came around the corner and looked at them both.

"Waverider, this is Captain Hunter. We've regained control of the Acheron, what is your status?" They all listened as Rip's message over the intercom.

Leonard heard the others coming up behind him.

Mick regained consciousness and looked up at him. "What are you going to do Snart?"

Leonard had no clue.

They took Mick to the brig and headed topside. Leonard followed Rip into his office. "What happened on that ship? Why did Mick turn against us?"

"I may have said something. I was frustrated and he was..."

"What did you say?"

"Mick came at me and I made a comment about him punching me or burning me or finding another way to kill me. He was confused and reminded me of the reason I recruited him." Rip regretted what he'd said next. He didn't want to tell Mr. Snart but Jax had been there too and could tell the tale. "I told him I recruited him because he was a package deal with you."

Leonard closed his eyes. When he opened them, they blazed with anger. "Why would you tell him that!" he shouted.

The others around the console were startled. Jax said, "I guess he just told Snart what was said." He filled them in on what had caused Mick to turn on them.

"I apologized but the damage had been done. Mr. Rory made his deal with the pirates."

"And now we have to deal with Mick." Leonard wanted to kill Rip yet he turned away. He caught the others watching their confrontation. They were supposed to be a team but he would have to be the one to take care that Mick didn't hurt anyone else.

The seven of them stood around the conference table hashing out solutions. Sara had sat down across from Leonard. This had to be killing him.

"Okay. I'll say it. Why don't we just drop him back off in 2016?" Ray thought it was the perfect solution.

Leonard pointed out the problem in that plan. "Because my sister lives in 2016. And your sister." He locked eyes with Sara. "And your wife." The last was directed at Stein.

"So what exactly are we talking about here? Leaving Rory in the brig until we take down Savage?"

"Oh no, no, no. The brig is unsuitable for long-term incarceration." Rip knew that Mick would be an even bigger problem confined in such a small space.

"Giving him free run of the ship is not an option." Sara was blunt.

Leonard had been trying to think of a solution but came up empty. He had no choice. "I'll handle it."

"By handling it you mean murder." Stein was appalled.

"I said I'll handle it," Leonard ground out. His eyes were cold as he turned towards Stein. Only Sara saw how he'd clenched his hands into fists. He was trapped just as much as Mick was.

The others filed out leaving Rip and Leonard alone. Sara looked back once more as she left the bridge. Leonard hadn't moved.

"Gideon. Pick a spot. Remote from any civilization." Leonard hadn't decided yet what he was going to do: kill or maroon his partner.

Gideon gassed the brig so Mick was unconscious. Rip helped Leonard take Mick to the open bay door. Leonard accepted help to a certain point and then sent Rip back. Mick was heavy as he dragged him across the cold, wet ground. Leonard wondered at Gideon's choice of place. It was cold and wet. Far enough. He dropped Mick and kicked him in the side waking Mick up.

Mick looked around and saw it was just the two of them in an empty clearing. He didn't think the punk had the guts, but he'd been wrong before about Snart.

"I told you that'd be the last time you'd hit me," Mick got slowly to his knees as his former partner drew his gun and powered it up.

"You were right."

"That the plan? Take me out in the middle of nowhere where no one can find the body?" Mick didn't see a shovel.

Leonard had finally made his decision. He'd always tried to protect Mick from Mick. He failed with that one. He had to protect the team from Mick. "I wish there was some other way Mick." He turned to face his partner. "But you're dangerous. A liability to the team."

Betrayed, Mick shot back. "Team? You and I were a team. What happened to you?"

Leonard had been wondering about that for a while now. "People change."

"You think you're some kind of hero. But deep down you're still that punk kid I saved in juvie." Mick refused to beg for his life but he wasn't going quietly. "You haven't got the guts. You want to kill me, kill me. Only one of us is walking out of here alive."

Mick was right. He would never be a hero but he had to fix what he'd broken the only way he knew how. "You're right." Leonard fired.

* * *

(1) from The Flash "Family of Rogues"


	8. Chapter 8

**The Tip of the Iceberg - Night of the Hawk Chapter 8**

 _I own nothing from DC's Legends of Tomorrow although that would be really nice. Spoilers for this_ _episode._

* * *

No one had wanted to wait for Leonard to return to the ship after he _took care_ of his partner. So no one had seen the anguish such a decision had made. Leonard had asked Gideon for the reference points needed to find the location again. He'd mumbled something about a marker of some type. The AI provided what he'd asked for. Leonard had then holed up in his room for two days.

He knew he had the join the others sometime and finally emerged. Leonard could hear Jax and Stein talking as they walked to the galley. He didn't want to join them but he was really hungry and needed to get something to eat. He took the nearest thing he could find and choked it down. Jax was glaring at him and while he could care less what the punk thought, it hurt more than he cared to admit even to himself. Rip announced they had reached their new location and to prepare for landing so the three headed to the bridge.

The ship shook as it left the time stream. Lifting the restraint, Leonard couldn't do anything but lay his head back against the seat. He heard the others complaining about their side effects from the recent jump.

"As I mentioned before, the effect of time travel on the human body increases with the length of each jaunt."

"So where are we?" Sara and Leonard stayed in their seats. Leonard was having trouble with vertigo and was afraid if he stood; he'd fall like Palmer had that first time.

"Omni Falls, Oregon. According to Captain Baxter's intel, Savage makes an appearance in this quaint little hamlet."

"So what's Savage doing in Pleasantville?" Jax was still trying to focus his eyes.

A newspaper clipping popped up on Gideon's screen. "Murder, apparently. Several denizens of Omni Falls have been brutally slain and others have gone missing." Leonard finally felt like he could stand. He went over to the console so he could see the article better.

"Huh. Kinda like Rory." Jax turned to sneer at Leonard. Whatever trust he'd had in the man had vanished.

Leonard wouldn't...couldn't...answer Jax's accusation. Everyone else decided to ignore Jax.

"Reports are vague but it seems like the killer is an expert with knives." Rip read the whole article to himself.

Sara was still seated. "That sounds like Savage's MO."

"But serial killing isn't." Ray was confused. Just when it seemed that they had Savage figured out, he did something different. "Sounds like pretty small-time for a guy who's had coffee with Hitler."

"No kidding. We have to assume that Savage has a larger more nefarious plan, but since we jumped back in time, Savage isn't expecting us here."

"Savage is pretty good at hiding." Out of all of them, Kendra knew him best. "Even in a small town. So how do you plan to find him?"

"By investigating these murders. There has to be a common link between the victims starting with the first."

Rip explained the parts that each would play in their search for information.

"So Raymond and Kendra are shacking up. Sara's Nurse Ratchet, and Jax the new kid in town. Where does that leave me?" Leonard wasn't going to be sidelined. He'd proven that he supported the team by siding with them against Mick. He studiously ignored Jax on the other side of the console whose distrust was rolling off him in waves.

Sara looked up at Leonard. She could understand his frustration. She'd gone by his room to talk but he'd refused to open the door. She had left him alone then. Maybe she should have tried harder to get him to open up.

"With me as an FBI agent," said Rip.

The men headed down to the fabrication room to get the appropriate clothes and credentials. Leonard wished Ray were still on the ship. He'd wanted to be the G-Man back at the Pentagon; he'd be green with envy. Rip found them a car and soon the two men were driving into town where they found the police station.

"We're looking for the sheriff," said Rip as they walked in. He was used to these sleepy little towns with their small town sheriffs.

"You found him. Bud Ellison." The man was watching a horror film on his little TV. "How can I help you folks?"

Both raised their fake FBI badges in answer. "Special Agent Rip Hunter. This is my...partner, Leonard. We're here to investigate the serial murders which have plagued this sleepy old town of yours."

Leonard noticed that Rip had stopped using his Brit accent but he seemed to be laying the Southern charm on rather thick.

"Whoa. Now slow down there buddy. There ain't no serial killer anywhere. What we got is some unexplained accidents is all."

"How about you hand over those case files so we can decide for ourselves. Or we can come back with a court order and a really nasty disposition." Leonard had picked up a pencil as he spoke and waved it around. He wanted to jab it through this man's hand but that wouldn't help them any.

"Anything for our friends in the Bureau." He dropped the pliers he'd been using to fix his TV's antenna and went off to get them the folders.

"Nice work partner." Rip was grateful Leonard had made the sheriff capitulate so easily.

"You're not my partner. There's only one person I ever trusted on this job and we all know how that turned out." Leonard had held back the bitterness as long as he could but he'd reached his limit for the day. Between Jax's accusatory stares and Rip trying to pretend that nothing was wrong, he just wanted to shoot something.

The sheriff returned with the files that they signed for and took with them. Once back on the ship, they divided the stack of files in half. Rip used his desk while Leonard laid his folders out on the round table. Several hours later, the others, except for Sara and Stein, showed up to report on their day. They all chose seats around the office. Leonard had picked a seat next to the desk that allowed him to turn his back on Jax.

Kendra surprised them by telling them they'd come face to face with Savage. "Savage doesn't think I recognize him which means he won't try to kill me. He can't steal my powers before I found them."

"Don't forget we have to try and figure out why he's killing the townsfolk." Ray forked up another mouthful from the pan he was hovering over.

"Are you really eating that?"

"Say what you want about Savage, he makes one hell of a casserole."

"Yes, well Mr. Snart and I have been analyzing these forensic files." Rip picked one up.

"Which revealed nothing except Savage is very good at making people disappear." Leonard was frustrated that they'd found nothing.

Jax was accusatory, "Something you both have in common."

Kendra was shocked. She and Sara had talked while they'd sparred about what had happened. Sara had explained how dangerous she'd been right out of the Lazarus Pit and how she'd been afraid Mick had become equally dangerous. Jax really needed to back off. It wasn't his decision since Rip still considered Snart to be a member of the team.

Jax was done with all the pussyfooting around. "What? We're just going to pretend like none of this happened? That Mick Rory wasn't a part of our team? If you can just ice your best friend like that, I'd hate to think what you could do to us." Jax couldn't understand how the others were just ignoring what had happened.

The others didn't defend Leonard's actions but stared everywhere else but at the two men. Leonard and Jax glared at each other. _If you only knew..._ thought Leonard.

Kendra broke the standoff. "Right now we need to stay focused on the mission."

Rip reviewed their next steps and they went their separate ways. Kendra caught up with Jax in the corridor. "Jax. You weren't here. You didn't see what Mick was prepared to do. He was going to kill us! He gave Leonard the chance to go with him but he refused. Leonard is on our side." Ray walked up to listen in.

"Maybe. But for how long?" He was angry. He knew that what Rip told Rory on the Acheron had to have hurt. That didn't excuse his turning traitor. Or give Snart a reason to kill him. "I'm outta here."

Kendra and Ray wished they could have convinced their youngest team member to lay off Snart but they didn't think it had worked.

"Mr. Snart. I don't think we'll be going back into town until tomorrow. Why don't you..uhm...go rest or..." Rip realized that without Mick or Sara, Snart had no other person he seemed willing to talk to.

Leonard gave the others enough time to get where they were going before he left the bridge. He went to his room and shuffled cards endlessly. He kept replaying the night of his final confrontation with Mick in his head. The sounds, the smells, the sights. He started to get a bad feeling. Years of experience had taught him to heed his senses and he went to find Rip. "Something is not right. We need to check on everyone."

Using comms, Gideon was able to reach Sara, Stein, Ray, and Kendra. Jax was the only one who didn't respond.

"Gideon traced Jax's last biosignature to this location." Rip pulled up behind a stalled car with its door open. Both he and Snart got out and went to see what was in the car. As much as he was angry with Jax, Leonard hoped he wasn't dead. They peered in the car's window. A young lady was unconscious against the passenger seat but Jax was nowhere to be found. "Well, it seems you had good reason to be concerned for Mr. Jackson's safety."

"Yeah, it sucks to be right all the time." Leonard always listened to that little voice that shouted out warnings.

The two men took the young lady back to the Waverider for medical care. Looking down at her bloody wounds, Leonard hoped that Jax wasn't in worse shape.

Martin came into the med bay. "Where is Jefferson?"

"I don't know but I'm guessing Jax and Peggy Sue had a lousy first date." Leonard retreated into sarcasm.

"There was no sign of him in the car," answered Rip.

Martin examined Betty's wounds. "These wounds don't appear to be consistent with a knife."

"Correct. I believe these lacerations were made by talons." Gideon had been running diagnostics.

Delirious, Betty called out "Tommy.." She had regained consciousness during the drive to the ship.

Rip remembered one of the files. "Tommy Fuller was one of the missing teenagers."

She continued, "He was like a bird...like a bird monster."

"Captain. Analysis of Miss. Seaver's blood reveals traces of silicate materials."

"Miss Seaver. Do you recall Tommy coming in contact with a meteor of some kind?" Rip had an idea.

"The car crash. It was glowing."

"She's talking about an Nth metal meteorite." Stein came to the same conclusion as Rip.

Leonard was clueless. "Say something that makes sense."

"It seems Mr. Fuller has come into contact with a meteorite with mutagenic properties."

"Try again." Leonard was getting frustrated. He was mostly self-taught but medical science was outside his interest zone. There was no money to be had off that field.

Rip explained, "It seems Miss Seaver's boyfriend has been exposed to the same type of meteor that Kendra came into contact with."

"You mean back before she grew wings." Leonard remembered the first time he'd seen her fly. He'd wondered how freeing that was away from everything and everybody. It would also make breaking and entering a hell of a lot easier.

Rip called everyone to his office to bring them all up to speed. He let Stein take control as he told the others Betty's tale about the meteorite and his theory that it was the same type as had affected Kendra. "Well, you and Carter. Four thousand years ago. The meteorite which gave you your power appears to be of the same variety that mutated Tommy Fuller."

"And I'm guessing it's not curable." Leonard wondered if he'd have to take care of this Fuller kid who was now a bird monster. Sara and Rip were the only two besides him who were comfortable with killing. But could they kill a kid to save someone's life?

"Well...I suppose if the talons which lacerated her left some mutagenic residue I could ..."

"Yes or no." Leonard hated it when the Professor became wishy washy.

"Perhaps." Stein refused to be cowed into an answer. How dare this...this...murderer challenge him?

"Why don't you get to work on that Martin," said Rip. He succeeded in breaking the stalemate between the two men.

Sara had been silent all this time. "Okay. So if Savage isn't the one doing the killing all this time, what is he doing in town?

"Doesn't matter." Rip pulled out the knife he'd stolen.

"We can take him down," Kendra was smug.

"The Armun Dagger..Where did you?"

"Savage's house." Ray felt victorious. He'd successfully burgled a house without Snart.

"Alright." Finally things were going their way. "We need to proceed on two fronts. Locate Jefferson and make an all out assault on Savage."

Leonard listened as the others made their plans to attack Savage. The lovebirds had a spat but Kendra came out on top asserting her skills as a fighter. He knew Sara'd been working with her; surely she'd not let her go if there was a chance she'd get herself killed. He needed Savage dead and the sooner, the better for his plan.

"Mr. Snart. I need you to go with Martin. He'll be able to guide you to Jefferson." He touched Leonard's arm. "He will be focused on his partner. I need you to keep them both safe." Rip knew he could trust Leonard on this mission whatever anyone else thought of the thief.

Once at the hospital, Stein led them to the basement levels. Leonard had his gun ready. "I'm sure the kid is fine." He tried to reassure the old man but didn't think he'd have any success. You had to trust someone to listen to their advice.

"Jefferson and I, as you know, share a psychic connection but for some inexplicable reason I can't seem to reach him. I've grown so accustomed to our partnership to suddenly be without him is disquieting."

"I know the feeling." He kept thinking Mick was at his back but whenever he turned to look, he realized that he wasn't there. And it was all Leonard's fault that he'd lost his partner.

They kept moving through the rooms until an alarm went off. Leonard looked around for the trigger but it didn't seem to be them who set it off. They heard doors opening and sounds like a zoo filled the corridors.

"Oh boy."

"Just when you think you've seen everything." Leonard had his gun ready to fire once he figured out what the hell they were looking at. It seemed human but was also birdlike. It had wings sort of like Kendra grew. Didn't matter. The thing was too close to them. He fired and killed it. Another flew at them but he took it out too. "Guess those missing kids are no longer missing." He wondered if one of them was Tommy. He heard a growling sound and they both watched in horror as another bird monster came around the corner. Leonard knew it was Jax by his clothing.

"Oh my God, it's Jefferson. Jefferson, it's us!" Stein was pleading with his partner.

Leonard was torn. His mission was to keep Stein safe. But to do that, he'd have to kill the kid which would cause Stein to die later.

Bird/Jax wasn't sure what it wanted at first. Then it mantled its wings and moved towards them. Leonard shoved Stein aside to safety. "Jax! Don't make me do this!" He held off shooting the kid.

Stein watched, certain Jefferson would be killed.

Another bird man came up behind Leonard and when he turned to confront it, Jax raked him down his left arm and knocked him to the ground. He spotted a water pipe above and shot it with the Cold Gun. It ruptured sending steam into Bird/Jax's face. Leonard rolled to his feet, grabbed Stein, and the two took off running. Stein's safety was his first concern. Leonard led the way through the labyrinth of hallways until they came to the reception area. He tried to watch all sides but failed. Jax came out of a hallway and ripped his gun out of his hand. He tried to push Stein behind him but the older man was having none of it. Leonard wasn't sure what his next move would be when Sara came out of nowhere and knocked Bird/Jax out with her staff.

"It's time to go," she claimed.

"Not without Jefferson. Or whatever's left of him." Stein asked Leonard for help and the two carried their unconscious teammate to a car and back to the Waverider.

Leonard helped Stein place Jax in a med chair and restrained him. Rip came into the room and slipped on something. He looked down and saw a trail of blood drops. "Where is Jax wounded?"

"Nowhere." Stein examined his other half again but couldn't see any wounds. He looked over at Leonard who was cradling his left arm. "I believe it is Mr. Snart who is wounded."

Rip went over and demanded to see. Leonard's left sleeve was now soaked with blood. They removed his jacket to find two deep gouges that went down his bicep. "Let's get this taken care of. Professor Stein is capable of seeing to Mr. Jefferson right now."

As Leonard turned to sit on the other med chair, Stein could see the wounds. He'd never uttered a word about being hurt. "It must have happened when Jefferson knocked Mr. Snart to the ground." That was probably why he'd been unable to hold onto his gun.

Rip cleaned the wounds to allow Gideon to cauterize them before bandaging them. Leonard left the med bay and went to change clothes. His shirt was ruined so he tossed it in the recycler. Back in his regular clothes, he returned to the med bay. He wanted to there to make sure Bird/Jax didn't break free.

Leonard watched as Stein tried to cure the kid. "Gideon was able to help me devise a gene therapy that will hopefully restore Jefferson and those at the Asylum to their former selves. If genome bonding occurs, we hold know right away." Stein turned away from Rip and faced Leonard. "Of course, we would never had have the slightest chance of saving him were it not for you."

"Let's not get sentimental. Another minute and things might have gone down very differently." Leonard was uncomfortable. He could count on one hand the times that Stein had actually been courteous to him much less complimentary.

"Despite your bravado, Mr. Snart, the actions that I witnessed last night were nothing short of heroic." Stein hoped the younger man could hear the sincerity in his voice. He realized that they had pushed him away like they had Mr. Rory. They'd lost Mick; they couldn't lose Leonard too.

The medical monitor beeped and they turned to watch Jefferson mutate back to his own form. Seeing that Jax wouldn't be a danger any more, Leonard headed to his quarters. The door shut and his adrenaline level crashed. He was exhausted not only from the fight and blood loss but the effort of fighting off the team's antagonism, he was soon asleep.

At loose ends the next morning, Leonard went to the bridge. Gideon said the others had not returned yet. Leonard took a seat in the forward window to think. When he was a kid, he'd watched horror movies like everyone else. Since S.T.A.R. Labs' particle accelerator had blown up, their world was changed. Here he was, on a ship with three metahumans, a reincarnated assassin, a man from the future, and a tech billionaire. Who was he? A thief caught up in a power struggle that had been going on for four thousand years. Why was he even here? He wasn't like them. _Hero ain't on my resume._ That was still true. His thoughts were broken by footsteps.

Jax entered the bridge. He'd gone looking for Snart and finally found him.

"Look who's up and around."

"Hmm. Yeah." Jax's voice was still weak. "I guess I owe you an apology. Grey told me about what happened back at the asylum. You had the chance to kill me and you didn't. After last night, I know enough about being a monster to know that you're not one."

Uncomfortable, Leonard let his sarcasm roll out. "Stop. I'm getting misty eyed."

"I just want you to know, about what happened with Rory. I get it. You were protecting us. And that doesn't make you a murderer, that makes you a part of this team." He wanted to say more but Stein showed up.

"Jefferson, you should be resting."

"Ah man, I'm done lying around. I just want to get the hell out of Mayberry."

"Agreed. We're still waiting on Sara and the two lovebirds to get back. Seems they've taken quite a shine to 1958. Leonard stood and rested his hand on his gun. It was rather unwieldy at times.

Something exploded against the ship's hull. They all ducked.

"What on earth?" Martin was shaken.

"Gideon?" Rip looked at the image on the console as Leonard jumped onto the dais and saw Chronos. "Not this guy again." He drew his gun and powered it on.

"Captain. Chronos had breached the starboard hatch.

"How is that possible?" Stein thought the ship was impregnable.

"Clearly he's received some new toys from his Time Master friends since our last encounter. Gideon! Seal the bulkheads from here to..." Rip was unable to finish as Chronos' stun bolt hit him a glancing blow. Leonard shot back to give Stein a chance to escape with Jax. Rip and Leonard kept firing at Chronos but his armor withstood their attacks.

"Fall back!" shouted Rip. "Get to the jump ship!"

* * *

 _Please let me know what you thought if you have the time. Thank you so much for reading the story this far._


	9. Chapter 9

**The Tip of the Iceberg - Left Behind Chapter 9**

 _I actually wrote this chapter first and realized I needed to go back to trace the development of the enigma that is Leonard Snart as seen on the show and in my imagination. I intend no copyright infringement and gain nothing but the satisfaction of putting thoughts in print. Spoilers for the episode._

* * *

"Fall back! Get to the jump ship!" They followed Rip's orders as Chronos came onto the bridge. Rip and Leonard lay down a steady fire to cover their retreat.

"Sure it was a good idea to leave the Terminator on the bridge?" Snart shouted. He was afraid that the bounty hunter would sabotage something and leave them stranded.

"Gideon has lockdown protocols which have been..."

"Have been overridden Captain. Chronos is utilizing superior Time Master technology. I cannot countermand his orders."

Rip, Leonard, Stein, and Jax could feel the ship tilt and rise as it launched into the sky. "He's time jumping this ship." Rip stated the obvious as they were all jostled around.

"The ladies will be left in 1958." Leonard held onto the wall for support.

"What about Ray?" Jax added.

"Like I said." Leonard still hadn't warmed up to Ray. The feeling was mutual.

"Let's go! We have to stop him." Rip raced back towards the bridge followed by the others. They had to regain control of the ship if his plan to kill Savage could be implemented.

"Gideon. Open the door on my mark." He turned to Stein and Jax. "Get to the jump ship and escape." He was certain Stein would be able to figure out how the use the jump drive to take them home, and Jax was a pilot now.

"We are not abandoning you!" Stein was adamant.

"No. You are obeying a direct order from your captain." The two ran off leaving Rip and Leonard to move against the bounty hunter.

Rip looked at Leonard. The thief nodded; he was in this all the way. "Now Gideon." Rip yelled as they entered the main bridge. They dove behind the chairs and exchanged fire with Chronos. Shouting warnings to each other and challenges at Chronos, they moved around the room trying to get him between them. Leonard saw Rip stand up to take a shot but was struck by a direct bolt in the chest. He dropped bonelessly to the ground. Not one to give up, Leonard moved around the room to get a better angle on Chronos. He tried to dodge when the rifle swung his way but he couldn't. Green energy flared as he, too, dropped to the floor.

Leonard jerked as he regained consciousness where he was slumped against a metal bar. The next thing his mind registered was that his hands were restrained with metal cuffs. Underneath, a thick metal grate chilled his legs. He remembered Chronos on the bridge shooting at him and Rip. He had been hit. Now, he was on a strange ship and locked up. He tried to orient himself and a clanking noise coming from behind startled him. Chronos came into view. That answered that question.

Leonard's first thoughts poured out of his mouth,"Uh... hello?" Why was he being ignored as if he was insignificant? He was a prisoner instead of being dead.

A metallic voice spoke, "A UFO sighting in Hub City in 1960 has created a time anomaly. It looks liked your friends survived." Leonard wasn't comforted by Chronos' words.

"And what would they be doing in 1960?" They had been in 1958 when they took off in the time ship. And how could they find him? For that matter, where was he?

Chronos ignored Leonard completely while concentrating on information on the ship's console.

"What's so special about me? I mean, aside from my sparkling personality." Chronos had his back to Leonard so he used the time to scope out his surroundings to try and find an escape route. "Back on the Waverider you could have taken your boy, Rip, but you took me instead. Why?" When he got no response, he continued. "If you're going to kill me you could at least tell me what's going on."

The figure turned to face him; "You should have figured it out by now." He reached up and pulled off his helmet to reveal Mick Rory.

Leonard was numb. It felt as though the ship had lost all gravity.

Mick paced towards his former partner and knelt down. "After all, I am supposed to be the dumb one."

Leonard's throat was bone dry. How had his desperate plan in that clearing gone awry? "How? I think I deserve to know what the hell is going on!" He shook the bars both in anger and for a feel to see how strongly they were attached to the ship's wall.

"You deserve nothing." Mick's voice was emotionless.

"Says the man who sold us out to the pirates. When I dropped you off in that forest, I meant to kill you…that _was_ the plan." Leonard wasn't sure if his anger was directed towards Mick for what he'd done as Chronos or himself for not making certain that Mick was not a danger to anyone.

"You should have stuck with the plan. And done me a favor."

Leonard remembered that cold and wet clearing.

 _"I wish there were some other way Mick!"_

 _"You haven't got the guts. You want to kill me, kill me. Only one of us is walking out of here alive."_

 _"You're right." Leonard fired his gun. But not at Mick. The beam passed over his former partner's shoulder and struck a tree._

 _Mick turned to look. "I knew you didn't have the guts." He started to turn back around but was hit by Leonard's gun._

 _"I am sorry Mick." Leonard looked down at his partner's unconscious body. This was for the best._

"I may not have trusted you on the ship with the team but I _always… always_ was coming back for you!" Sure, Leonard had shot members of his crew before, but they were just lackeys. Mick had been his partner. When Mick had gotten out of control, set that building they were robbing on fire, and been injured, Leonard had cut him loose after he pulled him to safety. He had to because Mick couldn't stay in control of himself. With the Heat Gun, Mick could satisfy his desire for flame from a distance. But Mick had always been angry at everything since he was a kid. His anger had finally burned too hot for them to handle and Leonard had made the only decision he thought he could at that time.

"Seems like one of us lost track of time."

"Well, how long did you…"

"By the time they found me, I nearly lost my mind. I was so weak, I was strangling rats to stay alive."

"When _who_ found you?"

"The Time Masters. They took me to a place called the Vanishing Point. Time doesn't exist there the way it does on Earth. I spent lifetimes being restored by them, training by them, fighting by them. Being reborn." His voice changed. The timber echoed with his memories.

Leonard's eyes darted around while mouth ran away with him, "So when exactly did your new friends give you the...ah... lobotomy?"

"You think I was hunting you and your friends because the Time Masters made me? They barely had to ask."

The look in Mick's eyes scared Leonard. He'd always been able to control Mick's anger. His fast-talking had always diffused the anger to a controllable level. He didn't think that would work this time, but he had to try. But Mick ignored him completely. If nothing else, the Time Masters had taught Mick how to turn his fiery temper into a slow burn.

"Look, if you're going to kill me just do it already." Leonard wondered why Mick had brought him on board as a captive rather than killing him and leaving his body on the Waverider.

Mick gave him the answer. "I'm not gonna kill you. We're going to take a trip back to Central City and visit your baby sister."

Leonard was prepared for any torture Mick would put him through but that. He'd planned his revenge well.

"The beautiful thing about time travel is I get to kill her more than once. I can kill Lisa in front of you, go back in time, kill her in front of you again and again and again." Mick watched his plan become clear to his former partner. Mick's revenge was perfect.

Leonard's eyes darted to either side as he tried to come up with some sort of plan. He had to escape to warn his team about Chronos' identity and to make sure that his sister was never put in harm's way due to his own actions or inactions.

"Sir. Several anomalies in the timeline suggest that the Waverider has touched down in Nanda Parbat." Micks AI had a masculine voice.

"Chart a course," Mick ordered. "I used to think the most beautiful thing on Earth was fire, now I know it's vengeance."

Listening to Mick, Leonard had never been more terrified. Mick was frightening when enthralled by fire. That same Mick, driven by vengeance, would be absolutely terrifying; he had to get out of there for all of their sakes.

Leonard decided to see if he could make Mick mad. If he got mad enough and killed Leonard, Lisa would be safe. He waved his hands as Mick prepared to leave. "Would you mind loosening these up a little bit before you leave?" No response. Mick's self-control was absolute. "Just out of curiosity, what do you think your new masters are going to do with you once you've delivered the team up to them." Still no response. "I don't expect there's a pension plan for old bounty hunters. Once they get what they want from you, they're gonna toss...you...aside."

"Like you tossed me aside."

Since he couldn't make Mick mad enough to lose control, he decided to go a different direction. "You and I both made choices that led us to this moment. What matters Mick is your next move. And I'm willing to bet that some little piece of the old you is in that armor somewhere."

"No. You're wrong." Mick put on his helmet and became Chronos again.

The airlock had not even closed behind Mick before Leonard was moving. The railing wasn't as secure as one would believe for a spacecraft, so using the bindings; Leonard broke through the support bars until he rounded the corner. Spotting his Cold Gun, he was able to knock it down onto the floor and draw it to him with his foot. His mind worked furiously fast. If Mick returned before he was able to escape, they would be heading for 2016 and Lisa. Lisa had been his only anchor though an adolescence of abuse. Keeping her safe and then teaching her how to survive had helped hone his own skills more rapidly. He had to get out of the cuffs but his hands were too closely bound to hold his gun. Just freezing and then breaking the bar wouldn't help him fight Mick; he swallowed thickly. There was only one choice. It would make him valueless to the team, but it was the only option.

He peeled off his right shoe and drew the gun around into place across his calf. Using his toes, he was able to activate his Cold Gun. His mind worked frantically searching for another option, another target, but couldn't find one. He fired. The pain was intense, greater than he'd ever imagined. Leonard kept his hand in the absolute zero flame and screamed.

Black spots filled Leonard's vision as sweat rolled down his face. He was nauseous and clenched his teeth to keep from spewing. Gaining control, he sat up and stared at the block of ice that had once been his right hand. Too late to change his mind. He rose to his knees and then slammed his frozen fist down against the floor and screamed as it shattered. He'd thought the pain of being burned was the worst; he was wrong. He fought to stay conscious. " _Lisa. Lisa. Lisa."_ That mantra helped him stagger to his feet, down the corridor, out the airlock, and towards the sounds of battle.

The guards at the entrance were dead. Echoes of shots came down the corridor. Cradling his right arm, Leonard half ran with no plan in mind. It would depend on what was happening but it sounded like the team was holding its own. As he reached the lighted chamber, he had to stop to catch his breath. He saw Chronos on the ground with Firestorm and the Atom each readying for a kill shot. Leaning around the entrance of the antechamber, Leonard stopped his team from killing his partner. "Don't do it! Don't kill him!"

Firestorm responded first, "Snart?!"

Rip said confused, "Sorry, don't kill Chronos?"

"He's not Chronos. Show them!" he demanded, but Mick ignored him. Leonard jerked his head in command and Jax removed the helmet.

"Oh, my God," Rip spoke for them all as they beheld their former teammate.

"There is no God," growled Mick as he dove for his gun. Sara knocked him out.

Leonard could only stare at his former partner's unconscious form. He could have let them kill Mick. He should have. It would have solved a lot of problems. But his code screamed in the back of his head drowning out his sister's name for a brief moment. His partner. They had stared at him with disgust when they thought he'd killed Mick. If they ever learned that he knew Chronos was Mick and **didn't** stop them; their disgust would be well deserved. Maybe Mick would have to be put down later, but they needed some intel about his masters and their plan. His ship alone might give them needed data. And Mick was his friend. Or had been once.

Firestorm separated and Jax went to help Ray and Kendra gather up Mick's unconscious body and weapons to take back to their ship. Sara went to talk to Ra's al Ghul. Rip and Professor Stein came up to where Leonard was leaning. "When did you find out that…" Rip stopped as he realized that Leonard was cradling his right arm that ended in a frozen stump. Shocked, he looked up into Leonard's bleak eyes. "Did Mr. Rory…" he couldn't continue. He was horrified at the thought.

"No. I needed to escape and…." Leonard stopped talking and shrugged his shoulders. The enormity of his decision had finally struck him. _Lisa._ He felt helpless and that made him angry. He turned and headed out, shrugging off the offered help. He refused to acknowledge any pity that he might have seen in anyone's eyes.

Stein tugged Rip's arm to hold him back. "Is there anything Gideon can do for him?"

"Yes, I believe things are not quite as dire as they appear for Mr. Snart right now."

"They look pretty dire from here," said the Professor. He'd never felt comfortable around either of the thieves and when Leonard had taken Mick away, he'd been relieved and shocked and shaken. That Snart would remove his own hand, like an animal in a trap, shook him deeply. But Snart had stopped them from killing Rory. "Can the ship build a prosthesis?"

Rip just smiled and headed back to the Waverider.

Once everyone was back on the ship, Rip had them secure Mick in the brig. They removed all of Chronos' armor and searched for hidden weapons. Gideon completed a scan as well.

Leonard stayed off to one side refusing to answer anyone's questions. He needed the wall to stay upright.

After Mick regained consciousness, he started raging inside the brig. "You think this is all over? I will kill every single one of you! I will watch you all burn!" Looking right at Leonard, he shouted, "You! You should have killed me when you had the chance."

Turning off the intercom, Rip turned towards Snart. "You owe us an explanation."

The Professor spoke up. "Yes, it's quite remarkable that Mr. Rory is working for the Time Masters considering _you killed him_."

"If you think back, I never actually said I killed him." Being a master of misdirection was essential for a pickpocket.

"No, you just let us think that you did," shot off Jax.

"I didn't have to try too hard did I? Maybe I should have. At least he wouldn't have wound up a chew toy for the Time Masters." Leonard half-listened to the others as they discussed Mick's fate. He was fighting to stay upright. Their tone shifted, drawing him back to the discussion, and he realized that they had chosen to attempt to turn Mick back towards their side. "He's a lost cause," he snarled. Mick's threat against Lisa was still too raw. He sagged against the wall and listened as they debated some more.

Sara was watching Leonard out of the corner of her eye. His jaw was tightly clenched and his lips were almost white. She thought he might be going into shock. There had been no blood loss when the frozen tissue was shattered, but surely the pain must have been excruciating. She caught Rip's eye and nodded towards Leonard.

Rip had been so caught up in the chance to reform Mr. Rory that he'd momentarily forgotten about Mr. Snart's injury. He'd not told anyone about what Gideon was able to do medically for the team. Aldus, a stranger, had died from internal injuries that the ship couldn't repair. It hadn't had any of his genetic samples in the form of stored cells to use to save him. Well, Mr. Snart would be in for a surprise. Clapping his hands, he said, "Well, we all need to get cleaned up. Gideon! I'm headed to the med bay with Mr. Snart. He caught Leonard's attention and said, "Let's go take care of that."

The others were embarrassed that they'd forgotten Leonard's injury. He pushed himself off the wall that had become vital to keeping him upright and followed Rip down the corridor. He concentrated on placing one foot in front of the other. Each step caused waves of pain through his arm. Sara followed a few steps behind ready to lend a hand if it became necessary.

When they reached the med bay, Rip had him sit down in a chair and placed a cuff on his left wrist that immediately started to pump painkillers into his system. He sagged with relief into the chair's embrace. Rip set up a table and some sort of machine. Taking Leonard's right arm, he placed it directly under the tube. Leonard was confused; Rip's words surprised him.

"Gideon, start the regeneration process."

"What do you mean? Regeneration." Leonard had thought that Rip was going to seal off the wound or remove the dead flesh or put on a bandage…

"I took genetic samples from you all at the start of this voyage for this exact eventuality."

"Why am I only hearing about this now?" Relief put a sneer into Leonard's voice.

"Because none of you had lost a limb before now."

He had a point. Leonard stared both fascinated and disgusted as Gideon began the process. The laser removed the dead tissue exposing all the raw nerves, bone ends, and muscle fragments. "Ow." Gideon started to add new bone, nerves, muscles, and finally skin until he had a complete hand once again. It was extremely painful as nerves reconnected. The painkillers already in his system meant that the pain would have been unbearable otherwise. He moved his hand and fingers. They felt a part of him, not like some fake hand. He rubbed his fingertips together. No calluses but he could sense the slightest touch. He looked up at Rip. "Thanks." He could still be a part of the team. Still do the only thing that made him feel alive.

"Now, you should probably go and lie down, go to sleep. While Gideon used your own genetic material, it has to bond with the existing nerves, veins, etc. The healing will still draw energy from your body; I expect you're feeling drained. That is a side effect." He disconnected the wrist cuff and started to help Leonard stand but was shrugged off.

"You just make sure that Mick doesn't get out!" Leonard exited the med bay and practically ran into Professor Stein.

"Excuse me, I came to see if Captain Hunter…" he stopped as he realized that Leonard had a right hand again. "Oh, my. How…fascinating. How did he…"

"I can explain. Mr. Snart is on his way to rest after the regeneration. Come here and I'll show you," Rip called out.

Leonard tuned the two men out and turned down the corridor towards his own room. He steps got slower as he felt all his remaining energy drain out. Sheer determination got him to and then through his door. He had time to shrug out of his jacket, remove his gun and holster, and kick off his shoes before he collapsed onto his bed and fell into darkness.

"Captain Hunter?"

"Yes, Gideon," Rip broke off his explanation to Professor Stein.

"I am afraid that Mr. Snart has gone into shock. He is unconscious.""

"Where is he?"

"He is in his quarters."

"Are you sure he's not just asleep?"

"His body temperature is dropping and his pulse is weak but rapid. His breathing is very shallow. I suggest you take med kit #6 with you."

"Professor? A little help." Rip asked as he opened a cabinet and took out a small box. The two walked rapidly down the corridor and stopped when they reached the quarters assigned to Leonard. Gideon opened the door.

Leonard was sprawled on top of the covers and did not respond to their entrance. Rip opened the kit on the bed and pulled out a wide cuff. He popped the cover off a small panel under the bed to display a series of ports and outlets. He plugged the cuff into one and wrapped it around Leonard's bicep. The computer screen on the wall to the right of the bed lit up with diagnostic readings. Both men examined the results.

"What does he need?" asked Stein. He was concerned when he saw that Leonard's blood pressure was 84/52 and his face was very pale. "Shouldn't we take him back to the med bay where he can be more closely monitored?"

"I can monitor him while he's here and, with the cuff, I can administer fluids to help him. He should have a complete recovery," said Gideon.

"Here," said Stein, as he lifted Leonard's legs. "Let's get him under the covers so he won't get chilled." Rip helped shift the bed coverings while Stein manipulated their unconscious teammate. He was afraid Leonard would wake up while they were shifting him, but he didn't stir at all. Stein stared down at Leonard's slack features. For once, there was no cynicism or anger present on his face. He looked young. He knew quite a bit about Snart; Caitlin had filled him in on the thief's history. The newspaper report when he had killed his father had shocked him but Cisco had clarified it by explaining that Lewis had put a bomb in Lisa's head. While Stein did not condone murder, he could understand why Snart would want to make sure his sister would be safe from their father.

Speaking softly to Stein, Rip said, "I told him the regeneration used his own physical resources to power the accelerated growth. So, combined with the shock of losing his hand in such a manner just pushed him too far. Whatever happened on Chronos' ship probably exacerbated everything even more."

"I have raised the ambient temperature in the room and will continue to monitor him. If he continues to falter, I will advise you."

"Thank you, Gideon," said Rip. He watched as Stein finished tucking the blanket around the unconscious thief.

The two men left the room and headed towards the bridge. Standing near the console was Jax and Sara. Both had been discussing Rory and Snart. Sara was trying to not think about how Leonard would have to deal with the loss of his hand. Being a cripple would not sit well with him and he would probably lash out. Understandable, but he could be a danger to himself or the others. She opened her mouth to speak, but Rip held up his hand.

"Before you say what you're probably going to say, understand that Mr. Snart has been healed." He smiled at the look on the two youngest members' faces. "When I first stunned you all, I brought you to the Waverider and put you in stasis. While here, I gave you every immunization that I could, a complete physical, and repaired any illness you might have had at the time. For example, Mr. Rory had stage one lung cancer no doubt caused by his continual inhalation of burning chemicals."

"Without our permission?" said Jax.

"Well, if you didn't join, you would still be healthier than you were before." Rip didn't understand why they weren't more grateful.

"You were pretty high-handed with our lives, Rip," said Sara. "What else did you do?"

"I took genetic samples from you all. Gideon has been growing those cells for just this eventuality."

Stein broke in. "He was able to regenerate Mr. Snart's hand."

"Yes. It is just like the one he was born with although the dexterity and strength are not what he had. He'll have to build it up again. But he has his hand."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" asked Jax. "Or did you? I mean, Snart freezing off his hand. That's intense. I can't see him just doing it if it meant it was permanent."

"Oh, I assure you, Mr. Snart had no idea what Gideon could do. He chose that solution."

"Mick must have done something, said something, to make Leonard that desperate." Sara had seen the animosity Mick held for Leonard after they had returned from 2046. They had all seen an enraged Mick in the brig and heard his threats against his former partner. What had happened on board Chronos' ship? Each team member was broken in some fashion. Had Mick broken Leonard beyond redemption? She vowed to work with both thieves to try and heal their fractured friendship. Friendship for both was rare. She had told Leonard that they weren't friends but he went against Mick for the sake of them all.

"So Snart's fine?" asked Jax.

"Not exactly. He went into shock. Gideon is administering medication and monitoring his condition. It will take a few days for him to recover fully both from the injury and the regeneration. Until then, we should give him some space to come to terms with everything that happened." Rip turned and went into his office.

"I guess we should probably get some rest ourselves," said Stein. He turned around and was followed off the bridge by the other two.

Consciousness returned slowly to Leonard. His mind felt like it was stuffed with cotton and he had an absolutely awful taste in his mouth. He scrubbed at his eyes; it must have been a dream. Had he gone on a binge that he couldn't even remember? That was one horrible… He turned in the bed and was stopped by a cuff attached to his left arm. He lifted it and looked at it in confusion. He recognized that he was in his room on the Waverider but what was real and what was a dream? "Gideon? What happened?"

"You went into shock, Mr. Snart, after Captain Hunter regenerated your hand. You have been monitored and received various treatment over the past 19 hours."

"19 hours?" Leonard decided to focus on that one fact. "Why so long?"

"As Captain Hunter told you, your body needed to recover from all the stress from the loss of your hand and the subsequent regeneration. You exceeded your body's reserves. As of now, you seem to have recovered. You will, however, have to rebuild the dexterity and strength of your new hand."

"Sure," he said quietly.

"If I may suggest, why don't you go to the galley and get something to eat? That should help with your acclimation."

Leonard examined the cuff until he found the catch that released it. "Where do I put this?"

"If you would disconnect it from the port, it goes in the box that is on the table."

Leonard did so and realized that he needed a shower before getting anything to eat. Once clean and in fresh clothes, he felt ready to encounter anyone else from the team. Except Mick. He needed to process everything first. "What time is it?"

"It is about three in the morning ship's time. Everyone except Captain Hunter is asleep."

Grateful for that small favor, Leonard headed to the galley. He rummaged through the offerings and settle on broth. His stomach was in knots and every muscle was tight. He was slumped at the table clutching a mug when Rip entered.

He'd asked Gideon to tell him when Mr. Snart was up and around; he wanted to see how he was doing both physically and emotionally. He had been in his study reading when Gideon told him that Leonard was awake and in the galley. He sauntered in and initially ignored the thief as he looked for a snack for himself.

"I want to assure you, Mr. Snart, that Gideon now has protocols in place to keep Mr. Rory in check. If he so much as attempts to escape or harm anyone here, she will seal off the section and then flood the area he is in with gas."

Leonard was relieved that they had a plan. "Chronos took control of the Waverider. Are you sure Mick can't from where he is?"

"No. There are no access panels near Mr. Rory. Gideon is keeping a watch on him and will react before he can access the ship in any way. How are you feeling?"

"Peachy." Leonard was still concerned that Mick could escape. He had to figure out a way to reach Mick so he would not go after Lisa or any of them. "What's our next move?"

"I'm trying to figure that out now. I just wanted a snack and to see how you were doing." Rip left Leonard alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 _TBC_.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Tip of the Iceberg - Progeny Chapter 10**

 _I really wanted to write this chapter once I had seen the episode. There is no copyright infringement intended and I earn nothing but, hopefully, a review or two. Spoilers for Progeny._

* * *

It had been eleven days since Rip had rebuilt Leonard's hand in the med bay. While his hand had been rebuilt, strength and flexibility were not what he'd once had. Professor Stein had recommended that he exercise with a rubber ball to regain what he'd lost. Since his value to the team was based on his ability to steal, Leonard worked with it religiously. His hand ached by the end of every day, and he went to sleep each night trying to massage the cramps out.

The others kept busy in their rooms or sparing. He knew Sara went down to the small storage room where Mick had once hung a punching bag to work out. Leonard had chosen to work out with the bag late at night when all the others were asleep. He needed the time to think and was a solitary man by nature. Every time he struck the bag, Mick's words rang in his ears. Leonard had been deeply shaken by the revelation that Chronos was Mick. The fact that he'd never gone back to collect Mick told him one thing: that he died at some point during this mission. That would be the only reason for him not going back for his partner. He'd always expected to die on a job but that confirmation struck him to the core. He prided himself on planning all the minutia for a heist. He'd not really been thinking when he'd knocked Mick out in the woods; he just refused to kill the man who had been his only friend. And now that friend wanted to destroy Leonard by destroying Lisa. By killing her again and again and again.

Keeping Lisa safe was worth the price of his hand.

Rip had decided to leave Savage alone for the moment and instead was focused on a man called Per Degaton who helped Savage take over the world. When they learned that Per Degaton was a teenage boy, the team split on two sides about killing him outright or showing him the error of his mentor's ways. Rip and his side were finally convinced that kidnapping the kid and taking him from the timeline could be enough. Rip was still convinced that killing Per Degaton was their only option.

Sara was upset that Rip wasn't thinking through all their options and decided to visit Mick.

"Ah. Finally. Someone who's willing to do a man's job." Mick wasn't surprised to see the assassin.

Sara caught the slight against Leonard. Because he had been unable to kill his partner, Mick thought he was weak. "That's not why I'm here."

"It's almost funny that you guys keep parading in here like it's some kind of confessional or something."

"That's also not why I'm here."

"Okay. I'll bite."

"Everybody is out there arguing whether or not we should kill this kid because no one thinks he can change. Which made me think of you. You know, no one thinks you can change. That's why you're in here."

"The only reason I'm in here is if I get out I'm gonna give Snart some payback he's not walking away from."

"He saved your life."

"He wussed out on killing me, not the same thing. He marooned me." Bitterness filled Mick's thoughts.

"It's not like he had many choices. You know, while you were busy selling us out to a homicidal time pirate, Leonard and I almost died. He was thinking about you, told me about your partnership, your friendship."

Mick was taken aback. He thought Snart had just forgotten what he and Mick had had. Frustrated with his thoughts, he bit back. "Did it make you weepy? You think it's going to make me weepy?" he snarled. He had to hold on to his anger. It was the only thing he had that belonged to him. That and vengeance.

"He's your friend. A loyal one. You should know that." Sara had come to that conclusion when Leonard had stopped them from killing Mick. He must have held out hope that Chronos's personality could be destroyed leaving Mick behind.

"Well, thank you. I'll work it out with him as soon as I can. Oh. Killing a kid. Not very hero-like." Mick had to get in that last shot. Sara's words made him think. He thought about thirty years worth of partnering with Snart. He'd left Snart in the wind many times. The most recent was after Snart's father had ambushed them. He only learned the whole story from Lisa after the fact. She had called to see if Mick would help her break her brother out of prison when he was convicted of murdering Lewis. He'd declined. But even when Mick had set the building they were in on fire, Leonard had stayed to pull Mick out of the flames before cutting him loose. Mick bore the scars from that job still. There was only one time Snart had abandoned him; when he marooned Mick. Still. Even though it was only once didn't make up for what had been done to him by the Time Masters. The only way he'd kept his sanity while being reconditioned was to focus on Snart and how he'd betrayed him. It had kept the pain manageable.

Leonard was in the galley when he heard the jump ship undocking from the Waverider. Gideon told him what the sound had meant and that Rip and Per Degaton had left on the jump ship. He'd left the main deck because he was tired of the sideways looks the others were giving him. Yes, he'd suggested killing the kid. He'd have done the same if it had been Hitler. Kill one to save many. That had been his choice with Mick. Only he hadn't killed Mick. He had to admit to himself that he wasn't surprised that Rip had taken the kid. He grabbed something to eat and drink. He knew Sara was stalking him so he didn't want to stay in the kitchen. Sara had that "I want to talk" look in her eyes. He didn't want to go to his room; Sara would go there first. He could have had Gideon lock the door but that wouldn't deter her. He avoided the next level since he'd have to walk past Mick's cell. That left one of the storage bays. Leonard decided on the small bay in the ship's nose. Once he was done with lunch, he settled down with his back against a box and pulled out a gold coin. He started finger exercises that moved it from one finger to another without actually grasping it. He still wasn't able to move the coin at his old speed but he was definitely improving. Finishing those exercises, he pulled the rubber ball out of his jacket and started tossing it up and down to practice hand-eye coordination. Time seemed to stand still until he heard footsteps coming closer. From the sound, it was Sara. She slid her feet more than lifted them when she walked which caused a whispering sound.

"No luck finding our homicidal captain?"

"Gideon is still searching but I have a feeling Rip's not going to be found if he doesn't want to be." Sara faced off against Leonard and leaned against a large crate.

"So what are you doing down here?"

"Don't you think you at least owe him a conversation?"

"We had our conversation while he was Chronos and he made his feelings about me very clear." Leonard's fear for Lisa was still fresh.

"And what about your feelings?"

"About you?" Leonard challenged her with a look. He wasn't exactly sure why he said that. He was drawn to her and thought she was drawn to him.

"About Mick." Sara had to admit Leonard both fascinated and irritated her. When he let his self-centered nature take control, she wanted to throw her hands up and walk away or punch him. But there was someone underneath the public persona that she wanted to see more of. She'd seen _that_ Leonard when he'd kept her from killing Stein in Russia and when they were freezing to death. She wanted to find that man again.

Disappointed that she didn't take the bait, he said, "I don't have feelings about Mick," as he looked anywhere but at her.

"Look, it didn't seem that way when we were dying in the engine room of hypothermia."

"Look if you want to ease your guilty conscience that's your business but he's still the same son of bitch he was when you all wanted me to put him down." Leonard had forgotten that he had told them he would handle it.

"I wasn't the one mentioning marooning Rory, you did. It's obviously still weighing on your conscience. So stop being an ass and go deal with it." She stood and walked off. She hoped that she'd shaken Leonard out of his self-absorption.

Leonard threw the ball half-heartedly and watched it bounce out of his reach. He had only one option to reach through Mick's fury and to the man he had once called friend. He got up off the floor and went to his room. He sat on the chair and searched for another option. Except for Sara, the others had been avoiding him again. Jax had seemed to accept Leonard's supposed decision to ice Mick but when he learned that Mick was still alive and was Chronos, Jax had become standoffish again. Maybe it was being faced with the fact that he was prejudiced against Leonard and had believed that Snart would kill his only friend that he felt guilty about. Palmer still looked down his nose at the thief and Stein was perpetually in shock about any of Snart's suggestions. Kendra had never really acknowledged him, and Rip was too wrapped up with his quest. No one would really miss him. Lisa was now an adult and didn't need him like she once had.

He decided staying in his room was pointless and headed to the main deck. He raised his chin in a challenge to Sara who smiled, pleased that she'd drawn him back into the group. Jax and Stein were deep in conversation with Palmer about the robots his descendant had built. Leonard leaned against the main console and listened. The ship was rocked from the discharge of weapons against its hull as Kendra raced onto the deck saying something about Savage being outside leading the attack. Gideon reported that they were under attack. Stein reminded them that they could fight back. Leonard grinned. A fight was just what he needed right now. All of them scattered to grab weapons, and in Sara and Ray's case, clothing and suit, before they all headed to the bay door. Once it opened far enough, each joined the battle.

Finding a grenade on the ground, Leonard tossed it back into the group of soldiers surrounding Savage. Two went down but not his primary target: Savage. He heard over the comm that Ray and Kendra were going to take out the control center while Firestorm tried to battle all the flying robots attacking them. Great. That left Sara and him to fight all the ground soldiers. He hated those odds. He fired the gun at the robots but they just evaded the stream of ice. Leonard kept glancing over his left shoulder expecting Mick to be there. When the robots started falling to the ground, he knew the lovebirds had succeeded at the command center.

"Looks like Raymond was able to sabotage his robot army!" Snart scanned the field looking for a new target.

Behind him, Firestorm added, "Which means mopping up the rest of these guys shouldn't be a problem." He turned to attack the four on their flank but stopped when he heard Savage challenge them.

"Oh, it will be a problem!"

Leonard turned and saw with dismay that Savage had Sara in a choke hold with a knife at her throat. How had he gotten the drop on the assassin?

"What do you want?" He raced through their options for rescuing Sara and came up short.

"I want to exchange this woman's life for your captain, Rip Hunter."

Leonard was stopped from responding by Rip's voice coming from behind.

"I've got a better idea. Her life in exchange for his."

Rip surprised him. Leonard had been sure that Rip had taken the kid away to kill him. But here he was, still alive. "Your son will be returned to you as soon as you guarantee our safe passage."

"Don't do it father. If you let them go now, they will only come back for us in the future."

The little brat was right. And so was Rip. Savage seemed to have indoctrinated the boy completely.

"It's your choice," said Rip as he cocked his revolver.

"Your son is right, we should kill them all," stated Savage. He twisted Sara's arm harder and it was all Leonard could do to not leap to attack the maniac. She was a member of his crew; his code demanded that he act.

But then Tor Degaton jerked the knife away from Sara's throat and yelled to everyone, "Put down your weapons!"

"No father!" Now Leonard could see the man Per Degaton would become. The man who would order the deaths of millions.

"Let my son go and I will let you leave in peace. You have my word."

Leonard had locked eyes with Savage. He wondered if the tyrant remembered him from when they'd broken into his house in 1975. Apparently Rip had released the kid because Savage pushed Sara away from him. Not one to go quietly, she turned and gave him a look that promised mayhem at some future point.

"Better find yourself a new mentor kid." Leonard wished they'd succeeded but once again, all their attempts fell flat. Sara looked up at him as she walked past and he turned to cover her back. They all went into the Waverider and Rip told Gideon to take them away and into the time stream.

It was really late or very early when Leonard addressed Gideon. "Gideon. Do you have recording capabilities?"

"Yes."

"Please commence recording." He paused to gather his thoughts. "I will be going into Mick Rory's cell by choice. Do not initiate any protocol to stop him with regards to me."

"But sir. He has threatened to kill you."

"I know. I also want you to allow him to take the jump ship should he succeed."

"I'm afraid that I don't understand."

"Mick is here because of me. I talked him into coming on this mission. And then I dragged him away from 2046."

"Why did you do so?" Gideon knew that Captain Hunter would want as much information as she could discover about that whole situation. He had spoken with her at length because he still did not understand Mr. Snart.

"It was a perfect fit for him but not for me. It was a world where brawn was necessary to survive. I wouldn't last a week probably and without me to watch Mick's back…There is always someone bigger, someone stronger. Mick would have been caught up in the power he had and someone would have taken him down. And that would have been my fault too. So I knocked him out. Then later, after the pirates, I marooned him instead of killing him like I'd planned."

"Why did you choose to not kill Mr. Rory?"

"Because I planned to come back for him after this mission to take out Savage was over; that's why I asked you for the time coordinates for that location. But he says I never came. So the Time Masters found him and trained him, changed him; they took away all his choices. Now we are insisting on _rehabilitating_ him and are taking away any choice he might have. I've taken away Mick's choices from him since he first saved my life. Mostly, it was for the best," he sighed. "Now, it's time to give him a choice."

"But why are you giving him the opportunity to kill you?"

"When Mick is angry, it clouds his decisions and makes him do stupid things. He's furious with me, apparently for years now, and he cannot see anything other than vengeance. I hope that once he's got that out of his system," _and not the way he'd planned by killing Lisa in front of me_ he thought, "that he will be able to make a sensible choice. Maybe he can find something he wants for himself." Leonard smiled sadly. "The complete irony is that the only thing that would keep me from going back for Mick is my death. And now that death will come at his hands."

"Sir. I really wish that you would reconsider your actions. Captain Hunter picked you for your skills for this mission."

"He picked Mick too and look where that got him. Rip can survive without this thief. My plans don't seem to work as well now as they did when we were just stealing things."

"Maybe it's because you're not used to so many disparate personalities."

"Maybe." Leonard looked around his room for what would be the last time. There was hardly anything to mark it as his, certainly nothing that would take time to clean out. His blue parka hung in the closet by the door. He'd stopped wearing it since the point was to blend in on these missions. He took the gold coin out of his pant's pocket and placed it in the jacket's breast pocket. He removed his holster and Cold Gun and draped them over the chair's back. Someone else could use it. He'd thought long and hard about his choices; Sara calling him out had just solidified his decision. Things could not stay as they were. Mick was still a danger to the team.

He didn't realize that Gideon was still recording and that anyone who viewed it would be able to see how bleak he looked. He'd always put on a false face to others even to the point of developing his odd speech patterns and intonation once he became Captain Cold. Only in times of stress or strong emotion would he forget and talk the way he'd always done. He'd felt that a villain name should come with some sort of tic in addition to the glasses and parka. Lisa had laughed and teased him about it. Mick had accepted it as a part of his "big speech" habit. Only to himself did Leonard admit that he used it to yank people's chains. No one but Lisa or Mick knew it was a recent affectation. "Anyone else awake right now Gideon?"

"Only Mr. Rory."

"Perfect. When this is over, please let Captain Hunter understand that I do this of my own free will."

"I will tell him. I must advise you against this one more time. Mr. Rory out masses you, and he is very irrational where you are concerned."

"I know." Leonard stood up, exited his room, and headed towards the brig. He stood outside the blast door and took a deep breath before he walked through the heavy door. He paced around the corner of his former friend's cage and stood braced with arms crossed. The former partners locked eyes. He let Mick speak first.

"What do you want?"

"People seem to think we should have a heart to heart."

"We don't have hearts. Where does that leave us?" Mick was wondering where this was going. The Time Masters had not only trained him but had done things. His thought processes were a little quicker, and he had learned a lot under their forced tutelage.

"I've got a dozen reasons for killing you and you have a dozen and one for killing me, so." Leonard admitted that Mick had solid reasons for his revenge. It was as close as he'd ever come to saying he was wrong. Not that it mattered.

"All the talk in the world is not going to change a thing."

"Exactly. Here's my proposal. I open this cell, we let our fists do the talking."

Mick was surprised and filled with an unholy glee. Here was his chance to smash Snart into a pulp. He had it coming; he didn't have a chance. A voice in the back of his head pointed out that Snart knew that. He knew he didn't have the strength to take out Mick. That's when he realized that Snart wasn't wearing his gun. He really meant to do this. But why?

"When I kill you?" Mick asked. There had to be a trap. He'd have laid one.

"You take the jump ship, make your escape, and live out the rest of your life anywhere that you like." Leonard tried to be nonchalant.

"And if you kill me?" Mick pause. They both knew the chances of Snart killing him were very small. However, maybe Snart had learned a thing or two. "Well, it's better than being locked up in this place like some kind of circus freak."

"I take that as a yes." Leonard's voice was dead. He was doing this for his baby sister and for Mick who needed to release his explosive anger before anyone else was hurt or killed.

"Sound the bell." A maniacal gleam filled Mick's eyes as Snart palmed open the door. For a brief moment he considered rushing past him and to the bridge but here was his one desire: to give Snart the beating he would not walk away from.

Gideon was still recording.

The sickening sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the brig. It had started with body blows. Leonard still ached from a solid kidney shot; the pain was restricting his movement. Both had grown up as street fighters but neither deigned to use dirty tactics or even kicks. The challenge had been fists and both were men of their word. Leonard was getting tired. His blows did not always hit where he aimed. He wasn't able to block or dodge as many either. It had come down to brute strength, as Leonard had known it would. And he knew he'd lose. But he'd chosen this course of action to assuage Mick's anger because just shooting Leonard wouldn't cause Mick's hatred to dissipate. Mick needed to pound the life out of his former friend. Hopefully, that would keep him for going after Lisa in 2016. That hope had solidified Leonard's decision. He'd do anything to keep her safe from Mick. Even if it meant an ugly, painful death for him.

Mick's blows almost knocked Leonard off his feet more than once; he stayed low to maintain his balance. He put everything he had into each blow, but Mick wasn't even rocked. Leonard had a moment to be surprised as he was driven up and into the air before the floor knocked all the breath out of his body. Gasping, he felt Mick pick him up and turn him over. Limp, he watched Mick raise his fist above his face ready to drive down. But the blow never came. Mick slumped down on the floor next to Leonard.

Confused and dazed, Leonard said, "We had a deal Mick. Kill me, and you walk. It's what you want isn't it, to get off the team?" He didn't realize until then how much Mick's betrayal hurt him. The tone in his own voice shocked him. The one who had never allowed any emotion to ever come out except anger or scorn. _Cold_ was appropriate for more than just the gun he carried.

Mick's response was not what he'd expected. "I don't know what I want any more. Truth is, it doesn't really matter."

Through the ringing in his ears, Leonard asked, "What are you talking about?" This wasn't the plan. The plan was for Mick to kill Leonard, take the jump ship, and leave Lisa and the team alone.

"Whether I stay or leave, I'm dead. We're all dead."

Leonard listened as Mick detailed what the Time Masters would have ordered in regards to bounty hunters. "How do you know?"

"My ship would not have moved from Nanda Parbat. After it sat in one place for any length of time, they would figure out that I failed. They would order the Hunters after you, after me."

Leonard was finding it harder to pay attention. His vision was blurring and there were halos around the lights in the ceiling. He couldn't keep his eyes open. His back was hurting something fierce and his limbs would not respond. He welcomed the darkness.

"Mr. Rory," said Gideon. "Mr. Snart needs medical attention. You have three choices at this point. You can take him to the med bay where you can follow my instructions. You can allow me to contact Captain Hunter so he can help Mr. Snart. You can allow Mr. Snart to die."

"Huh?" Mick was surprised to be addressed by the AI. "If you're monitoring this, why didn't you stop it?"

"Because Mr. Snart ordered me not to."

"Why would he do that?"

"I have a video record that will explain it but if the injury is as serious as I believe, you need to tend to him now."

Mick looked down at the younger man. He looked like that punk kid who he'd rescued so many years ago, battered and beaten. Did he want to destroy him? This was the person who caused his service under the Time Masters. But if he'd stayed in 2016 without Snart, he'd probably be in jail or dead. His fascination with fire back then would have taken control. The same for 2046. Snart was no longer his partner but he could see past his vengeance now. The kid had guts but for once, not much sense. They would need his brains to fight back against the Time Masters and complete their initial mission. Mick stood slowly before bending down to lift Snart into a fireman's carry and heading to the med bay.

He eased Leonard's limp body onto the couch and stood back while Gideon scanned for damage.

"It is as I thought. Mr. Snart has a subdural hematoma. It will need to be surgically drained or the pressure will continue to build and cause his death. Do you think you can perform the procedure?"

The old Mick would have been confused by the term; the new Mick was at least confident that he could follow Gideon's directions. "What do I do?" The first thing was to attach a cuff to Snart's wrist to monitor and keep him sedated. As Gideon instructed, Mick sterilized Snart's left temple area. He then took the small laser that was indicated and with Gideon monitoring the positioning, slowly drilled through Snart's skull. It occurred to Mick later that all he had to do was increase the laser's strength to kill Snart. But that decision no longer seemed desirable. Using another tool, Mick was able to suction out the blood clot and other fluid to relieve the pressure.

Rip Hunter rarely slept more than a few hours at a time. When he woke, he decided to go talk to their prisoner. "Gideon? Is Mr. Rory awake?"

"Yes. However, you won't find him in the brig."

"What!" Rip shouted reaching for his gun. "I told you…"

"Yes you did, however, Mr. Snart had other plans."

"Snart? What do you mean?" In his anxiety, he forgot the honorific.

"Mr. Snart entered Mr. Rory's cell."

"Why the hell? Mr. Rory will kill him!"

"That was Mr. Snart's intention."

"Wait! What?!" Rip was very confused by this time.

"I believe Mr. Snart was intending to make reparations. He recorded a message for anyone who wanted to understand his choice."

Rip ran towards the med bay but Gideon advised that he slow down to avoid startling Mr. Rory. With Snart's life literally in his former partner's hands, startling him was a bad idea.

"About time you got here," growled Mick. I had some triage training but nothing this complicated."

Rip walked over to the screen showing Leonard's stats. He seemed stable. Looking down, the thief's features were mostly obscured by bruising. Rip looked up to meet Mick's gaze.

"It was his idea," Mick defended himself gruffly. He'd known Snart for thirty years, had seen the kid determined to outwit his father, to exceed every expectation even though he'd had to drop out of school to take care of Lisa. Looking back now, Mick understood that Snart focused on the minutia as a means of control. He'd had no control when he was a child and was blamed and ridiculed for every fault, real or not. He'd become a perfectionist with the job as a way of snubbing his father's poor skills. His snarkiness came from not wanting anyone to hurt him. Mick crossed his arms and took a wide stance. "We have bigger problems. The Time Masters are going to send the Hunters after us," said Mick.

"I think you need to give me more details Mr. Rory. Come with me to the main bridge. Gideon, how soon do you think Mr. Snart will awake?"

"If I turn off the anesthesia, a few moments."

"Do so." The two men waited until Leonard's eyes opened. Or at least the right one did. He had trouble opening the left. Memory flooded back and he tried to sit up. Rip helped him.

"What happened to our deal Mick?" His hands opened and closed slowly; the skin on his knuckles was bruised, split, and bleeding. He knew he couldn't handle not knowing when Mick was going to go after him or Lisa.

"Deal's off. We have bigger problems and that's going to need all of us working together."

"I think we'd better go to my study and you can explain, Mr. Rory. Mr. Snart, why don't you get cleaned up a bit and meet us there?" said Rip.

Leonard almost laughed. Cleaned up? There was no way to hide the bruising that would surely freak out the others. But he went back to his quarters to wash the blood off and changed shirts. He felt odd. He had believed that he would be dead by now. Where did this leave him and Mick? And Lisa? Was she safe from Mick? Feeling hollow, he headed to the galley and something to eat. On second thought, his jaw was too painful; he'd settle for juice. His head was in the fridge when he heard footsteps coming down the hall; he counted three sets. The lovebirds were probably still asleep so it would have to be Sara, Stein, and Jax. Voices became clearer and he congratulated himself. He'd always freaked out Barry when he heard him coming up on him. He wasn't a metahuman but listening for his father in one of his moods had heightened his awareness to an acute level.

Sara entered first and saw Leonard at the counter pouring juice with his back to the door. She wasn't fooled; she knew he knew they were there. "So you decided to join us?" she said. Walking up next to him, she was going to tease him further. The bruise on his right jaw stopped the comment. Looking closer, she could see other damage. "Leonard?" she questioned.

Setting his features into a stony look, he turned to face her directly.

"What happened?" she gasped as she took in the two black eyes and the even larger bruise that covered the majority of the left side of his face.

"Mick and I had our conversation. Satisfied?" he grated out. He wasn't really angry with her; he just didn't want any sympathy.

Stein and Jax stopped talking at the name "Mick." When they saw Snart's face, both men were shocked. "Did he escape?" asked Jax.

"No. He's on the bridge talking to Rip right now."

"Like you were _talking_?" asked Sara.

"No. Apparently there's a new problem."

"Of course there is," said Stein. "It's a new day."

"Leonard," Sara spoke softly. "What happened exactly? I didn't mean for you to…"

"Long story, no time," Snart was curt. He was exhausted and that clouded his thinking. Sara was smart. She'd be able to figure a lot out on her own. She started to speak again when Rip's voice came over the intercom.

"Everybody needs to come to the main deck please. Now."

Jax and Stein headed out first with Sara hanging back. "I'm right behind you or don't you trust me at your back." Leonard spat.

"I trust you to do what's best for the team." As she spoke the words, she realized how true they were. She left the galley leaving a confused thief behind.

Mick stood next to Rip while everyone trickled in. Everyone backed away from Mick subconsciously as he moved towards the central viewplate. He smiled as he noticed this and moved off to the side. Snart, as usual, had shifted to the periphery of the room. He wanted everyone in the room within his now limited field of vision. He used a monitor to help him stand.

Ray and Kendra had no idea where to look first: at Rory free and next to Rip, or his former partner, Snart, who was definitely looking the worse for wear.

Sara kept an eye on Leonard. He shouldn't separate himself like that from the team. That separation would destroy him. Maybe if she'd stayed to talk to him and not issued her challenge, he wouldn't have gone to Mick's cell.

Mick opened his mouth and growled out, "Since I failed to bring you in, the Time Masters want to bring me in and this time they're not going to take any chances. They're called the Hunters. Mercenaries. And unlike me, there isn't a human part left in them."

As usual, Ray spoke without thinking too deeply. "So they want to lock us all up in the Vanishing Point?"

"The Hunters do one thing. Kill. Whenever. Wherever. And they'll stop at nothing until every single one of us is erased from the face of history."

"Do you have any suggestions about how we might outsmart them Mr. Rory?

"Yes. Run." He walked towards one of the view screens while keeping his back to the room. He halfway listened to the conversation behind him.

Rip made a decision. "Mr. Rory. We need to know all that you can tell us."

Mick turned and Rip gestured towards his office. The two went there followed by Stein and Palmer. Sara turned around to talk to Leonard only to see he'd slipped out of the room. He needed to stop isolating himself. Just when she thought he'd connected to them, he built a new wall. Well she was done with that. She headed to her quarters to plan her attack. "Gideon. Do you have any recordings about the fight between Leonard and Mick?"

"Yes. I also have a recording that Mr. Snart made to explain his actions regarding Mr. Rory."

"He planned this?"

"Yes. I believe he intended for Mr. Rory to kill him. Shall I play the recordings for you?"

"Yes, please." Sara settled down on her bed and watched the whole thing unfold. The brutality of their fight was sobering. She asked Gideon to play Leonard's message. This was the Leonard she'd met while they were freezing to death. This was a man who felt he needed to clean up his mess. Except it wasn't just his mess. Rip had told Mick that he wasn't wanted as a member of the team. That he was only on the team because Rip needed Leonard. The rest of them had looked down on the two men so they did not feel they were a part of the team. She was grateful that Leonard had connected to their mission. If he'd sided with Mick and the pirates, they'd all be dead. Instead, he'd chosen them. Now, she would have to bring him back to them. She'd admitted that she didn't think of him as a friend back when they were freezing to death. She'd changed her mind. Sara went to the galley to make up an ice pack. Stopping in the hallway outside of Leonard's room, she spoke to Gideon. "Tell Leonard that I'm out here. I want to talk and will not accept a no."

Inside his room, Leonard was laying on his bed. He ached everywhere especially his face. _Why had Mick left him alive?_ he wondered. Was this part of the plan? Or had Leonard's actions snapped Mick out of his fury? His mind was going around in circles when Gideon interrupted to say that Sara was outside his room. He wanted desperately to ignore her. The pain was blurring his thoughts and he was afraid he'd say something that he would not say otherwise. But he knew how persistent she was. He struggled to sit up and leaned back against the monitor screen before telling Gideon to open the door.

Sara realized she'd never been inside Leonard's room. She looked around to get a different read on him. Nope. His room was as devoid of clues as the man himself. There was barely anything to show who lived in that room other than his parka and gun. She smiled as she saw the snowscape on the monitor behind him. Which came first, Captain Cold's or Leonard's tastes. She handed him the ice pack and climbed onto the bed but sat at the other end; close enough for conversation but far enough away to give him space. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Leonard placed the ice pack on the left side of his face gratefully. The pain slowly began to diminish. He waited for her to tear into him but she didn't speak. He looked at her sideways and discovered that she wasn't even watching him. A companionable silence settled.

"I saw your message about Mick and your decision to fight him. And, I saw the fight," she finally said.

Leonard winced. He'd recorded that message believing he'd be dead and there wouldn't be any other consequences for his actions. Hopefully, he could delete it before anyone else saw it.

"I told you that you weren't my friend. I was wrong. You stood up for me, for us, against your best friend. Mick offered you the chance to go home and leave us to the pirates. You protected us from them and from him. You chose us over him because you knew he was wrong."

Leonard was uncomfortable. Rational thought had governed his initial choice. He knew the pirates would have killed them anyways. But after, the decision to maroon Mick had been all his. He knew the team needed to be protected from his partner's rage. He had taken the only action that made sense. He wasn't a hero, just a pragmatist. He ignored the memory of Barry claiming that Leonard would find the good inside himself given enough time. He had done too many ugly things in his life to ever be considered to be a _good_ person.

* * *

 _TBC_


	11. Chapter 11

**The Tip of the Iceberg - The Magnificent Eight Chapter Eleven**

 _I intend no copyright infringement. This is my interpretation of the evolution of Leonard Snart through season one, and I earn nothing but hopefully, a positive and helpful critique of this story and chapter. Spoilers for Magnificent Eight and warning for language._

* * *

Once Rip had finished picking Mick's brain about the Hunters, he'd gone back to his cabin to figure out what had happened to his plan for revenge against Snart. The Time Master's methods for indoctrination had painfully ripped his mind apart as they tried to remake him into a mindless drone. He'd held onto the only emotion left-the one he was most familiar with for his entire life: hate. Years later, his hate had now dissipated and there was only a drive for survival. He was once again Mick Rory. But a Mick who was not consumed with a desire to see the world burn. Well, only the world of the Time Masters. The rest of it he could live with. His one regret was that they'd left some serious weaponry on his abandoned ship.

As Mick put away his gun after checking it, the AI offered Leonard's recorded message. Gideon had shared it with Rip per Leonard's request and Rip had ordered her to share it with Mick. Rip felt that it might help clear the air a little between the two. Mick sat staring at the wall once the recording ended. _"The complete irony is that the only thing that would keep me from going back for Mick is my death."_ Through the years, that possibility had never crossed Mick's mind. Snart thought too damn much. And he was, as usual, right. Mick had to admit; he could think more clearly now that he wasn't imagining pounding the life out of Snart. He turned out the light but was unable to sleep for some time while his thoughts mulled over what he'd learned.

When Leonard woke the next morning, he was disoriented at first. His left eye wouldn't open and his body was one giant bruise. For a second, he felt eleven again. But his cabin aboard the Waverider helped him remember the brutal fight against Mick the night before in an effort to save everyone from his partner's rage. Avoiding the bag of melted ice on the floor, he went to look at himself in his tiny bathroom mirror. He was a mess. He pressed two fingers against his cheekbone and sure enough, it seemed to be broken. "Gideon? Is there any way to fix a broken bone in the med bay?"

"I have something that will speed up the healing process as well as reduce some of the swelling from the bruising."

He sighed. If these Hunters were as badass as Mick claimed, he would need to see out of both eyes to fight. A long, hot shower helped with some of the aching. When he was finally able to move, he headed out. Leonard stopped short when he found Professor Stein waiting in the med bay.

"Gideon asked me to come. Apparently, some of the tools will be difficult for you to handle even with a mirror." He turned his back on the thief to fiddle with the instruments on the tray. He hadn't realized how extensive the damage to their thief was. Last night when learning about the Hunters, he'd been more aware of Mr. Rory pacing around the bridge to really look at Mr. Snart. He tried to brush it off; surely the thief was used to being in fights. But he'd heard Mr. Rory's threats and wondered why he'd left Mr. Snart alive. He turned around. "If you'd sit right here," and he pointed to the chair, "I'll see what we can do. Gideon will walk me through the steps." He waited while Leonard sat down on the edge of the chair and he attached the cuff so Gideon could pump some painkillers into Leonard. "What should I do first, Gideon? The bone or the bruising?"

"If you would repair the bone first, Professor, that would be better."

Leonard let his vision lose focus so he wouldn't have to look Stein in the eye. He'd done it many times before in the school nurse's offices and the occasional ER visit. He anticipated seeing pity or blame; there was neither.

Stein was a stubborn man but his associations with The Flash's team and Jefferson had taught him that people can change and that first impressions aren't always correct. Jefferson had once pointed out that he himself was willing to do anything to make the world a better place. Mr. Snart had shown them that he, too, was willing to make their world better. Stein decided then and there to make an effort to reach Mr. Snart and show him that he didn't have to be just a malcontent the rest of his life. After all, with his superior intellect, how hard could it be to convince the man?

Half an hour later, Leonard could see out of his right eye again. His cheekbone was not fully healed but the break was reduced to a hairline fracture. Gideon had insisted on a full body scan to see if there was anything else that needed further attention before releasing the two men.

"Mr. Snart." Stein had determined his opening salvo while working on Leonard's injuries. He waited as Leonard turned to face him. The cynical expression was the same as always. "I said it once before. Your actions for the benefit of this team have been heroic. No, don't turn away. I remember that you once said that you were not a hero. Well, no matter your motives, your actions prove otherwise. Thank you."

"What are you talking about?" Leonard wondered if the painkillers had made him loopy. This was not the Stein who'd looked down his nose at him since this mission began.

"You allowed us to vilify you rather than admit you didn't kill Mr. Rory. Captain Hunter learned that your plan was to return and retrieve him but the Time Masters interfered. Then you stopped us from killing Chronos when it would have been easier. Finally, your actions last night made Mr. Rory focus on the threat to us all rather than just wanting to kill you or any of us for that matter."

Leonard had crossed his arms in front of his chest when the Professor had first started talking. He listened, but he didn't agree at all with Stein's assessment. He had done everything he had for purely selfish reasons. His decision to save Lisa and to destroy the part of Chronos that had remained in Mick. That wasn't being a hero. That was being pragmatic. He had to get Gideon erase that message once he got back to his room. It seemed Rip had seen it too. But he'd withheld the fact from Stein that Leonard thought he'd die on this mission. Why? No matter. Relying as usual on sarcasm to mask any emotion, "If it makes you sleep better, sure." He turned and walked away.

Undeterred, Stein decided to see what information Gideon had about Mr. Snart and his background that he could use to convince the younger man that these changes in his personality should become permanent.

The next few days saw Mick spending hours with Rip filling him in on the Hunters, explaining about the type of weapons they had, and what training they'd undergone. He avoided the rest of the group as much as possible.

Rip, by necessity, had to put off his search for Savage in an effort to find ways to escape the Hunters. When he wasn't meeting with Mr. Rory, he worked with Gideon to map out locations to hide in. They had to exit the time stream at some point.

Jax had spent most of it with the jump ship's manual trying to learn all the ins and outs of the mechanics involved. Once he was comfortable with that, he planned to ask Rip to let him work with the Waverider next. They should have two people who could do repairs in case of an emergency.

After researching Mr. Snart's background to come up with an angle for argumentation, Stein had availed himself of the ship's library and could be found at any time in his room reading and taking notes for research he wanted to explore once he got home. He had topics for papers to last him for years. He fell into that timeless place where he went when pursuing new ideas.

Sara gave Leonard one day to himself before showing up at his cabin when Gideon told her he was awake. She had two cups of coffee and a plan.

"What do you want?"

"Grumpy in the morning I see." She pushed past him after giving him his cup. Sitting in the one chair, she swiveled to face him. "There is nothing to do until Rip determines our next course of action. I can only practice my skills for so long in that hold. So. Poker or gin?" She slapped the deck of cards she had pulled out of her pocket onto the table.

"Fine. Where?" There was only one chair. "You figure it out while I take a shower."

When he emerged awake and more alert, Sara had found some pillows and was sitting on the floor. A second stack of pillows waited for him. Settling down next to her, he said, "Gin." He'd played it with Lisa so many times that he could do it in his sleep. He was prepared for Sara to lecture him and wanted to keep most of his mind available to pay attention to any conversational traps she might have. She surprised him. Sara spent the next few hours talking about her training as an assassin. No state secrets but enough to give him a good idea of what her life had been life at that time.

"My butt's numb. Hungry?" She stood and held out her hand.

Taking it, he joined her. Maybe things weren't going to be so bad after all. Sara and Stein both seemed to be okay with his actions. He wondered how the rest of them would be.

It was three days after the fight that he ran into Mick. It was inevitable that the two of them would run into each other but Leonard was reminded of two gunfighters as they stared at each other in the corridor.

Mick broke the silence. "I'm not going after Lisa." He knew that was the only thing that Snart would want to hear. "The past is done. I didn't kill you because we're going to need everybody to figure out a way for all of us to stay alive. I want to stay alive. But you need to understand that the Time Masters are not the police. Not the Flash. Not any metahuman. They're dangerous to us all. You need to focus everything in that brain of yours to figure things out for all our sakes."

Leonard narrowed his eyes as he read his former partner. Mick had always been transparent and he seemed to be telling the truth now. "Give me what I need to know." The two went to the galley where Mick filled Snart in on everything he knew about the Hunters. Except for the bridge, it was the only place with several chairs. Plus, Mick was hungry, again. It was hurry up and wait time.

Rip had finally figured out where they were going to hide from the Hunters. He called everyone to the main deck to make the down jump. When they emerged from the time stream, Rip grabbed his neck when it spasmed, "It's been quite a while since I've time jumped far enough to experience side effects." He grabbed his numb hand. "Fond memories," he said wryly. They really weren't.

The rest of the team was discovering how their own bodies were reacting. "I can't feel my face," mumbled Jax.

"Fine feel I," said Leonard blithely.

Rip practically pounced on him. "Linguistic dysplasia. That should pass shortly."

"Better it now." The words were fine in his head but what came out of his mouth, that was another story. He tried to sort it out and couldn't.

The only one who wasn't affected was Mick. During the many years he'd been Chronos, he'd acclimated to time travel so that it was a piece of cake for him. No longer did he suffer from those headaches. He'd figured out that they are caused because he was in the same time as his younger self. He had been too close to himself, and the body had reacted.

Rip informed them that they were in 1871 and as usual, Ray geeked out talking about his boyhood fantasies.

"This isn't going to work." Mick thought he understood what Rip was doing in keeping them hidden from the Hunters.

"It will buy us time. It will buy us time while the Hunters search out the other fragmentations.

"What if they decide to check this place first?" asked Mick.

"You know, feel free to loop us in whenever it's convenient " said Kendra. She felt the two were talking a foreign language.

"As you've seen, time doesn't operate as is generally thought. It wants to happen. It takes time to harden. The timeline is unclear on occasion, constantly in flux," explained Rip.

"Hence the difficulty in locating Savage throughout history," added Stein.

"Indeed, and one of the other interesting notions in time travel is the existence of fragmentations."

"Temporal blindspots," said Mick. "Specific places in time that Time Masters can't see." Mick had learned a lot as Chronos. He moved over to stand facing the group but behind Snart's chair. While he'd given up his plan to kill Lisa, things were not back to normal for the two thieves. Every time he looked at Snart, he remembered all those years of pain at the Vanishing Point. He'd checked with Gideon who had confirmed that Snart had asked for the specific coordinates to allow him to return to where and when he'd left Mick. So that part of his story rang true; he had intended to come back for Mick. But what had happened? Too much thinking.

"The town of Salvation and its surrounding environs are within one of these fragmentations," informed Rip.

Leonard had been silent, as he'd listened to them all. He'd been muttering under his breath until his speech matched what was in his head. "So basically we're hiding out in the Old West hoping your boogeymen don't find us here." He stood up and turned to face the group while keeping Mick in his peripheral vision. His injuries had barely had time to heal even with Gideon's help. The swelling on both eyes had gone down enough that he could see again but his jaw and the top left of his face was still purple.

"The Hunters are not boogeymen. And you better hope they don't find us." Mick wanted to punch Snart. Hadn't he told him several days ago what they were up against?

Undeterred, Ray spoke up, "Well, at least not until I have a chance to punch a few doggies or bust a bronco or two." At everyone's stares, he continued, "Not that I condone animal cruelty, it's just that I watched a lot of westerns as a kid."

"Alas, you'll have to enjoy the Old West from in here I'm afraid." Rip didn't want anyone leaving the ship and interacting with the locals here.

Sara spoke out. "Oh come on, what's the harm in us just taking a look around?" She wanted to get Leonard and Mick separated. While Mick was no longer trying to kill Leonard, the air had not been completely cleared and they needed a break.

"This group? Clearly you haven't been paying attention," said Stein. Their blithe brushing off of past events astounded him.

Ray sighed heavily. "If I'm in the Old West and I don't get to look around, I'm going to kick myself."

"I could help with that," Leonard smarted off but was stopped from saying anything else by Mick.

Snart's smart mouth had become tiresome to Mick who throttled down his irrational frustration with the thief. He knew that Snart used sarcasm to hide any emotion that might come into play but he needed the man to understand how dangerous things had become. He was treating it as though he was planning one of their heists. Once Snart focused his energies and not inconsiderable intelligence on the problem, he'd settle down. Mick knew things about the Time Masters that they did not and he now felt of a kinship with Rip of all people than his former partner. Mick turned to Rip. "I'll keep an eye out, don't worry. I'll be a good boy."

Only Stein noticed the sadness that came into Leonard's eyes when Mick shut him down. The thief had lost some of his self-confidence. He hoped the younger man would regain it before they needed him at his best.

Sara had caught Mick's frustration. Mick had used to ignore Leonard's smarts comments just like Leonard had always ignored Mick's dumb statements. Leonard was two men now. The one who smarted off and said whatever sarcastic thing came to mind and the one who realized that he could make a real difference. But the breach between the two men was still there and was affecting everyone.

They all moved down to the fabricator room at Rip's direction. Gideon made everyone their hats first because it needed a different form to build on before changing forms to build their clothes. Sara insisted on pants from the start. Leonard stood off to one side twirling his hat. He asked for a black one with a broad brim. He counted on it to shadow his bruised face. When Rip pulled out era appropriate firearms, he perked up. He found a gun to his liking and waited for his clothes to be finished. He didn't want to look dapper like Stein and Palmer. His self-esteem had taken a major hit when his trust in Mick and his faith that he could return for Mick had been destroyed. He opted for a simpler vest with a blue handkerchief rather than tie. Also unlike the others, he'd chosen a long black duster. It matched his mood.

When they were ready, the seven of them walked into town. For the first fifteen minutes of the walk, Ray babbled on and on about what he wanted to see and do. Leonard kept his mouth shut on all the responses he wanted to say. He admitted to himself that Ray's condescending attitude had got his back up from the start and made him want to knock the tech down verbally every chance he had. He challenged himself to resist responding at all.

Sara noticed that Mick and Leonard chose to walk on opposite sides of the group as they sauntered along. She chose the same side of the group as Leonard for now. She felt guilty that she'd been the catalyst for their fight and wanted to see what she could do to smooth the way between the two. There had to be a saloon and that meant alcohol. Maybe she could get one of them in a drinking contest and drop some not so subtle hints. She'd gotten Leonard's trust back while playing cards. Soon, she'd angle their conversations the way she needed to.

Once in town, Ray chose the saloon as the best place to go. Upon entering the room, Mick headed directly to the bar. Sara followed with Kendra who soon learned that 1800's alcohol wasn't to her liking.

Mick ordered a shot. Sara was still drinking her shot as he spoke, "Time doesn't pass normally in the Vanishing Point. It's been years since I've seen the bottom of a glass."

"Years? How long were you..." asked Sara. Since Mick had chosen to drink, she'd work on him.

"Chronos? Never counted. Doesn't matter. Turns out it was just another gig anyway." With that, he turned his partnership with Leonard into a job.

Sara felt sad. Leonard had believed Rip considered them pawns. Well, that pawn had been sacrificed and would never be the same. Nor would his partner. "Doesn't seem like it. You're different now."

"Better or worse?"

"Don't know yet." She threw back the alcohol and felt it burn all the way down.

"You can handle your liquor. I like that."

"Been on more than a few dates with guys who thought I'd get wasted and they'd get lucky. But somehow they always ended up the ones under the table." She put a challenge into her voice. If she got Mick drunk, maybe she could find the key to rebuilding his relationship with Leonard.

Mick grunted and tried to smile. "You haven't drunk with me," he challenged.

"Is that a challenge, Mick?" Bait, line and sinker. She smiled and downed another shot.

"Line them up."

Stein headed toward the poker tables and sat down at one. All of them had been given era appropriate money so he decided to play cards. Leonard prowled around the edges of the room staying away from Mick. He ignored the looks he received when people caught sight of his battered face. Curious, he joined Stein.

"Didn't know you played cards," he drawled. He drew back his coat and sat down making sure that his holstered gun was easily accessible. He too had watched westerns as a child.

"Like you Mr. Snart, I am an enigma. Raise." Stein looked briefly at his younger teammate. "Ah," he won that hand. "Thank you, gentlemen."

Leonard smiled at the joy in Stein's face. This was a side to him he'd never seen. Usually, he brushed off Leonard's words. He'd thought it was because he wasn't formally educated. He doubted Stein considered his self-education very valuable. "I'm impressed." He kept his eyes on the others at the table. The one with the ponytail was getting pissed off.

"My father was what some might call a degenerate gambler. Others would say criminal. When I was old enough, he'd pull me in on some of his schemes. I picked up a thing or two at a few of the card tables he frequented. Then I took a different path. Like father like son isn't always inevitable Mr. Snart." Stein had learned all about Leonard's father from his time researching the man this past week. There were some gaps but he'd found out enough to base an argument on. He'd wanted to point out this fact for several days and was grateful that the chance had finally arisen.

Leonard heard what Stein was really trying to tell him. His father had been a thief, a bad one and hurt others for pleasure. Leonard was a great thief but took no joy in killing. That had been Mick. The only pleasure he really knew was the satisfaction of being perfect on a job. His father had never had much faith in him or his sister.

The gambler who was playing with Stein objected to his winning another hand. When the waitress interrupted, he took umbrage and tried to take his frustration out on her. Leonard jerked his head but held back a comment. He'd wait and see how far this would go. This brought back too many painful memories from his childhood when his father had beaten his mother. The gambler was obviously a bully. He quickly scanned most of the saloon. Ray and Jax were seated at a table on the far side. Sara and Mick were at the bar to his far left and Kendra was out of sight. He had to handle this himself.

Stein, ever the gentleman, objected loudly and stood. "Unhand the lady," he demanded.

"Now, now boys, let's just take it easy." Leonard could see where this was going and dropped his hand to his gun.

"Oh, and when my friend here is being reasonable we know we have a problem." Stein gestured to Leonard.

"I'm not the one with the problem," the gambler stood up and drew his gun, "you are." It had barely cleared his holster before a shot rang out.

Stein thought at first he'd been shot. But no, it was the gunman who hit the floor. Snart had saved his life but he'd killed instead of wounded the other. "You killed him!"

"You're welcome." Leonard didn't want a thank you exactly but Stein needed to understand that he had the older man's back. Out of the entire team, he was the one at the highest risk in this time.

People all through the bar started to stand up and many left. One man came towards them; Leonard knew he'd be the next problem.

"Clearly, the deceased was a friend of yours," Stein was babbling. "But my friend here..."

Leonard had to put a stop to this. "Your friend here drew first, got put down, it was a clean shot."

"Do we look like we care about clean?" asked a cowboy to his right. He swung at Leonard who easily dodged before throwing a right cross and knocking him down. That was the signal for a free-for-all to start. This battle wasn't to the death like his fight with Mick; Leonard found himself having fun. A corner of his mind wondered where Mick was. As he turned, he spotted the pyro lying across the bar. Had he been hit from behind? A second glance showed a row of shot glasses. He was just drunk. Shaking his head, Leonard moved around the room trying to take out the ones who were serious about this fight. Sara moved along the other side doing the same. The others were just smashing heads until a gunshot rang out. All action stopped and Leonard slid around the post into the main area afraid that Stein or one of the others had been shot.

Instead, it was a heavily scarred man who ordered everyone to stop fighting. The townsfolk listened immediately. Leonard focused his entire attention on the newcomer. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sara doing the same. He felt confident that between the two of them, they could take him down.

Stein made himself their spokesperson. "Thank you, Mr...?"

"Hex. Jonah Hex. You're not from around here are you?"

Stein was afraid he'd say something that would give them away like when he'd used the word _era_ in front of Savage many weeks ago. "No. My friends and I are from out of town."

"Way out of town." He walked them out of the saloon. Sara went back to wake up Mick. As they all exited, the stranger continued, "Why don't you tell me where you're really from?" Sara turned to make sure that Leonard was behind her. She trusted that he had her back. She could see Mick staggering towards the door several feet behind them.

"I'm not sure that that's any of your business, sir," said Ray.

"Well, let me rephrase that. Tell me when y'all from. You seven stick out like a dog in a manger."

"Like he said, we're not from around here." Jax tried earnestness to convince the stranger who didn't buy it.

Leonard was at the back of the group standing on a step that put his eyeline above everybody's heads. He could get off a shot if needed without having to worry about hitting one of the team. He scanned the street looking for more trouble. He heard Mick exit behind him and saw him lean over the rail. Leonard hoped he'd puke; it would get the liquor out of his system faster.

"You think you're the first time travelers I've ever come across?"

Stein was still trying. "Yes."

Leonard was on full alert. This stranger with the guns and bandolier was no stranger to a fight. He shifted his stance, ready to draw his gun if needed.

"Where is he? I've got some words that need saying."

"Where's who?" asked Sara pretty certain she already knew the answer.

"Rip Hunter."

The game was up. Sheepishly, the group headed back to the Waverider. Mick shrugged off any help but Leonard kept him in sight in case the alcohol's effects got worse. Sara was right behind Hex and Leonard knew she'd take him down if he made any wrong move. Once they reached the ship, Mick headed towards his quarters where he was thoroughly sick. It helped and he headed to the bridge. The two women headed off on their own. Left to his own devices, Leonard went to a storage bay to practice his quick draw. He'd been lucky. The gambler had telegraphed his moves.

"Would you like a firing range Mr. Snart?"

"What?"

"I can provide you with targets and a gun to practice that does not use real bullets but a laser."

"How about a rifle?" Once he'd gotten the Cold Gun, Leonard had depended on it to the exclusion of other weapons for months. Its broad beam meant he didn't need perfect accuracy. He went to the fabricator room and asked Gideon for a Winchester rifle. Once outside, he set up a series of targets to shoot at. He practiced for hours until it was too dark to see. Satisfied that his skills were polished, he trusted that he could take down anyone who threatened his team. He took shells for the rifle and bullets for his Colt and headed back to his room. Before going to sleep, he took apart each gun and cleaned them thoroughly. Gideon projected a layout of the town including the various heights of buildings. He ran many scenarios through his head if they ran into trouble again.

Nursing a cup of coffee, Leonard and the rest learned that Ray had volunteered as sheriff. He rolled his eyes at the news; haircut still hadn't learned how to be a survivor. There was that trouble he'd planned for. Ray would probably encounter problems when the Stillwater gang rode into town. Leonard went back and got his Winchester and met Ray, Mick, Stein, and Jax at the door. He'd concealed his rifle inside his coat but Mick caught sight of it. Good. He might not like Snart but the man was a great shot. "You'll go high?" he asked gruffly and grunted when Snart nodded.

When the five reached town, Leonard scanned the skyline to determine the best height and angle to give Ray the backup he'd need. The hotel was Leonard's best choice; he figured that the Stillwater gang would enter town from the south. "Found it." Turning to Ray, he said, "I've got this." He pointed towards his selected spot above the saloon and headed upstairs. Knocking on the door of the room, he intimidated the inhabitant to leave for a few hours. For once, the bruises and his reputation from the day before stood him in good stead.

Mick didn't worry about backup after that. Snart was a master at planning and if he said he had it, he did. Mick's job was to keep things from getting out of control on the ground.

Leonard stayed in the shadows of the hotel room's window. He'd chosen his spot with great care. Now it was a waiting game. He pulled out the gold coin to practice agility again. He smirked. This had once belonged to Vandal Savage as a part of his collection. While everyone knew he'd stolen the dagger, no one knew that he'd swiped the coin too. As he'd said before, there's always time to steal.

The wind was biting against their skin as they watched the horsemen approach. Ray tried to talk the gang down but their leader wasn't having any of it. He pulled on Ray only to have his gun knocked out of his hand. Ray was impressed. Snart hit the gun and not the hand. He ordered the gang out of town; they left. Ray turned and saluted Snart in thanks. They all headed back to the ship.

As they walked, Jax pounded Snart on the back until the thief backed off and put up his hands. He was uncomfortable with the accolades Ray and Jax were giving him. Realizing how uncomfortable it made Snart, Jax turned his admiration to Ray.

As they entered the bridge, Hex brought them back down to earth. He pointed out that they wouldn't be there forever to protect the town. When he mentioned the word _Calvert_ , they were all curious since Rip didn't want them to know about it. Mick ordered Gideon to share the information. He, Stein, Jax, and Ray surrounded the main console while Leonard used the wall monitor to read about it.

Over the next hour, they developed a plan to stop the Stillwater gang for good. Hex took Leonard with him to steal some horses. Leonard chose the one white horse from the bunch as his own. He figured whoever rode it would be a target and he didn't want that to be Jax or Ray. Or Mick.

As they rode through the cold night, they finalized their plans. Ray was adamant that they arrest Stillwater and not ride into the camp planning to kill everyone. Mick was disgusted at the sentiment. He hoped things would go by the plan but bet himself that something would go wrong. Leonard hung back as they rode through the dawn. They had decided that he would be the one to carry Stillwater making him the obvious target for retaliation. Mick and Hex would try to stop anyone from being able to follow. Jax would just try to distract the others while Ray hunted through the camp for Stillwater.

The team rode into camp with both Mick and Hex leaping off their horses. Both were more effective on their feet. Leonard circled around shooting wherever he saw a gang member. He saw Jax shoot one who was aiming at Mick. Not bad. He scanned the camp and saw when Ray cockcocked Stillwater. He reined his horse over to the two and pulled the leader onto his horse. What the fuck was Ray doing? "There won't be Miranda Rights for another hundred years." Carrying their boss, Leonard raced through the camp surrounded by the others. He felt bullets whiz by over his head and ducked.

Then, as per their record, the plan went to hell. Jax was captured. They turned around and started shooting back until they ran out of bullets.

Hex yelled, "We gotta go!"

"Not without Jax!" There was no way Leonard was leaving their teammate behind.

"We got Stillwater, that means we got leverage. Live to fight another day or die tonight. Your choice."

If it were only him, Leonard would have rode into the middle of the camp to try to save Jax. But he was hampered by Stillwater. If he rode back, they'd have all the cards. Jumping off his horse to attack on foot would be futile as well. Furious at the situation, he turned his horse and followed Mick and Hex back to the ship.

Leonard listened as Ray and Stein argued how best to get Jax back. Ray didn't want to give up Stillwater. Angry that Ray was choosing the town over Jax, he had to speak up. He was their priority.

Hex's suggested solution was a quick draw. Leonard bluntly stated that the outcome would be that the loser would die. Mick was all for it; he was playing with his revolver like he used to play with flame. He asked, "So who's standing on Main Street."

Ray volunteered quickly and Leonard was okay with that. He figured no matter what, he'd do whatever it took to get Jax out of there. He had no qualms about breaking his word if that meant saving the kid. Listening to Ray, however, he wondered if letting him do the quick draw was a smart idea. He tried to remember the last gun he'd seen the techie shoot.

Then the shit hit the fan, again. Rip wanted to stop the whole thing while Ray called him out for his cowardice. Leonard followed Ray and Stein into Rip's office as they challenged the Time Master. He leaned against the doorframe and listened as Rip explained about Calvert, Oklahoma. Hearing Mick move up behind him, he made a slight turn of his head and saw that he was still a few feet back. He shifted so he could watch Mick out of the corner of his eye.

"Leaving Calvart, leaving this era was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do."

"And why is that Captain?" Leonard wasn't going to back down. This reluctance might help him understand the man who'd brought them on this mission better. Rip's impassioned defense about the era's seductiveness was honest for a change.

Hex asked, "If you had known what Turnbull was going to do to Calvert, would you have left?"

''That's the thing Jonah, I did know."

Rip nearly had his head torn off by Hex's punch. "I deserve that," he admitted.

"You deserve a lot worse. You knew and you still left?"

"Of course I knew; I was a Time Master. And therein lay the problem. Like Raymond, like Martin I felt the pull of heroism that this era is ripe with and the opportunities to make a difference. It's one of the things that called to me. It is why I had to leave. Had I stayed, I could no longer have remained a Time Master. But I'm no longer a Time Master which is why I'll face Stillwater."

Ray objected but was cut off by Rip and his decision to stand there at High Noon.

Leonard left the bridge with a lot to think about. All during this mission, Rip had never once let his quest to destroy Savage go. But he got the feeling that Rip had completely forgotten Savage in today's events. The emotion in his voice was the first honest emotion Leonard had heard come out of him. It sounded like he'd been a pawn to the Time Masters. He wandered down the corridor as he thought. From the bits and pieces Sara told him while they'd played cards, Mick's life had been hell while under the Time Master's thumbs. His consuming rage towards Leonard was more understandable. Leonard told himself that he had to keep Mick from the Time Masters' clutches at all costs. If they took him again, they'd destroy what was left of his former partner. He was still lost in his thoughts when he heard Sara and Kendra enter through the bay door. He heard Kendra mention Ray and tuned out. He pulled out his gold coin and started his finger exercises again.

Sara came around the corner and almost ran into Leonard where he was leaning against the wall.

"Well, look who finally came back," he drawled.

"What, you all get in another fight without me?" she teased.

"Kinda." He kept moving the coin across his right hand.

"Where did you get that?" She realized that it wasn't an ordinary coin.

"From Savage when we broke into his house in 1976. It was the only thing I could grab besides the dagger." He watched as she shook her head and smiled. He grinned back.

Kendra walked up, and he filled the two in on the events of the past twelve hours.

Ray and Mick were sent to the med bay to get Stillwater. He was draped over the back of Leonard's horse once again and the group headed off to town.

It had been raining pretty hard and the street was more water than dirt. Leonard took the now conscious Stillwater into the jail. He watched as Ray, Rip, Stein, Kendra, and Sara made their final plans while Mick talked to Hex. Leonard scanned the area looking for any trouble from the townspeople while keeping his gun on their captive. A coffin lay ready for its occupant and a photographer was ready. Something bothered him about that but he couldn't figure out what. A group on horseback rode into town with Jax in the middle. It was time. He'd taken off his right glove so that he could fit his finger through the trigger guard. The plan was to give Stillwater that gun; his own was in his holster. He hoped Rip would never find out that he'd tampered with the bullets. He'd reduced the powder load so the bullets wouldn't fly very fast or far. Life instead of honor was a good deal to him when it was a teammate's life in danger.

He escorted Stillwater to the center of the street. Mick moved onto the porch behind him. In this, he knew they were in accord. They were in position to grab Jax should Rip lose.

"I'll be drawing for Sheriff Palmer," said Rip not knowing that Ray had identified himself as John Wayne at the start of this little escapade.

"How do me and my boys know you'll keep your word?" asked Stillwater.

"Sheriff Palmer is a straight shooter." Leonard watched as Stillwater checked to see that the revolver was loaded properly. Fortunately, the missing powder would not be obvious to a casual inspection. The man accepted the gun and Rip took center stage. Stepping back from the center of the road, Leonard saw Sara cross her fingers. Really? The tension mounted until Stillwater drew. Rip was faster. The flash from the photographer's flash-lamp was bright as Rip was immortalized for the local newspaper.

Leonard and Mick ignored everything but Jax. They waited to see that he was released as promised. The kid was full of admiration for Rip's speed. Mick went over to join the group while Leonard watched the gang ride out of town.

Sara spotted them first. "I don't think we're done here yet."

Leonard climbed a step to see over the crowd and saw what had to be the Hunters approaching. But how? A second later, he had his answer. Just as they had had Gideon search the timeline for news articles on Savage, the Time Masters would hunt for them the same way. They must have found the photograph of Rip in the paper.

The townspeople scattered leaving the street open for them to fight. Leonard aimed at the one on the right and fired the first shot. He heard Mick's cry of welcome to his former fellow bounty hunters. He hoped the others had their weapons or it was going to be a short battle. He only had five bullets left. He kept firing but had to stop when Firestorm took the field. Flame was everywhere and he didn't want to get caught by a fireball. "What about our guns!?" he yelled at Rip.

"Sorry, I grabbed what I could."

The bullets had rocked the bounty hunter but none of Leonard's shots got through his armor. Mick jumped the guy and knocked him down into the mud where the two continued to struggle. Leonard had to back off since he had no more bullets. He watched as Mick fought his opponent and using the bounty hunter's own knife, kill him. The ladies fought another until Ray, as the Atom, dove through the man's chest mimicking a bullet himself. Firestorm made it a trifecta as he crisped the third.

Leonard, Mick, and Sara took care of disposing of the bodies. They moved them to one side and searched them for any and all weapons or tech. Underneath that fancy armor, they were just human. Kendra brought out a wool blanket and they laid everything they'd gathered into it. Mick bundled it up and headed back to the ship. Leonard ducked into the saloon to buy two bottles of whiskey that he placed in his duster's deep pockets. Coming out, he saw Rip talking to Hex. He watched as their leader spoke to Jonah before the latter rode off.

Stepping off the porch to join Rip, he spoke. "Interesting fella. This town's seen a lot of interesting. I suppose you've got one of those dohickies that erases people's memories or something?" The way Rip kept going on about the timeline and not messing with it, he figured that he'd have some technology that could do that. He remembered how Chronos' computer had mentioned a UFO sighting and that's how he'd traced them to Nanda Parbat.

"No." Rip was confused. "But skepticism and disbelief are a far more effective tool."

"Ah. So if anybody here talks, no one will believe them."

"Would you, Mr. Snart?"

Leonard nodded his head in agreement. They headed back to the ship in companionable silence.

Once everyone had a chance to clean up, they headed back to the bridge to discover their next move. They no longer needed to hide out from the Hunters.

Leonard slouched back against the center console listening to everyone's conversations so Sara went over to join him. She was pleased that he was not on the outskirts of the group. "So where to now?" he drawled.

"Or more specifically, when," Sara turned to face Leonard giving him a challenging look which he ignored.

"Is there another fragmentation we can hide out in?" Kendra asked.

"Unfortunately matters are not quite so simple."

"How did I know you were going to say something like that?" said Jax with a smile. The smile vanished as Mick told them about their new enemy.

"Rip's buddies..." he began before being interrupted by Ray, "And yours."

Undeterred, Mick continued. "The Time Masters have issued mega protocols on all of us."

"That sounds pretty terrible." Ray didn't sound too concerned.

"The worst kind of order they can issue. They've sent the Pilgrim after us."

Leonard turned to watch Mick as he spoke. He sounded deadly serious.

"Who's the Pilgrim?" asked Jax.

Answering before Mick could, Rip said, "The Pilgrim is the Time Masters' most deadly assassin. She will stop at nothing until each and every one of you are dead."

Leonard couldn't help but note that Rip did not include himself in the bounty list. "Oooo. Scary." He wanted to see what kind of reaction he'd get from Rip to his sarcasm. He became serious. "Pretty sure we can handle ourselves."

"Indeed. Which is why she won't be going after the present day versions of you."

"She's hunting our younger selves." Mick ground out. "And she won't stop until each and every one of us has been erased from the timeline."

* * *

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**The Tip of the Iceberg - Last Refuge Chapter 12**

 _This is my interpretation of events in DC's Legends of Tomorrow. I own nothing and gain nothing for writing this story which is from the viewpoint of my favorite thief-Leonard Snart. Spoilers for this episode and strong language is used._

* * *

It was late when Leonard and Sara's card game broke up, and he left her room to go to his own. Settling down for the night, he discovered that sleep eluded him. His free time during the start of this mission had been spent doing research or working with Mick. Once their partnership had ruptured, he'd been at loose ends until Sara had started coming around. Sara. He found her intruding on his thoughts more and more and it bothered him. He did not trust people easily; a lifetime of bitter events had taught him well. One of the worst was Michele. In middle school, she'd led him on until she humiliated him in front of a large group of her girl friends. He'd retaliated by breaking into all of the girls' lockers and stealing private notes that he'd posted on the school's bulletin board. No one could ever prove it had been him but everyone knew it had been.

Since then, he'd had a few relationships here and there. He thought about what he found attractive: brains, wit, and being a badass; gender was not an important consideration. When he'd met Sara, he'd noticed that she had all three. From early on, he found himself leaning towards her when Rip was briefing them on a mission wanting to make eye contact and get her thoughts. At first, she'd ignored him. But lately, she seemed to be searching him out to spend time with. The pragmatic side of him pointed out that there was very little choice in companions on the Waverider.

He tried to shut his thoughts down because he needed to sleep. Leonard pulled up the floor plan of the Central City Museum from memory and walked himself through a heist. Normally, this would be enough to relax him. Not tonight. He found his thoughts returning to Sara. _Stop it!_ he ordered himself. He knew she liked girls; she'd said as much to that biker at the bar. But he'd heard her talk about Oliver in 2046. He'd gotten the sense that the two had history and it was not just platonic.

 _Gahhh_! He turned over in bed and tried to relax enough to sleep. It wasn't until the early morning hours that he finally fell asleep.

Leonard was on his second cup of coffee when Mick came into the galley.

"You look like shit."

Leonard refused to answer choosing to give Mick an icy glare. His head was pounding even though he'd taken some aspirin already.

Mick left it alone. Having worked for so many years with Snart, he knew the thief often had nightmares. Hell, so did Mick. Each had had a childhood filled with abuse and though they were successful with ignoring it while awake, sometimes the past came to the forefront in their sleep.

Leonard poured himself a third cup of coffee and followed Mick to the bridge. He set the cup on the console and braced both hands on the table and stretched his back. He heard voices coming closer and stood upright. Leonard had his face buried in his coffee as Sara came up beside him. He found her presence rather distracting considering where his thoughts had been the night before.

"We are going after Mr. Rory's younger self first. I think that since he was Chronos, he'd be the first target. Gideon has found an anomaly in the timeline in 1984.*

That woke up Leonard. "What date exactly?"

"Ummm. October 17. It says here that there was a fire at your house and your parents died. I'm sorry." He paused. "The Pilgrim must think she can avoid notice with all the chaos.

Leonard and Mick shared a look before the latter looked away. They both knew that event. Knowing his partner's obsession with fire, Leonard had always wondered but had never dared asked. It really wasn't his business.

For his part, Mick remembered that date as the first day of living in hell. He'd been placed in child protective services and bounced from foster home to foster home when he wasn't in juvie. And each time that he'd cursed his situation, he remembered that he alone was responsible.

Ignorant of the thoughts going through the minds of their two thieves, Rip continued with the briefing. "Jax and Sara will go into the house looking for young Rory while Mr. Rory, Mr. Snart, and myself will pose as firefighters to cover the perimeter. Mr. Palmer, you will scout the area in your suit."

"Where does that leave me?" asked Stein.

"Back on the ship. We don't want to draw undue attention to ourselves and Firestorm would definitely do that. And, considering your age, you would just have to be a bystander as you could not fight the fire yourself."

Stein wanted to argue but he could see the truth in Rip's argument. "Fine."

After getting fire gear from the fabricator room, the group left the Waverider and headed towards Mick's house. Jax and Sara went into the burning building looking for young Rory while Leonard grabbed an axe. He figured if he spotted the Pilgrim, he'd try to take her head off.

"This isn't my element," complained Snart.

"It's mine!" Mick grabbed hose off the truck.

"Just keep a weather eye open for the Pilgrim." Rip warned. "Gideon calculates a 97% chance that she will attack your younger self in this exact time and place.

"Roll it!" Mick ordered as he handed the hose to Rip.

Jax and Sara came out of the house coughing. "Young Rory isn't in there," she said.

"But we found his parents; they're dead." Jax knew he'd never get that image out of his head.

"Where the hell is he?" Sara coughed.

Ray as the Atom had been circling the perimeter looking for young Rory. Enlarging to his normal size, he shot the Pilgrim before she had a chance to fire at the back of the boy's head. "Come with me if you want to live. I've always wanted to say that." He smiled at young Rory who glared back.

Once on the Waverider, the team separated. The ladies went to spar while Leonard headed towards his room. His head was pounding and he knew only a nap would help. Mick left Jax watching young Rory in the hold before joining Rip, Stein, and Ray on the main deck where Rip told them that the Pilgrim had only one shot at killing each of them due to the rules set in place by the Time Masters as part of the Omega Protocol.

The next target was a young Sara and Rip sent Sara and Mick to rescue her. "Gideon. Where is Mr. Snart?"

"In his quarters."

"Ask him to join me here please." Rip waited a good ten minutes before Mr. Snart walked in. He must have been sleeping; his eyes were puffy. Rip was dismayed. Either the thought of imminent death didn't deter Mr. Snart or something else was going on that he couldn't sleep normal hours. "Mr. Snart." Rip began as he motioned Leonard to have a seat. "You have considerable talent at pulling unrelated data together into a cohesive whole. I need your help."

Leonard was surprised. He'd never thought Rip would want his help like this.

"Gideon is trying to hunt down the Pilgrim but we need to know all the things she's capable of. Her weapons, her ship, everything. Gideon has shunted all mentions of the Pilgrim into a file. I'd like you to go through it and condense the data."

"How much information?"

"Gideon?"

"I have 11 gigabytes of data to be sorted through."

Wondering briefly if this was to put him off, Leonard headed towards his room. He'd taken the tablet offered by Rip to write it up. Once in his room, he kicked off his shoes and settled down on the bed. Gideon sent the data to the bigger screen and he soon became immersed in his research.

Sara joined Mick, Rip, Kendra, Jax and Ray on the main deck after setting the ground rules for her younger self.

Jax asked, "Has Gideon figured out the Pilgrim's next target yet?"

"That's peculiar." Rip was confused.

Worried, Kendra asked, "Peculiar or bad."

Not answering her question, Rip said, "Gideon. Run another scan for the whereabouts of the Pilgrim."

"I'm sorry sir. The timeline shows no temporal distortions. I seem to be unable to track the Pilgrim."

Ray's expression grew worried. "That doesn't sound good."

"No. Quite the opposite. Without a way to track the Pilgrim, she could target any one of you...at any point in time," said Rip. "Gideon please ask Mr. Snart and Professor Stein to join us." They waited until the two showed up. Rip saw that Leonard had the tablet in hand. Hopefully, there would be something useful on it.

Leonard laid the tablet on the chair and leaned against its back. He noticed that both Mick and Sara were watching their younger selves on the side screens while the rest clustered around the central console.

Stein was the first to respond to Rip's assessment of the situation. "Gideon was tracking the Pilgrim's temporal wake. I didn't think it was possible to conceal one's movements through time."

"Well, it is if the Time Master's are on your side." Rip hated to point that out. They should have been on his side.

"How does this all work? She can travel any place at any time. She could be killing any of us right now." Ray was fascinated by the possibilities.

"If we die in the past…" Stein

"You die in the present." Rip finished.

"Wow. So interesting. How long does it take for the past to affect the present? Could I be dead right now and not know it? Maybe I am dead right now. Hello? Can anybody hear me?" Ray was babbling at this point.

Stein rolled his eyes in frustration.

"No." Leonard was fed up with Raymond's panic-filled dialogue.

"The important thing is to not panic." Rip

"Look, somebody is playing Russian Roulette with our younger selves. Why would we panic?" Jax's voice rose.

"Well, there are a few exceptions. Kendra's ability to reincarnate means it would do the Pilgrim no good to target her. And…as a former Time Master…to remove me would be quite dangerous to the timeline."

Sara had been half listening while keeping an eye on her younger self.

"Well, that's convenient." Leonard spoke up. He'd spent time looking up the past of everyone on the team; he needed to know as much as he could if he was to run another mission. His failure at the outset had solidified his determination to succeed the next time.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Rip held onto his temper.

"Nothing. It just occurs to me that you've never told us about your past, Rip. And I don't trust a man with secrets." Leonard had an almost pathological need to know everything. He didn't have to tell anyone what he knew; he just had to know it. Like the Flash's true identify.

"Look. The less information you have to offer on me, the less valuable you are to our now numerous enemies." Rip was trying to convince Mr. Snart of his sincerity.

"Like I said, convenient." The challenge between the two men was intense.

"Are they fighting?" Sara broke in.

"This is not a fight, it's merely an exchange of ideas." Rip said as he turned to answer Sara.

"No. Not you. Them!"

They all turned to see young Sara smack young Rory on the cheek.

Mick laughed to see her lay one out on his younger self's cheek as Sara left to see what was going on.

"I'll call you back here when Gideon discovers something we can use." Rip watched as they all filed off the main deck. All of them except Mr. Snart.

"Mr. Snart. I really am trying to protect you all."

"You know, Rip. You've lied to us from the start. You lied about us being legends, about this being an authorized mission, and look where we are now. Your people are hunting us. The people who took my partner and turned him inside out to make him Chronos. We're not safe. We were never safe. In fact, the only thing that kept me on this mission was that the Flash and the Arrow knew about Savage. So the fact that he's a villain is uncontested. But I'm beginning to wonder about you. Which will come first? Us or your revenge." Leonard placed the tablet on the console and left.

Rip was called to the med bay to find Mr. Palmer's body reacting to the Pilgrim attacking his younger self December 19, 2014 at Palmer Technologies. Once Gideon took them there and then, he demanded that only Firestorm accompany him for the rescue.

The others were able to follow the events of the battle via Rip's comm and the main console.

Sara went over to Leonard. "What's going on with you? Are you trying to get Rip angry?"

"Think about it Sara. We've had to take everything he's told us as truth. We have no way of knowing what is the truth and what is a fiction he's telling us."

"Why are you waiting until now to voice this?"

His eyes had gone cold. "Because I hate feeling like a pawn," he spat out. "We're being yanked around with no control..."

"Look. Let's finish this mission and then we'll both confront Rip. Can you at least do that?"

Frustrated that he hadn't been able to convince Sara of the immediacy of the situation, he threw his hand up in the air and turned away.

 _That man!_ she thought as she stared at his back. Why did he have to be so difficult?

Rip, Stein, and Jax entered the bridge to see that Leonard was at his normal position leaning against a chair. Sara and Mick were both back to watching their younger selves on a side screen. Rip had stressed how important it was for contact to be minimal so they'd had to leave them to their own devices while watching from afar.

Stein was breaking down the attack as they entered. "What the Pilgrim did...the way she turned our attacks back on us. It was as if she was reversing time."

Rip answered the unspoken question. "It's called temporal micro manipulation. The ability to control time in one's immediate vicinity. We are lucky to have saved Dr. Palmer." He'd read the notes that Mr. Snart had made and was grateful he'd asked the thief to compile the information.

Joining the rest, Sara said, "So basically we have no idea who she's going after next."

Bitter, Leonard spoke out. "We know it's not Rip because he doesn't have a past to go back to."

Rip resisted arguing with Leonard with only the greatest of effort. Would the man ever stop harping about this? "Gideon prepare for multiple time jumps. Plot points here...here...and here." He stabbed his finger at the console indicating his choices.

Sara read, June 2, 1972...March 16, 1950...September 12, 1993. Since Leonard, Stein, and Jax were the only ones who still needed to be saved, she assumed those dates were for them.

"My birthday? Why are we...?" Jax was startled.

Rip explained, "The only way to ensure that you are not harmed in your past..."

"Is to abduct ourselves as newborns. Thus removing ourselves from our future timelines." Stein was astonished at Rip's audacity.

Leonard wondered what all this kidnapping would do to their lives. "It's morally questionable." The irony of him speaking out about morals didn't escape him.

"It's suicidal." Mick left the screen and came to join them. "If we take too long in getting them home..."

"Then history is altered." Rip finished. "There won't be a home to go back to. You'll disappear from the minds of everyone who has ever known you."

"You mean my own mom won't even know me?" said Jax.

"My wife." While Stein had always immersed himself in his work, his love for her kept him whole.

"Yeah...and my...oh yeah...I don't have anyone." Mick wasn't certain how that made him feel.

Behind him, Leonard watched his partner. He knew that Mick's life had gone downhill after the fire. The only person he'd ever really had in his life was Leonard, and to a smaller degree, Lisa.

"Sure as hell beats dying." Leonard's voice was bleak. Maybe if he wasn't around, his dad would never get to the point of beating Lisa.

Everyone was silent thinking about all those whose lives had intersected with theirs and what would happen if they'd never known them.

Rip asked Sara, "We're going to 1972 first to collect Mr. Snart."

"Why can't I go?" Leonard spoke up. "You've benched me these past two rescues. What's up with that?"

"You should have limited contact with your younger self."

"Why?"

"Because...it's damaging for the two selves to be too close together for too long." He didn't want to get into an explanation of paradoxes and their need to prevent them. "Besides, you've already been in contact with your younger self once. Or did you forget 1975?"

Leonard chose to not answer that question.

"Snart. Remember my headaches when we first started?" Mick decided to step into the conversation.

"Yeah. What of it?"

"They happened because I was in the same time as me as Chronos and my younger self."

"Exactly. Who knows what damage you will do to your infant self? Sara, take Kendra."

Sara found Kendra stuck in her own thoughts and soon found out why. Knowing they couldn't deal with the situation with Ray right then, she asked, "Do you like babies?"

"Yeah...but that sounds like doubling down to me." Kendra thought Sara was asking if she and Ray would want kids once they are married.

Sara quickly set her straight. "I need your help. And then I'll help you figure out what you should say to Ray."

"Ok." Anything to be doing something.

"Let's go." Sara

Gideon provided the uniforms and identification for the two women to pose as nurses at the Central City Hospital.

"Alright, this is just like any other mission. The mark may be a newborn but it might as well be a diamond or a microchip."

"You know, you're starting to sound like Snart." Kendra had to laugh. She'd noticed that the two had been spending a lot of time together lately and wondered if it would go anywhere.

"Ughh." Sara snorted. She was still frustrated with his challenging Rip when they were on such a tight deadline.

They entered the nursery together.

Kendra started down the line. "Okay. Which one is Snart?"

"Look for the one with horns." Sara knew he was listening in on comms and hoped he'd heard that comment.

Kendra leaned over one bassinet. "Found him."

"Great. Grab him. Let's go."

"Hello baby Snart," Kendra cooed. "Oh look at you." She touched his little body.

"Kendra. Come on. We don't have time for this." Sara was all business until she saw the baby.

Kendra turned to Sara. "Look!"

"Oh.. Look at those cheeks. You're the cutest little baby in the world." Sara had no idea that she was gushing. She carefully picked him up as she shushed him.

The first real smile to cross Leonard's face in weeks spread as he continued to listen back on the Waverider. His mother had always said he'd been a gorgeous baby. He looked up to see Stein, Jax, and Rip all staring at him and smirked.

"Poor kid. He's gonna have a rough life ahead of him."

Sara handed baby Snart to Kendra. "Good thing we're kidnapping him."

Outside the hospital, Mick snorted with disgust. He'd never heard either woman sound so stereotypically like a woman before. "Baah." He there in case the Pilgrim showed up. The ladies couldn't fight her and protect an infant at the same time.

Kendra carried baby Snart the entire time back to the ship. While she was a fighter, if they were attacked, she could fly away to protect him.

Mick tuned out the babbling women. Snart had always had women falling all over him. He ignored them mostly, but they still came around. The door opened as they approached and his younger self appeared at the door carrying a crowbar. "Where do you think you're going? Gimme that." He yanked the crowbar out of young Rory's hand and turned him around. "Inside."

"Is that a baby?" Sara's younger self was surprised.

"Yes, and you guys are in charge of him." Sara ordered them.

"Wait...I..."

"Made five grand last summer babysitting. You'll be fine." Sara reminded herself.

Being careful so as not to wake him, Kendra turned baby Snart over to the younger Rory.

"No. I don't do babies." He exclaimed.

"You do now." Kendra stated flatly. "Think of it as a thank you for saving your life."

"You better not drop my future criminal partner." Mick threatened them with the crowbar. "Otherwise, you're in trouble. Comprende?" He growled.

Kendra smiled to see Mick concerned about Snart. Maybe things were better now. She'd been so caught up with Ray that she really hadn't paid much attention to the others and their problems.

The other two baby abductions went smoothly and soon the ship was headed to a place of Rip's choosing. He wouldn't tell them where they were going.

The house itself looked like a half-timbered Tudor with whitewash. Lush gardens flowered around it.

Turning around, Rip released his restraint. "We're here."

"Where is here?" Of course, it had to be Snart who insisted on knowing. He blinked to try to clear his vision.

"Come. I'll show you." Rip led them outside and up the sidewalk but gave them no further information.

Tired and frustrated, Leonard asked, "Again. Where is here?" He was almost whining.

"We need a safe harbor to keep your younger selves."

The door opened and an older woman wearing an old-fashioned ankle length blue dress came out to greet them. "I've been waiting. It's good to see you."

"It is good to see you too, Mother."

The rest of the team looked at each other in surprise. Sara looked over at Leonard until she caught his eye. Maybe now he'd stop bugging Rip.

Rip introduced each of them to her and introduced her as Mary Xavier. She invited them all into the parlor where she'd set up tea. Kendra, Ray, and Jax chose chairs while Leonard sat on the credenza next to an interesting vase. He pulled off his black leather gloves and stuffed them in his coat pocket. Stein stood next to the fireplace charmed by the room.

A gaggle of children raced down the stairs and she shouted at them. "Oi!" A young boy wearing a brown coat tried to steal some food before she shooed him off.

"So this is where Rip plans on keeping our baby selves." Jax wondered.

"If all goes according to plan, we'll only be here for a few minutes then presumably never remember."

Ray snorted, "When was the last time anything went according to plan?"

"I don't think there ever was a last time." Kendra voice had a laugh in it.

Rip looked at Jax and warned him, "I would really sit up if I were you; she'll kill you if she catches you slouching. Don't be fooled by appearances, that woman is tough as nails."

"Funny how you never mentioned having a mother," Leonard pointed out as he examined the vase's base. He wondered if it was worth stealing.

"Adopted mother. Now, can I interest any of you in some more tea?" She added some to Stein's cup. "So Michael..."

"Michael?" Kendra asked.

"That's me. My birth name."

"The Time Masters insist on the adoption of new identities for their own protection."

"How do you know so much about the Time Masters?" Jax was curious.

"I work for them," she stated.

All of them were shocked. Had Rip brought them into a trap?

"Oh, don't worry. My true loyalty is to my children."

"The Time Masters fill their ranks with children. Orphans pulled from throughout the course of history. "

"When Michael arrived at the refuge, he had nothing but the clothes on his back. There is a reason it's called the refuge. And a reason that it exists in a secret location in history. The Time Masters will never think to look for you here."

Every the gracious man, Stein said, "Thank you for your assistance."

"Look. I know I make a gorgeous baby but I should warn you, you've got your hands full with me." Leonard raised his finger in warning. Both Jax and Stein smiled at the arrogance of their teammate.

"I assure you, you're not the first tough case to arrive at my door." Turning, she shared a look with Rip as she exited the room.

Soon, all their younger selves were in the refuge. Younger Sara held baby Stein while Rip's adopted mother held an infant Jax. Jax didn't want to create a paradox and kept his hands to himself unlike Snart. Leonard found himself holding his infant self and couldn't stop the smile that came across his face. He wanted to teach this self what he'd told Leo. He wished that his infant self could stay here and never know his father's anger. But then what would happen to Lisa? He saw Mick go off to talk to his teenage self. He could guess what the topic would be. He knew his partner.

All too soon, they had to head back to the ship and separated only to be called back to the main deck a few hours later.

"Everyone please report to the main deck immediately."

As she entered, Sara noticed that Leonard had sat down rather than placing the chair between him and the others, as was his habit. _Good._ Maybe he'd finally come to his senses. Kendra came in through the passageway opposite Ray's entrance. That conversation must not have gone well. "What's going on?" She asked Rip who was standing with Mick around the console. Stein and Jax were to one side.

"Gideon has intercepted a transchronal beacon. Gideon. Show them."

It was the Pilgrim thought Leonard as she appeared on all the screens around the main deck. She looks pissed.

"This message is for Rip Hunter. I'm going to make this very quick. And very simple." A new image appeared. It was Lisa. Leonard jerked forward in his chair intent on what he could learn. Next was Sara's father and sister followed by Stein's wife Clarissa. "If I can't find you, I can find those you love." That must be Ray's ex. The Pilgrim reached down and grabbed a soldier and brought him into frame.

"Dad!" How dare she? Jax was furious and terrified.

"All of them will suffer and die because of you. You family, friends, anyone you've ever cared about. Unless you surrender your younger selves to me.

"So she can erase you all from history." Rip broke in.

"If it's of any comfort, you won't feel a thing. As for your loved ones, I cannot promise the same thing." The recording concluded.

Rip's mind worked furiously to find a solution. Sara paced back and forth with great agitation. Rip half expected Snart to get in his face. His sister was the only loved one he had now that his friendship with Mick was so strained. But he just sat there clenching his hands. Mick, not having anyone hostage, wondered what could be done while the others waited for Rip to say something, anything.

"Gideon. I take it that the Pilgrim's transmission included a carrier frequency through which she can be contacted."

"Yes, Captain."

"Hail her. Please."

"What are you planning to do?" asked Stein.

Leonard stood and Kendra followed suit.

"I'm going to make this easy." Rip addressed the bounty hunter.

"I already have. The lives of your team's nearest and dearest for their younger selves."

"And I'm going to counter that demand with an offer of my own. I will surrender myself if you spare the lives of my crew and their loved ones."

"A noble gesture, but worthless. My directive is to eliminate your entire team. Not just you."

"Yes, well I'm not talking about me now. I'm offering you me in the past.

 _What?_ Leonard couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rip had claimed that removal of a Time Master could create disaster on the timeline. From the look on everyone else's faces, they were thinking the same thing.

"Rip Hunter. Before he became a Time Master. Eliminate him and this team will never have been."

"If this is some kind of trick."

"It's no trick. Enough people have died at my expense. Gideon will send you the location." Rip turned off the signal. "And Mr. Snart, your wish is about to come true. You're going to meet my younger self."

They could all see what looked like an abandoned warehouse as the ship came in for a landing. The plan had been made and they were as ready as they could be.

"What is this place?" asked Jax as he walked into the large building with Rip, Mick, and Stein.

"Neutral ground. It's a defunct Time Master's outpost."

"I thought we were supposed to be picking up your younger self."

"Mmm. He's being brought to us actually."

Stein saw them first. Mary Xavier walked in with a young boy. "That young boy was at the refuge. He's you?"

"You got my message?" Rip asked his mother.

"I don't approve of what you're planning. Not that it ever stopped you before." Turning to the others, she added, "Your younger selves are all still safe and sound."

"Thank you," said Jax.

Looking at Mick, "You're a naughty one."

"That's right." Mick smiled proudly.

They all turned as the Pilgrim entered the building.

"I think it's about time that you left." Rip needed Mary Xavier away from the fight. She had her charges to look after still.

"Give her hell." Ms. Xavier exchanged a hand bump with young Michael.

"Where's my dad!" Jax demanded.

"On board my ship. Along with all the rest. In perfect condition. As long as your captain honors his end of the bargain.

"You'd murder a child?" Stein tried to appeal to her.

"I'd murder as many children as is necessary to accomplish my mission."

"Do you know what this will do? To the timeline? Killing a Time Master?"

"In case you've forgotten, I am sanctioned by the Time Masters to do what my former colleague Chronos here failed to do."

"Enough of that!" Rip demanded. "Let's get down to business."

"Where's the rest of your group?"

"They're around." Rip knew they were all listening on comms for his signal.

"I'll be taking the boy."

Mick spoke up. "Before you do that, we don't believe for a second that their loved ones are on your ship." He'd been chosen to speak since she couldn't retaliate against him by using someone he loved. She had no hostage for him.

"A show of good faith then. A prisoner exchange. Send the boy and I'll send the father. Once I have the future Captain Hunter in my possession, then...I'll release the rest." She held up a device, pressed it, and Jax's father appeared.

"What the hell's going on?" he shouted.

"You don't need to understand." She dug her fingers into a nerve to control the soldier. "Walk."

Rip looked his younger self in the eyes and said, "You are going to be absolutely fine. I promise." A nod was the only answer he got.

The soldier and the child headed towards each other.

Furious, Jax whispered to Stein. "As soon as my dad's in the clear, let's light this up." Stein agreed wholeheartedly.

On the other side of the room behind some container, Leonard and Sara waited.

"Remember," she said, "we wait for Ray's cue."

"I'm in position," they all heard Ray over the comms.

"You want to see me? Have I done something wrong miss?" Michael's birdlike voice carried to them all.

"Not yet," she sneered.

"Now!" Ray shouted and leaped over Michael's shoulder before enlarging to normal size. He fired an energy beam at the Pilgrim from behind but was frozen when she controlled time in her vicinity. The beam slowed down as it moved through the air.

"Fool me once."

That was their cue. Sara and Leonard entered the fray from her right. She fired her weapon but Sara dropped and rolled out of the way. From opposite sides, Leonard and Mick fired their guns. The Pilgrim ducked below the heat and cold beams and threw the energy back at the two men. They were flung through the air. Sara looked to see Leonard land. He was stunned but conscious. Firestorm took to the air to distract her from the downed duo. Both Leonard and Mick leaped to their feet and ran back into the fray as Sara launched a physical attack of her own.

"Now Kendra!" Rip shouted as he drew his own weapon.

They were all frozen. Leonard was at the Pilgrim's 10 o'clock, Sara to his left, Firestorm above, then Rip and Mick. Ray and Kendra completed the circle. All of their weapons' discharges were slowly moving towards her but kept in check as she turned in a tight circle to keep them all at bay. Young Michael was on the ground between Rip and Mick.

Leonard couldn't move. He could see the beam of his cold gun flicker and vapor fell downward. Mick's beam of fire was halted as well across from Leonard. Unable to move anything, Leonard had to rely on peripheral vision and the knowledge of their plan. At some point, she's let go and they'd have to move quickly. He hoped that she wouldn't throw him through the air again. He needed to be in this position for the plan to work. They all needed to stay right where they were.

"I was willing to proceed in good faith. Now you'll watch those closest to you die." Victory was in her voice then replaced by a gasp. Looking down, she saw Michael with a bloody dagger.

"Thought you could snuff me out. You don't know me at all Miss." He stabbed her again, this time in the thigh.

She screamed and lost control of time. She backhanded Michael to the ground. This allowed Sara to race in under Ray's energy beam to pull him out of harm's way. All of them poured their anger and rage into the cold and heat and energy pouring into her body. They kept at it until she was ash.

Ms. Xavier raced in behind Kendra to see to Michael. "You poor boy," She grabbed the dagger out of his hand. "I'll take you. You all right?" and she led him away.

"That's you?" asked Mick.

"Yeah." Rip's use of slang was startling.

The team converged to hear what he'd share.

"I was a cutpurse from the age of five. Starved more than I ate. I knew what I'd do if she tried to harm me."

Leonard finally deactivated his weapon. "Lucky for us you didn't forget your roots."

"Believe me, Mr. Snart, I've tried." Rip turned and walked away. He had to rescue the rest of their loved ones from the Pilgrim's ship.

The pile of ash on the floor fascinated Leonard. He halfway heard the others as they started to leave the outpost. Sara came up and touched him on the arm. "Let's go."

Sara walked beside Leonard as they headed to the Waverider. "So now you know."

"Yes. He was a thief." It was funny. That tidbit of information made a lot of things fall into place for Leonard. Rip was first and foremost a survivor. And as a survivor, he'd done whatever was needed to get the job done. Maybe that's why they'd butted heads so much. Rip and Leonard were too much alike.

Rip led a group of people from the Pilgrim's ship. The tall brunette in spiked heels had to be Leonard's sister. "Lenny!" she shrieked and ran to her older brother. He engulfed her in a hug. "Hi Mick!" she said. Sara saw Leonard's back stiffen as he half turned and pulled her away from his partner. And then he stopped and let her go. She gave Mick a brief hug and walked between the two as they led the way to the ship. Then Sara saw her own father and nothing else mattered.

"So this is that timeship you told me about." Lisa kept swiveling her head back and forth trying to take it all in. Mick turned down a different corridor. He'd caught Snart's first reaction to protect Lisa from him. But then he had remembered Mick's promise and relented allowing Lisa to hug him. Mick was sure they'd want to talk alone. He wandered off left to his own thoughts.

Leonard led the way to his room and with a sweeping gesture, ushered her in allowing the door to close behind them. He fingered the pill in his pocket. Rip had said they had to give them to their loved ones so they would forget everything. He wanted to enjoy time with Lisa before that moment.

"This is..." Lisa was at a loss for words. The room was bare and cold. There were no magazines or books strewn about. She did catch sight of his parka in a narrow closet. "Where are all the rest of your clothes?" That was the first thing that popped into mind.

"The ship fabricates new ones when we need something."

"Really?! Could I get something?"

"Later, train wreck. Have a seat." Leonard sat on his bed with his back against the wall and patted the surface next to him. "How are you? Did she hurt you?"

"I really don't remember what happened. I was riding my bike real fast down the highway and then I'm waking up with that guy in the brown duster looking at me. What did happen?"

Knowing she'd forget it all, Leonard told her about how their mission wasn't sanctioned and how the Time Masters were after them. That she had been chosen as a hostage because she was the one person whose loss would kill him.

Lisa rested her head on his shoulder as he told the story. As usual, he used his hands to help him talk. She raised her head and grabbed his right hand.

"What?" he asked.

"Your scar. What happened?" She pulled Leonard's hand closer to her eyes looking for the faintest trace and didn't see it. Her brother had gotten that scar protecting her from their father. She turned his hand over and examined it even closer. The small burn marks and other nicks were gone. She raised her head and looked her brother in the eye. "What happened?" she demanded again.

He should have known. He'd taught Lisa how to be observant of everything. He left Mick out of the whole story; it was Chronos who had captured him. And it was from Chronos' ship that he'd burned his own hand off to escape. He tried to smile after the story was done but failed. "It's almost as good as the first one. I'll get everything back soon."

Lisa circled his waist with her arms. She'd not realized how dangerous this whole thing was. "Lenny. Can you come home with me now?"

"I made a promise." And he had. He had made it to himself after Russia. He had chosen to stay with the team to stop Savage. "I have to finish this."

Lisa knew from bitter experience that when that tone was in her brother's voice, there would be no changing his mind.

"So, tell me what you've been up to?" Leonard wanted some normalcy for a moment.

They spent the next half hour talking about her heists and how she'd tweaked Cisco's nose. Leonard gritted his teeth and kept quiet. He wasn't sure if she was stretching the truth. She knew he hated to hear about her dates. She would always be his baby sister. It was much too soon but he knew it was time. He got off the bed and went to the bathroom. Filling the drinking glass from the tap, he came out and handed it to her. When she took it, he pulled out the pill Rip had given them all.

"What's this?"

"It's an amnesia pill."

"Why? Why can't I remember this?"

"It's for your safety...and mine." He'd added the last in a hope he'd convince her to take it. "You're not supposed to see this ship." He improvised. "When we're done, Rip will give us one too." He knew the pills covered only a short time so that wasn't feasible for them. They'd been on this mission too long for a pill to erase everything. But it might convince Lisa. "We can't know too much about the future. We could change something and cause rippled through time." Of course, Leonard couldn't...wouldn't share his theory that he wouldn't survive the mission. Not with Lisa. "Please."

The look in her brother's eyes scared her. He was hiding something. But whatever it was would be for her best interest. He'd always thought of her first. She took the pill and swallowed it.

Leonard watched her eyes begin to blink. She was asleep within minutes. He watched over her as he'd done a thousand nights before. Smoothing her hair back, he bent down and kissed her on the forehead. He doubted he would ever see her again and wanted this moment to last. Fixing her face in his memory once again, Leonard left the room and closed the door. He leaned his head back against the corridor wall and fought for control. Once he found it, he headed towards the main deck where he ran into Sara.

"How's your sister?"

He gestured with his right hand. There was no way he could explain all the turmoil that he felt. "She's a tough kid. How's your dad?"

"Sleeping off that amnesia pill from Rip."

They both climbed onto the platform and Leonard took a seat while Sara went to the console.

The rest of the team joined them on the main deck.

"I just pulled younger me's head from out of his ass."

"Hmm. I'm not sure it stuck." Ray and Kendra were snuggling against each other Sara noticed. Things seemed to be settled between them.

"Me either." Mick joined Sara and Stein at the console. "I saw younger Rip change and I thought why not give it a shot."

Speaking to Sara, Stein said, "I'm surprised that you didn't advise your teenaged self to not get on a certain boat."

"Yeah, me too."

"Yak yak yak...I thought we were on the clock here?" Leonard wanted Lisa off the ship as fast as possible. He needed her safely back in her own time.

"Indeed we are." Rip joined the group. "Time. The history from which your younger selves were removed...is beginning to set."

Leonard turned away from Rip to hide his face. For once, he knew he couldn't control his expression. His reunion with Lisa had reminded him of how much he loved his sister. The thought of a time where she would never know him, never look up to him, never love her big brother was a knife to the chest. She'd been the only thing that had kept him alive at times.

"As is evidenced by the change in Clarissa's memory."

"Okay. So how long do we have before these changes stick?" Jax was afraid that his mom would never know him.

"No one knows." Mick had known it was a bad idea from the start. He was okay with no one knowing him but the others, especially Snart, would be devastated.

"Which is why we need to move swiftly to locate Vandal Savage. If any of your lives are to be restored to normal."

"How long will it take to determine a new location for Savage?" Kendra was curious.

"Longer than we have." Rip was blunt. "Fortunately, there is one place in time that we know Savage to be."

"You say he conquered the world in 2166." Mick caught on fast.

"You also said it was too dangerous to strike at Savage when he was at the height of his power."

"That it is. But. With your younger selves removed from history we have quite literally run out of time."

They strapped themselves in as the ship took off.

* * *

 _*I changed the date that they used with this episode. Since they used all the other actors' birthdates, 1990 for Mick would have made him 20._


	13. Chapter 13

**The Tip of the iceberg - Leviathan Chapter 13**

 _I own nothing of DC's Legends of Tomorrow except the episodes on Amazon. Spoilers for this episode and warnings for language._

* * *

Leonard lay on his bed, hands behind his head. Rip had told them all to get some sleep because tomorrow they were going after Savage in 2166. He thought back about all their missions and traced every failure in each one. He'd never seen so many things go so wrong so quickly over the past few weeks. Not even his father had had such abysmal luck. He was beginning to wish he'd never let greed take over. To wish that he'd never convinced Mick that they should travel through time with Rip Hunter and the rest. Consequences. Throughout his entire life, everyone had tried to teach him about consequences. He'd ignored most of the lessons. But lately, that word, consequences, hung heavy in his thoughts. When he'd first brought Lisa into the Rogues, he'd not stopped to think about her getting involved in anything other than a planned heist or two. But she'd gone toe to toe with metahumans because he had. Killing his father Lewis had put him in prison; not that he'd stayed there since Mark Mardon wanted his help. His record had been erased up to that point courtesy of The Flash. After being convicted, he existed in the system again. He'd escaped when offered the chance and now look at him. He was in another prison of sorts. He was locked on a time ship with no escape plan. He'd always had an escape plan before. He was still alive because of that. But he was responsible for Mick being here; if he escaped, he had to make sure Mick got out too. And Sara. He sighed. She did not have a strong sense of self-preservation. She went for her target without worrying about escape. Maybe she had realized that he always had a plan and trusted him to get them all out. She knew about his strong sense of self-preservation. He wasn't sure he could find a way out this time.

Leonard got up, went to the closet, and pulled out his parka. He'd packed everything he could in its pockets before they'd left 2016. He pulled out a wide-banded silver ring. It symbolized his first job with Mick where things had gone south due to not completing his research. It had become his symbol that there were always consequences. He needed that intimate reminder right now. If things got too bad in 2166, he'd try to get Mick and him out safely and to hell with the mission. He was a survivor first and foremost. He put the ring on his right pinky finger and went back to bed. He thought about Sara but doubted she'd run with them. Leonard picked up his tablet again and reviewed all the files he'd made on Savage and what they knew about him before turning off the screen. Savage was supposed to give a speech to the troops tomorrow. Rip had said they'd strike then. Leonard turned the ring around and around and around before he was finally able to drop off to sleep.

Leonard's internal clock went off early. He preferred to have a chance to think in solitude at the start of every day. He'd already had one cup of coffee before the others came into the galley drawn by the aroma of freshly brewed java. No one really wanted to talk about what they were to try to do today.

"We're going to exit the time stream. I need everyone buckled in now." Rip's voice came over the intercom.

"That's our cue," said Ray as they all exited the galley and headed toward the bridge.

Leonard settled in his chosen chair and was startled to see that Mick sat down next to him. Ever since he'd returned from being Chronos, Mick had always chosen to sit next to another person or even choosing the lone jump seat rather than sit next to his former partner.

Sara looked down to hide a smile. Things seemed to be heading back to normal between those two. She was glad since it meant Mick was beginning to forgive Leonard. They needed both men at their best and they were best as a team.

"Exiting the time stream in three-two-one!" shouted Rip.

The team had only a few seconds to wonder why Rip was so nervous when the first shot hit the Waverider. It rocked from side to side.

"What the hell?" shouted Mick.

"Well, we know it's not you this time," said Ray.

Mick turned to glare at the younger man who blithely ignored him.

They all clutched their restraints as Rip tried to keep the ship on an even keel.

"Are we over London yet?" The Professor tried to picture a map in his head of the plan Rip had shared with them last night.

"Why is London shooting at us?" Jax's voice rose in consternation.

"It's Savage's forces that are doing the shooting. Here in 2166 they've subjugated most of the globe!" Rip yelled back as the ship was rocked by yet another energy blast.

"Maybe picking up here wasn't the brightest idea." Sara was jostled around so much that she was afraid she'd lose her breakfast.

"Certainly we no longer have the luxury of blindly searching for Savage throughout history." Stein knew that they were running out of time. If they couldn't stop Savage and return their younger selves to the timeline, who knew what would happen to them. He desperately wanted to sit down across from Clarissa as husband and wife once again. And to do that, they needed to stop Savage. He ignored the fact that they would have to kill him to stop him.

"Indeed. We have to target Savage at the time and place we are certain he will be." Rip had his back to the wall.

"Right before he wastes your family." Mick's bluntness earned shocked looks from both Kendra and Ray seated off to his right. "What?" he asked everyone.

Leonard decided not to say anything. Mick's cluelessness was still popped up from time to time.

"Yes. Mr. Rory. Savage will kill my wife and son in three days time, but we can save them and the world by stopping Savage now." Rip was adamant.

"Captain. I've managed to slip beneath their artillery fire." Gideon broke through the tension filling the main bridge.

"Set us down on the outskirts of the city, Gideon, near the encampment of the remaining resistance forces. We are going to need to proceed swiftly."

When Gideon set the ship down, the team stood up gingerly testing to see if any muscles were wrenched in all the jostling around.

"I realize your family is in jeopardy but perhaps some deliberation..." Stein was ever the voice of caution but was interrupted before he could say anything else.

"We really don't have the time, Martin," Rip was so upset he didn't call him by his last name. "According to Gideon, Savage is going to be out in the open tonight. Vulnerable. Now. In order to capture him, I require the services of..." Rip turned towards Sara, Mick, and Leonard.

Mick could see where this was going. "Killer, klepto, and pyro." They were the ones best suited to a smash and grab although he and Snart had never grabbed somebody like this. Well, except for The Flash's lady scientist friend and that was more of a saunter up and grab.

"Bingo." Rip held onto his self-control by a hair. They had to capture Savage to end this. "Gideon. Have you made the uniforms yet?"

"They're down below, Captain."

Leonard recognized the uniforms that Gideon had prepared from his recent research. Rip was going to have them infiltrate the rally as officers. He looked over the identification Gideon had made for them. There was no magnetic strip so they should be fine. He slid his into his breast pocket and headed out beside Rip, Sara, and Mick.

"We can't afford another failure here! If anything goes wrong, it's over." Rip spoke between clenched teeth. They'd been walking for ten minutes headed towards the building that their data said housed Savage's headquarters.

"Relax." Mick said. "We've got this."

"That's what you've said how many times now? It's obvious that you..."

"Shush." Sara poked Rip in the ribs. "We're here." By this time, the quartet had reached the entrance to the arena. They all produced their ID cards and filed in with Savage's real officers. Soon they were lined up in the midst of all the others to hear Savage give a grandiose speech.

Savage stalked onto the stage followed by several high ranking officers and a blond woman. That was unexpected. Savage had never had a woman high in the ranks of any of his governments. Leonard tried to figure out what her role was exactly. She hadn't shown up in Gideon's articles. Of course, he'd not asked for information on known associates. He realized that he'd ignored what could be vital information and was furious with himself. He needed to finish this and go home. Sandwiched between Sara and Mick, Leonard tuned out Savage. He sounded like any despot who thought he controlled the world. The problem was, he really did control the world. Leonard kept scanning the crowd without turning his head. His attention kept returning to the blond on Savage's left. Curious, he watched how she reacted to every word spoken.

Sara turned and whispered to Leonard, "There's no way we can grab him here."

"Not with an army standing between us." Leonard had counted their opponents; he hoped Savage would leave the area with only a few bodyguards. Then they could nab him.

"Shhh. I'm trying to listen to this guy. Gives a hell of a speech." Both Rip and Sara turned to stare at Mick wondering if he was really serious. Sara shook her head in bemusement while Leonard took a deep breath and counted backwards from twenty.

"Onward to victory!" Savage waved his clenched fist in the air.

"Hoorah!" the army responded.

"Onward to immortality!"

It was all Leonard could do to not roll his eyes. The rhetoric was so passé. Over comms, they heard Kendra say, "All set on our end. Jax is in the jump ship ready to extract you guys."

"Especially if, and by if, I mean when, this thing goes south." Leonard hated the plan. They'd taken no time to prep. They were forced to move so they could finish the job and return their younger selves to the timeline. He had a bad feeling about all this. Savage left the stage and stalked past the row they were in followed by the blond. She made eye contact with Leonard, smirked, and continued to follow her leader. "Savage's lady friend just made us," Leonard snarled. _Who the fuck was she?_

"Have faith, Mr. Snart." Rip hadn't even really seen the woman; his entire attention had been focused on Savage.

Leonard realized that he'd made what could be a fatal error by not knowing who she was, what she was capable of. She carried herself like a fighter that was the only thing he was certain about.

As the last soldier passed their row, the soldier to the left of Mick peeled off to follow. The four put their plan into motion.

They followed as Savage led the way out of the building and up a set of stairs. Leonard counted seven bodyguards as he and Mick led the other two. Their original plan wouldn't work so he started racing through possibilities from past jobs.

Mick had realized the same thing. "If we don't move real soon, we could get ourselves killed."

"How about we plan this like Chicago?" Leonard had come up with an option that Mick would know.

"Could work." Mick turned and with no warning, tripped Rip so that he went down. Leonard and Sara hid behind one post while Mick used another.

Rip was left by himself on the ground looking up at seven helmeted soldiers, the blond, and Savage.

"What the hell you do that for?" whispered Sara.

"A diversion," Leonard said. All of their foes' attention was on Rip who was sprawled on the ground. Leonard knew how fast Rip could move and was certain he could get off a shot or two as he and Mick pulled out their weapons.

Sure enough, Rip shot two guards as he scrambled to his feet and dodged.

"We'll take Savage. You tie up the rest of the guards." Leonard knew they had very little time to make their move. He watched as Savage headed up the stairs followed by four guards. That left the woman and one guard for Rip and Sara. He had a feeling that the woman would give Sara a run for her money. He raced up the stairs and shot the guard on the right.

Mick chose to smash the other guard down rather than fire his gun. He made it to the top of the stairs only to see a wave of soldiers coming towards them. "We're outnumbered," he shouted. Both men used their guns to make waves of heat and cold across the first ranks of the attackers.

"Fall back!" Rip shouted. "Mr. Jackson, now would be a good time to pick us up."

As they came down the stairs, the force of Sara's latest blow caused the woman to spin around so that she was face to face with Leonard. He aimed his gun at her midsection but did not pull the trigger. He waited to see what she'd do as they rotated around each other on the stairs. The top of the stairs was in flames as Mick's gun had left a barrier to stop anyone from following them. She was trapped and separated from the others. Lifting her chin, she smiled at Leonard as he backed away to join the others before they tore off into the darkness.

Once back on the Waverider, they changed out of the uniforms Gideon had made. Leonard and Mick strapped on their guns as they left the outfitting room. Both were pretty sure they'd need them again very soon.

Leonard rested his hand on his gun as he walked; it had a tendency to pull against the holster. He and Mick were followed by Rip who was furious about being tripped and put at risk. "What exactly do you think you think you were doing back there!?" Sara followed last trying to figure out what their next step could be. Savage was alerted to their presence now.

"Distracting Savage's pals...which worked by the way." Leonard was smug.

"Yes, well I could have been killed."

"Never said it worked perfectly." Mick didn't understand what Rip was so upset about. They'd all survived.

"At least it wasn't bust, we found out about Kendra's bracelet." Sara said as she eased past Rip.

"What bracelet?" Rip thought back over the past half hour. He vaguely remembered hearing the two women talking over the comms but had tuned them out since he had been fighting for his life at the time.

Leonard and Mick peeled off and headed towards their rooms while Rip and Sara continued to the bridge where Kendra and Ray were waiting.

Kendra filled them in on her bracelet's importance as it could assist in killing Savage.

"There's still one small problem. It's a bracelet. How are you supposed to kill Savage with it?"

"A question we will answer the moment we have obtained it. We need our resident kleptomaniacs to steal that bracelet." Rip was still furious with them but he couldn't argue about their skills. That was why they'd been recruited. Alone, the two men might have a better chance sneaking into the citadel than a larger group. He headed towards Mr. Snart's room.

Snart was standing in the center of his room with a data pad in hand and talking to Gideon. A picture of the blond woman was displayed on the large screen. Gideon always wove fiber optics into all of their clothes to capture any data that might be useful later. "...so facial recognition can't identify her?" Snart was asking.

"No. She does not appear to be in any database."

Rip knocked on the doorframe. "Mr. Snart. That is who I need your help with."

Leonard turned around. "Why?" he drawled.

"It appears that our mystery woman has a bracelet that once belonged to Kendra. It might help us with killing Savage." He put up a hand to stop the question. "Yes, we've already discussed that a bracelet, especially one as flimsy as that one, could not kill anyone much less an immortal like Savage. However, we need it. I want you and Mr. Rory to make a plan as quickly as possible."

Tilting his head back, Leonard weighed all the things he wanted to say and decided to let it go instead. "Fine."

Rip left certain that the two would succeed in that job. Now, had to divide up the rest of the team. Sara and Kendra had to figure out how to weaponize the bracelet while Rip led Jax, Stein, and Ray to meet what was left of the resistance forces to see if they knew anything that could help them.

"Gideon. Have Mick come here." Leonard looked at the map that was now on the big screen. Hearing Mick enter his room, Leonard spoke as if they'd been discussing the plan already. "So we have two choices in entering. Here and here." Leonard pointed to two points of entry that he'd chosen out of all the possibilities. "Gideon believes that the woman is with the rest of the elite guard since she was wearing their insignia. Rip wants us to go grab a bracelet that she had. It seems Kendra really needs it."

A grunt was all Mick gave as he waited to see what Snart was planning.

Turning back towards the screen, Leonard detailed the advantages and disadvantages of each entry. Together, the two men made their plan.

"So when do we go?"

"We wait until Rip gives us the go-ahead."

"Really? We don't just go?" Mick was surprised. Rip would have sent them out the door by now.

"I don't want to be rushed. Every time we rush things, they go south. I want to think things through again and again, so we wait."

Satisfied that his partner was back in true form, Mick smiled and sat down at the table. He watched as Leonard paced back and forth and talked out the plan stopping every now and then to tweak it.

Once the two were satisfied that they'd thought of every possible problem, they headed to the bridge. They found the two women practicing stabs and punches with Kendra holding on to a slim object to represent the bracelet. The thieves starting adding suggestions that got weirder and crazier until finally Kendra called time out. She was laughing so hard she couldn't stop Sara from attacking her.

Sara turned to Leonard. "Can't you be serious?" She couldn't stop her lips from twitching. She knew what Leonard had done. They'd all seen how wound up and angry Kendra was. Most of the anger was directed at herself and that would cause her to make a mistake. A mistake that might cost them all everything. Now that the anger was gone, she would be able to think rationally again.

Satisfied that he'd succeeded, Leonard ambled his way around the main bridge. Glad that he wasn't being standoffish as usual, Sara noticed that he had a wide-banded silver ring on his right hand. Where had he gotten it? And when?

"Rip is sending us to get the bracelet from the woman. I wonder who she is? Gideon can't find a record of her connected to Savage." Leonard hopped up onto the console and asked Gideon for an update.

The four threw ideas out about the woman's identity with Gideon tracing their theories all of which turned out to be dead ends.

When Rip and Ray returned to the ship's main deck, they discovered Sara and Kendra sitting in the chairs and Mick had taken over the command chair. Rip bristled at Mr. Rory sitting in his chair and why would Mr. Snart perch on the main console? Stiffening at their familiarity with his ship, he barked, "Do we have a plan for stealing this bracelet?"

"We're on it." Mick was certain that Snart's plan would work. Stealing, they knew. And it was a solid plan.

"Please don't tell me the plan is to walk into Savage's citadel and steal it off her wrist." Sara looked at Mick since Leonard had his back to her.

"Alright, I won't tell you that." Leonard smiled as he hopped down while Mick stood up to follow. God, how he loved baiting these people. They could hear Sara starting to ask about the bracelet, and then they were out of hearing range.

Disdaining to wear uniforms, the two skulked in the shadows as they made their way to the citadel that housed the elite guard. Mick had favored coming in from above. There was an elevator shaft they could have used. Leonard had vetoed it on the grounds that they could very easily be trapped. Plus, there was no guarantee that she would use the elevator during their chosen window of time.

The side door was quickly opened with the alarm immediately disconnected. No know-it-all to screw it up this time. The citadel was quiet; the only sounds were the air conditioning and the marching of feet as one unit left for duty. Gideon had used the biometrics gained from the scan of the woman when she'd confronted Leonard on the stairs to track her location. The AI guided the two as they headed deeper and deeper into the building. Soon, they could hear the sounds of fighting. Nodding to each other, they separated and went around the room to be able to come at her from both sides. Leonard told Mick to confront her first; he'd sneak up behind her and put his gun to her head.

They were impressed watching her. She knew how to use two swords. She dismissed her opponents after defeating them. Here was their window of opportunity. From across the room, Leonard gave Mick the signal.

Mick coughed.

"I said you're dismissed." Her voice was authoritative and it was obvious she was used to being obeyed. _She'll learn_ , thought Leonard. They were both ready for her to react. Since she had a knife in her hand, they knew she'd use it. Mick ducked the thrown knife and raised his gun. He was pissed. She'd almost had him even though he'd been prepared. He watched as Snart ghosted up behind her.

"Oh, we thought you said missed." Leonard was too close for her to duck but he watched to see if she'd try to grab his gun. It would be an idiotic move since Mick was also aiming his gun at her.

"Whoever you are, you're certainly persistent."

"Not really. We just like bright, sparkly objects like that bracelet." Mick nodded down at Kendra's, which circled the woman's left wrist.

"You risked dying for a bauble?" She was confused. This didn't match what she knew about them.

"It works with my outfit." Mick was in rare form today.

The standoff was cut short by alarms, which began to blare.

"What now, Mr. Snart?" she said as she turned to look Leonard in the eye. She regretted she could not see his eyes through his goggles. She wondered how badly she'd shaken him.

"How do you know my name?"

She didn't answer with anything but a smirk.

As Leonard grabbed the woman's left arm, he slid the bracelet off with casual ease. It took a few moments before she realized he held it in his hands.

They grabbed her, gagged her, and took her to the ship where they placed her in the brig. Both men were uncomfortable in this room; it held too many memories. They waited for Rip to arrive and were betting on his reaction when Leonard heard his footsteps.

"There I was thinking we could go a whole week without kidnapping anyone."

"I think you'll find it would have been better to simply kill me." She certainly was defiant.

"I agree." Mick had wanted to but had been stopped by Leonard. As usual, Leonard needed to know the whole story. Lisa had said he was like a cat: he always landed on his feet, but his curiosity sometimes took control over his intellect.

"It's a little more complicated than that." He handed the bracelet to Rip with a slight flourish. "She knew who I was." That bothered him more than anything.

"I know who all of you are. It's a pleasure to meet you Gareeb."

Rip was startled that she knew him by that name. "I see Savage has been rather chatty with his leftenants."

"If you think I am merely Savage's soldier, you're more idiotic than he claimed." She paced towards the glass wall and the three men standing on the other side. "I'm not his lieutenant, I'm his daughter."

Leonard looked at Rip to check his reaction. Here was the child of the man who would murder his own son. Would Rip take the obvious revenge?

Mick scoped her out again. She looked nothing like Savage.

They left her in the brig and Rip called everyone into his office. Rip brought the others up to speed about the refugees they'd discovered.

"If we can stop Savage, they should be safe." Stein was still haunted by the memory of those children's faces.

Sara rested her hand on one of the chair backs while Leonard stood behind her leaning against the doorway. Sara thought she'd finally figured him out. Or at least one of his personality quirks. Not only did he resist being a part of the team, but also he often stood next to the closest escape route.

"Vandal Savage has a daughter?" Ray was the last to arrive.

Apparently it's true there's a lid for every pot." Stein

"And this lid is going to be very upset when he finds that we took his pot." Jax's twisting of the metaphor confused everyone. "You know what I mean."

"So what's the problem? It's not like we're on Savage's Christmas card list." Leonard ring flashed in the lamplight as he gestured.

"And we snagged the bracelet. You're welcome by the way." Mick knew the others still didn't trust him but some acknowledgement of their successful plan would have been nice. It was one of the few plans that had gone right.

"Can you weaponize that thing before Savage knows that it and his daughter are missing?" Ray knew the specific density of the gold would not hold up as a sharp pointed object.

"Actually, I think I've got that figured out." Kendra turned to Mick. "But. I'm going to need you to burn something for me."

" 'Bout time." Mick was always glad to see a flame and on the ship no less, that could be fun. He wondered what she had in mind.

Rip pointed out another current problem. "We also need to figure out what we're going to do with our new guest."

"She's seen us and the ship. If she runs back to Savage we're giving him a huge advantage." Sara wanted to keep them all safe.

"So we make her our advantage. We send Papa Savage a finger. And we keep sending them 'til he puts his own head on the chopping block." Mick's bloodthirsty comment was disturbing to most of them.

Stein was dumbfounded. "That is a positively lurid idea. I know we're in the midst of a war but can't we maintain our honor?"

Honest as always, Mick said, "I'd rather maintain my life, professor."

"If she is Savage's daughter, then she would know the details of his defenses." Sara's mind was racing through possible advantages that the woman could give them if only they could get that information.

"Yes, well how exactly are we going to get those details out of her?" Rip was against torturing the woman.

Leonard agreed with Sara. "I'm on it." He turned and left the others wondering exactly how he was going to get the information. Stein prayed Snart had changed enough so that he wouldn't resort to torture. He remembered Cisco's story about how Snart had frozen Dante's fingers to learn the truth about The Flash's identity.

Leonard strode through the corridors of the ship and thought about his strategy. He wasn't adverse to torture but Mick's plan wouldn't work. Everything he'd read about Savage showed that the man would cut his losses. The woman seemed certain of herself and would not fold easily. He wouldn't try to seduce her like he had Valentina. He knew that this woman wouldn't fall for that approach either. He'd have to attack using only his wits. He stopped at one of Gideon's screens and started calling up information that he'd saved in his files on Savage. Finding the video record he wanted, he tagged it for immediate retrieval.

As the door opened, he poured on the arrogance. She'd respond to nothing else. This could be fun. "Hello Cassie." His voice oozed with charm. "May I call you Cassie? Here's the deal. You have information, I want it, the question is how am I gonna get it?" He rested his hand on his gun and leaned against the glass wall. A twinge reminded him of the last time he'd challenged someone in this cell at this very door. It hadn't gone well for him then. He bet it would be a better outcome this time. He locked eyes with her as she stood up to approach the sealed door.

"I am the daughter of Vandal Savage. The immortal ruler of the world. Do you think he hasn't prepared me for this? Do you think I haven't already been taught to endure the most extreme suffering?"

Cassandra was as arrogant as Savage. Ideas clicked into place and he finalized his plan of attack. What kind of man tortured his own child? He knew the answer to that. "You know, your father sounds a lot like mine. He could never really say 'I love you' except with his fist." If Savage had any record on Leonard, it would be his last court trial.

"Our fathers are nothing alike, Mr. Snart." Cassandra had always wondered why her father had given her dossiers on Gareeb and his people. Out of all of them, Snart's had been the thinnest. There was only the record of his arrest for the murder of his own father, Lewis. The abuse had come out in the trial with a cop, of all people, testifying that the murder was in defense of Leonard's sister. That's why he hadn't gotten the death penalty. She faced off against the thief. "Fourteen years ago the world was ruled by a madman, Per Degaton. He unleashed the Armageddon Virus in order to conquer the globe. It tore through the world like a fire. Millions died, including my mother. There were riots, wars, hell on earth. No one dared to stand up to Degaton except for my father. He may not be a kind man, but he is the only one capable of putting this world back together. So you can torture me if you like. My suffering is a small price to pay."

Leonard listened to a woman who had been brought up on a pyramid of lies. He'd have to show her how wrong her beliefs were. A worthy challenge and one he felt up to. "Who said anything about torture?"

In a cold voice, Leonard described all of their encounters with Savage. His killing of Kendra and Carter over the course of 200 incarnations. How he'd murdered Carter and hunted Kendra this incarnation. He didn't tell her about Rip's family, but he described all that Rip had told them about the world after he murdered Per Degaton as Savage's army decimated the world's population. He kept all emotion from his voice. His reading of her showed that she would only be convinced by facts.

Nothing he said swayed her beliefs. Stalemate. She was so certain Savage was right. Leonard twisted the ring on his finger. How could he convince her? The vibrations rocking the Waverider distracted him. A loud thud drew both their attentions toward the hull.

"He's coming for me," Cassandra was smug. This arrogant prick would soon be crushed.

"Yeah. You and a bunch of innocent refugees." Leonard was certain things were going to hell, again.

"If they were innocent, they would never had rebelled against my father."

As the Waverider continued to shake, Leonard braced himself against the wall as he exited the brig. Once the door had sealed behind him, he asked Gideon for an explanation.

"We are taking aboard refugees that Professor Stein led here and then we will be taking off. I suggest you head back to the main deck to strap in."

He moved up the corridor when Gideon spoke again. "Too late. We are taking off now. We are being attacked by a 200-foot robot. Grab onto something."

A robot. What the hell? Another consequence of getting on Savage's radar. His world had been so simple just four years ago. He wedged himself against a support beam as the deck tilted beneath him. This could get ugly. He held on as the ship moved one way and then another before it began spinning around and around. He lost his grip and slid across the corridor into the other wall and hit hard. His left arm went numb; he didn't think he broke it but he knew he'd have a serious bruise. He waited to see if the ship was going to move again. It didn't. Standing, he looked down the corridor he'd been tossed around in. Loose wires dangled from the ceiling. "Gideon! What's the status?"

"Our propulsion engine was severely damaged in the crash and is no longer functioning."

"Great. I guess that means we're stuck here?"

"For the time being. Captain Hunter is choosing a course of action."

Leonard heard the sounds of moans from aft and headed that way. Peering around the corner, he saw the refugees scattered all over the corridor. Many were bloodied and bruised. Children were wailing as adults tried to calm them down. More determined than ever to get information about Savage from Cassandra, Leonard returned the way he'd come and forced open the bulkhead door outside the brig. "I was wrong. Your dad's a gem!"

"He's just doing what he must to save his daughter." Cassandra was shaken but had been able to hold onto the bench's supports while the ship was tossed around. How was this a rescue?

"Whatever you say. Now, where was I? Oh right. Convincing you to help us."

"What a charming euphemism for interrogation."

"I know what you're thinking. 'My dad may not be perfect, but deep down, he's not a bad guy.' " Time to show her. He waved his hand across the lock and opened the door.

"What are you doing?" Had she read him wrong? Cassandra wondered if Snart had been pushed too far. Out of the entire team, only Sara Lance was more of an enigma.

"Showing you that when it comes to crap fathers, there is no _deep down_." It was a lesson he'd learned almost too late to save his sister. Gesturing towards the door, he said, "After you."

He guided Cassandra towards the rear of the ship where the refugees were clustered and let her enter the corridor first. Many of them recognized her and shrank from her presence. "These are the ones we could save. The rest are ash. Much like Delta camp."

Retaining her arrogance, Cassandra ignored the unwashed rabble at her feet. "You don't know my father at all if you think his daughter could be so easily manipulated."

"Just trying to show you the truth."

"The truth is my father is trying to save me."

"From what? Untrained civilians with barely any weapons? Your father sent a 200 foot robot to level a bunch of tents."

"People in that camp were rebels. Dangerous radicals."

"Please! Do these people look like radicals to you?! They're nobodies. Everyday folk hoping to survive your father's reign of terror. Look," he lowered his voice. Yelling wouldn't reach her; she was too calm and collected even after being tossed around. "It took me a long time to accept my old man was a monster. I'm betting you're smarter than I am." Leonard had been ashamed of what his father had done to him for years. Now, he was done hiding from the abuse. After all, it had all come out at his trial and been placed into public record.

"At last, something we agree on." Cassandra was determined to not be swayed by Snart's words. His file had stressed his high intellect. Gareeb would not easily dupe him. Hearing the sobs of the refugees, she felt a twinge of doubt. This thief could have been a charismatic leader with his silver tongue and good looks. Too bad they were just words. She turned as he gestured her down the next corridor.

Now was the time to show her the truth. "Oh, Per Degaton didn't release the Armageddon Virus, that was your father."

"Impossible. He was only Per Degaton's tutor."

Leonard had to hide a smile as he sensed he had her. That lie could be disproven easily. "One. Per Degaton was only a teenager at the time. Two, he was hardly a criminal mastermind. Your father...however." He let her fill in the unsaid words.

"What makes you think I would believe anything you would tell me?"

He could tell she was shaken by the implications he was stating. "Because seeing is believing. Gideon. Show her the footage. Kasnia. November 3, 2147."

The wall screen pulled up the file he'd tagged. It had been taken by Rip in the conference room that Leonard and Sara had been excluded from. But the fiber optic camera woven into his jacket had recorded everything.

 _The screen flickered before showing Savage. "The world's population is unsustainable at current levels. The herd must be thinned."_

"This isn't true. You're a liar." He had to be making this up. But the video showed her father. That was his voice. His tone. His decision.

"Correct. But not about this. And you know it. Deep down." He kept using that term trying to call up the sense of self-preservation everyone had at the instinctive level. Surely, she still had that. He watched as her jaw clenched and unclenched, and she swallowed heavily. Her eyes blinked rapidly as he had Gideon replay the video. "That is Vandal Savage is it not? That is his voice?" He backed off to let her come to her own conclusions.

He took her back to the brig. Leonard thought he'd convinced her but he wasn't stupid. There was no way he'd let her roam the decks freely. He was headed towards the main deck where he ran into Kendra. "Any luck?"

"Yes, I think Mick's alteration of the bracelet will allow me to smash Savage."

Leonard followed Kendra to find Rip and Ray arguing.

"We can save your family, Rip. It's not impossible." Leonard had to give the Boy Scout some credit. He still, blindly, believed they could do it. "All we have to do..."

"Is kill Vandal Savage. The chances of which appear to be fading."

"Not any more. I figured out how to do it." Kendra was hopeful it would work. It had to work.

"And my new bestie and I can get us in." Leonard was certain that if he handled Cassandra correctly, she'd want to test her father herself. He was certain Savage would show his daughter his true colors and then she'd fight for them.

"And I think I've got a way to stop the giant robot that's coming to kill us." Ray needed to prove to himself if no one else that he deserved the title of legend.

Rip had his back to the others as he regained self-control. Spinning around, he said, "Now, you may not believe in fate, Raymond, but I...certainly do. Perhaps it was fate that compelled me to bring you seven together so we can change this future once and for all. What's your plan Kendra?"

"Mick melted the bracelet so it covers the head of Carter's mace. If I can kill him with this mace, he will die forever."

"And your plan, Mr. Snart?"

"You, me, Sara, and Mick go with Cassandra into Savage's citadel. Once she confronts him with the truth, she'll at least not fight us."

"You're certain she'll be on our side."

"No. But I am certain that she will question her father who will be unable to lie to her. Then Kendra can fly in, take him off, and kill him while we hold off the guards."

"That's your plan?"

"Sometimes the simplest plans are the best. Besides, Cassandra can step in once Savage is defeated and make the army stand down."

"Right. Meet at the airlock in 10 minutes."

Leonard left to collect Sara and Mick. As they walked, he explained what the plan was. Mick followed him back to the brig. "You certain she won't stab us in the back?"

"Pretty certain. But that's why you're going to keep an eye on her. One wrong move..."

"And I'll break her neck. Sounds good to me."

The four teammates followed as Leonard led them through a labyrinthine series of corridors. It was the same path they'd taken when they'd kidnapped her. Halfway through, Cassandra took the lead and led them deeper into the building. Rip had a tracker on him so Kendra could follow from above. She didn't want to get too close too soon since Savage could feel her presence. They separated from Cassandra as Leonard led them to another hallway.

Cassandra told the soldier on duty in the cavernous room to go tell her father she'd returned. The team concealed themselves to wait for Savage to enter.

"Do you trust her?" whispered Rip to Leonard.

"No," he drawled, "but Savage will come anyways so we can nab him. If she does see the light, then it's win win."

They hunkered down behind a wall as Savage entered and approached Cassandra.

Rip gritted his teeth. How could he let Savage's daughter live while his own wife and son were slaughtered?

"I've been so worried." Savage touched his daughter on her shoulder as she turned to face him. "How did you...?"

"I am your daughter." Her smugness was back in place. Snart had to be lying. Her father loved her. She shoved her doubts about him deep down. "Did you really think some rabble could hold me captive."

"Rabble. These are the time travelers I warned you of." He grasped her arm and raised it.

"Father?" She sensed a change in him. He focused on what was no longer there. She'd forgotten that Snart had taken it. How important could it be?

"Your bracelet. It's gone."

Cassandra was confused. She was safely back with him. What was this obsession all about? "I...I must have lost it in my escape." Something made her not mention the theft. She had seen her father in a rage before but it had never been directed at her. He clenched her left wrist so hard that even though she was wearing a leather bracer, she'd have bruises.

"Ah. As the person who tutored you in the art of deceit, you can not fool me, Cassandra."

Snart had been right. "Like you fooled me. You told me my mother died from the Armageddon Virus but you were the one who released it. Tell me it isn't true. I might even pretend to believe you." Her rage against her father filled the room.

Leonard's self-confidence reasserted itself. Savage had played into the plan perfectly. He raised his chin and looked across at Sara inviting her silently to celebrate with him. She smirked and nodded her head. He'd read Cassandra correctly. On Sara's other side, Mick grunted softly. Maybe things would go their way again.

"Let...me...go..." Cassandra forced the words out through the hate that filled her.

"Call them. Call the ones that you no doubt helped gained access to my bunker." He was practically spitting with anger and he held onto the woman he'd once considered his own. This had not been part of the plan.

"Get ready," Sara whispered to Kendra over comms.

Rip moved first. "No need to trouble yourself Miss Savage." He pointed his pistol at the pair with Leonard stepping out right behind him. "We're already here."

Savage recognized the three with Gareeb. They had been at his house and at the arms auction. No matter. They would be crushed once and for all today. "Oh, I admire your command of irony, Gareeb. Using my own child against me."

"Sorry to say it didn't take much." Leonard felt a brief wave of compassion for Cassandra. He remembered when he finally accepted that his father would never love him, that he was a monster to all. That pain was no longer raw but it still hurt. Cassandra was holding up rather well. He caught Sara looking at him. She was proud that he had turned Cassandra. And without resorting to torture.

"Not at all you ass." Mick was blunt and to the point.

"They showed me the truth of what you've done. The innocent..."

"Do not speak as if you know anything about ruling a people." Savage paused. He had one chance to draw her back to his side. "You really want to align your fate with these pretenders? They're nothing but grains of sand in the desert of time."

"You are a monster." Cassandra spoke the words softly but the hate in her eyes was evident.

Leonard wasn't sure how he felt. He'd shown her the truth but at what cost to her? He'd never kept the truth from Lisa once she was an adult. He'd lied to Mick only to keep them alive during their heists. But he'd taken Cassandra's world and turned it upside down. Monster. He'd taken his father down for being one. What would she do? Could she kill him even though she was his own blood? It had been the obvious choice for him. The only choice to keep Lisa safe forever.

Savage looked at his child. He'd had many through the years but this one had been special. Now, she was ruined. He heard his men running into the room behind him and turned his back on her. It was five against twelve no matter their skills. He halted as he felt the presence of Shayara nearby. "She's here. I can sense her." He turned to look back at his enemies. "You do realize that she can do me no harm."

"Clearly you didn't get the memo." Mick was convinced that Kendra would do as she promised. Her hatred for Savage was like his for the Time Masters.

They all looked up as Kendra swooped in. She'd used a binary gel to cut a hole in the window. She dove down and grabbed Savage before he could duck and threw him into another room.

Sara took on two at once with her staves. She spun around as Mick tackled one of her opponents to the ground. To her right, Leonard was using his gun to knock his two opponents around before shooting a third who was going after Rip as he held his own against two more.

Mick loved it. He didn't have to hold back. He plowed into the group of soldiers with wild abandon.

Leonard and Sara were working as a team. He shot the soldier she'd kicked. A noise alerted him to a soldier behind him and he spun raising his gun to fire. He wouldn't be in time. The soldier dropped with a thrown knife in his back. "I had it covered," he relied on bravado to mask his relief.

"Sure you did." Cassandra stalked past. He might have been able to fire in time, but she hadn't wanted to risk it. He had shown her the truth and she owed him.

Leonard didn't want to admit it, but she had probably kept him from some serious pain if not death. He guessed that this was not the moment of his death. He jerked his head as Sara smacked him on the arm. "Come on!"

Rip left the others to hold off the guards while he went to see if Kendra had succeeded. "Kendra! What are you waiting for!?" They all heard his shout over their comms.

"The reinforcements are coming!" Sara was confident in her skills but these men had some serious armor. Her staves were not able to knock them out with one blow.

"Whatever you're planning on doing Kendra do it!" Mick had been afraid that she wouldn't be able to take a life even if it was the life of Savage. If she couldn't, then their whole mission was done and they would lose.

"Rip, I can't," Kendra sobbed.

The whole team realized that it was over. They'd lost.

"We need to get them back to the ship. Both of them." Rip was adamant.

Wait. What? Both of them? Leonard mirrored the confused look on Sara's face. Mick threw his hands up and then turned and punched another guard. They had to get out of there now.

"Mr. Rory!" Rip shouted. "Get in here!"

Mick went to help Rip while Sara, Leonard, and Cassandra held off the guards. It would be close. They could hear arguing over their comms until the three came back into the bunker's main room. Mick was carrying a guard while Kendra and Rip had Savage between them.

"Do you remember how we came in?" Leonard asked Sara. At her nod, he added, "You lead, I'll go last." He motioned for Cassandra to go with Sara. With his gun, he could cover a wider area than the two women fighting hand to hand. He stayed a distance from the group to give them enough time to get out.

"Come on!" Mick yelled to his partner over comms. "We're in the clear." He was tired, but he'd go back if Snart didn't show up soon. He taken two steps towards the corridor's entrance when Snart burst out the door, slammed it shut, and sealed it with ice. His gun was losing power. He only had a few more shots before he would be forced to fight hand to hand.

Cassandra drove up in a truck. She'd left the group and went to get it from the motor pool. Loading their prisoners on first, the team jumped into the back as she drove off. Rip sat next to her.

The three in the back slumped down exhausted. They had Savage but could Kendra kill him in cold blood when she wouldn't in battle? The three were killers. Each had killed before. Sometimes in the heat of the job and others because of need. But it had to be Kendra's hand that struck the blow to end this.

"Well, if Savage isn't here to lead the army, maybe Rip's family won't be killed in two days." Sara tried to put a positive spin on it. She knew she wasn't very successful from the glares the two men gave her. The truck was silent the rest of the trip back.

Mick dragged an unconscious Carter to a hold and chained him up while Rip and Kendra deposited Savage in the brig. Sara stood between Leonard and Cassandra, "What now?" she asked.

Leonard tilted his head to the side, as he looked Cassandra in the eye. "Indeed. What now? You've learned the truth. Are you ready to help those radical rebels? Be the change you want to see in the world?" He challenged her with words and eyes.

"I believe so. As much as it pains me, you were right." She knew that what she'd learned today would come back and fill her dreams at night. This man in front of her had some of the same demons. He might have some suggestions about how to quiet those voices or at least how to soften their accusations.

"We'll be back," Leonard told Sara as he and Cassandra went back to the truck and drove off.

Sara felt uncomfortable. She tried to figure what was wrong and when she finished her self-analysis, she realized that she was jealous. Savage's daughter seemed to have connected with Leonard in a few days while it had taken her weeks. "He'll be okay," she told herself. "He'll be back." She didn't understand that the only reason Leonard had been able to connect and make a difference was the friendship Sara'd offered him that he'd accepted.

Leonard followed the road until a blockade stopped him. When he identified himself as one of Rip's team, they let him pass to the command center with Cassandra beside him.

"You! What's to keep me from killing you where you stand!" The leader stomped up to Cassandra and Leonard.

"Because she's an asset to the cause." Leonard locked eyes with her determined to not back down.

"My father may be incapacitated but his forces are still strong. I know their tactics, their weaknesses."

"Why the change of heart?"

"Ask him." Cassandra had to give Snart credit for convincing her of her father's duplicity. She had a lot to atone for.

* * *

 _I have no idea why, but this chapter was hard to write. Please let me know what you thought of both the story and especially, this chapter. Thank you for reading this far._


	14. Chapter 14

**The Tip of the Iceberg - River of Time Chapter 14**

 _I intend no copyright infringement; I only wanted to add to what was so masterfully written and I just want more time with Leonard Snart. Spoilers for the episode and warning for strong language._

* * *

It was late when Leonard returned from the rebel's encampment. He was certain that Cassandra was now committed to the fight against Vandal Savage and would help the rebels. There was a figure waiting for him in the ship's entrance but he couldn't quite make out who until she stepped into the open hatch. He couldn't see her face, but he knew it was Sara.

"So everything all settled?" Sara tried to sound casual. She had thought that Leonard was going to return immediately after dropping Savage's daughter off at the refugee camp. She'd been working with Mick trying to repair what they could when Gideon alerted them to Leonard's return. She wondered what he'd been doing that had taken so long. She throttled down a feeling of jealousy. What the hell did she have to be jealous about? Leonard had only recently earned the title of _friend_ in her book. She could pinpoint when it had happened: when they were trapped and freezing to death and each had opened up to the other. He'd earned her respect in Russia but it took them almost dying for her to learn more about the man behind the mask. She wondered if someday he would drop the mask entirely. And that was the problem. She wanted him to, but she wasn't sure he'd ever be comfortable enough around anyone to do so. She realized he kept his barriers up even around Mick although they had been friends for most of their lives.

"Yeah, Cassie is settled in with the rebels."

Ignoring the familiarity he was displaying about _Cassandra,_ Sara asked, "So how did you convince them to accept her?"

"She gave them some intel that they couldn't ignore. We waited while their troops proved she wasn't lying. She wasn't. They don't trust her but they'll use her."

"And what about Cassandra?"

Leonard was glad he was still in the shadow of the Waverider's hull. His grin at Sara's use of Cassandra told him something that he bet she would not want him to know. "Cassie is determined to join her mother's people and their cause." He couldn't resist teasing her.

"Her mother's people? I don't understand."

"Remember, Savage is immortal. Cassie's only relatives would be from this time. She said she was going to see if she could find any left alive. Knowing that her father had caused the death of so many people including her mother...well that was all the incentive she needed." He walked into the light and stood below Sara. "So what now?" Cassandra was gone out of their lives. Savage was incarcerated inside. The mission was almost over. Those three words held a lot of weight for him.

"Rip's been trying to do repairs on the bridge. Ray and Jax are working with the drives. Me and Mick have been going around trying to assess damage and make what repairs we could."

"And Kendra?"

"She's trying to get through to Carter."

"No luck, huh. Savage seems to play a wicked mind game."

"It's more than that. It took a while for Kendra to get her memories back. Carter doesn't seem to know he's Khufu or who she is or who Savage really is. He's mind-wiped."

"And that's screwing with Kendra. Great." By this time the two were inside the ship. "If she won't kill Savage, we can't win. We're stuck here with the Time Masters after our asses and unable to go home."

Sara reached out and tugged on Leonard's arm. "Is that all that you want? To finish Savage and go home?" She looked into Leonard's eyes and saw conflicting emotions. _What was going on in there inside Leonard Snart?_ she wondered.

"That **was** the plan." Leonard took a deep breath. This whole thing was more than any of them had bargained for. He had a bad feeling and he wasn't sure if it was only connected to his never rescuing Mick. He thought he'd reconciled himself to the knowledge that something would keep him from going back to that clearing. But with their goal within his reach, he desperately wanted to believe he'd make it home. "Where did you leave off repairs?"

Realizing that her chance to get Leonard to open up had passed, she told him where she'd last seen Mick and watched him saunter off. _Damn_. She followed him to where Mick was and the three continued to make their way through the Waverider doing what repairs they could under Gideon's direction.

Leonard's path of repairs led him to the brig. Working on wires hanging from the open doorway, he ignored Savage as he came to the wall of his cell. He hated this part of the ship.

"You! You're nothing but a petty thief. How dare you destroy my daughter!" Spittle flew as Savage spoke.

"I just showed her the truth." Leonard ignored the echo of Mick's vicious accusations that were once shouted in this room and were branded in his memory.

"The truth! What is the truth compared to all that was gained by winnowing out the weak. I helped build a new civilization of the strong. Only the strong deserve to exist. A man such as you should know. After all, you killed your own father. You will never be anything other than a small time bank robber."

Leonard was an expert at keeping his cool. He knew there was very little information for Savage to have about him since he'd had Barry destroy his records, his sister's, and his father's. The varied heists of gems, art, and money were no longer in any record. It was rather ironic that the one bit of information there was on him was the one bit that had helped him turn Cassie. "Once Cassie learned what you had ordered, it was easy to convince her to change her allegiance. You are a monster." Leonard closed the panel he was working on and moved to another one.

"Her name is Cassandra!" Savage was almost howling. She had been his own flesh and blood, a lieutenant in his army, a brilliant addition to his long life and this...this thief had the temerity to turn her away from him.

Leonard had to smile as he yanked Savage's chain with the implied familiarity. "Cassie made up her own mind from the evidence. Your own words. You have only yourself to blame for your hubris to think she would never find out. That she would not see what a monster you really are."

Savage pounded his raised fist against the glass wall of the brig. "You know nothing of the plan! You will be destroyed if you don't walk away from Gareeb right now."

Tightening his lips, Leonard refused to say another word. He tuned out Savage while he ranted and raved about his grandiose plans and how he was vital to the salvation of the Earth. Finishing his current job, Leonard turned his back and walked away. Once the door shut behind him he asked, "Gideon, what else needs doing?" He wondered if all the years he'd been alive had addled Savage's mind. The path he'd gone down would in no way lead to the Earth's salvation but rather its destruction. He ran into Sara trying to reengage a level on a panel and helped her lock it back into place. The two of them then moved to the next repair that they were directed to.

Hours later, Rip called them all to the bridge. Mick had wandered off some time before saying he wanted to find some kind of pick me up. Sara and Leonard finished what they were working on and entered the bridge together. Leonard eased down into a chair and was surprised when Sara settled down on the floor next to it rather than choosing a chair of her own. Using his chair as her back support, she listened to the various conversations as the others entered.

Sara was surprised at how comfortable she now felt around Leonard. The time they'd spent talking and playing gin while he'd healed after Mick's beating had cemented a bond between them. She knew how it felt to recover from battle wounds and had given support as well as suggestions about how to deal with the pain since he refused to use strong pain medications. She could honestly call him her friend and wondered if there would be something more in the future between the two of them. If there could even be something. She smiled. Oliver's head would explode if she ever got together with Leonard Snart.

Bemused, Leonard looked down at Sara seated beside him. What had brought this about? Was it a reaction to the time he'd spent with Cassandra? It probably was since she'd been waiting for him to return. If it had just been worry about him making it back through the remains of Savage's troops, she would probably have not chosen to sit so close to him now but in a chair as she normally did. He kept his expression closed however, no need to let anyone else know how Sara's presence made him feel.

The others were congratulating themselves for the successful capture of Vandal Savage.

Mick turned to the team with a bottle in hand. He'd been rummaging in the cabinet in Rip's office and had found an unlabeled bottle. Opening it, he tasted some very good Scotch. He took a deeper swig. "Mission almost accomplished."

"That bottle of scotch was given to me by Rob Roy McGregor in 1689." Rip had been saving it to share with his wife. He knew it was fruitless now to stop Mr. Rory from taking it. Maybe it was fate that Mr. Rory had found it to share with the team instead.

"It's not half bad." Mick ignored him and handed the bottle to Sara.

"We should be toasting Savage's death." She took a healthy swig herself. She'd drunk Mick under the table; she wondered how Leonard would fare in a drinking contest with her. That had potential.

"Apart from celebrating murder, Savage still has Carter brainwashed." Stein had not believed that Sara was as bloodthirsty as she now sounded.

"I don't know if you've been paying attention, Professor, but murdering Savage was always the plan." Leonard accepted the bottle that Sara handed to him and took a healthy swallow himself before returning it to her.

"Besides. Carter reincarnates which is more than I can say about us." Mick had to stop talking as the whiskey kicked in. He leaned his arms against the back of one of the jump chairs as the fumes entered his brain. That one binge in the Old West had not brought his tolerance back.

"As long as he's on board and breathing, Savage is a threat. To everyone on this ship." While working on the ship's repairs, Leonard spent a lot of time wondering what was going to happen now. Kendra was supposed to have killed Savage. Then they could return to 2016 and their lives. But. She failed. Now he was back to expecting to die at any point. It wasn't paranoia; it was the understanding that he'd never rescued Mick that kept that belief alive and in the back of all his thoughts waking and asleep.

"What? We just kill Savage and leave Carter a brainless drone?" Kendra couldn't believe what her teammates were saying. She knew she had to strike the blow; they couldn't force her to kill Savage. But they could guilt her into it.

Leonard pointed his finger at her as Mick grunted, "Yes." Sara nodded her head in an affirmative. The three were in accord on this.

The door swished open as Ray and Jax entered. "Sorry we're late but we found something."

"We were running diagnostics on Ray's suit after his battle with Savage's rock 'em, sock 'em robot."

"The telemetry included a comprehensive scan of the robot's tech." Ray plugged in the data card to the main console.

"Amazing. This neuromorphic profile is astonishing futuristic." Stein was befuddled. It didn't match.

"Yeah. It's from 2166." Kendra stated what she thought was obvious.

"Well, that's the thing. It's not." Jax dropped the bombshell.

"This technology is light-years more advanced than anything from 2166." Ray was determined to make the others understand that they had an even bigger problem.

"Who cares?" Leonard cradled the bottle after taking another drink. He was debating grabbing Mick and Sara and going down to the brig right then to finish the job. To hell with Carter. _The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one._ Out of all the literature he'd read in school, that line had always stuck with him even though he normally didn't subscribe to the sentiment. The Wrath of Khan had helped him understand it though. But the blow had to come from Kendra for it to work. Therein lay the rub. She was refusing to end this.

Sara took the bottle back from Leonard as she stood up and went to the console.

"The Time Masters!" Rip was energized. "They refused to take action against Savage because he didn't pose a threat to the timeline."

"But if he comes into possession of future technology..." Stein began to pose the question when Rip answered it.

"...it means he's been engaged in exactly the same manipulation of time that the Time Council was designed to prevent."

"So now they'll finally sign off on undoing all the damage that Savage has done to the world over the centuries." While she didn't like it, Sara could see a reason to keep him alive a bit longer.

Mick wasn't drunk, yet. "Last time I checked, the Time Council was at the edge of the timeline." He had no intention of getting anywhere near the Time Council. "This bucket of bolts," he waved at the Waverider's walls, "can barely hold it together as it is."

Rip grabbed the bottle off the console where Sara had set it down. "Gideon? What's the status of the timedrive?"

"Stable, Captain."

"Plot a course for the Vanishing Point. Tonight. Vandal Savage faces justice for his crimes." Rip took a hearty swig of the whiskey.

Mick and Leonard left the main deck together. Leonard watched his partner out of the corner of his eye as they walked. Rip was taking them to the Vanishing Point. These were the people who had tortured Mick and turned him into a killer. A killer who had wanted to destroy Leonard by destroying Lisa in front of him. Would they let now Mick walk in and then leave unmolested? He doubted it. He needed to plan a way to keep Mick out of their hands for all their sakes. Once Mick was in his quarters, Leonard headed towards his own.

"Gideon?" He halfway turned as Sara walked up behind him in the corridor. "Any changes to the timeline? To Rip's family?" They both waited for the answer.

"No change."

The thief and the assassin exchanged a look of frustration. Their hands were tied so long as Kendra refused to kill Savage. Taking him to the Time Masters was a poor second.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep, Sara asked, "Gin?"

Leonard swept his arm aside to invite her to lead the way.

"Gideon. Let me know when Rip is back in his office will ya?" she asked.

"Certainly, Ms. Lance."

Ignoring the swaying and groaning of the ship, the two played cards for some time in her room and their conversation touched on anything and everything but their current situation. Sara was laughing over one of Leonard's stories about how he'd thwarted bullies as a child by unscrewing the bolts in their desks when Gideon broke in.

"Captain Hunter is back in his office, Ms. Lance."

"I need to go talk to him."

"By all means. Hopefully you can talk some sense into him." Leonard watched her leave. She was fighting a losing battle against what Rip wanted. Dropping his chin to his chest, Leonard debated on going to Savage's cell while dragging Kendra with him to kill Savage. Against his better judgment, he chose not to. Instead, he headed towards the galley and a cup of coffee. Waiting for it to brew, he played with the ring on his finger. It felt like his skin was too tight all over his body. He never got this anxious before a job. Not for years. He held onto the counter as the ship rocked and swayed in the time stream.

Sara went into Rip's office to find him bent over some charts. "Not to sound like a six year, old but are we there yet?"

"Ah, the Waverider was severely damaged in Savage's last attack."

"Yeah. I can tell by the way she's flying." Sara stared at the wall monitor. "You sure you're not pushing her too hard?"

"The longer Savage is on board the ship, the greater the danger to all of us."

"To us or your family? I checked with Gideon. Bringing Savage on board didn't change the timeline. And your family still dies."

Rip tried to ignore her. "The timeline is always in flux. Once we get to the Vanishing Point, all will be well."

"Is that why you're pushing the ship beyond its limits?"

"This has been my ship for the last thirteen years...no one knows its limits better than I do. Not even Gideon. The Waverider will hold together, I promise you."

His words held true for only a moment and then sparks flew from a ceiling panel. An external explosion jostled the Waverider.

The two ducked as sparks flew and stepped out on the main deck.

"Bollocks. Gideon!?"

"Time drive failure Captain. The mains are offline."

Jax and Stein had been going over the data about the giant robot. "What happened now?" Jax was frustrated.

"It appears the time drive is in need of some repair." Rip looked at the data rolling across the screen. "Uh, Ms. Lance, if you wouldn't mind going checking on our guest?" If they'd had a loss of power with the door locks, they could be in deep trouble.

"On it!"

"Mr. Jackson. I'm going to need your assistance in fixing the time drive."

"What if Jefferson can't get the ship moving?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Jax had been studying the manuals for weeks; he was certain he could do something.

"No. What I mean is if the ship can't be repaired, we're marooned in the time stream." Stein had drawn that conclusion with dread. How could he get back to Clarissa? Or for that matter, how could they put their younger selves back in the timeline so he could meet and fall in love with Clarissa in the first place?

"There really is no need to worry. The jump ship is equipped with an auxiliary time drive capable of a one time jump back to 2016." He turned to Jax. "Which will not be necessary considering you are going to fix the Waverider."

"I'll do my best." Jax left to go grab tools before heading down to the engine room.

"That's the spirit." Rip kept up the facade that everything would go right. "Are you concerned, Martin?"

"I'm remembering what Mr. Snart said about Savage's presence on this ship being a danger to us all."

Sara left Savage behind in his cell. Although she'd been flippant near him, she was concerned. What did he know that they didn't? He claimed that they were people Rip knew he could manipulate. She had to laugh at that. Her stubbornness was only outmatched by Leonard's. No one could make him do anything he didn't want to.

Waking up in his bunk, Mick had the munchies. He knew it would help him get rid of the hangover that scotch had given him. He found Snart already in the galley rinsing out a coffee cup. Mick opened up the fridge and found a bottle of some blue stuff. He'd never asked what it was but had discovered that he liked it. He popped off the top and took a swig. Both men were almost knocked to the floor when an explosion shook the ship. Once the ship seemed stable, Mick put the bottle down on the counter.

"Well, I know it wasn't me this time," Mick said. He ignored the glare that Leonard gave him as he started opening drawers and pulling out packets of food.

The reminder of what the Time Masters had done to Mick was unnecessary. "Gideon! What happened?" Leonard asked. On learning that the main drive was now inoperable, Leonard wanted to smack his head against the counter. Would anything ever go right? Why did the imp of the perverse curse them? He watched as Mick tore open one package after another.

Disgusted with one, Mick spat out the contents he'd shoved into his mouth. "Why are all the snacks in the future sugar-free?"

"So much for progress. You remember Alexa?" Leonard had finally identified what it was that was bothering him.

"Yeah. The security deposit job. What about it?" Mick stuffed something else into his mouth. Snart was living in the past. He'd put on that stupid ring again and could not stop playing with it. That ring and the job it represented messed with Snart's brain. If he could, Mick would destroy it. It was the one chink in Snart's self-assurance and right now, they needed him at his best.

"I had a feeling about that one. A sixth sense that things would end badly."

"And it would have if you hadn't of pulled us out of there. So what?"

"I'm getting the same feeling now." Leonard looked up at his partner in crime. He would do whatever it took to make sure they survived.

Snart's words stopped Mick in his tracks. It wasn't just a loss of confidence; there was genuine worry there. Worry about who or what, Mick wasn't sure.

"Let's go talk to Rip. We need to know what his plan actually is once we reach the Vanishing Point." They should stay on the ship when it docked. That would keep his partner away from those bastards.

Sara was furious when she ran into Leonard and Mick in the corridor.

"Whoa, blondie. What's the rush this time?" Mick had rarely seen her that upset.

"Rip sent Jax on a suicide mission to fix the time drive. A job he should have done himself. And now Jax is in the med bay dying. He cares more about his family and himself than he does us."

Leonard hated that he was right. His bad feeling intensified and he headed to the med bay at a quick pace followed by Mick while Sara headed the other direction.

"What happened to him?" Leonard stood looking down at Jax on the med chair. Both thieves were shocked at the youngest team member's appearance. He looked to be the same age as Stein.

"Rip sent him to fix the time drive where he was exposed to an extreme amount of temporal radiation exposure." Stein then addressed Gideon. "Are you certain these results are accurate? Jefferson's blood chemistry is akin to that of a..."

"A sixty-three year old man." Gideon was blunt.

"Actually, I don't feel a day over sixty." Jax tried his best to lighten the mood.

"This isn't funny," Mick growled.

"No," said Leonard as he walked around the bed analyzing Jax from several angles. "And it's all Rip's fault."

"I'm afraid he's also suffering from early stages of osteoarthritis." Gideon added.

"Exposures to the temporal radiation have led to an accelerated rate of intracellular degeneration."

This was just like Russia. Rip was ready to sacrifice any of them to achieve his purposes. He didn't follow the code. "This is what happens when Rip goes with Plan B." Leonard had always taken pride that he rarely needed a Plan B. He was so meticulous in his planning that most of his jobs worked the first time. Most.

"Plan A being taking Savage's head in with that mace." Mick's doubts about Kendra's ability to take a life had been well founded.

Frustrated at the fact they seemed to be ignoring his partner, Stein continued. "We're endeavoring to resolve this without bloodshed."

"And how's that working out for you, Ghandi?" Mick was done with these people.

Jax was gratified that the two were angry on his behalf but he needed them to cool off and start making new plans. "There's nothing we can do about this now."

"We can talk to Hunter." Mick was betting that this time they would make Rip listen to them.

"Even if Kendra was to kill Savage, my situation's still the same."

"We're talking about our situation, Pops."

"We're not waiting around for the other shoe to drop. You deserve better." Leonard felt bad for the kid but now he needed to choose his priorities. He'd chosen the team over Mick once. Now it was time to put the team second. He owed Mick that.

"Alexa," Mick said. Now he understood why Snart had brought it up earlier. His partner had to have a plan; he never did anything without a plan. But Mick knew how the time stream worked much better than Snart thanks to his time as Chronos. They were stuck unless the ship could exit.

"You bet your ass." Leonard hoped they could get Sara to go with them too. She was good in a fight, an interesting companion. She should cut her losses like they were. When he saw her in the corridor, he nodded his head towards the main deck not even stopping to explain.

Sara could see they were furious. She was still angry but what would they do to Rip?

Stein felt bereft. Here he'd thought he'd reached Mr. Snart and show him how to consider the team too. If he was honest with himself, he couldn't blame them. They had never intended to be heroes. The deal had been to see Savage dead allowing them to return to their lives and Rip had stopped that from happening.

Rip was back in his office when the two men stalked in followed by Sara.

"We need to talk." Mick was pissed.

"We saw what you did to Jax." Leonard's voice had grown cold again.

"We're worried it's just the beginning."

"The beginning of what?" Rip had no time for this.

Trust Leonard to not pull any punches, Sara thought as she stood by the door.

"It's like I said, Rip, as long as Savage is alive and on this ship he is dangerous." They needed to kill Savage. Once he was dead, Rip's family would be saved. Why he insisted on taking the man to his former masters befuddled him. He was stalling. For what purpose?

"The time drive is rebooting. We will soon be on our way. I ask you for a little faith, gentlemen."

"Sorry. Fresh out." Leonard glared.

Something in Leonard's voice broke through to Rip. These two were one step away from some type of mayhem.

"I take it you and Mr. Snart are of the same mind in this?"

"Yes." Mick covered his fear of the Time Masters with rage.

"And what of you, Ms. Lance?"

"You're the one who said you'd sell us out for your family." Leonard turned to look at Sara. Would she see sense and leave with them?

"Well, if that's how you all feel then none of you is obliged to continue on this voyage with me. As I told Martin, the jump ship can make a one time voyage back to 2016."

Mick was surprised at Rip's capitulation. "You saying it's ours?"

"I'm saying that this mission has always been a voluntary enterprise."

Leonard tried one more time to convince Rip to do what they'd all agreed on, "And the mission was to kill Savage..."

"Which doesn't seem to be on the table any more." Mick had learned a lot. He hoped Rip would understand that they had agreed to the mission...the original mission...not this change of plans. He had no desire to get close to the Vanishing Point and his former masters.

"Very well. Leave if that's what..." Rip couldn't even finish the sentence.

"It's been a blast," Leonard said turning towards the doorway and Sara. "Good luck getting to the Vanishing Point."

"Tell your pals that Chronos says kiss my ass."

Sara looked down as she finally realized that they were afraid to get near the Time Masters. Their anger made more sense as she remembered that those people had created Chronos and all the pain that had caused. To all of them.

"What about you, Sara?" Rip wasn't surprised that the two had chosen to leave. Out of all the team, they had the least loyalty to anyone other than themselves. But he'd needed a thief for the mission and felt it was worth it to try to recruit Mr. Snart.

"I've never been one to run from a fight." Sara couldn't leave the others. Not now. She had no reason to avoid the Vanishing Point.

Leonard and Mick went to their rooms to grab what they could. Leonard debated putting on his parka again but decided he'd just grab his tools and other things. His fingers closed around the gold coin and he placed it in his front pocket. It would join the ring as being a symbol of consequences. Alexa and Chronos. He met Mick coming out of his room who was still stuffing jewelry into his pockets.

"So is blondie coming with us?"

"I doubt it. She stayed on the bridge with Rip. She doesn't want to run."

"Maybe you should try..." Mick started. He wasn't that dumb. He knew Snart and Sara had formed a friendship; that was unusual. Until now, Leonard's only friend was Mick. Leonard once swore he'd not abandoned Mick. That he meant to return for his partner. His shock had been honest when he learned he'd never come back for Mick. Maybe this was why instead. The jump ship could only make one trip. It couldn't be used to take Snart back to whenever he'd marooned Mick. That meant that Snart wouldn't die on this mission like he seemed to believe he would.

"She doesn't want to come, that's her problem. Now let's get the hell out of here," Leonard closed the argument as the door opened to the bay.

Mick saw Stein and, looking through the viewport, realized that the jump ship was gone. "What you do, Poindexter?"

"What do you mean?" Stein was confused at first. He'd been remembering saying goodbye to Clarissa in 2016. He'd made the choice to send Jax back in time hoping to cure him. Stein's decision would cost him his life, as his body couldn't merge as it needed to. He only hoped he could get off the Waverider before he exploded which would kill the others.

Leonard couldn't believe it. What the hell had the old man done? "The jump ship. Where is it?"

"Well, it's really more of a question of when, but...oh, yes. You both wanted to return to 2016." Stein stopped speaking as Mick shoved him against the wall.

"Got it in one." Leonard was snarling in his face.

Stein had never before been on the receiving end of the rage that these two thieves could display. But he was angry himself. "I did what I had to do to save Jefferson's life. Now, we must do whatever's necessary to repair the Waverider and deliver Savage to the Vanishing Point."

Leonard would not have stopped Mick if he'd punched the professor. But Mick held onto his anger and at Leonard's nod, backed off. The two watched Stein head back towards the main deck.

Leonard throttled down his frustration and asked, "Gideon. What other repairs are needed?" While he wasn't an engineer, he could complete some of the repairs. Soon, Leonard was crouched next to a panel and pulling wires to find the burned out connection. At his feet was a small soldering kit.

Sara and Rip were discussing their next step when Stein entered the main deck followed by Mick.

"I sent Jefferson back to 2016. I made some adjustments to the Waverider that according to the theory of Quantum Retro causality. I believe that his trip through the time stream should reverse his condition."

Sara was surprised at the relief she felt upon seeing Mick. She knew how badly the two had wanted to escape but she bet that the ship would be repaired soon. Then they'd take Savage to the Time Masters and then all of them would be able to go home. She watched as Mick sat down heavily in one of the chairs.

"Snart is working on repairs that Gideon is choosing," he said.

Rip's shoulders dropped with relief. They had not left. They were still working for the team. At least he hoped so. He understood Mr. Rory's reluctance to go to the Vanishing Point. But there was nothing saying that he'd have to leave the ship once they arrived. The Time Masters would never have to know that Chronos was with them.

Rip crouched down, removed a panel, and started to work on other repairs losing himself in the complicated task.

"Time Drive reinitialization complete, Captain. The primary systems are back online and stable."

"Begin ignition sequence and resume our route to the Vanishing Point." Rip allowed a brief feeling of victory to surge.

"You're a fool, Professor." Just the mention of the Vanishing Point made Mick feel sick.

"I'm trying to save Jefferson's life." Stein refused to allow himself the thought that if he'd waited, the three could have escaped on the jump ship. But they might need these two. For all his protestations against violence, if they were attacked, these two would be vital to their defense.

A disheveled Ray staggered onto the deck. "Savage has escaped; I'm sorry."

Standing, Sara could hear Leonard's warning in her head. They were all in danger. Mick leaned forward in his chair. _This is so fucked up_ , he thought.

"Pull up all surveillance monitors now!" They had to find him.

"I'm afraid Savage has already freed Carter Hall and is preparing to disengage..." Gideon's voice ground to a halt.

"That can't be good," Sara said as the lights began to flicker.

"Gideon's entire operational matrix is offline and without her help..." Stein realized what their main problem would be.

"We'll have to make our approach the old fashioned way."

Mick could care less about the ship at that moment. "Should we be worried about Savage and his brainwashed chronie?"

"Yes, that's why I need you and Dr. Palmer to go and recapture him." Turning to Sara and Stein, Rip added, "In the meantime, if the rest of us cannot figure out how to pilot the ship without Gideon, we're never going to be able to leave the time stream."

Mick wondered where Snart was as he rushed out with Palmer. "If we live through this you bumbling idiot, I might just kill you."

The lights began to flicker in the corridor where Leonard was working. What the hell? "Gideon?" But the computer didn't answer. Shit. It sucked being right. He headed down towards the brig and found it empty. Realizing that Savage had disabled Gideon, he headed towards the engine room. If he could figure out what had been disconnected, they might have a better chance. He pulled his gun and almost shot Kendra as she came around the bend.

"They're there!" she pointed as energy bolts hit the wall above both their heads.

"Come to join the party?" he asked Mick as his partner came up with Palmer suited up.

"You should have left me back in 2166." Savage shouted.

"Yeah. Yeah. We know that mullet head." Mick tried to figure out exactly where Savage was. He needed to be careful firing his gun. He didn't know if the air system was still damaged and be unable to compensate for the flames sucking up oxygen.

Savage came around the corridor and fired. "Who are you to stand against me?!" he demanded arrogantly. "Vandal Savage. Destroyer of empires."

Leonard couldn't let that go unanswered and decided to tweak Savage. "Leonard Snart. Robber of ATM's." Maybe his ego would take a hit thinking a petty criminal was about to defeat him. He ducked around the corner and fired at Savage but couldn't hit him.

Movement behind them became Carter Hall. He'd found his mace.

"It's still two against four!" Mick liked those odds. He ignored Carter and shot at Savage who dodged.

"Come on!" Savage threw the gauntlet.

Mick accepted and charged at their nemesis followed by Leonard. They would have to hold him back until Kendra got her hands on her mace. She needed that weapon to kill Savage.

Backing against the corridor, both men avoided shots fired by Savage. A loud clanging came from behind as Palmer, now wearing his suit, brushed past and attacked Savage. _Idiot_ thought Leonard. He was getting too close. Didn't he remember that Savage had bested both Mick and Sara in hand to hand? Apparently not.

"Haircut! Move your fat head so I can get off a clean shot!"

Leonard had a moment to realize what was happening as Savage grabbed Palmer's arm and used his energy beam against them. The wall exploded behind them and the flames scorched him. He was thrown to the ground where he lost consciousness.

"You okay?" The growly voice penetrated the darkness as Leonard regained consciousness. He opened his eyes to see Mick looking down at him. He ached in every bone and his skin felt tight where it had been burned but he seemed to be whole otherwise. "The others?"

"Kendra took out Savage before taking Carter to the med bay. Haircut woke me up and then followed them. Apparently, he doesn't trust that Carter is back."

"Is he? Back I mean."

"Seems so. Rip told me to see about you while he went back to the main deck. He mentioned something about Sara flying the Waverider." Mick helped his partner lean back against the wall. "Can you stand?" He held back offering to help as Snart stood up with a wince of pain. "You ok?"

"I think so." Leonard took a few steps. His balance was passable. "So what now? Kendra didn't kill Savage did she?"

"No. Now, we wait. We should be getting to the Vanishing Point soon." Mick had one plan for the moment. He'd grab the whiskey bottle from his room and go polish it off in one of the smaller bays. The two separated and went their own way.

Leonard went to his room. What next? Gideon filled him in about what was happening on the bridge now that the ship was docked. He didn't want to go up there because then he'd lash out with "I told you so!" Rip had left into the Vanishing Point with Savage and the ship was being held in place by a tractor beam. _Who would play Obi Wan?_ he wondered. In the tiny bathroom, he cleaned off the ash from the back of his neck. It was tender from the burns he'd gotten during the fight. He heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was Mick, he answered only to see Sara there.

"I'm glad you didn't leave when you tried to. You held off Savage long enough for Kendra to win." She tilted her head to one side before reaching out to grab his chin to turn his head from side to side. "Those look painful." She could see that he had several burns. "You want help?"

Leonard went back into the bathroom to get the ointment he still had and handed it to her.

"Sit down, I can't reach."

Once Leonard's head was below hers, she applied the ointment on all the burns she could see. She watched his hands clench as she touched each one. "Sorry."

Finished, she stepped back as Leonard stood up. They stared at each other at a loss. He wondered if she would call him on his act of self-preservation about leaving the team.

"Gin?" she asked. It was an olive branch. At his nod, she hopped onto his bed and settled against the wall.

Knowing that if he sat down, he'd probably not be able to move soon, he stood and leaned against the bed. They played in companionable silence avoiding talking about what had just happened. Both hoped Rip would get the satisfaction he wanted and that they could all leave.

She was snatching a card off the stack when Leonard heard a clanging sound. "Did you hear that?"

"Don't try to distract me." Sara wanted him to relax. He was still wired from the fight and was imagining things now.

"We need to find somewhere to hide." Leonard laid his cards on the bed and went to the door.

"Why do we need to find somewhere to hide?"

More for himself than any explanation for her, he said, "Alexa."

* * *

 _Almost done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you feel motivated, I love to read a review about your thoughts about it._


	15. Chapter 15

**The Tip of the Iceberg - Destiny Chapter 15**

 _I don't own anything from the world of Legends of Tomorrow but I sure wish I did. Spoilers if you haven't seen the episode. Very strong language._

* * *

Leonard had opened a wall panel in the corridor across from his room. The two of them quickly slipped into the small passageway and he shut it behind them as footsteps came down the hall. It was very close quarters but they were able to fit. When the little robot had come out of the wall to clean up Mick's vomit that first trip, he realized that there had to be passageways between the walls. They'd be a great way to sneak around the ship.

He listened carefully and heard the soldiers checking each of the rooms. They'd hidden themselves just in time. His sixth sense was right. What did it mean for the others, though? Where was Mick in all of this? He turned sideways and slid to the right a few steps. He reached out and touched Sara on the hand. Holding hands, he guided her along the path that he knew. Surely the invading group's leader would be on the bridge.

Leonard led Sara twenty yards before he crouched down. He felt around until his fingers found the recess in the panel that he was looking for. As quietly as he could, he lifted the panel so they both could drop down to a crawlspace between decks. It was a tight fit but they made their way toward the bridge as quickly as they could.

They halted at a control panel near one of the junctions. Sara inched up and tried to access Gideon but there was no response. It appeared they were completely on their own.

Leonard gauged that they were under Rip's office and stopped in the wider duct. Sara slipped up beside him and then they both heard voices above. Leonard had a hard time listening. He was acutely aware of how close Sara was to him. " _Now is definitely not the time,"_ thought Leonard with regret. He'd wanted to approach Sara for a few days but was afraid she'd laugh in his face.

They heard someone above report the arrest of four people. That meant Mick, Stein, Kendra, and Ray. Another came to report about Carter being removed from the med bay. The order was given to place him in stasis. The commander asked if there were signs of anyone else; he had been told to look for eight. "No sir. We have cleared the entire ship. The jump ship is missing; the other three must have left on it." There were a few more orders given and then receding footsteps. Leonard didn't trust that it wasn't a trap and stayed still. They were in serious trouble. Rip and the others were under arrest. If they had Mick, Leonard knew they'd turn him into Chronos again. Guilt welled up inside. If only he hadn't talked Mick into coming on this mission. Mick could have had the life he'd wanted back in Central City. For his part, Leonard didn't regret his choice to come. He'd been challenged in ways he never would have been otherwise. His biggest regret was losing Mick's friendship. Friends. His friends were taken and there was nothing he could do. He was just a brilliant thief with a gun. This was way beyond him. They'd lost and lost badly. He started to panic a little. They had to get out of there. What if the Time Masters caught him and tried to turn him into another Chronos? The thought of losing control of himself terrified him. They had to leave. Now.

He figured that enough time had passed and lifted the floor plate. He jumped up and Sara followed.

"How did you even know that was down there?" she asked.

"When Rip first recruited us I made it my business to case every square inch of this tub in the event there was something worth stealing. There wasn't. Let's get out of here."

"Wait. What about the team?" Sara couldn't believe that Leonard was walking away.

"There's nothing more we can do for them."

"You're just going to leave Mick?"

"If the Time Masters are half as twisted as Mick said there is an excellent chance that Mick is no longer Mick. Now why aren't we flying yet?" Panic was a new emotion for Leonard and he found it starting to take over.

"Because I'm not going anywhere. And even if we wanted to, we're in a hanger surrounded by an entire armada of time ships."

"It's the Waverider. We've got guns; we can blast our way out!" He waved his hands as he tried to throttle the feeling of panic at being turned into a mindless killing machine.

"This isn't Bonnie and Clyde and I'm not going anywhere without the rest of the team."

Frustrated beyond belief, Leonard drew his gun on Sara. "Maybe I didn't make myself clear." He knew she wouldn't scare but he had to try to convince her it was in their best interests to leave. He'd never ever left a man behind but how could they save the rest of the team? They didn't know the layout, Gideon was MIA, and they had no backup.

"Don't do this." Sara stared into Leonard's icy gaze. This wasn't the man she now called friend. "Don't act like you're that same cold-hearted bastard that I first met. I remember Russia and you were the one who told me not to kill Stein." He was acting like a trapped animal. The last time he'd been trapped, he'd frozen his hand off. Who knew to what extremes he'd go now. She prayed that he would be able to see her as the friend that she'd become.

" 'Cause you seem to have a problem with being a killer. I, however, don't." The irony of his statement didn't escape him. She was a trained assassin who had killed many more people than he had. _Why won't she understand?_ he thought. He watched as she paced towards him. She wasn't going to back down. She was calling his bluff.

"Prove it," she challenged him. "Shoot me." She could see the anger in his eyes but also the fear. His gun was wavering ever so slightly. She knew he couldn't do it but how could she get him to back down? She took a step towards him, and he backed up a fraction. That was when she was certain that he couldn't pull the trigger. Now how to get him to understand himself? She was choosing words that she thought would reach him when the phone on Rip's desk rang. What the hell? She didn't want to turn away from Leonard; she had never backed down from a confrontation and she was fighting not just for their friends but also for his soul. Leaving them behind would be an action that would either make him that cold-hearted bastard once again or he'd be consumed by self-loathing and destroy himself. Either way, she would not give up on him. It rang again. Maybe it was someone who could help them all. She turned away to answer it.

Leonard lowered his gun, relieved that the standoff was over. But who was calling? For that matter, what could the phone even be connected to? He watched as Sara answered the phone. He could feel adrenaline still coursing through his body. He hated that he'd drawn on her. The last time he'd drawn on a friend had been when Mick brought the pirates on the ship. Before that, it was Barry who was trying to save Lisa. Then, his father had given him no choice and only the timely intervention of Cisco had stopped what he was being forced to do. He had drawn on Mick to defend his friends. Now, fear had forced him to draw on Sara. He throttled that fear down. He only hoped she would understand and forgive him later. If there even was a later. He hoped he'd get the chance to apologize.

Sara picked up the phone and listened. "Gideon. You're alive!" She locked eyes with Leonard and was glad to see that his own were clearing. He was thinking again rather than only reacting.

Curious, Leonard stepped closer to Sara. If Gideon was still functioning, maybe they could do something. Surely the AI would have blueprints and other information they could use. Maybe they could now pull off a rescue.

"If by being alive you mean is my operating system still intact, yes. I was able to upload into the latency core to avoid being wiped out when the Time Masters..."

"We can share war stories later," Sara cut off Gideon. "Where is the rest of the team?"

"They're in cell block 4587. They, too, are alive for the moment." Sara locked eyes with Leonard. They had a fighting chance to rescue the team.

"Wait, what do you mean for the moment?" Sara knew the countdown to rescue their friends had begun. She looked up to see Leonard's face change. Now, they could make a plan.

The AI informed them that they would have to make another prison break. Leonard would go into the cell area and spring everyone while Sara held the ship at the ready and drew their enemies' attention by firing on the Vanishing Point. When they escaped, they would be chased. So their first action would have to be sabotaging the armada. Gideon told them where to find the disruptors needed to disable the ships. When she explained that when triggered, they would send a signal through the ships that would disable them, Leonard had an idea.

"What kind of signal?" he asked.

"Any type of audio signal that disrupts their bandwidth."

"I have a file in mind," he smirked. "Gideon. Do you have music files from the 1970's?" Upon hearing her affirmative, he chose the song that he wanted. Mick had chosen his mother's favorite song by The Captain and Tennille's "Love Will Keep Us Together" back in that bar on their first time jump. But it was the memory of Sara dancing to it that was uppermost in his mind. _Was he getting sappy? Touchie feelie?_ he wondered. And then he didn't really care. A year ago he would have shot Sara and tried to figure out the controls of the Waverider himself. She'd read him right that he wouldn't...couldn't shoot her.

Armed with the charges, Leonard and Sara left the Waverider through a small access hatch. The hanger was gigantic and filled with numerous time ships. Sara led the way with Leonard covering her back.

"This is a bad plan," he said.

"It's Gideon's." She felt tiny and insignificant as they skulked through the vast hanger sabotaging the many ships that were docked. She'd never realized how vast the Time Master set-up was.

"You're not helping your argument," he sneered. He had little faith in AIs but he and Sara were clueless when it came to the Time Masters. They'd needed Gideon's knowledge to rescue their friends.

"We need to finish putting these on the ships so we can get back to the Waverider," she whispered. They headed down the line of ships planting disruptors as they went.

Once they returned to the Waverider, they went back to Rip's office while Gideon worked to bring the time drive back online. They would need it to escape. As they had done so often before, they sat down facing each other. But there were no cards this time. Sara leaned her head back against the doorway's wall. Leonard slouched all the way down so that his head rested against the bottom angle. He was jittery as if he'd mainlined caffeine. He rested his right leg across the left. If someone came in, he could roll to his left and pull his gun at the same time. Agitated, he kept tapping his ring against the step he was resting on. Normally, he was always in control. In control of himself, his surroundings, the job. He felt that he had no control now-not about the rescue, not about his actions, not about Sara.

The AI spoke, "Just another moment, I'm almost through."

"Even if this works, we're never going to be able to fly out of here." He flashed to Star Wars. Who would disable the tractor beam while sacrificing his own life? His fingers tapped faster.

"That's the beauty of having a time ship, we don't have to fly anywhere." Sara could only take so much. Was he purposely trying to aggravate her? "Can you stop doing that!?" She stood and walked to the central console.

Leonard jerked his hand towards his chest. She lasted longer than he'd thought she would.

"Why did you start wearing that thing anyways? Sara thought maybe his sister had given it to him when she'd been rescued from the Pilgrim. That's when he'd started wearing it.

"It's from the first job I ever pulled off with Mick. A Freeport warehouse."

"Awww. You do have a sentimental side," Sara teased as she picked up a tablet to review the layout of the Vanishing Point.

"It's not a keepsake, it's a reminder."

"Of what?"

He sat up quickly, stood, and joined her. "That the best laid plans can go sideways. Spent a lot of time prepping for that heist. Casing the target, memorizing shift changes and delivery schedules and then surprise, turns out they'd upgraded their security system. We had to bolt. Three weeks of planning and all I have to show for it..." he gestured with his ring.

"Was a lousy pinky ring, so sad," she finished for him smiling sarcastically as she touched it.

"Considering I'm about to trade my life for nothing, I think I came out ahead."

The two exchanged a glance, his challenging and hers amused. Leonard had come up against his worst fear and seemed to have conquered it. Having faced death many times herself, Sara knew how hard that fight was.

Gideon broke their stare. 'The time drive is back online."

As acting captain, Sara took the command chair, "Strap in," she ordered as she took the Waverider out. Gideon had shown them where she could dock. This was the closet spot to the cells holding their friends. Leonard would go in to get them while Sara kept their enemies occupied by firing at the Vanishing Point as a distraction.

She dropped Leonard off and peeled away towards her target. Gideon reported that the other time ships were powering up.

"Gideon. What type of signal did you use to override their critical systems?"

"Mr. Snart recommended a song."

"Which one?" Sara was curious.

Captain and Tennille's _Love Will Keep Us Together_."

Sara smiled. He did have a sentimental side. She remembered teasing him to dance with her. She'd accused him of staring at her ass when they had first boarded the Waverider, so she had given him something to stare at in the biker bar. That seemed to be a lifetime ago rather than mere months.

Leonard moved quickly along his memorized route inside the Vanishing Point. He spotted a guard whom he followed; the man seemed to be in a hurry.

"Time Master Druce?" The guard wanted orders of some sort from the figure standing in the center of the room.

"Kill them all. Starting with him." The arrogant man pointed at Rip and then turned his back on Leonard's incarcerated teammates.

"Yes sir. But we've calculated when the Waverider is headed."

"Past or future?"

"Present."

The station rocked as Sara began firing on it. That was Leonard's cue. He shot the guard and smashed his gun into the Time Master's face. "Somebody order up a rescue?" he asked the captives. Where was Mick and Kendra he wondered as he surveyed the group.

"Mr. Snart. Your timing is impeccable," uttered Stein. He'd never thought he'd be so happy to see the thief as he was now.

"Or not!" shouted Ray.

Leonard turned and the thing he feared came around the corner. Chronos. It was a standoff. "Put the gun down, Mick!"

Another Time Master entered the room and ordered, "Fire."

Leonard could only watch as Chronos raised his weapon. Barely two feet separated them. He could fire first. He should fire to save the others. He had once. But Mick had rejoined the team. He'd said it took decades for them to turn him into Chronos; they'd only had hours. Leonard wasn't a praying man but he prayed his friend was still whole. In the past day, he'd stared at his only two friends down the barrel of his gun. He couldn't shoot Mick either.

"Sure thing." The metallic voice said as Mick turned and shot the Time Master who'd given the order. Mick took off his helmet and approached the downed man. "If I recall, I made you a certain promise."

"I beg of you!" the man ground out.

None of them had to guess long what Mick's promise had been. He raised his foot above the man's skull and shoved. The sound of a ripe melon being squashed filled the room.

There was no question in Leonard's mind that this was Mick and not Chronos. Vengeance had become a part of who he was. He figured that this was the Time Master who tried to turn him into Chronos.

Mick turned to his partner, and the two thieves stole the prisoners back. Mick led the way through the corridors; his armor would protect him better. Leonard brought up the rear keeping an eye on Stein who was having a hard time walking. Once Gideon opened the hatch of the Waverider, Leonard half-carried Stein to the med bay. He was knocked to the deck plates when the tractor beam locked on; Stein was already in the chair. Leonard hated not knowing what was happening but he hadn't attached all the cuffs and things to help the professor. That had to come first. Once he'd done that, he headed to the bridge.

"Professor's in the med bay. Promises not to blow up while he's on board which I thought was considerate." Leonard walked in to see the men standing around the console looking grim.

"His condition is the least of our worries, I'm afraid." Rip was trying to figure out their next move.

Ray was still trying to process what Rip hd told him. "Yeah, much to my chagrin turns out that everything we've done, maybe even our whole lives has been determined by the Time Masters."

"What?" Sara, still seated in the pilot's chair, looked as confused as Leonard.

"The Time Masters have this thing called the Oculus which allows them not only to gaze into the future but to engineer it." Nothing he'd ever learned had prepared him for this.

"A future where I'm dead, apparently." Ray still couldn't grasp the implications.

"And why would they want you dead?" Sara was still trying to grasp what Rip was saying.

"Have you ever listened to what comes out of his mouth?" Mick thought his point was obvious.

"In my opinion, Dr. Palmer's death is not a part of their plan." Rip was unsure what the Time Master's plan was exactly and where Mr. Palmer would meet his fate.

"Nope. That's not reassuring," Ray said.

Mick leaned over and smacked Palmer on the arm. Hard. "You saying the Time Masters wanted me to do that?" He ignored Palmer's hurt look.

"What I'm saying is that they've been engineering our lives in specific directions and we are playing out that script even now." Rip was overwhelmed with the implications behind the Time Masters' plans. How dare they sacrifice so many people including Miranda and Jonas so that Savage would be able to defeat Earth's enemies in the future. What about the Time Corp? Surely they could put up a strong fight against these invaders. Hell, this team, if allowed to work unchecked, could be the key in the defense of their home.

Sara stood up. "So you're saying we can go to 2016 but that may be what the Time Master want. Or we could go get Kendra and Carter..."

"Which could also be what they want." Hatred filled Leonard's thoughts. Had the Time Masters had set it up so that he and Lisa had lived a life of abuse so he could become the pawn they wanted? Did they make him abandon his best friend who he'd thought had turned traitor? Had they also made Mick choose to betray them? The possibilities swarmed through his thoughts. When they settled, Leonard was sure of only one thing: thwarting their plans.

"Then we need to do what they don't want." Ray thought he had a plan. "If the Oculus is what they're using to control us, then we need to destroy it."

"But how do we do that if the Time Bastards are pulling our strings?" _Pawns._ That word began running in a loop through Leonard's thoughts.

"Well, Druse told me that the Oculus's ability to control our actions doesn't work in the Vanishing Point. Most likely because the Vanishing Point itself exists outside of time." Rip had the glimmer of a plan.

"Which explains why we were able to escape," muttered Mick.

"And why we might actually have a shot at destroying this thing. I'm with Ray." Sara had joined Rip, Ray, and Mick at the console. But Leonard was still keeping his distance from the group.

Rip had given up all hope until Leonard had shown up. They could do something now. "If I'm going to be someone's puppet, I'm going to be one who cuts his own bloody strings."

"And I like blowing stuff up." Mick did not seem bothered by the knowledge about being a puppet.

"We set out on this mission to stop Savage and save the world. To become legends and change our fates. This mission hasn't changed." Ray was earnest as always.

Sara watched as Leonard stepped away from behind the chair and joined them. "This is madness," he said. She wanted to throw her hands up in frustration. He looked right at her and said, "I like it." He had decided to join them. She smiled.

"Gideon. Plot a course to the Oculus Wellspring. Team. I think it's about time we seized our destinies back."

Gideon told them they had a few hours to reach their destination. Since they were traveling in space and not in the time stream, they would be a bit slower than they were used to. They separated to gather their thoughts.

Leonard couldn't wait any longer. He had to speak to Sara. They'd had numerous conversations while playing cards so he thought he could ambush her that way.

He found her in her room lying on her bed with her door open. As he approached, he stomped a foot on the deck plate to get her attention and then leaned against the door frame and gestured with the pack of cards.

"Not in the mood," she grumbled and turned her face away. Discovering that this whole mission was a set up by the Time Masters disgusted her.

"I was going to apologize for pulling a gun on you," he began, "but apparently, I was just following a script."

"Doesn't make you any less of a jerk," she said.

Taken aback by Lisa's nickname for him, he knew she was right. He had no real defense for his actions. "Guilty." He was surprised at how guilty he did feel. Time to switch gears. "So what do we think of Rip's plan?"

"Does it matter? Apparently everything we're going to do is already predetermined by Rip's former bosses."

The hopelessness in her voice saddened him. Sara had never given in or given up. He had to make her focus on something else. "It's funny, I've always prided myself on being the guy who doesn't play by the rules. Come to find out, I'm the one being played."

"I don't know, I still feel responsible for everything I've done. And it still keeps me up at night." She hadn't let go of her anger at him for pulling a gun on her.

"It's the things I didn't do that keep me up at night." She had given him an opening he could use.

"What's that?" she remembered that when they were freezing in the holed compartment that he'd said he regretted not letting Mick stay in 2046. What other regrets did he have?

He walked over and leaned against her bed. He towered over her normally; he wanted to give her the superior position now. "Oh, I don't know, maybe it's being on this ship traveling through time. Started to wonder what the future could hold for me...and you..." Last chance to back out. He looked her in the eye, "and me and you." Would she get angry? Laugh? Or respond at all?

"You want to steal a kiss, Leonard?" she leaned down and looked him in the eye. She was angry. "You better be one hell of a thief." She got off the bed and left her room. She was furious that he came to her now, when everything was going to hell and they might all die. As her anger cooled, she thought about how they had grown closer during this mission. Their friendship had developed unexpectedly and she'd been drawn to him lately. He'd always been aloof while rocking a bad boy vibe. Admitting anything to her must have been a huge step for him. She almost turned around to confront him about it but figured they'd have time later.

Leonard watched her leave. She hadn't hit him. She knew how he prided himself on his skills as a thief and she knew how good he really was. He smiled a real smile. He returned to his quarters. He'd developed a recent habit before every sortie. Believing that he would die during this mission to kill Savage before having the chance to return for the marooned Mick, he'd started recording messages for Lisa and Mick. He needed to make a new one. For Sara.

Gideon alerted them that they had reached their destination. They all met in the bay.

As usual, Stein had to explain the science behind everything. "Based on Captain Hunter's description, the Oculus is a massive temporal computer most likely powered by a scaled down supernova contained at the bottom of the wellspring." He was confused. "Why aren't any of you more excited about this?"

"We're excited to blow it up." Sara had Mick's vote.

"Dr. Palmer will deactivate the core containment supernova which should create an anomalistic event."

Mick and Leonard both looked at Rip questioningly.

"A very big explosion."

"Sounds like a plan." Explosions were Mick's thing.

Gideon landed and they moved out of the cargo bay and into a trap. Time Master Druce stood in their way and numerous guards surrounded them. "Hello again, Rip. Right on schedule."

Rip realized that Druce had lied to him to get them all to this point. Had the Oculus only seen their actions or controlled them to bring them to their fate?

As usual, Ray stated the obvious. "Ah. Think we've walked into a trap."

"No, it's destiny." Druce was so smug.

Behind the others, Leonard was shaking with an adrenaline overload. He would not go down quietly. If it had been just him and Mick, they'd have already started to shoot. But they weren't alone.

"I must say, you've all played your parts well. As with everything else you've done, I'm afraid it was all for nothing."

Rip could barely speak. He'd led them all here. Whether it was through being manipulated or their choice, their lives were his responsibility. "All your posturing, all your claims about doing what's best for the time line, protecting history, it all comes down to cold-blooded murder." Why did they want his team here? Why did they want to kill them all? They could have stopped Rip at any time in his life. Hell, they allowed Miranda to step down as a Time Master. Was that when they started to manipulate him?

"The difference between murder and execution is only a matter of authority. I have it. You don't. Kill them!"

Leonard had turned his gun so that it faced Druce. The problem was, Rip was in his line of fire. He wanted to have one chance to kill that bastard. He tightened his grip and was about to jump to one side when fire rained down from above. They all crouched to the pavement wondering what this new assault was about. Above them was the jump ship. Not sure about the accuracy of its targeting computer, they stayed down until it landed.

Jax came out. "I hope I'm not too late."

"Jefferson, you're right on time." Stein couldn't contain his joy. Jax looked fully recovered and, with him here, he would not blow up killing his comrades. They merged.

"How did you...?" Rip couldn't believe his eyes. The jump ship was only capable of the one-way trip back to 2016.

"What, you thought you were the only one who knew a thing or two about time travel?"

"Good work. We need to get to the Oculus before reinforcements arrive!" Rip was determined that whether they were here by manipulation or choice, they had to destroy it. The team entered to building together.

The Oculus was impossible to miss. Green fire roared from below. As planned, Ray and Rip approached the machine together.

"It'll take about two minutes to figure out how to self-destruct this thing." Ray was in his element.

"We'll buy you some time. You lot, you guard the entrance. Mr. Rory, you're with me." Rip was in control again as he sent Firestorm, Sara, and Snart to guard their backs.

Outside, those reinforcements showed up pretty fast. With Firestorm above, Sara and Leonard defended the entrance shooting anything that moved.

Rip raced out of the building, "We're leaving!" he shouted to the others.

"Where's Raymond and Mick?" Had the two been cut down inside? If Mick and Ray were both dead, this mission was getting a higher body count than Leonard had believed it would.

"Uh, Ray's in my pocket and Mick has elected to stay."

"Why?"

"Someone needs to be present to destroy the Oculus. Mick has elected himself."

Why would Mick volunteer to stay? Leonard knew Mick had a soft spot for the techie but Mick sacrificing himself? _Fuck! Why would he choose to do that?_ Leonard took off for the building leaving the others behind. Sara followed unsure what Leonard was planning to do.

"No, no, no. There isn't time!" Rip shouted after them.

"We gotta go!" The Stein part of Firestorm knew how large the explosion would be. They needed to get to a minimum safe distance.

As he entered the building, Leonard shot two attackers from behind. Maybe he could freeze that switch to give all of them time to run. He followed Sara towards the Oculus. The Time Master's soldiers were shooting at them, but they were rather poor shots. Sara took one of the fallen guard's guns and started firing back.

"Mick!" Leonard ran up the ramp.

"Get out of here!" Mick dodged fire from a guard who was then shot by Snart.

"Not without you Mick!"

"Pretty boy said I gotta to hold this stick for this ship to blow. So I'm holding this stick. Now leave!"

Mick had been standing up for him ever since they met. Now it was time to stand up for him. Leonard took off his goggles. The heat from where they were standing was intense. He didn't think anything he could freeze with his gun would hold long enough. It would have to be someone. "My old friend. Please forgive me."

"For what?" Mick didn't see it coming; he would blame himself for that for a very long time.

Leonard struck his friend in the head and knocked him to the ground. Mick had said that if Leonard ever hit him again, he'd burn. Well, he got that right. Leonard shoved the stick inside the machine down quickly with his left while dropping his Cold Gun next to Mick; he slipped his ring into Mick's pocket.

Sara ran up to see Leonard with his arm in the machine and Mick on the ground at his feet.

"Get him out of here!" Leonard ordered her.

Realization dawned on her that Leonard was choosing to stay behind. "No!"

"Just do it," he asked.

Sara came close to the thief and locked gazes with him. All the futures that could have been for them were gone. She gave Leonard the one thing he'd asked from her. Her heart. Time stopped as they kissed and then reality broke them apart. If she and Mick were to live, she'd have to leave now. Breaking away, she bent down to pick up Mick. Turning away from Leonard, she began to move as fast as she could.

This might not have been the best idea he'd ever had. It **was** madness. Leonard had his left arm in the Oculus that was powered by a supernova below. Leonard listened as Sara maneuvered Mick's arm across her shoulders and started to drag him away. He tried to watch them go but he couldn't turn his head enough. His lips were still warm from her kiss. The rest of him was cold even though the air was stifling hot. This had been his decision. His death would make up for what his partner had suffered all those years under the thumb of the Time Masters. _Were they far enough away yet?_ No. He could hear Rip asking Sara over the comms what had happened as he helped her carry a groggy Mick further away.

Mick. He hoped his friend would forgive him for knocking him out one more time.

Standing there with his arm on a nuclear bomb's failsafe, Leonard thought back to the conversation he'd had with Sara weeks ago.

 _"What's it like? Dying. I imagine you've got a unique perspective."_

 _"You know. It's funny. I mean you'd expect it to be terrifying. Just panic and fear."_

 _"What did you feel?"_

 _"I guess lonely." She thought a moment. "Yeah. Like everybody that I loved was a million miles away. I mean I don't like you but at least I'm not dying alone."_

And now he was alone. Lisa was a million miles away. Would Mick explain to her about his death so she wouldn't always wonder what had happened? Sara had left him but he'd told her to go. _Were they far enough away yet?_ Not quite. On his comm, he could hear Rip yelling to Gideon to take off. Jax wanted to know why they were leaving without him.

 _"Considering I'm about to trade my life for nothing, I think I came out ahead."_ But he was trading it for his friends, not for nothing. That had count for something.

Time Master Druce came up with his guards. "No! Shut it down!" he demanded. "Shut it down!"

Leonard guessed they hadn't seen this. He wondered why? _They were far enough away._ "There are **no** strings on me." Leonard was done with being a pawn.

A bolt of blue fire struck him in the chest. Heat. Cold. Nothingness.

Space was filled with the immense explosion as the Vanishing Point was destroyed.

On the Waverider's main deck, the team was silent. Rip had gone somewhere else to brood. Mick had his back to the others. Sara sat on the step where she and Leonard had planned the rescue. Her hands were clenched so tightly that her rings cut into her fingers. She tried to keep the tears in check.

"He traded his life for ours," said Ray. He'd been willing to lay down his life but he would never have said that Snart would have. He'd claimed to be a survivor most of all. "He was a hero. Which I'm pretty sure is the last thing he wanted to be remembered as."

"That's what he was...a hero." Sara wiped away a falling tear.

Stein remembered Rip's initial offer to them on the roof back in 2016. Snart had claimed then, _"Hero ain't on my resume"_ before he'd walked away leading Mick. Now, it was Mr. Snart's epitaph. Stein had no clue why the two malcontents had changed their minds and joined the team in the first place. They now knew that the Time Masters had manipulated them all, but they hadn't seen Snart's choice in the Oculus. They'd shown Rip that Palmer was the one who would die. How the thief had changed since that first night. In the Old West, Stein shared the insight with Snart that sons did not have to be like their fathers. Leonard had learned that lesson too well it seemed. His heroic actions would be remembered.

Mick had held off being turned into Chronos this time not by hate, but for friendship. He knew he'd changed, he hadn't realized how much his partner had changed too.

The team separated to deal with their teammate's sacrifice and all that it meant to each of them.

In the galley, Mick sat and stared at a beaten silver ring. He knew what it had stood for to Snart. He remembered the last time he'd been in here with his partner. Snart had reminded him of Alexa and the bad feeling he'd gotten before they started that job. They'd survived then and many close calls since. Snart had felt that same bad feeling right before this all went to shit. Turned out his bad feeling was dead on. Mick hadn't felt this alone since he was a teenager.

The door swished open and Palmer came in. "Hey." Ray had been looking for Mick. Mick had saved his life only to lose Leonard's. The loss of his best friend had to be eating him up.

"Get out." Mick was blunt. If Palmer didn't leave, he was going to get hit. "I want to be alone."

Ray tried to find something that could help with Mick's loss. "Gideon has confirmed that the Oculus has been destroyed. From here on out, it's Tabula Rasa."

"Pretend for a minute that I don't speak Greek."

"Latin." Ray stopped himself at Mick's glare. Now was not the time to display his superior education. "Sorry. From this point forwards, our actions are our own. We have free will."

"That supposed to make me feel better?" Mick could care less about free will. Snart was dead. That's all that mattered.

"Yes." Ray wanted to make Mick understand what Leonard had done for them and the world. "It means that Leonard didn't die for nothing."

Mick held up the Freeport ring. "He planted that on me before it happened." The last sleight of hand that his partner would ever do. He'd left his gun with Mick as well. Everything that defined Leonard had been given to Mick. Just as he had always done through their partnership. He'd taught Mick how to be a thief. How to rein in his impetuousness. How to deal with his past. How would he learn to deal with this loss without Snart's advice?

"I'm sorry Mick." Ray was just beginning to understand the bond that the thieves had had. He'd looked down on them for so long. Their noble actions transcended their backgrounds.

"I killed Declan. Druse is dead. The Time Master's have nothing now that their ship is completely destroyed. Yet. I still feel a need to kill someone for Snart."

"Savage still has Carter and Kendra." Ray offered the only solace Mick seemed to want. The chance to create mayhem.

"It'll do nicely." He could care less about the bird people. Savage was the reason Snart was dead. The Time Masters had chosen to support him in their crusade. Savage would feel Mick's rage before this was over. Savage would burn. He knew that Kendra needed to strike the final blow to keep him from reincarnating but he could lay down some pain all on his own before she struck that blow.

* * *

 _Ok. This episode killed me. It still makes me cry. And yes, I've read the articles about W.M. and the show. Doesn't help right now. The messages he recorded are the **interlude** chapters right after this one. Also, I've written an AU story called Cut Strings. I'm sure it's completely off target for what they have planned but I had to write it for me. If you liked this chapter, I'd love to hear about it._


	16. Chapter 16

**The Tip of the Iceberg - Interlude Mick (after Destiny)**

 _I own nothing related to DC's Legends of Tomorrow except my very active imagination. I thought Mick would need some kind of closure and Leonard would be smart enough to give him something besides the ring. Strong language._

* * *

Mick left Ray sitting in the galley. Although he'd been offered a mission to focus on, he still wanted to be alone. He entered his room and took off his coat. Sitting in the chair at his desk, he carefully placed Snart's ring on the desk's center. He pulled off his heavy leather gloves and picked it up again. He tried, but his fingers were too large.

"Mr. Rory?"

Great. Now the AI was bothering him. "What?"

"I have learned that Mr. Snart died at the Oculus."

"Newsflash. I was there."

"He left you a message. Do you wish to watch it?"

"Message? How could he have known what would happen?"

"He began recording it several weeks ago and then added to it last night. Would you like to watch it now or wait?"

Curious, Mick asked to see the recording.

 _Snart leaned back in his chair in his cabin. His parka hung in the half-open closet behind him. On the desk sat his black cowboy hat and the bruises Mick had inflicted were still visible. Like a villain in a movie, he touched his fingers together and tilted his head to one side._

 _"Mick. Since you're watching this that means I died. I didn't plan for it, but I expected it. You see, I figured it out. When I marooned you, I did have every intention of returning. I had Gideon give me a printout that showed the exact coordinates in time and place to return to. I thought if anything happened to the computer, I'd still know where you were and get there and then somehow." Snart placed his hands flat on the table and his features smoothed out. "The only thing, and I mean only thing, that would stop me from returning for you would be my death. So. I know that at some point during this mission, I will die."_

"Pause it!"

He remembered Snart's recorded message explaining why he challenged Mick ion the brig. Right before Mick had beaten the shit out of his former partner. Had that been why Snart took his place at the Oculus? To fulfill his belief that he would die during this mission? Or was it just to save Mick? He'd never know the why behind Snart's choice and that tore him up.

"Go." Mick's voice was gruffer than before.

The video went dark for a brief moment and when the picture resumed, it was a different time. The bruises were completely gone from his partner's face. Instead of the cowboy hat, a deck of cards rested on the desk.

" _I'd like you to have the Freeport ring. I know you hated that little reminder of that job. But there are always consequences to every action. That's what we've been dealing with this entire mission. You are left behind with the consequences of whatever action it was that I took. Please, Mick." Snart sat forward in the chair and looked as serious as he ever did. "You're different now that you're back with us. Everyone has noticed it. You are in control." Snart looked like he wanted to say something else but stopped himself. "You are the man you should have always been."_

 _"I have three regrets. I promised Lisa that I'd come home. We both know that I can't keep that one now. I have a favor to ask. I recorded a message for her too. I need you take it to her or if you can't, just see that she gets it. If you think it would help her deal, explain to her everything about my death. She knows about this mission; I couldn't not tell her. She needs to know I'm not coming back."_

Mick was surprised. After his threats toward Lisa, he thought Snart would want to keep him away from his sister forever even though he'd told Snart that he would now leave her alone. "I guess he finally believed me when I said that my vengeance was done after beating the shit out of him."

 _"My second regret is that I opened my mouth when I should have kept quiet." Leonard looked down at his hands, which were now fiddling with the deck of cards. Mick's eyes narrowed. He'd seen how his partner and Sara had been playing cards together a lot. They'd seemed to have made a connection somehow. Snart had always been wary of people and relationships. He'd shut down after some bitch in high school had humiliated him because his father was in prison a lot and his own juvenile record. Mick was okay with the women who'd go out with him. Leonard had been more picky although he walked on both sides of the fence. Mick hoped that Sara would understand how rare it was for Leonard to even approach her._

 _"My biggest regret is that I convinced you to come on this mission. I knew what would draw you in, hell, it drew me in. At first, I really did believe that we could travel time stealing whatever we wanted. But that changed for me. I know I'll never be a hero but maybe I could do something right. Instead, I took your life from you, Mick. I ruined it. I just wish I could give it back."_

"You did, buddy." Soon Mick would have to decide what to do with his life now that he had no partner. That is, if they were able to stop Savage once and for all.

 _"For most of my life, you have been my only friend and I yours. But then we had the team. **You** have the team now. I have been forever grateful to you for saving my life that day in juvie. You were the first person to ever stand up for me. You and Lisa were the only ones who ever thought I was worth something." Leonard smiled at this. "I'm sorry, Mick, that I cannot watch your back any more. I just know that you had mine until the end. Farewell, old friend."_

Mick watched as the video screen went black. Snart had taught him about friendship. He knew that his partner always had a plan for everything. He must have decided that if it ever came to him or Mick, he'd choose Mick. He'd been willing to give his life so that Mick could escape and go where that freedom allowed him to become a member of the team. When the Time Masters put him through the induction process a second time, he'd focused on the team. Not focusing on vengeance but on how much they were starting to mean to him. He'd been furious when Snart had chosen them over him when the pirates had offered to let them go in return for the ship. Hell, Rip had chosen Snart over him. Snart had always been a thinker and his final message showed how much he'd internalized about their new life and chances. In retrospect, Mick realized that Snart had once again started his journey sooner. He wasn't a man to be weepy, but Mick found he had tears in his eyes.

* * *

 _Damn. I'm crying as I write these interludes. I wish, oh how I wish, that we don't see more of that "cold-hearted bastard" next season. I loved the new Leonard._


	17. Chapter 17

**The Tip of the Iceberg - Interlude Lisa (after Destiny)**

 _It's been weeks since Destiny first aired and it still hurts. I own nothing related to DC's Legends of Tomorrow (except the sorrow at Leonard's choice and the loss of CaptainCanary). I hope Berlanti's plan is to have the new, improved Leonard rather than the cold-hearted bastard he once was. Strong language._

* * *

Lisa was in the third place that Mick looked in. As he entered the small garage where the three of them kept their bikes, he could hear rock music playing. Snart had eclectic tastes and he's taught his sister to like many of the same songs he did...had. Mick touched the DVD stuffed in his jacket pocket that Gideon had burned for him. It contained his partner's message to Lisa. This was gonna be the hardest thing he'd ever done. He entered the pool of light where she was tuning her bike.

"Hey, kid. How's it going?"

"Mick?" Lisa knew what her brother and Mick were up to. If he was back... "Where's Lenny?" She jumped up with a big smile on her face and looked around for her big brother.

"Umm. I need to sit down." Mick stalled as much as he could. He sat down on a nearby crate and played with something in his hands.

Lisa read Mick; something was seriously wrong. "Where's Lenny, Mick?" Her voice was soft. She recognized that what Mick was playing with was a silver ring. The blood ran from her face as she recognized it.

"He's not coming back, kid."

"No...he promised me. He said it was a simple job, that he would come back." Tears started to fall and she sank to the greasy floor. "What happened?" Her voice was beginning to shake.

"You know we went to stop this terrorist right?" At her nod, he continued unable to look at her. "We did it. We captured him. But instead of killing him like Snart and me wanted, Rip decided to turn him in as a war criminal to the Time Masters. But it turned out that they'd played us. Savage was working for them. They'd manipulated us; maybe even to the beginning of our lives. You know how Snart hated to be manipulated."

Lisa had drawn her knees up to her chest so that she was in a tight ball. The one time Lenny had been coerced was by their father. He'd killed Lewis for that. He hated having no control over his own actions.

Mick continued. "We had to blow up a computer that was controlling time, controlling us. Palmer damaged it so that it would blow but it had a fail-safe that had to be held down until everyone got away. I chose to stay behind and hold down the stick. I **hate** the Time Masters. They..." Mick really didn't want to explain why he'd been in their control in the first place. It felt like a betrayal to Snart's memory for his sister. "They'd captured me and tortured me. Made me kill for them." Mick liked killing but he'd never gone after people the way he had as Chronos when they'd unleashed him. "This was my chance to fuck with their plans, and I wanted them to pay." He had to stop talking. He couldn't explain why Snart would feel guilty without explaining why and how he'd marooned Mick. "Snart came to where I was holding down the stick and knocked me out. When I woke up, I was on the ship and we were leaving. He saved everyone, Lisa. He saved the world. The others on the team are calling him a hero."

"Maybe he wasn't killed?" Lisa tried to hold onto some hope. Lenny had gotten out of some very serious trouble before.

Mick shook his head. "The Professor said the computer was powered by a supernova. The blast destroyed everything." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the disk. "Snart asked me to give you this." He looked her in the eye. "I'm really sorry Lisa. He was my friend." With the weight of grief on his shoulders, Mick stood.

"Where are you going?"

"The job's not done. Snart gave me my life. I have to do something with it." He handed her the DVD, turned, and walked out into the darkness.

Lisa had no idea how long she'd been sitting on the floor when she finally stood up. She had a computer in the other room. Hands shaking, she inserted the disk and sat down to watch.

 _Lenny seemed to be on a ship of some sort. He wasn't wearing his parka anymore but a black leather jacket. His gun rested on the table near his hand. "Hey sis. I hate this, but I have to break my promise to you. I'm not coming home. I wish you could understand, but I'm not the same person I was the last time you saw me."_ _He_ _kept rubbing his right hand as he continued to speak. "We've had a lot of plans blow up in our faces. I've never had so many things go so wrong. Mick..." he stopped. He looked down at the table. "It's just really complicated now."_

The screen went dark and she thought that might be all when a new scene sprang to life. Her brother was still wearing the black jacket. He was fiddling with a pack of cards on the desk. Lisa wondered whom'd he'd been playing with. Mick never had the patience for card games.

 _"A lot has gone down since we started this. We're a team now; it's not just me and Mick. Things got really bad these past few days. It feels like Alexa. Mick and me tried to run, but we couldn't get off the ship. And then we found out the truth. These Time Masters have been controlling our destinies. They've been manipulating us for years. Made me wonder if they hadn't made our lives, yours and mine, the way it was for their end game." Lenny stopped talking and clenched his hands together._

She saw he was wearing the Freeport ring. Things had to be serious for him to wear his reminder about consequences. She wondered how Mick had gotten it from her brother.

 _Lenny took a deep breath and tried to smile. "I'm scared, Lisa. This is bigger than anything we ever did. We have a plan but we're up against people who control time. But I have to do this. I don't know if any of us will make it out alive. I have to try to stop the Time Masters. I will not be a puppet for them any more. I won't let them hurt any of us ever again."_

Lisa couldn't stop the tears rolling down her cheeks. Lenny hadn't admitted that he was scared since their father had gone after her with the broken bottle. She'd been eight. Lenny had gotten between them after Lewis had slashed her across the collarbone. Lenny had a scar on his chest and right wrist from when he jumped in front of her to protect her. Their injuries had sent Lewis to Iron Heights for a couple of months. At home, Lenny had held her while she cried. He had said that he couldn't lose her. He admitted how scared he'd been facing their father down. Now he was admitting to fear again.

" _I need you to give a message to the Flash for me. Tell him we were both right. Being a hero doesn't pay anything. But I guess there was something good in me after all. I'm not just a criminal any more. He believed in me and said it was a matter of time before I found it. Well, we're sitting at the end of time here, and I guess I found it. I'm just glad I don't have to hear him say 'I told you so.' "_

 _"There are so many other things I want to say, but it would just confuse you. Maybe you can meet some of the others, hear the stories of our adventures. We once got in a Wild West barroom brawl after I shot a gang member and we had a showdown on Main Street. Mick isn't so great about telling stories, you know, and he and I had some problems, but it's all worked out now. If you do ever meet...no, never mind." Leonard stopped talking and looked down. When he looked up, his eyes were shiny. "Just know this. I'm glad I came; I just wish I could keep my promise. I love you, train wreck. Never doubt that or forget me."_

It was a long time before Lisa was able to stop sobbing.

Cisco was walking from his car into S.T.A.R. Labs when he noticed a figure standing at the entrance. He didn't recognize her at first; it was Lisa Snart. But he'd never seen her like this. She wore a baggy mechanic's coverall, had her hair pulled back into a ponytail, and grease smeared across one cheek. When he got closer, she looked up; he noticed that her eyes were red and swollen. She'd been crying...a lot. Her chin trembled and tears ran down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" What could have happened to her? He'd never seen her like this. He took her arm and led her inside. In the elevator, he spoke into the camera. "Guys? We have a guest coming." He knew Barry was working but not in his costume.

The elevator doors opened and they saw Caitlin waiting. Her eyes were narrowed and she was tapping one toe. "What are we? Grand Central Station for criminals?"

"Stop, Caitlin." Wells had had a chance to get a good look at Cisco's guest. "What's wrong, Ms. Snart?"

Papers flew into the air as the Flash arrived.

Lisa looked around at the four surrounding her. Lenny had told her that if things got really bad to go to The Flash and his people. He believed that they would help her. But no one could fix this. "Lenny's dead!" she wailed.

"Seriously? You know the last time you told us a story..."

"Stop Caitlin." The Flash cut her off. "Your brother is on a mission. He and some others..."

"I know all about it. He told me before he left. But the mission is over. Mick came...he..told me..." Lisa couldn't speak any more. Cisco caught her as she sank to the ground. They all looked at each other trying to figure out what to do.

While Caitlin hated the Snarts, she couldn't ignore Lisa's grief. She went over helped Cisco get the girl to her feet and together they guided her to the cot in the other room. Lisa sank down onto the cot and looked up at the Flash. "Mick said that Lenny died a hero. That he saved everyone."

Caitlin snorted. There was no way that Captain Cold would ever fit the definition of hero. She jumped as Cisco poked her in the ribs and glared at her.

The Flash sat down on the edge of the cot next to her. "What can we do?"

"Nothing." She reached into a pocket and pulled out a DVD. "Lenny gave me a message for you. It's part of mine but you can watch it." Lisa wanted the Flash to understand her brother better. The Flash's cop friend and Caitlin had always been supercilious towards her and Lenny, but the Flash had always played straight with them. She didn't mind if he heard everything in the message. Lenny needed someone else to know that he'd changed into the man she knew her brother to be.

Barry took the DVD to a computer in another room and inserted it. He was touched that Lisa wanted him to see the entire message, but he didn't want the others to watch too. He'd always felt that Snart had respected him even though he didn't like him. He pressed play.

The screen went dark and Barry sat back. He was glad he 'd been proven right but the cost was almost too much. He felt regret that he hadn't had a chance to meet the _new_ Leonard Snart.

"Oh God!" He pulled out his phone and dialed. "Felicity? Hi. Look. Mick Rory is back. Does that mean Sara...?"

"She showed up three days ago. Her dad told her about Laurel. She's taking it really hard."

"Has she told you anything else? About the mission that they went on?"

"I haven't asked. Why?"

"Lisa Snart showed up here at S.T.A.R. Lab. Leonard Snart is dead."

"What? She didn't say anything..." Felicity thought for a moment.

"Look. When you have a chance, could you get the story from her? I know you've got that big mess but... We have what Rory told Lisa, but I'd like to know the whole story. It seems Leonard sacrificed himself."

"Seriously? Snart? Sacrifice? Hmm. I need to wait before questioning her about it. When I do learn anything, I'll tell you what I find out. She's says she's got to leave soon. Her dad is going to take her to the cemetery tomorrow."

"Thanks Felicity."

Barry hung up and leaned back into the chair again. When he and Oliver had first met Rip Hunter, they'd understood how important his mission was. They'd both been taken aback at the inclusion of Snart and Rory to the team; it seemed that Hunter had picked well after all. Through the glass wall, he watched Cisco as he tried to comfort Lisa. He felt sorry for her. It had been obvious from the start how much she cared about her brother. His message to her showed that his feelings went equally deep. Subdued, the entire team went about their day remembering a crook that had become a hero.

Several days later, Cisco called Lisa. "You busy right now?" At her negative, he continued. "Where can I pick you up? The Flash and I have something to show you."

The sun was setting as Cisco led Lisa up the grassy slope. The Flash waited for them under a tree. Lisa stopped for a moment confused. They were at the Central City Cemetery but the older section. When the two reached the Flash, he stepped to one side so they could see the stone set into the ground. He'd come the day before to clear off the weeds and clean the stone. It was aged and weathered. Carved into it was _Leonard Snart...Brother...Friend...Hero_. An intricate snowflake was carved at the top.

"When? How did you...?" Lisa began as she knelt to touch her brother's name.

"Rip Hunter came by. They finished their mission. They won. He told me that they placed this stone in 1958."

"Is Lenny...is his body...?"

"No. This is just a memorial. He stayed behind so they could escape. There would have been nothing to find after such a large explosion."

"Why 1958?" asked Cisco.

"Rip didn't go into detail but something big happened then in their fight against Savage. They figured they could lay the stone without having to mess with authorities wanting to know why they were here then. The team wanted to do this but figured too many questions would be asked if they tried to have a memorial stone laid in this time." The Flash watched Cisco step closer to Lisa and place his hand on her shoulder. He raced off.

"Hero. He'd have hated that once." Lisa reached up to grasp Cisco's hand. As she stood, the Flash returned and handed her a white lily. Smiling through the tears, she placed the lone flower at her brother's grave as the sun sank behind the hill.

* * *

 _I hope this chapter touched a chord within you about my favorite crook. Please let me know if it did._


	18. Chapter 18

**The Tip of the Iceberg - Interlude Sara (after Destiny)**

 _I own nothing related to DC's Legends of Tomorrow except my very active imagination. I knew Sara would need some kind of closure as did I. CaptainCanary had been my hope._

* * *

Sara stood up, wrapped both arms around herself, and slowly walked off the Waverider's bridge. Professor Stein and Jax turned to watch as she left. With the wisdom that comes with age, Stein thought he knew why Leonard's death had hit her so hard. He'd seen the two develop a rapport with each other during their journey and the verbal exchanges that they had, glances shared. It appeared that she had come to self-realization too late. He believed that Mr. Snart had had feelings as well and wondered if Leonard had understood his own feelings about his teammate.

"What?" Jax turned to Stein. Since they were always in sync, the grief that had swelled up in the old man startled him. He didn't think it was just about Snart.

"It's nothing for us, Jefferson." He turned and walked away.

Sara walked the corridors until she found herself at Leonard's door. She swiped her hand across the lock and it opened. There was nothing of him here at all except for the stack of cards on the table. She picked them up and stuffed them in her back pocket. The room was as barren and cold as she'd accused him of being. She turned to exit and saw that his closet was half-open. Inside, hung his blue parka. She didn't understand what came over her but she wanted it. She took if off the hanger and clutched it to her. It smelled like him. She closed her eyes as the tears that started to roll down her cheeks. Exiting his room, she headed to her own.

"Ms. Lance?"

"What is it Gideon?" Sara hoped it wasn't some emergency. She had nothing left inside to deal with one right now. Tomorrow they could deal with Savage.

"I have a message for you from Mr. Snart. He recorded it last night."

She sat down on her bed. Last night, he'd admitted that he had feelings for her. She wasn't sure she could handle a message from him this soon but knew she'd never get any rest until she learned what he'd said. "Alright Gideon, play the message."

Her breath caught as he appeared on the screen and smiled at her. It was a real smile and not his typical smirk.

 _"Hello Sara. If you're watching this, then I guess this was my last job. I thought it might be; I've had a funny feeling about things since right before Stein sent Jax away. I hope I didn't trade my life for nothing. That I did something right." He pursed his lips together. "I really do want to apologize for pulling my gun on you. I was...afraid. You have no idea how hard that is for me to admit. I had to face Mick once as Chronos; I couldn't do it a second time. I never told you about his plan and why he took me instead of Rip. It was to take me to 2016 so I could watch him kill Lisa again and again. I just couldn't take the chance...that Mick wouldn't..." His eyes grew distant._

Sara had suspected something like that. She had realized then that there had to be more behind Leonard's choice to get beaten to a pulp by Mick than what he'd said about getting Mick through his vengeance to leave the team alone. Leonard wasn't that self-sacrificing. A sob broke out. Yes, he was.

 _"Do you remember that coin I've been working with to gain dexterity in my new hand? I'd like you to have it. It's in the pocket of my parka. I'm sure they'll clean out my closet and throw the stuff down the recycler. I'd like to think of you keeping that one shiny gold coin safe for me especially since you know I stole it." He grinned._

Sara moved the parka around on her lap and searched the pockets. She found his lock pick set and a set of small screwdrivers and put them aside as well. She finally found the coin in a tiny pocket in the breast of the parka. Pulling it out, she could see in her mind's eye how he had endlessly moved it from the back of one finger to another on the one hand. He'd claimed it would help rebuild his dexterity for picking pockets.

 _"When Rip first came for us, I said then that I wasn't a hero. I'm not. I'm a thief and very good at it. I'll be honest; my original plan was to use the Waverider to go on a shopping spree through time. But that changed after Russia. I guess Russia was a big epiphany for us both. We saved the world from destruction. Or at least I thought we had. Now I know it was just some script, and I was just a puppet."_

The bitterness in his voice was mirrored in her own heart.

 _"But knowing that the Time Masters orchestrated all this, all our actions, makes me want to make certain that they can never do that to anyone else ever again. That they made mine and my sister's lives hell for their higher purposes makes me furious. So whatever happened to me, I hope it hurt them."_

His voice had become hard and she saw the cold fire that burned in his eyes when he was angry. She'd seen a cooler fire when he'd aimed his gun at her. That's how she knew then that he wouldn't kill her.

 _"But now I have a chance to do something different. That I can do something meaningful. I mentioned the future last night. Back in Central City, I never really thought about the future or at least my future beyond the next job. But here, on this ship, I found you all. And not just you, Sara, but the team. I'm sorry I made you so angry last night especially since I'd threatened to kill you earlier. But I just needed to tell you before..."_ His voice drifted off, and he looked down. _"It's funny. Me thinking about what might have been. I probably shouldn't have said anything. Just left it alone. But...I did say something."_

He smiled broadly into the screen.

 _"I am a hell of a thief and I would have stolen more than one kiss from you if I'd had the chance. I'm sorry I never got that chance. You are a special lady, Sara. I'm very glad that I met you."_

The screen went dark. She climbed onto the bed and lay with the parka clutched in her arms. He had been a hell of a thief; he'd stolen her heart when she hadn't expected it.

* * *

 _I needed to write this because I wish they'd had their chance. I hope you liked this brief chapter. Wentworth Miller uses gold coins as a metaphor for a part of his life. He talks about it in some Facebook posts._


	19. Chapter 19

T **he Tip of the Iceberg - Legendary - Chapter 16**

 _I own nothing from the world of DC's Legends of Tomorrow (and if I did, I would not have killed CaptainCanary) or The Flash and earn nothing for these stories. Damn the writers; I'm still tearing up from Destiny's episode. Spoilers for Legendary and warning for strong language. Just like this episode, I do some jumping around in time in the narrative. The sequence may seem odd at first but it should make sense by the end._

* * *

Mick wanted to punch the idiot he'd recruited to help him rob. He'd lent him Snart's gun and was just beginning to realize what a mistake that had been. He'd been in control of his old rage for weeks now but was startled to feel it rising up inside. He headed towards the getaway car when he heard the familiar whine of Snart's gun being activated and spun around. For a split second, he believed he'd see his partner when he turned but he was disappointed. Instead, that two-bit thief had iced the guard with Snart's gun. In a rage, Mick shouted, "You idiot! We were in the clear!"

"He was going after us."

"On foot." Mick snarled. "You shot him and wasted ammo." The old Mick would not have cared about icing the guard. That had been Snart's rule: Y _ou don't shoot cops or guards unless it was the only way to escape. And you don't kill them_.

"Cops are coming. You want to yell at me some more or shall we both get out of here?"

"Neither." Giving in to his frustration, Mick used his own gun and then picked up Snart's from where the burning corpse had dropped it. Turning around to his getaway car, he got in to behold a masked Palmer. " _What the hell?"_ he growled under his breath as Palmer said, "Hey Mick. Oh...oh, it's me." Palmer lifted his ski mask. "It's Ray. I thought we should talk."

The scream of police sirens filled the air. "Drive." Mick turned to stare out the windshield.

Once safely in a parking garage, the two former Legends got out of the green getaway car.

"You didn't waste any time getting back to your old habits." Ray had told himself not to lambast Mick; that vow hadn't lasted very long.

"I like stealing stuff. It makes me feel good." Nothing made Mick feel good any more. The Time Masters had forcefully taught him how to think beyond the anger. Now that he could think of other things besides fire, he kept finding his thoughts going to Snart. No matter where he went in Central City, he kept seeing places that reminded him of his dead partner. He'd seen Lisa a few times since he'd given her Snart's message. She was still mourning her brother deeply and the two of them had talked a bit about his adventures on the Waverider. Mick had avoided any mention about his time as Chronos.

"You ever think that maybe you weren't meant to do this any more?

"What do you want, haircut?" Mick crossed his arms to keep from punching the guy.

"To apologize. Sort of. For Snart. I was the one who was supposed to die. And I can't help feeling..."

"It wasn't your fault. It was his. Son of a bitch never did anything without a plan." Mick would always wonder if it had been Palmer holding down the stick and not him, would Snart still have chosen to sacrifice himself.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe he wanted this." Ray wagged his fingers between the two men.

"What are you doing with your hand?"

"Maybe he wanted us to, you know, be partners." Ray mock punched Mick in the shoulder.

"Think I'm gonna be sick." There was no way this..kid could ever replace Snart.

"I think Snart knew. He knew that I'd keep an eye out for you and you'd keep an eye out for me."

"While doing what?"

"What we haven't finished doing."

Mick felt a surge of purpose at Ray's words. He'd sworn on the ship to Snart's memory that he'd finish the mission. He'd claimed another death was needed to balance out Snart's. Mick renewed his vow to kill Vandal Savage then and there. "Where're we going?"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mr. Rory and Mr. Palmer ended up on the side of the road to confront Savage in 1958. Rip had decided that the two of them would balance each other out. He deeply regretted that Mr. Snart was not there as well. His loss was still affecting both his former partner and Ms. Lance. It was ironic that Mr. Rory was there at the end only because he had been a "package deal" with Mr. Snart.

"When can I kill him?!" Mick needed to see Savage burn.

"We have to wait for the meteorite to go critical." Ray was scanning the rock for energy spikes.

"When's that?"

"When he starts the ritual in all three time periods." Ray prayed that Kendra was still safe. With Carter returned from the dead, he knew that their relationship was over. But if they didn't succeed, the world would be over. But he could be a hero and do his part right here and right now. Snart's sacrifice gave him the chance to use his tech to stop Savage in conjunction with the rest of the team's efforts.

Walking down the road, the two were certain that the time had finally come. The meteor was glowing blue. "Think that's our cue." Ray was going to step forward to fight Savage but instead he had to confront one of the bird monsters that they'd apparently left behind when they had rescued Jax. "Really? These guys again?"

Mick just went after Savage. After all this time and their sacrifices, he finally had his chance. Neither man gave way as they fought. They pounded on each other numerous times. Savage was certain he would not be defeated but more than rage fueled Mick. Now, for the first time in his life he had a purpose. Snart had taught him to have one. Mick finally succeeded in smashing Savage to the ground.

Looking up at Mick, their nemesis gloated. "You can't kill me! I'm immortal."

Picking up his gun from the ground, Mick grunted. "Guess you haven't heard the news." He poured flame onto their foe. This was for Snart. He rejoiced at the screams coming from the pillar of fire and kept the trigger on his gun depressed. Once he was certain that Savage would not be getting up, he walked over towards the meteorite and Ray. Now, they had to deal with the exploding meteorites. Mick could still smell the greasy stench of burned flesh on his jacket. It did not disgust him, as it was all that was left of Vandal Savage. But the brutal death he'd given their foe didn't dissipate his grief for the loss of his friend like he'd hoped it would. He still felt hollow.

The meteorite began to pulse and throb with an eerie light. "Do something, Robocop!"

"I'm on it. A little trick I've been working on." A red ray emerged from Palmer's hand as he used his technology to reduce their meteorite's size so that the explosion was a small flare rather than an inferno that burned through time.

Gideon picked them up in the Waverider and headed to meet up with the rest of the team.

Dropping down to the roof, Mick was pissed as he saw Savage on the ground. "Damn it! I wanted to be the one to kill him. Again, I mean." He knew that Kendra needed to strike the blow here. Maybe they'd let him burn the body?

Sara focused on the meteorite in the crate. "Umm. I don't think our problems are over yet."

Both Firestorm and Palmer couldn't destroy or transmute it.

"What happens if only one of these goes off?" _Was all their pain for nothing? Their losses?_ Sara wondered.

"Uh. Time will remain intact. The world...not so much." Rip looked around as he tried to find an answer to Ms. Lance's question. While the others stared at the meteorite, he headed to the Waverider and the only possible solution that he could see. He'd take the exploding rock and drop it into the sun along with his ship. He micro jumped back in time so they couldn't stop him. "I guess this is goodbye," he said over their comms as he flew away.

"It's been a pleasure, Captain." Ray was grateful that he'd been given the chance to make a difference and save the world. Now, he was stuck in another time away from everyone he knew back home. Of course, most people thought he was dead. He just wished he could talk to Felicity again.

"Likewise, Dr. Palmer."

"But you brought us into this man." Jax didn't understand why Rip was sacrificing himself. Couldn't the ship do something other than take it all the way into the sun?

"Which is why I'm doing this alone, Mr. Jackson. I'll have no one else die for my choices."

"This isn't going to bring Snart back." Sara's voice shook. She found she couldn't use his given name right now. It still hurt too much and she needed to push that weakness away.

"I don't want to lose another friend." A year ago, if anyone had told Mick he'd claim to have friends, he'd have punched them into submission.

"I appreciate that Mr. Rory." Rip understood how much his team had grown and changed. While his mission to save Miranda and Jonas had failed, the team had truly earned the title of _legends_. "I must say it's been an honor to serve as your Captain."

Their comms crackled with static as the ship went out of range, and since Gideon had powered them, they died. They realized that Rip had gone beyond their reach as well.

The team was trying to figure out what to do with the meteor. Ray suggested the Waverider when they realized that both Rip and the meteorite were suddenly missing. The appearance of the ship where it had not been a moment before was confusing until Rip brought them on board and up to speed about how he'd destroyed the meteorite by angling the ship and tossing it into the sun and then coming back in time to get them in another micro jump in time.

"You're a moron!" Mick remembered how many times Rip had insulted his intelligence. Nothing he'd ever done, even betraying the team, had been that monumentally stupid.

"Now. Who fancies a return trip to 2016?" Rip claimed with a sigh.

"I can't believe that it's over." Kendra thought of the thousands of years of pain and rebirth that she'd never have to experience ever again.

"Well, for some of you, yes. My journey, it seems, is only just beginning." Rip knew he'd have to find a new mission. Something that would make a change in a world that was no longer under the influence of the Time Masters.

"How does that work? Savage is three times dead!" The victory still felt hollow to Mick.

"The Time Masters are no longer a going concern due to our destruction of the Oculus."

Mick said silently, _Snart's the one who destroyed the Oculus._ They couldn't forget Snart's sacrifice; he wouldn't let them. He knew he was being unfair, but he couldn't help it.

"Someone needs to be responsible for protecting the timeline. Who better than a former Time Master? And, any of you who would like to join me."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ray came into the galley to discover Mick rummaging for food. The burly thief had been ignoring everyone while they tried to make repairs on the Waverider after its close call with the sun. He tried to figure out an opening and kept drawing a blank. Finally, he just blurted out his idea. "Hey Mick. Do you think it would help if you went to talk to Snart? Let him know what his sacrifice meant to you?"

"He's dead, haircut. How the hell will I do that?"

"We are on a timeship. I know Rip would help with this."

Mick thought about it. It might help make things better. He went to find Rip to see if he'd do it.

"You do understand that you can't, I repeat, cannot dissuade Mr. Snart from joining this team. His fate was sealed, maybe from the moment of his birth. He _must_ be allowed to sacrifice his life."

"I get it. I heard what you said to Sara about her sister. That we can't go back and change anything."

Wanting to change the subject, Rip asked, "Why the night before the particle accelerator explosion Mr. Rory?"

Mick had thought long and hard about the choice of date to speak to Leonard. He just wanted to talk to his partner before their lives were filled with metahumans and freaky guns. When it was just the two of them being thieves. Being partners.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

Leonard listened to the voicemail message. Mick never called him; he was the one who always had a plan and called to see if Mick wanted in. Opening the door to his warehouse home, the harsh December wind made him close it again. His leather jacket wouldn't do tonight. He went to find the blue parka that Lisa had given him last Christmas. He would need it for the long bike ride to Mick's favorite girlie bar.

Mick entered the bar and almost left immediately. He spotted Snart at a table with his back to the door. The bone-deep understanding that his friend was lost to him forever kicked him in the balls and took his breath away. Steeling himself, Mick went to the bar to order a beer. He hadn't realized it would be this hard. When he looked over his shoulder, Snart was watching him with his head propped on his right hand. Snart was easily bored in bars. Picking up his beer, Mick headed towards the table and had to force himself to keep walking. He'd never felt this lost. How could he not warn him? Mick didn't know it, but his face showed how devastated he was. Snart was surprised. Mick never showed anything but anger, confusion, or unholy glee. What caused this look of despair?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" It was the old Snart. The one who was in it only for the goods and to hell with whoever got in his way.

"Wasn't sure you'd make it." Mick tried to smile and failed.

"You left me a message. I came. What of it?"

"I just wanted to talk. You and I...we've done a lot of thieving...a lot of cool stuff...a lot of fun." Looking at Snart's reaction to his words, he realized how much his partner had changed during their time with the team. He'd never lost his cynical tone but in this time, there was something missing in Snart's eyes that Mick had grown accustomed to seeing. Snart had yet to find the team that gave back to him a part of himself he'd never known he'd lost. Mick couldn't leave it like this. "Anyway, I just wanted to make sure I said something important that...wasn't left unsaid." Another reason that Mick had chosen this time was after the fire, his younger self had been too angry and Snart would not have come. Now, he believed that Snart might hear what he needed to say. If he could just say it.

"Mick, I don't do touchy feelie. If you've got something to say...say it." What the hell was Mick trying to get at?

"This wasn't a good idea." Frustrated, Mick got up to leave but stopped before he took a single step. Snart probably wouldn't believe him, but he had finally figured out what it was exactly that he had to say. He turned back. "You're the best guy I ever knew. You may not think you're a hero. But you're a hero to me." Mick gathered his courage to look Snart in the eye one last time. "You got that?" He had never been more sincere.

"Yeah, I got it." Snart was very confused. Mick had just spoken in the past tense about him. And he sure as hell wasn't any sort of hero. Not to Mick. Not to anyone. He was Mick's partner in crime. _Hero_ could never be used to describe him.

"See ya around." Mick knew that his younger self would soon be on a job with Snart where things would go sideways. He remembered that punk kid he'd saved who had taken him places he'd never imagined he could go. The big heists. Joining the team to stop Savage. Their confrontation in the clearing. His capturing Snart and threatening him while being Chronos. Snart's last words to him, " _My old friend. Forgive me."_ Mick left without a backwards glance. He hurt. He understood that the pain would be with him for a very long time.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rip and Ray shivered outside the bar where Mick had asked Snart to meet him. "I believe Mr. Rory will have a very hard time with this. Speaking to someone you know will die and you cannot save, it tears you up inside. I had to deal with it at Calvert."

"But what about your wife and son?"

"When I went back, they were already dead every time. That was different. You all have seen how hard it is to change time. Mr. Rory will have to learn that the Mr. Snart in this time is not the man he became. We all know how much he changed." Rip wondered who Mr. Snart could have become given enough time. They'd never know and that was a great loss to them all.

Ray could only nod, as he still felt guilty about Leonard's death.

"There he is." Ray had never seen Mick with that particular expression on his face. The thief looked lost. Well, maybe they could help somehow. "You okay?"

"Fine." Mick tried to understand what it was that he was feeling. The old Mick, the one from this time, would not have felt an iota of the pain he was feeling right now.

"So, did you tell him?" Ray had to know what transpired. Mick and Leonard had always rebelled against the rules. Had Mick broken another one?

"That he killed himself to save our destinies?" Mick refused to use the word _sacrifice_ at that moment. It made it more bearable, barely.

"If it's any consolation, I can always bring you back to this particular time and place." Rip didn't want to make the offer; he knew the agony of seeing someone you loved when you knew their fate was sealed. Mr. Rory had come out of a deep, dark place and he didn't want to do anything that might toss him back down that hole.

"I'm fine. Just let it be."

Rip nodded in understanding. The pain that Mick was feeling was what had driven him on his own quest to kill Savage for the sake of his wife and child. The loss of Leonard Snart would echo through their team for some time.

Rip turned and led the two men back to the Waverider. He wondered how the others were handling it. Sara had been close to Mr. Snart as well. When her grief and anger about her sister's death subsided, would she want to say farewell also? That would be trickier since she had never met the man before he joined the team. Closure was so important at times like these. A solution sprang to mind. They had buried Carter when Savage had killed him. Leonard Snart deserved no less even though they would never be able to recover his body. He thought that 1958 would be a good time. Questions would be few and, if they laid a stone in the Central City Cemetery, Mr. Snart's sister would have some closure as well. He went to his office to design the marker. He had Gideon search the surrounding area for a proper stone.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

Leonard was watching TV when the news report was cut off along with all the power. He stepped outside to see the night sky lit up with flashes of light from the direction of the particle accelerator. What the hell had happened? He'd heard all the commentary about the risks; it seemed that those naysayers had been correct. He turned to go back inside. It had nothing to do with him. He was still bothered by Mick's visit the night before. He'd never seen Mick so...so introspective. And why had he wanted to meet last night? Mick knew they were up for a job in ten days. Leonard turned back to the table and the blueprints. He knew he had the layout memorized but decided to swing by the place one more time to check the area again and see if he could spot any changes to the security system. He didn't want a repeat of Freeport ever again.

A little over a week later, the job was going smoothly. Leonard was on the warehouse's second floor when something exploded below. _Damn it!_ "Mick! What the hell did you do?" He raced over to the stairs and saw that flames were moving quickly across the floor. On the room's far side, his partner was down and not moving. The stack of metal barrels was now scattered. Evidently, they'd held something combustible. Mick had let his desire for flame get away from him again. Time to cut him loose.

Racing down the stairs, Leonard stuffed his pockets with the cash he'd taken out of the safe. He moved towards the door, open air, and safety. And then Leonard stopped. His code meant you never left someone behind. But the fire was raging out of control. Code vs. honor vied for supremacy. He remembered how Mick had acted in the bar two weeks ago and what he'd said. How he'd claimed that Leonard was a hero to him. Mick had been the one who'd saved him all those years ago from a shiv in the stomach. Turning around, Leonard realized he couldn't leave Mick behind.

The flames had climbed the beams and were merrily engulfing the floor above. He'd have to be quick. Subduing his fear, Leonard dashed to Mick's side. The fallen pyro's coat sleeves were on fire. Beating out the flames with his gloved hands, Leonard dragged the unconscious thief out into the cold night air. Spotting a snow bank, Leonard dragged Mick over and dropped him into it. His burned flesh steamed as it contacted the snow. Surveying his partner's wounds, Leonard realized that he was badly hurt. Sirens echoed in the warehouse district; surely the cops would call an ambulance. Torn, Leonard left Mick where he was and ran. He figured pulling him out of a burning building had to count for something. He climbed up the fire escape of a neighboring warehouse and watched as first the cops, then the firemen, and finally an ambulance showed up. When the technicians began to run an IV and placed Mick on a stretcher, Leonard knew that he was still alive. He'd do some time for arson but soon he'd be out and then the two could partner up again. Leonard left the scene and Mick behind.

Toeing down his bike's kickstand, Leonard had to smile. Christmas dinner had been...interesting. He'd met Lisa at Sinners and Saints after she'd called to say she'd burned dinner. Again. The bar opened its doors for its regular clientele who had nowhere else to go. The two siblings had taken over a back booth and spent the evening catching up. Leonard had used the money from the warehouse heist to get her a new leather jacket and boots. She'd squealed like she had as a child when she opened the box. Her gift to him had been a set of mini tools. They fit perfectly into his parka's pocket and could be used for disabling alarms. He walked towards the entrance and frowned because the light above his door was out. He didn't see the figure hidden in shadows until he was within striking range.

"You left me!"

It took a second for Leonard to realize who it was. "Mick? I thought you'd..."

"You thought what? That I'd be in jail?"

"No. A hospital. When I left, they were..." Leonard was picked up by his jacket and slammed against the wall.

Mick's fists tightened in the material as he lifted his betrayer. "I woke up in the ambulance. Not here. I jumped out and ran."

"Your burns were too much! I couldn't treat them..." Cut off once again as his head hit the wall, Leonard realized that there was nothing he could say to calm Mick down. Mick must have been on drugs that night at the bar. He sure didn't think Leonard was a hero now.

"We're done!" Mick spat as he dropped Leonard. "I can't count on you."

Angry now, Leonard shook himself to settle his jacket and stepped forward. "Count on me? Who the hell set that place on fire in the first place? You! You have no one to blame for your burns other than yourself. Go! See if you can find someone else to work with you!" He turned his back and entered the warehouse he called home. He was alone. _Merry fucking Christmas_.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

Leonard could barely walk in the chains that bound him. His trial had been very quick as was the sentencing. He'd been surprised that Joe West had spoken up at his trial testifying how Lewis had endangered his sister. His testimony had made sure that the prosecutor could not get the death penalty for Leonard. Still, he was looking at a very long sentence. That is, if he actually stayed in prison. Lisa was still free. His thoughts circled back around to Barry's words just now.

"Today just proved what I've always known. There's good in you, Snart. Yeah, you don't have to admit it to me but there's a part of you that knows you don't have to let your past define you. A part of you that really wants to be more than just a criminal."

"So I should be a hero like you, Barry. What exactly does that pay again?" He kept his gaze on Barry determined to show no weakness. He could see Detective West over Barry's right shoulder. The man radiated disapproval.

"It's just a matter of time. Something you'll have a lot of in here."

Hero. There was that word again. He'd done too much, seen too much in his life to ever be a hero. Mick had called him that a year ago. He'd forgiven Leonard about being abandoned at the warehouse fire when he'd been offered the heat gun. But then he'd left Leonard and Lisa behind when their father had ambushed them. Well, no matter. Lewis was dead, and they were alive. It galled Leonard, but he owed a debt to The Flash and Cisco. He had no idea how he'd repay that debt. But he wasn't kidding; he wouldn't stay in Iron Heights for too long.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

A couple of months later, Mark Mardon broke Leonard out of Iron Heights and shared his plan to destroy The Flash with him and James Jesse. At the warehouse, Leonard listened as Mardon shared his grand plan-the reason he'd broken them out of prison. There was no way this would end well. It wasn't just Leonard's promise to The Flash to stop killing. If The Flash was dead, who would he have as a nemesis? Besides, a little voice inside reminded him, he owed the boy. All this ran through his head as he listened to Mardon.

"Tell me your plan." Mardon himself said that he chosen Leonard for his brains. He wanted to see if there was even a chance of it succeeding.

"Tell me you're in." The metahuman refused to give an inch to Snart.

"I'm thinking about it."

"What's the matter? A few months in the clink made you soft. Did it Snart?"

That was it. Forget about his promise to refrain from killing. Leonard drew his gun while Mardon activated his powers.

"You want to dance?" Mardon threatened.

"Boys. Boys. Boys. Play nice. Mellow out, Martin. Don't have a snit, Snart. Here's an idea. We all go out, have a few drinks, kill some carolers; we'll all feel better." James Jesse was determined to settle them down so they could focus on the real enemy.

These two were insane. Leonard deactivated his gun. He was better off on his own.

"All right." Mardon let the cold dissipate into the air. "So what's it gonna be, Snart?"

Leonard lifted his chin and looked up. He didn't have to think at all. He never denied that he had killed even before Lewis, but he was a thief. A brilliant one. He was not interested in murder. At least not whatever it was that these two cooked up. "Thank you for breaking me out but I'm not interested. So I will leave and not overhear anything that you don't want me to." He locked eyes with Mardon and slowly circled around him as he headed towards the door. "I'll leave you two to your mayhem and enjoy watching it on the news." He listened intently but it seemed Mardon was content to let him leave.

He had a debt to pay. He'd done his research on Barry Allen. The porch light was on but no one was home when he rang the bell. The lock was a piece of cake with his new tools. The house reeked of Christmas spirit and family. He throttled down the jealousy that rose up. He turned on the lights around the house and on the tree and wall decorations. It wasn't his home but if he closed his eyes, he could remember his mom holding him up to put the angel on the top of the tree. Shaking off the memories, Leonard prowled around the living room. Soon, he was rummaging in the kitchen cabinets looking for a treat. Prison food left a lot to be desired. He chuckled as he found packets of cocoa. He dug around some more but couldn't find any marshmallows. Damn. There was a stack of cute Christmas mugs on the counter. He chose a Rudolph one and made himself a cup of hot chocolate. Going to the living room, he noticed that a fire had been laid but not lit. Smart, since there was no one home. But now that he was here, he lit the fire. He watched the shadows dance against the far wall as he settled down in an easy chair. He waited and thought about what he would say and do as he drank his cocoa.

When Barry and Iris entered, he couldn't believe how clueless they both were. Neither noticed that the lights were on and that the fire was burning merrily in the fireplace. Leonard took another sip certain it would be the last one he'd get once Barry saw him and set it down on the table to his left. He was right. He was yanked out of his seat and slammed against the mantle. He grasped his gun. Threatening Iris was his only option to get Barry to listen to him. When Barry released him, Leonard ignored the speedster and spoke to Iris complimenting her on her published prose. She really was a good writer; he had read many of her pieces this past year. How else was he going to keep up with the doings of The Flash? However, he was not a homicidal maniac. That title was reserved for others like Mardon and Jesse. He filled the two in on why he'd been freed and declared, "I got the noel spirit, wanted to give you a gift. Mardon broke Jesse and me out to kill you. Jesse's on board of course. He's shaking with excitement. Me, I'm gonna pass." He looked away from the two do-gooders.

"Why? You grow a conscience?" Iris obviously hated him. The way she'd brushed off his allusion to a childhood of abuse pissed him off but this was between him and Barry.

"Mardon wants revenge. Jesse wants chaos. I'm just not invested like they are."

"You mean there's no money in it for you." Barry wished Iris would stop baiting Snart.

"Was never much for non-profit work."

"If you're not in with them, then tell me where they are." Barry hoped they could get the other two locked up before anyone got hurt.

"Nahhh. Consider me more of a Secret Santa. Besides. You and your friends love to solve a good mystery." Leonard headed towards the front door.

Barry snorted with anger. Snart refused to see or accept the man he was becoming. "You are full of it, Snart. I think my friends and I saved your sister's life and you just can't stand to owe me a marker. I hate to break it to you but that, that right there is called honor."

Leonard stopped. He was frustrated that Barry was right. Not about the honor but that he owed Barry and his friends. Barry was a hero unlike him. Leonard was grateful that they'd not held his crimes against Lisa. "Go on, make your pitch. I can see you're dying to."

"Help me stop them."

"Sorry. I'm not interested in being a hero." Why did that word keep cropping up? He'd never really thought about it most of his life. Not in context with himself anyways. Funny, it was just over a year ago that Mick had claimed that Leonard was a hero to him.

"You're doing a pretty lousy job of being a villain this week."

"Merry Christmas, Barry." Leonard gave Barry the only gift he could. He couldn't turn on Mardon because he did have honor. Yes, Mardon had broken him out of jail to erase his own debt but it would ruin Leonard to turn on him. Taking himself out of the mix was the only way he was willing to help The Flash and pay off both debts.

Leonard headed towards his warehouse. He'd bought it years ago under another name and had set up an account to pay all taxes and utilities. No matter if he was away in Star City, Chicago, or prison, the bills would still be paid and he'd have a place to lie low. He couldn't go see Lisa; they'd surely have her place staked out. But his prison break would be on the news soon and she'd know where he'd go. It might not be a great Christmas this year, but at least they wouldn't have bars between them.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hero ain't on my resume." Leonard wanted to get away from this time traveler and what he offered. He was a thief. And a murderer. Nothing he could do would ever make up for his crimes. He heard Mick following as he headed towards the stairs. Mick was the only person who'd ever called Leonard a hero. And all Mick wanted was to see the world burn. Stealing kept Mick's desires under control. As he continued to walk, Leonard thought about all the ways he could use a time ship to steal. Maybe Rip's offer had some merit. He'd have to think about it and then convince Mick to go along. With all of time before them, surely Mick could find enough to steal instead of light things on fire.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

Leonard waited as Gideon created the Russian uniforms for him and Mick. Rip's move was a dumbass one. Giving Sara the order to kill Stein would destroy her. He'd watched her these past weeks as she fought what she called a _bloodlust_. She was determined to change. To be someone who did good. If she killed Stein, all her hard work would be sacrificed. She would be back at ground zero. He just couldn't let that happen. As he headed towards the storage bay where they'd agreed to meet, he figured out what he'd say to her. He didn't think she'd listen to him, though. After all, who was he? Just a thief. Not her friend. Not anyone's friend...except for Mick. He had to get Mick out of the gulag. He'd get Raymond too if he could, but Mick was his priority. He tried to convince her but Sara had her mind made up. For now. Leonard wasn't going to give up on convincing her.

Leonard crouched down in the cold air outside the prison. He could see Mick and Raymond headed out across the yard from the loading bay as he'd directed them. Now for Sara. He dropped all pretenses and spoke to her soul. "That's how a killer thinks and that's not you any more." He knew she wanted to be a hero. She could become one, unlike him. She had to see that there was another option. Together, they could take on Valentina and her guards now that the rest of the team was joining the fight. And she listened and responded. She did not kill Stein.

They rescued Stein and escaped as Valentina turned into a nuclear bomb. The jump ship was rocked by the blast. As they stepped onto the deck of the Waverider, Sara touched him on the arm to make him pause. When he turned around enough so she could look him in the eye, she spoke. "What you said out there. To me. You helped. You..." She had to stop because she really wasn't sure what she wanted to say exactly. She wished she could get Leonard to see that he'd changed too. But the moment passed as he turned away. They both still had a lot of changing to do.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

Leonard had only seconds to make his choice. Go with Mick and abandon the team. Or fight Mick alongside the others. Do the right thing or stand by his only friend. Sara had just pointed out that they weren't friends, but they were all his teammates.

In the end, he chose to do what was right and fired over Mick's shoulder at one of the invaders. He hoped that he could separate Mick from the pirates and convince him to rejoin the team. But Mick returned fire and they had to dodge for cover. When Gideon told them that Mick was headed towards time drive, Leonard knew that Mick couldn't be reasoned with any more. The best he could hope for was to knock his partner out and try, once again, to get him calmed down. That was Leonard's last thought as a stun bolt threw him against the corridor wall and into unconsciousness.

When he opened his eyes, Leonard heard the battle still going on further down the passageway. "Gideon! Where is Mick?"

"He is in the drive room fighting Ms. Lance."

"Damn it!" Using the wall to help him climb to his feet, Leonard avoided Raymond and Kendra as he went to stop Mick. Faced with limited options when he arrived at the drive room, he shot Mick to get him away from Sara. It had been a glancing blow rather than a killing shot since Leonard still had hope he could talk Mick into seeing some sense. When they'd been younger, Mick had always trusted Leonard's decisions. 2046 had been the beginning of the end and now Leonard was backed into a corner. But Mick was his responsibility. The only thing he could do was put him down like one did a mad dog. He tried to think of any other action he could take.

The clearing was cold and wet as the two men faced off. "You think you're some kind of hero. But deep down you're still that punk kid I saved in juvie. You haven't got the guts. You want to kill me, kill me. Only one of us is walking out of here alive."

"You're right." Leonard fired over Mick's shoulder to distract him. It worked. Leonard swung his gun as hard as he could and knocked Mick out cold. Staring down at his only friend, Leonard wondered what had caused the deep rift between the two. It had only been a couple of years ago that Mick had claimed that Leonard was a hero to him. Not for the first time did Leonard curse his eidetic memory. Mick had been so serious back then. Had seemed to truly believe what he was saying. Hero. How Leonard hated that word. No real hero would drag his best friend along on such a mission before abandoning him to save others who didn't care about either of them. Clenching both his fists to control his frustration, Leonard headed back to the ship. He'd do everything he could to kill Savage so he could return to bring Mick home.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mick hadn't needed Leonard. The Time Masters had collected him instead. Leonard struggled to stay on his feet. The stump of his right arm was cradled in his left hand. He'd only looked at it the one time; that had been enough to make him sick. He reeled against the walls of the tunnel towards the sounds of battle. He had to stop them from killing his former partner. Mick was Chronos because of him. Because he hadn't put his partner down. So, once again, Mick was his responsibility. He owed him another chance to change.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _"Considering I'm about to trade my life for nothing, I think I came out ahead."_ But he was trading it for his friends, not for nothing. That had count for something.

With crystalline clarity, Leonard finally understood Mick's words, _"You're the best guy I ever knew. You may not think you're a hero. But you're a hero to me."_ It had bugged him every time he remembered that night when Mick had poured out his feelings and used the word **_knew_**. Mick must have gone back in time to give Leonard that message. To thank him for saving his life. After all, they had a time ship. Leonard smiled a little. His friends survived this war.

Time Master Druce came up with his guards. "No! Shut it down!" he demanded. "Shut it down!"

Leonard guessed they hadn't seen this. He wondered why? _They were far enough away._ "There are **no** strings on me." Leonard was done with being a pawn.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Professor Stein. A moment please." Rip stood in the doorway of the smaller bay. They'd left Savage's body on the rooftop and come to 1958 to begin to heal. The others didn't know what year he'd chosen. He'd said he'd take them to 2016 but he wanted an out of the way place to repair his ship first.

Stein was barely curious. They'd been working on the Waverider's necessary repairs for the better part of the day and he was tired and wanted nothing more than a shower. "Yes?"

Rip gestured for Stein to join him next to a storage box. It was draped with a dark cloth. Rip whipped it away to show a flat block of polished white marble. "I need your help. I want to place this for Mr. Snart, and I wondered if you would help with some type of service. I know that you studied as a rabbi before going to college."

Stein read the words carved deep into the stone and brushed his fingers over the snowflake engraved at the top. "It's...it's perfect." He was surprised to find that his voice caught. He'd never been close to Mr. Snart but the man's sacrifice needed to be acknowledged. They all needed this to help them find a way to heal. "I'll come up with something. When?"

"Tomorrow at dusk. Central City Cemetery."

"When will you tell the others?"

"Not until tomorrow."

The setting sun set the trees on fire with autumnal colors. Mick squatted to place the stone on the hill so that it looked out over the city. Snart had loved...would love this city. He read the words inscribed once again: _Leonard Snart...Brother...Friend...Hero_. An intricate snowflake was carved at the top. No dates were carved. He stood up and stepped back.

The team stood looking down at the marker. Professor Stein cleared his voice and took a step closer to the stone. "Most of us knew Mr. Snart for less than a year. And in that time, he became a different man. A friend once told me that there was more to Mr. Snart than most people would ever see. That even Mr. Snart couldn't see what he was truly capable of. But we saw him learn and change and grow into the man who became our teammate. He always stayed true to himself, and he allowed his honor to finally shine through." He paused to take a breath and looked around at the others. Mr. Hall and Ms. Saunders stood at one end of the half circle. Jefferson, Captain Hunter and Mr. Palmer filled in the middle. At the other end, stood Ms. Lance and Mr. Rory. It was these last two that he wanted to reach the most. They had been Mr. Snart's closest friends. "Leonard Snart saved not only our lives, but the lives of countess others. He once said, 'Hero ain't on my resume.' Well, he was wrong. It is how we will always remember him. Our friend who was a hero." Stein stepped back into the circle next to Jax.

Silence was interspersed with each person saying his or her goodbyes. As they finished, they peeled away and headed back to the ship. Ray was thinking that he'd find the time tomorrow to mention to Rory that maybe Rip could help him say goodbye to Snart by going back in time. Rip made a mental note as he walked away to tell The Flash about this marker so he could show it to Mr. Snart's sister. Soon, only Mick and Sara were left.

Mick stoically stared down the hill and watched the shadows lengthen. He felt like a part of him had been amputated. That he was no longer whole. He remembered conversations that the two men had had over the years. Neither had felt that they owed anything to anyone. They were out to take everyone for everything that they had. The world had shown them that it was cruel and cold. That coldness now filled Mick's spirit as he realized he faced a lifetime alone. No one could ever understand him like Snart had. He just wished he could have let Snart know what he'd come to mean to him. His own self-realization was too little, too late. He touched the ring that was stuck deep in his jeans pocket. Consequences. Snart gave his life so that his partner could live. But what kind of life could he live without his only friend. In his recorded message, Snart had pointed out that they belonged to this team. That Mick could have new friends. He supposed that was so but right now, that knowledge wasn't helping. He looked down at Sara who was kneeling in front of the marker. She had to be hurting too.

Sara laid a deck of cards on the stone, kissed her fingertips, and caressed the snowflake. "Goodbye, Leonard. I wish we'd had our chance." Standing, she swiped at the tears running down her cheeks. Turning, she looked up at Mick. She cried the tears he was unable to shed. Together, the two left Leonard Snart's memorial behind as they walked into the darkness that had fallen.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this story and this season of DC's Legends of Tomorrow._ _I used scenes from The Flash's Season 2 episodes "Family of Rogues" and "Running to Stand Still" to fill in some gaps. The question for me is which came first? Leonard's change of heart or Mick's words that led to that change of heart._

 _For those of you who have stayed the course and especially, those kind people who have taken the extra time to write a review, I thank you for reading this story._

 _If there is any further inspiration for telling Leonard's story in the Berlanti universe, it will be in another story separate from this one. Having read the Comic-Con 2016 announcement regarding Captain Cold, I shall wait to see what inspires me in the canon world. I don't know if he will still be the Leonard Snart that Sara grew to love. We shall see._

 _I am going to continue my AU story about Leonard and the Legend team. The first story is "Cut Strings". The second will be "To Spin a New Thread". And yes, there will be CaptainCanary._


End file.
